Redención
by locke2564
Summary: Isaac Clarke ha escapado del horror de Aegis VII y va de camino a casa, pero una inesperada llamada de auxilio del USG Ishimura amenaza con enfrentarlo al horror de nuevo. Post-Dead Space. Varios spoilers a lo largo de la historia. Estan advertidos...
1. Prologo: Viaje de vuelta a la obscuridad

_**Dead Space**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Visceral Games (antes EA Redwood Shores), _**Mirror´s Edge**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Digital Illusions. No reclamo beneficio económico alguno de la publicación de esta historia.

* * *

Este es un crossover de Dead Space y Mirror´s Edge. Por poco practico que parezca, he querido cruzar ambas historias, en espera de hacer una más interesante. Esta en particular toma los escenarios y universo de Dead Space, pero hay incluidos elementos de Mirror´s Edge que, si son observadores (y han jugado el juego por supuesto), iran reconociendo. De todas formas vale decir que son pocos elementos al principio, pero se incrementarán mas conforme la historia vaya avanzando.

* * *

If you want to read this story in English, look for it as "Dead Space Redemption", in the same section (Dead Space-Mirror´s edge crossovers, english language).

* * *

**REDENCIÓN**

**Prologo:**

**Viaje de vuelta a la obscuridad**

"Isaac, soy yo. Desearía poder hablar contigo..."

Una mano enguantada y ligeramente temblorosa presionó la pantalla holográfica del cuadro de mandos, evitando que ese particular fragmento de video que había visto de manera recurrente, se reprodujera una vez más. El feliz propietario de esa no cercenada extremidad, que batallaba para reprimir un ligero temblor, dio un largo suspiro y permaneció en esa posición unos minutos, viendo hacia la negrura del espacio a través de la ventana del puente, tratando de olvidar a su vez la sensación enervante de miedo y vacío que lo oprimía.

El resplandor de las estrellas lo reconfortó un momento, haciéndole olvidar su situación: Solo, en un transbordador ejecutivo con un motor de punto de impacto que a duras penas funcionaba, recién escapado de un planeta caótico, en el que los hombres ya no pondrían un pie.

Jamás.

Abandonado a los horrores que acechaban en cada rincón de la oscuridad. No quería cerrar los ojos, para evitar recordarlos.

A sus compañeros fallecidos...

En medio del vacío, en el lugar donde nada ni nadie debería de poder escucharse, algo emitió un sonido. Un ligero roce de telas, el sonido de textiles frotándose entre si. El hombre reprimió con todas sus fuerzas el deseo de voltear hacia atrás. Incontables veces lo había hecho, a lo largo de los últimos tres días y cada vez que giraba a sus espaldas, distintas sorpresas, cada una más desagradable que la anterior, se presentaban como animas en pena, para recordarle una amarga lección:

No te atrevas a mirar atrás...

El sonido que rompía la tranquilidad de ese sitio, de ese transporte donde nada ni nadie podía haber entrado, aún estaba allí. Invitante, sugestivo... desconcertante. El temblor en su mano se hizo de súbito mas notorio. Sus nervios estaban destrozados. Cada visión, cada sonido, cada estímulo, lo acercaba un paso más a la locura total. A inundar completamente su cabeza con los recuerdos de pesadilla de ese huracán de horror y caos del que había huido.

Levantó su mano y la observó. Se agarró la muñeca con el otro brazo y suprimió el temblor lo más que pudo. Sin embargo la sensación de nerviosismo no se atenuaba. Quizá si decidía ignorar ese sonido, desaparecería eventualmente. Como esas jugarretas de la mente, que solo requieren olvidarse de ellas para que dejen de molestarnos. Controló sus pensamientos y esperó. Estaba dando resultado, la indicación de roce de telas había disminuido, y habían pasado diez segundos desde que lo oyera por ultima vez. Su respiración, que se había incrementado de golpe, empezó a recuperar su ritmo normal.

Entonces descubrió que había otro ruido. Uno que hizo que su corazón estuviera a punto de arrancarse solo de sus entrañas. Era como si el destino conspirara para hacer su vida aún mas torcida y miserable.

Un gruñido animal... reproducido por una voz innegablemente humana.

Su cuerpo se sacudió de manera incontrolable. El escalofrío que recorrió su espalda fue la indescriptible sensación de miles de agujas de hielo puro, moviéndose por debajo de su piel, cada una produciendo un dolor atroz y recordándole los límites de su ya múltiples veces lacerado, aporreado y remendado cuerpo. En su mente, el discurso de Nicole empezó a bullir de nuevo:

"Lo siento... lo siento por todo. Solo desearía hablar con alguien..."

Lucho con su cuerpo para recuperar el control. No cedió a la tentación de voltear inmediatamente, recordando las criaturas deformes y terroríficas que siempre pulularían por su mente. Los gruñidos en su cabeza se confundían con las palabras de su compañera:

"Todo se está derrumbando por aquí; No puedo creer lo que está pasando..."

El rumor se estaba haciendo mas fuerte, mas insistente, como si se dirigiera a él. Como si lo alentara, ordenara y exigiera imperiosamente que volteara hacia atrás. Isaac ya no estaba seguro de poder resistir la tensión.

"Es extraño... una cosa tan pequeña. Al final, todo se reduce a una cosa tan pequeña..."

Si no volteaba, sus nervios colapsarían y un paro cardiaco fulminante terminaría por matarlo. Empero, si volteaba hacia atrás y descubría que ellos lo habían seguido hasta la nave, hasta ese ultimo bastión de seguridad, moriría igualmente... y de la manera más horrible posible. Su mente ordenó a su cuerpo girar aunque, contra todo juicio racional, sus otras facultades le comentaran a gritos que no lo hiciera.

"No quería que todo terminara así. Realmente quería verte de nuevo, solo una vez..."

Allí estaba.

Agazapada entre el asiento contiguo y la pared interna del puente. Su rostro deforme y sangriento, con esos ojos que antaño apreciara, como el viajero aprecia las estrellas que le sirven de guía. Esas estrellas blanquecinas y antaño radiantes, observándolo ahora con inusitado rencor. Su cabello aún reposaba sobre sus hombros, reseco, endurecido y grasiento. Con la sangre que manaba de su sien, cambiando un poco su color por un escarlata tinto de muerte, pero conservando aún una traza de ese oro que siempre enmarcó su rostro. Su expresión ya no era humana sin embargo. El mas fiero de los animales no podría tener ese gesto tan torcido y malévolo.

Algo a su alrededor le indico que las cosas no eran como antes. Tuvo un vago atisbo de los símbolos que el Monolito Rojo exhibía, saltando de su cuerpo y grabándose un su mente en un solo instante. Esos símbolos que estaban grabados en sangre, omnipresentes en las paredes del gigantesco Ishimura, sacándolo de quicio por lo que representaban, la jerga uniologica que tanto despreciaba.

Ella no se detuvo a hablar. Rápidamente estaba sobre él, forcejeando y tratando de clavarle sus largas y sucias uñas en los ojos, su cuerpo desplegando una fuerza inusitada que amenazaba con someterlo y romperle todos los huesos. Los gritos desgarradores y chirriantes que salían de sus labios mostrando enormidades del dolor y sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar.

Lo que ella fuera en ese instante, ya no era quien él había ido a buscar con pocas, veladas y confundidas esperanzas.

Ya no pudo soportarlo más. Las que antaño fueran unas manos suaves y tersas se habían liberado y lo golpeaban sin parar, rasgando su piel y desnudando la carne de su rostro con cada nueva acometida. Podía saborear la cálida y espesa sangre que inundaba su boca y con ella la vida que se escapaba de su ser. Pero extrañamente el miedo había quedado atrás. El dolor le proporcionaba una sensación agradable que no iba a dejar escapar.

Finalmente estaban reunidos. Nunca sucedería de nuevo algo como eso. No volverían a estar separados jamás.

Al momento en que ella levantaba su afilada mano para acabar con su sufrimiento, oyó un último parlamento desenvolverse en su cabeza:

"Te amo Isaac, siempre te he amado..."

Seguido del grito desarticulado mas escalofriante que hubiera oído jamás.

Isaac Clarke dejo escapar un aullido de puro terror, intentando alejar la sensación de horror que le atrapaba. Jadeó sobresaltado y se levantó del sillón de mando de la nave con la frente perlada de sudor. Sus ojos reconocían nerviosamente el terreno, acostumbrándose a la fría obscuridad del espacio y se encontró a si mismo aferrando su mano con fuerza inesperada a la cortadora de plasma frente a él, tratando de desterrar sin éxito el pánico proveniente de la pesadilla que se había apoderado de su mente.

Tranquilizo su agitada respiración y dejo caer su cuerpo una vez más hacia el sillón, colocando la improvisada arma en un resquicio del tablero de control. Tres horas antes, había dejado atrás el USG Ishimura y Aegis VII, con su desafortunada colonia de mineros (o lo que quedaba de ella).

Su misión había fracasado estrepitosamente (manera eufemística de declarar que estaba destinada a irse francamente al diablo). ¡Había obstaculizado el accionar de un agente del gobierno, por lo que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida iba a atraparlo y a sacarle las tripas!, ¡eso por supuesto si la Iglesia de La Uniología no lo encontraba primero, por haber destruido su sagrado Monolito!.

SU situación no podía ser peor. Y si la C.E.C. le reclamaba por haber destruido millones de créditos en instalaciones, sin mencionar la nave mas famosa de la historia, bien podía mandarlos directo a la estrella más lejana.

¡Al demonio con todos ellos y sus expectativas!.

Lamentaba profundamente la suerte del Capitán Hammond. Había sido un peón más en esa inefable cadena de eventos. Uno de los varios, en una misión de reparación que no había sido de ninguna forma como las otras. Jamás había trabajado con él antes, y suponía que no debía sentir ningún especial pesar por él. Empero, sus palabras aún rondaban frescas en su mente, como hacía tres días:

_- Isaac, ayudame a llegar al Puente de Mando. Buscaremos en los registros y te ayudare a encontrar a Nicole... -_

Sus motivos y razones no eran como los de Kendra Daniels, ni estaban ocultos bajo esa apariencia de mujer tranquila y segura de si misma. Donde Hammond era certero y preocupado por el bienestar de su tripulación, por pequeña que esta fuera, a Kendra no le importaba sacrificar las vidas de los otros con tal de lograr su objetivo.

No le extrañaba que no hubieran congeniado bien.

Y luego estaba Nicole...

Su único y doloroso motivo para mantenerse con vida, para recorrer los interminables ductos, plagados de ese inefable olor a muerte. Esa sonrisa nerviosa que lo asedió incontables veces durante todo el viaje de ida, mostrándole unos últimos minutos de reencontrada lealtad... aunque solo hubiera sido en una grabación.

Ella había resultado ser... prefería no pensarlo. Tan marcado lo había dejado la experiencia.

Todos esos terribles recuerdos asediaron su cabeza durante los diez minutos posteriores a su despertar y, encontrándose aún temeroso de mirar a las sombras, por miedo a toparse de frente con alguna de esas cosas horrendas que rondaban sus sueños, decidió no dormir de nuevo. Al alejarse del planeta el sueño lo había vencido, pero con sus fuerzas renovadas, decidió que solo descansaría verdaderamente hasta que viera la luz del sol desde su planeta natal.

Mientras la nave lo llevaba cerca de las rutas estelares de la C.E.C., hizo un rápido cálculo mental acerca de cuanto tiempo iba a estar varado. La perspectiva no era alentadora. El transbordador y sus sistemas no eran la mitad de eficientes que los de la Kellion, la nave en que llegó. Y con el motor de punto de impacto funcionando a un rendimiento tan pobre, podrían pasar algunas semanas antes de que llegara a algún lado o estuviera cerca de cualquier estación espacial intermedia, como para encontrar algo en el rango del limitado equipo de comunicaciones. Para colmo de males, a alguien más se le había ocurrido la genial idea de lanzar la baliza de socorro de ese especifico vehículo, así que no había la esperanza de mensajes de rescate sub-espaciales.

Dejo escapar una exhalación, que reflejaba su cansancio y se levantó del asiento, mirando en los compartimientos de la tripulación, en busca de cualquier ración que le permitiera enfrentar la perspectiva del largo y tedioso viaje que se avecinaba. La suerte le favoreció al encontrar una buena provisión de raciones y comida enlatada al vacío, así como bebidas energéticas suficientes como para mantenerlo con vida un par de meses. Todo ello era obra de Kendra sin duda. Tomo una barra de comida seca y rompiendo el empaque sin muchas concesiones la devoró ávidamente. Se dijo que tendría que racionar su comida con más cuidado y con suerte le duraría para llegar a un punto donde pudiera lanzar un mensaje de socorro. Después, tendría que vivir de aire...

Estaba a punto de desactivar su DRI, cuando la radio de la nave salto a la vida, transmitiendo un mensaje que el hombre escuchó con atención:

_- ¿Hola... hola?, ¿puede alguien escucharme?_ - dijo una voz ansiosa que la distorsionada transmisión de radio no podía disfrazar:

- _Soy Ribbel Connors desde el puente de mando del USG Ishimura... ¡Si hay alguien allá afuera escuchando, por favor, necesitamos ayuda!_ - el pánico en su voz incrementándose como un tsunami que se eleva sin freno.

- _¡La nave fue atacada por una especie de plaga y ya no hay vehículos de emergencia para escapar!... - _Jadeante... _- ¡Tenemos pocas municiones y pertrechos!... ¡por el amor de Dios!... ¡si alguien me escucha, somos tres sobrevivientes!... ¡por favor necesitamos ayuda, manden a alguien, lo que sea, pero por lo que mas quieran saquenos de aquí!..._ -

Isaac levantó su mano para responder la llamada, la frenética voz de la mujer aún suplicando en el radio. De pronto se contuvo.

¿Por que tendría que responder?, ¿por que insólita razón debía de volver a esa nave maldita y arriesgar su pellejo?, ¿que acaso no estaba aún fresco en su mente lo que pasó la ultima vez que respondió a una llamada de auxilio?...

Se detuvo y apagó la radio, dejando que su cuerpo se recostara sobre el mullido sillón de mando. Ya lo había perdido todo, aún a Nicole. Las eternas noches de pesadilla que lo perseguían, iban a perdurar una vida entera.

¿Porque debía dejarse perturbar aún más?, ¿que acaso el destino no había tenido suficiente, arrebatándole lo que más quería en el mundo?, ¿tenía que seguir y seguir hasta pagar con su propia existencia?...

Y entonces algo sucedió:

La grabación completa de la ultima transmisión de Nicole empezó a correr una vez más, acechando con terminar con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Estiró una mano para acabar con esa grabación también, y de pronto se encontró con que no pudo hacerlo. La horrible sensación de deja-vu lo atenazó una vez más. Volteo rápidamente a ver a su derecha, pero no había ningún monstruo esperando para despellejarlo y arrancarle los ojos de las órbitas. El sudor frío de su frente escapó por sus mejillas.

Y entonces, al ver la mirada suplicante de la rubia frente a él, ya cansado por las interminables horas de angustia y desvelo que había tenido que pasar y considerando que ya no quedaba nada ahí, dentro de él, que pudiera conmoverse, descubrió que estaba equivocado. Unas pocas fibras sensibles que aún le quedaban intactas se agitaron. Emociones encontradas invadieron su mente. Intensos sentimientos que pensaba ya nunca más experimentaría.

El abatido ingeniero se sintió arrastrado por un torbellino. Emociones que su mente le dijo, debía desterrar se apoderaron de él. Lanzó un suspiro profundo y pensó en ella. Donde quiera que ahora estuviera, no lo perdonaría si huía de esa nueva situación como había huido antes. Apagó la grabación en el momento en que el cuerpo de su amor se colapsaba por el veneno de "esa pequeña cosa" capaz de acabar con su sufrimiento. Dejando caer una furtiva lagrima, que se había confundido con el sudor frío de la impresión, encendió la radio. Una frenética Ribbel Connors aún sollozaba en el canal abierto. Dando golpecitos con su cabeza contra el tablero de mandos, y sabiendo muy bien que debía estar completamente chiflado para hacer lo que iba a hacer, ajustó la frecuencia correcta e inhaló profundamente, preparándose para hablar directamente al micrófono ambiental, desoyendo los alaridos frenéticos de la voz de su razón:

No mires atrás. Lo que vas a encontrar puede no gustarte...

La lección que el sueño anterior le había impartido rondaba en su cabeza como un panal de abejas furiosas, que sin embargo eligió ignorar. Suspirando fuertemente, respondió, tratando de contener toda la ansiedad y el horror que en ese momento amenazaban con destruirlo:

- _Soy Isaac Clarke, ingeniero de nivel cinco de la destruida nave USG Kellion de la Corporación de Extracción Concordia. Señorita Connors... estoy en posesión de un transbordador ejecutivo y me encuentro a..._ - movió rápidamente la mano izquierda para verificar las cartas de navegación estelar - … _tres horas de la nave. Si son capaces de sobrevivir hasta ese entonces..._

_Los sacaré de ahí..._

* * *

Hispano-parlantes: ¡Espero sus comentarios!

¡Gracias!_  
_


	2. Recuerdos de un mundo olvidado

_****__**Dead Space**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Visceral Games (antes EA Redwood Shores), _**Mirror´s Edge**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Digital Illusions. No reclamo beneficio económico alguno de la publicación de esta historia.

* * *

_**Capitulo Uno:  
Recuerdos de un mundo olvidado**_

_¡Oh, memoria, enemiga mortal de mi descanso!  
_Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra.

_**Ciudad Olympus, Marte  
**Poco mas de dos semanas antes del Incidente del USG Ishimura..._

Una chica espigada, de marcados rasgos asiáticos, cabello corto en un bob ligeramente despeinado en las puntas y un impecable traje sastre que ajustaba perfectamente a su delgado pero bien torneado cuerpo, se encamino hacia la entrada del edificio que tenia frente a ella, balanceando una maleta de regular tamaño, de manera despreocupada. Justo acababa de bajar de un transporte que la traía del espacio-puerto de Ciudad Olympus, recién desempacada de un vuelo desde la Tierra, adonde estuvo cinco días en órbita.

El barrio de New Heaven, en el segundo nivel de la ciudad, a mas de dos mil metros por encima del datum de la ciclópea montaña que era el _Olympus Mons, _le dio la bienvenida. El distrito era uno de los pocos sitios del sistema solar que aún conservaba las fachadas de las viejas construcciones de la Tierra del siglo veintiuno. El residencial mismo había sido construido con un estilo retro en mente, que algunos conocedores -incluyéndola- apreciaban mucho, aunque la gente de otros lugares tendiera a considerarlos como nostálgicos. En su fuero interno, la joven mujer se decía que no era nostalgia en realidad, sino solo un sincero afecto por las casas sin inteligencias artificiales entrometidas, que hablaban cada cinco minutos para recomendar miles de maneras de ahorrar energía, y que parecían querer controlar su vida a cada momento.

El lugar perfecto para ella, que había decidido escapar del férreo control de su vida anterior.

Penetró rápidamente en el umbral del edificio y llegó a un puesto automatizado de guardia, que separaba el acceso al interior del edificio por medio de un panel de cristacero reforzado. A través de él, la sala de ascensores se desplegaba a la distancia, en el extremo mas lejano. En la pared destacaba una placa metálica con una ranura circular en acabados cromados e iluminada en una luz azul. Al acercarse, saltó de ella un pequeño letrero holográfico:

- "Bienvenido al edificio A-35 del Complejo Residencial New Heaven. Por favor colóquese cerca del sensor para una revisión biométrica".

La muchacha se paró frente a la placa y esta proyectó un fino haz azul que la recorrió rápidamente de arriba a abajo, resaltando su esbelto y bien tonificado cuerpo. La masculina voz de la máquina -¡y sexy, según su particular gusto!- se dirigió a ella.

- Ribbel Connors: Terapeuta y Adiestradora de Maniobras en Gravedad Cero, Equipo de Adiestramiento, Unidad Alfa de la C.E.C., inquilina del apartamento numero 1120. Por favor proceda a revisión ocular y de patrón de voz para verificación de autenticidad.

La espigada chica posicionó su ojo frente a la placa y dejo que el láser azul observara las particularidades de su iris, mientras repetía el parlamento de reconocimiento de voz. Una vieja canción -vieja para los estándares de lo que solía escuchar-, pero que le parecía adecuada por nostálgica y que había resultado la elección perfecta:

- "Oh, I´m still alive, I´m still alive, I can´t apologize, no..."

- Prueba de reconocimiento ocular... positiva. Prueba de reconocimiento de voz... positiva. Bienvenida de vuelta, Ribbel Connors. Tiene usted veinte mensajes en su buzón personal, el consumo de energía se redujo en un ochenta y cinco por ciento. Y los alimentos almacenados en su nevera están en estado de descom... – comentó la voz, revelando una abertura increíblemente fina en el panel transparente, que le cedió el paso.

La chica dejó atrás el puesto de guardia, mostrando gran disgusto, y mientras se acercaba al elevador, pensaba solo en quitarse el traje que se había visto obligada a usar durante las ultimas veinticuatro horas. La encomienda de supervisar el entrenamiento de reclutas de la Corporación de Extracción Concordia, en las instalaciones de la Estación Espacial Esperanza, para las próximas operaciones de la compañía en Mercurio, era una de las responsabilidades de su rango que no podía dejar de lado por ninguna circunstancia. No importaba que la hubieran sacado de sus vacaciones anticipadamente, ni que su jefe inmediato, el viejo Yuschenko, hubiera usado ese tono de voz tan particular de cuando necesitaba que algo se hiciera sin excusa ni pretexto. Iba a tener una charla particular con el jefe de personal por semejante infracción a la regla, pero eso sería en un par de días, cuando acabaran oficialmente su periodo de descanso.

Suponía que la compañía la compensaría con tres días más de descanso con goce de sueldo, como habían prometido. Sin embargo el haberla mandado a visitar el planeta madre, aunque solo fuera desde la órbita, no le suponía ningún confort.

Muchos recuerdos agradables, muchos que no lo eran...

La voz del portero electrónico la seguía importunando con diferentes asuntos, pero cuando el elevador finalmente llegó, decidió que no quería encerrarse allí por dos largos minutos, con cualquiera de sus poco agradables vecinos. Al ver que ninguno de ellos venía en el ascensor, aventó la maleta a la cabina vacía y presionó el interruptor del quinto piso. Tan pronto como dio la orden, salió disparada hacia las escaleras que estaban a la izquierda del pozo, mientras la puerta del elevador se cerraba. Entró como una tromba y corrió subiendo de dos en dos los escalones, su cuerpo protestando por el cansancio acumulado pero siendo ignorado, en favor del frenesí de la carrera. Saltó a través de las barandas metálicas y dando una pirueta, que delataba su excelente equilibrio, quedo parada sobre una de ellas, para después dar un segundo salto hacia la loza que definía la pared del cubo. Un impulso y un salto triangular y ya había llegado al siguiente piso. Un poco de correr y ya había subido al tercero. En el trayecto hacia el cuarto casi tropieza con uno de los inquilinos, quien solo alcanzó a repegarse a la pared para evitar ser derribado por ella. Ribbel no le prestó atención y siguió corriendo, concentrada. Dio otro salto y se colgó a la cornisa que definía el quinto piso, aprovechando su impulso para levantar sus cincuenta y cinco kilos de peso y ciento ochenta centímetros de estatura, rompiendo después hacia las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de servicio de golpe y sorprendió a dos más de los condóminos, quienes esperaban frente a la puerta del elevador. Cuando este finalmente se abrió, la chica asiática cogió la maleta, ante las miradas atónitas de ambos y colgándosela al hombro, se dirigió hacia su departamento.

Podía jurar que había voces atrás de ella llamándola "chiflada" o cosas similares, pero no les dio importancia.

Una vez que cerró la puerta de su casa, el aparentemente interminable discurso de la I.A. comunal se interrumpió y la paz reinó en su mente por un tiempo. Bueno... salvedad del olor un poco fétido -un poco no... ¡bastante!- que emanaba de algún lugar de su cocina, y que seguramente era una de las cosas que la construcción electrónica quería decirle. Todo lo demás parecía estar en orden.

Dejó la maleta tirada en la puerta y procedió a revisar el refrigerador, lamentando terriblemente el momento en que abrió el frigorífico _. "Ya no hacen los perecederos como antes, o mi refrigerador ya se estropeo. Probablemente esto último..."_. Se deshizo de la fuente de los malos olores y procedió a activar el sistema de ventilación del departamento. Y entonces, una vez que acabó con la fuente de su disgusto, decidió recostarse un momento en el sillón de piel, "_Genuina piel, que vale una fortuna",_ de su austera y minimalista sala.

- ¡Al fin en casa! - comentó en voz alta y quitándose los zapatos, descansó unos minutos cerrando los ojos.

No había podido dormir mucho durante el viaje de regreso, y todavía le quedaba el resto de la tarde antes de que sus jefes la llamaran para pedir un reporte. Pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. La ansiedad dentro de ella le recomendaba averiguar si había habido algún cambio, en los distintos proyectos en los que se había envuelto en las ultimas semanas.

Se levantó y acercó tranquilamente hasta el ventanal del espacioso lugar que llamaba hogar y con un movimiento abrió las cortinas, para dejar que la luz blanquecina de la ciudad penetrara. Volteo hacia el interior y vio la iluminación cambiar el aspecto de su departamento. Ciento cincuenta metros cuadrados. Todo ese espacio para ella sola, en una zona tranquila de una de las urbes menos pobladas de Marte. Una de las ventajas de trabajar para la tercera corporación mas grande de la humanidad.

En Ciudad Olympus, la vida era un edén. Otros asentamientos como Tharsis, en la planicie hacia el este, o Mariner´s Resort hacia el sur -que las malas lenguas decían, era el sitio de descenso del viejo satélite del siglo XX, el Mariner 9-, o la apenas recientemente reconstruida Mars Capita -que había sufrido gran daño después de la revuelta independentista de hacía ocho años-, no habían sido patrocinados por la compañía, sino por el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida. No envidiaba a los pobres diablos que vivían allí. La sobrepoblación -causa principal de que la Tierra hubiera sido abandonada, en favor de otros lugares-, era la norma cuando del genero humano se trataba.

Lanzó un suspiro y observo de nuevo hacia afuera. La masiva urbe que la rodeaba, con su ajetreo y circunstancia, solo era superada por el conglomerado Dobrovska-Hellas, en el cráter-planicie de Hellas. Era cinco veces mayor que muchos de los asentamientos originales del planeta madre, como las abandonadas Nueva York, Tokio, Londres o Hong-Kong. Claro que, al compararla con las "ciudades-eje" actuales, que surgieron como consecuencia de la Crisis del Calentamiento Global del siglo veintitres, palidecía sin dudarlo. "Palidecer" era la palabra correcta: Los enormes rascacielos y edificios característicos, alcanzaban un mínimo de veinticinco pisos, y en sus fachadas se reflejaba el color de los alabastrinos bloques "saneados" de construcción que la C.E.C. había usado para levantarlos.

La arquitectura prevaleciente era, a partes iguales bloques de piedra, metales refinados y supercompuestos de polimeros reforzados con "bucky-carbono", todo compactado y liberado del oxido ferroso III que aún permeaba en todo el planeta. Los alrededores tenían un aspecto blanco que solo permanecía así, porque se encontraban escudados por la "Egida", un campo de gravitones con repetidores a lo largo de la meseta de Olympus, que repelía partículas especificas y que hacia las veces de aislamiento contra la "hematita" que flotaba en el aire.

Ocasionalmente la ciudad era asolada por tormentas escarlata que rebotaban contra el escudo y le recordaban a la gente que, de no ser por el monstruoso reactor de fusión fría que alimentaba el campo de gravitones, y que residía en el sótano del edificio mas alto de la ciudad, un gigante albino de ocho kilómetros de alto llamado "La Espina", haría mucho tiempo ya que el aún prevaleciente polvo rojo marciano los habría sepultado.

A pesar de eso la luz, calor e incipiente agua que resultaba de la extensiva terraformación del planeta no eran suficientes, pero Concordia había invertido una fortuna en la ciudad compañera de sus oficinas corporativas, así que los sistemas y servicios eran de lo mejor. Sin comparación en todas las regiones del espacio habitadas por el hombre.

La espigada chica dejo atrás el ventanal, lanzando otro suspiro y liberando su pensamiento de temas tan deprimentes. Con movimientos elegantes y cuidadosos, se acercó a un pequeño pedestal holográfico situado justo en el extremo mas lejano de la sala:

- "Alfides"... ¡a trabajar!, buzón personal por favor.

El tubo, que armonizaba de manera sobria con el mobiliario, resplandeció. La inhibida inteligencia artificial dentro de él volvió a la vida y mostró actividad al iluminar los contornos y grecas grabados en estilizadas disposiciones en su receptáculo. Una gigantesca pantalla delineada por láser apareció frente a ella. El digitalizado rostro de la inquilina se perfiló y redujo, hasta posicionarse en una esquina, dando paso a una serie de rayos azules que se entrelazaron formando una sobria pantalla de mensajes, inscritos literalmente en el aire. Una voz de acento neutral, de refinados modales, empezó a mencionar los asuntos de cada mensaje acumulado durante los últimos cinco días de su ausencia.

Recomendaciones de inversión en proyectos de la corporación, mensajes indeseados tratando de venderle infinidad de cosas, como un viaje a Nuevo Edén Prime -la colonia de descanso exclusiva de moda-, hasta un modelo de DRI civil -dispositivo de recursos integrados- camuflado en algo tan pequeño como un anillo. Todo ello no más que perdidas de tiempo, aunque quizá el DRI no fuera tan mala idea. Se tocó reflexivamente el dispositivo electrónico insertado en su espina dorsal. _"Debe de haber una manera de hacer esta tecnología menos intrusiva"._

Hizo un nota mental de pedirle a alguno de los técnicos de mantenimiento, que implementara nuevas rutinas de filtrado para su correo. Los algoritmos de su servicial I.A se estaban volviendo obsoletos. No odiaba realmente a las I.A.'s personales, no más de lo que uno odia un mueble por estar mal hecho o ser estéticamente poco placentero. Las inteligencias informáticas se habían vuelto un estándar en casi todos los aspectos de la vida, para bien o para mal, y eso no tenía vuelta atrás. Podía y convivía con ellas todo el tiempo. Y hasta les sacaba partido, mientras existiera un férreo control acerca de lo que ellas podían y no podían hacer y recomendarle.

Repasó el contenido de los comunicados. Había charlas de sus amigas de la Sociedad de Atletas de Baja Gravedad de Marte -el mayor club deportivo de la ciudad-, al que estaba asociada y al que había representado en la última carrera de obstáculos en gravedad cero, en la que había ganado el segundo lugar de todo el planeta. Varias recomendaciones de renovación de su suscripción a la revista "Deporte Ilustrado Interestelar" o mensajes de alguno de sus múltiples amigos. No parecía haber nada que valiera la pena comentar.

Algo llamó su atención sin embargo, y haciendo un movimiento de la mano, seleccionó un mensaje que su "mayordomo electrónico"no había mencionado aún. Era una transmisión realizada la noche anterior, desde el Corporativo Principal, mientras viajaba de vuelta:

**From: **PrinCo CEC Admin038 Stand054  
**Sendtime: **07:25 mars day (OSM 00:00)  
**To: **Srta. Ribbel Connors  
**Date: **Thalius XX 26XX  
**Subject: **Se requiere su urgente presencia

Solo para sus ojos  
Por favor vea el archivo adjunto y siga protocolo CECPER458SDXW  
Seeattachment4X53F3ADG8X

Enseguida señaló el archivo adjunto -un fragmento de video-, y replegándose hacia su sillón, tomo asiento y dio inicio al mensaje. En la pantalla apareció, en colores atenuados por el tinte azul de la proyección láser, el rostro de un hombre caucásico, de cara gruesa, de unos cuarenta años quizá, facciones duras y nariz prominente. Encontraba al tipo extrañamente atractivo -como las chicas terrestres encontraban "interesantes" a los hombres de la Zona Militar Ruso-Europea, es decir, hombres maduros, curtidos y recios-, a pesar de la corpulencia de oso polar y el aire taciturno que lo rodeaba. El hombre acomodó el encuadre y empezó:

- ¡Ribbel!, ¡mas vale que este mensaje sea lo primero que veas mañana! - el rostro apenas podía explicar la emoción que el individuo parecía experimentar. Levantó un pad de datos, que agito brevemente, al tiempo que continuaba:

- ¿Sabes que es esto?... autorizaciones de pase directo a bordo del USG Ishimura. ¡Si, ya se que te estas preguntando en este preciso instante: "¿Que te sucede Oso Polar?!". ¿No sabes a que se debe todo esto?. No... seguramente no tienes ni la menor idea - el tipo continuó mientras gesticulaba nerviosamente con las manos y la pelinegra hacía un mohín de disgusto.

- Este... - señaló el artilugio electrónico en sus manos - ...es el sueño mas loco de las personas de veinte mundos. No puedo decirte nada en este instante, pero tienes que reportarte a primera hora a las instalaciones de C.E.C. Alfa para ponerte al tanto. ¡Con un demonio!, ¡apenas puedo esperar! - terminó y esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el hombre cortó la grabación.

Ribbel enarco una ceja con aire de extrañeza. El dueño de semejante entusiasmo era Michael Varsington Tercero, actual Jefe del Departamento de Personal de la Unidad Alfa, y la más prometedora de sus relaciones. Lo había conocido durante su prueba de reclutamiento para la unidad, hacía tres años. La amistad, que era lo que sus colegas solían alegar cuando los veían juntos, escondía una atracción que cada día era más difícil de ocultar. La C.E.C. no veía con buenos ojos las relaciones entre compañeros de la unidad, aunque se hiciera de la vista gorda cuando de ingenieros, colonos o mineros de extracción planetaria se tratara. La esbelta muchacha contaba con que ese interés mutuo pronto terminara en un compromiso mas formal, aún y cuando la compañía diera un vuelco por eso.

Había algo que no le gustaba sin embargo. Cualquier información relevante debía habérsela comunicado su jefe inmediato, Antón Yuschenko, una de las leyendas del departamento. Eso no era una buena señal. La burocracia de Concordia no permitía semejantes violaciones del protocolo, y en cualquier otra circunstancia, semejante proceder habría acarreado una penalización severa. Esperaba que Mike no se hubiera metido en líos por semejante arrebato, pero no dejaba de parecerle una situación irregular.

Decidió no quedarse con la duda. Ordenó a la I.A. volver a estado de espera. Tomó su maleta, la llevó a su habitación y se quitó el traje sastre, dejando ver sus femeninas aunque breves formas. Sacó del armario uno de los trajes de rutina del corporativo y, sincronizando su DRI, se vistió rápidamente. Mientras contemplaba su figura estilizada y definida, producto de años de ejercitarse y esforzarse al máximo, se recordó a si misma que de más joven, a pesar de que nunca fue una "gran belleza", eso no impidió que algunos cuantos "malintencionados muchachos" -como su padre solía llamarles-, se le acercaran para cortejarla, allá en su natal Alberta.

Habiendo sido criada en una de las regiones de la Zona Libre Americana -en lo que antes era Canadá, mas exactamente- donde las costumbres eran más bien relajadas, y la presión social no era tan asfixiante, pasó una infancia agradable. A veces pensaba, con dejos de culpa, que la suerte le había sonreído en demasía, cuando personas de otros lugares habían enfrentado problemas y responsabilidades a edades muy tempranas.

Quizá por toda esa tranquilidad y paz que la rodearon de pequeña, a comparación del caos que se desarrollaba en otros lugares, fue que decidió irse de su hogar a temprana edad. Alberta era la excepción a la regla de las ciudades de la Zona Libre Americana -una denominación que había llegado con la Crisis del Calentamiento Global y la subsecuente Pandemia de Peste Escarlata del siglo veintidos-, pero no podía negar que muchos otros asentamientos de la región aún estaban superpoblados, a pesar que el GTU había patrocinando el establecimiento de colonias en distintos mundos de la galaxia, lejos del planeta madre.

Mientras pasaba una infancia dulce, y rodeada de personas que se preocupaban por ella, el mundo mas allá de las fronteras de su hogar, se estaba cayendo a pedazos, solo mantenido con vida por las pantagruélicas cargas de recursos naturales que las colonias -hasta antes de la Guerra de Secesión de las Colonias Soberanas- y después las naves "Rompe-planetas" de Concordia traían a la Tierra.

Salió de casa, recordando que la última vez que había visto a su padre, había azotado la puerta casi en su rostro, furiosa porque ellos querían retenerla a su lado. ¿Acaso no podían entender que la atmósfera allí se había vuelto asfixiante?, ¿que las cosas que había aprendido en la escuela, acerca del colapso de la humanidad y su posterior viaje hacia las estrellas eran algo que no podía dar por sabido?, ¿que tenía que verlas por si misma, aunque eso representara enfrentarse a una realidad mas cruel e inquietante que la que siempre conoció?...

Pretextos.

Se había ido de casa porque no soportaba que su padre tratara de controlar su vida. Porque ya no quería ser considerada una niña. Porque si permanecía una hora más en esa pequeña casa de madera, con la calefacción eléctrica aislándola del inclemente frío de la mañana y con la promesa de un lecho caliente y la comida servida rigurosamente a las dos de la tarde, no podría marcharse jamás.

Y moriría de pena por no haber visto mas allá de su pequeño mundo.

Quince minutos después, salió del departamento y acercándose a la acera, presionó los comandos holográficos de su DRI que llamarían un vehículo para ella. Al minuto, un transporte de servicio publico se detuvo. Era una cruza a partes iguales, entre una saeta de molduras cromadas y un aero-deslizador, en el cual la puerta al costado se abrió automáticamente. Ribbel entro y ajustándose rápidamente el cinturón ordenó:

- ¡A la central de transito noreste, tan a prisa como sea posible!

No era un trayecto muy lejano, pero había que bajar cerca del espacio-puerto de nuevo. Era un recorrido de casi diez minutos en el que su atención se mantuvo ocupada, observando las calles tranquilas de la ciudad. Era de resaltar que casi no había oficiales municipales a la vista del publico. Y era verdad, la real fuerza publica de Ciudad Olympus era su contingente de Inteligencias Artificiales.

Quien hubiera dicho que los planificadores de Concordia eran poco imaginativos, estaba en lo cierto. Las construcciones artificiales municipales creadas por ellos, y nombradas como si fueran los doce dioses olímpicos, eran las entidades que manejaban en conjunto los miles de asuntos de Ciudad Olympus. _Apolo _por ejemplo, manejaba los asuntos de salud, _Hermes_ de los de comunicaciones. _Atenea_ se encargaba de la organización de los distintos asuntos de cultura y _Zeus_ omnipotente, sentado en su hiper-tecnológico trono en las alturas de "La Espina", manejaba el reactor de fusión fría y controlaba la "Égida".

Ellos y otras construcciones menores eran literalmente el gobierno de la ciudad, prácticamente encargándose de que no se vinieran abajo los sistemas de soporte vital que mantenían la urbe. El "gran publico" se había tomado a broma en un principio, el hecho de que unos cuantos bits y bytes fueran suficientemente eficientes para la administración de un asentamiento tan grande como ese. Quince años después de la fundación, empero, el numero de quejas había sido casi mínimo para una población de mas de tres millones de habitantes, y a los residentes ya no les parecía cosa de risa, sino algo que daban por sentado con enorme gratitud.

Así la cibernética había condenado a la desaparición a uno de los oficios humanos mas socorridos de la historia.

¡Salve la anti-burocracia!

El transporte llegó pronto a la estación de transito. Desde ahí se podía viajar a diferentes puntos del globo, ya fuera en vehículos aéreos o en el tren de vacío, con el que se unía la ciudad con sus compañeras mas cercanas en la Planicie de Hellas. El tren, una maquina de levitación magneto-dinámica, ultra-rápida y perfectamente acondicionada para moverse por el gigantesco tubo de vacío enclavado en las entrañas del Olympus Mons. Si uno quería viajar a lugares mas lejanos, como Puerto Lowell ó Umbra, del otro lado del planeta, los transportes aéreos eran más baratos. El tren de vacío era barato y eficiente solo para operaciones locales.

Entró sin prisas en el área de abordaje. Esta se parecía muy poco a los gigantescos hangares en los que se abordaba en siglos pasados, cuando las centrales de transporte apenas empezaban. En lugar de la típica estructura con taquillas, andenes y servicios de recepción del equipaje, el panorama revelaba un área al descubierto, situada en el extremo mas lejano del espacio-puerto pero bien dentro del área de influencia del campo que escudaba la ciudad. Contaba con una serie de planchas metálicas con remaches y compuertas, delineadas como si fueran gigantescas pistas de aterrizaje y separadas por franjas de resistente loza de Concreto V.

En el extremo mas cercano, había máquinas de clasificación -una por cada carril, indicando los destinos disponibles-, embutidas en grandes cilindros de mediano tamaño, del acabado "hard-tech" tan común en los ingenios de la humanidad. Parado junto a cada estructura, había un representante de la Compañía de Transportes Terrestres de Marte. El servidor -mujer en varios casos-, estaba allí para dar la bienvenida al viajero. Un gesto de cortesía humana en medio de un proceso completamente automatizado, y para poner una marca electrónica en el DRI del viajero. Después, depositaba sus maletas en la máquina cilíndrica, que tenía una abertura rectangular donde cabía equipaje de distintos tamaños. Una vez hecho esto, una señal holográfica le indicaba al usuario donde estaba su lugar en el tren. Si el trayecto hasta el asiento era demasiado largo -algunos trenes solían tener longitudes de un kilómetro-, una banda móvil lo transportaba hasta su lugar a lo largo de la plancha metálica. Al llegar donde el indicador de posición ordenaba, un asiento amueblado salía de una de las compuertas del piso y esperaba a que el pasajero se sentara en él, para después hundirse y depositarlo directamente en su cabina o asiento reservado. Resultante de todo esto, era que uno nunca veía el transporte, mas que cuando bajaba de él, ya que estaba alojado en un recinto subterráneo blindado.

La pelinegra se encaminó hacia el corredor que anunciaba viajes cada diez minutos a las faldas del _Olympus Mons_. Tenía una marquesina láser que mostraba, a tamaño gigantesco, el símbolo de la C.E.C. En lugar del contenedor cilíndrico de los otros, tenía solamente un pedestal metálico, al lado del cual los pasajeros debían pasar. Al trasponerlo, el aparato en cuestión leía el DRI de los viajantes -a la vez computadora personal e identificación- y asignaba lugares, paradas y rutas, de acuerdo con la jerarquía de cada persona. Concordia se jactaba de mantener controles muy estrictos acerca de la información que proporcionaba al publico, y con sus empleados la cosa no era distinta. Realmente se tomaba muy en serio su papel de "Benévolo Gran Hermano".

En otras épocas, la palabra "totalitarismo" y su significado, usados en relación a la Corporación Concordia, hubieran sido cosas sabidas.

Ribbel abordó el tren y el recorrido se inició pronto. En siete minutos su DRI le avisó que estaba por llegar al edificio principal del corporativo. No iba allí muy a menudo. Su lugar de trabajo habitual era el complejo de adiestramiento en baja gravedad _C.E.C. Alfa Cero,_ que estaba a cinco minutos sobre la meseta oeste del volcán marciano. Sin embargo Varsington le ordenó que fuera a las oficinas principales de la Unidad Alfa, y todos los empleados sabían que dichas instalaciones estaban en el establecimiento principal.

Bajó del tren y miró a su alrededor, escudriñando los túneles de la estación. Las cavidades, frías e impersonales por añadidura, la llevarían hasta el vestíbulo principal del edificio. Si hubiera podido observar desde la superficie marciana, hubiera visto una barrera de edificios ciclópeos de muros de piedra y plastiacero, de un color café muy ligero, y ventanas panorámicas de cristacero, arregladas de tal forma que hubieran podido pasar por una pequeña ciudad. Torres de oficinas en los extremos y jardines y áreas recreativas selladas por domos en medio de las construcciones. Sin duda la C.E.C. había planificado muy bien la apariencia de sus oficinas. El dejo de nostalgia por la antigua imagen corporativa de las empresas terrestres del siglo XX era mas que notoria.

Una vez en la entrada al edificio, se acercó al módulo de recepción. Una construcción electrónica, de rasgos definidos por luz pálida y ataviada como un dios griego, contrahecho, y sin embargo de poderosa musculatura, se presentó ante ella. Con una voz profunda y bien modulada declaró:

- Ribbel Connors, Unidad Alfa, Terapeuta Especialista en Rehabilitación Física, y Adiestradora de Maniobras en Gravedad Cero. Se le espera en las oficinas de su departamento en cinco minutos. Proceda según las indicaciones de situación descargadas a su DRI y repórtese con el Delegado Michael Varsington Tercero...

Ella no dijo nada. No había ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. Además _Hefestos_, el programa que controlaba los asuntos del edificio, no era particularmente amigable.

La chica continuó su camino, siguiendo un haz de luz holográfico que salía de su traje ejecutivo y que le indicó por donde ir. Era fácil perderse en el corporativo, entre tantas oficinas. Gente corriendo de aquí para allá, siguiendo sus "lineas-guía", recibiendo instrucciones por videoconferencia o escrutando datos en las holopantallas de sus DRI. En ese lugar cada cabeza era un mundo literalmente, y no podía confiar en que alguien se distrajera de sus actividades para indicarle la ruta. Avanzó con propiedad, siguiendo las indicaciones, que la llevaron hasta un ascensor. Allí, junto con otras veinte personas, subió al piso decimoséptimo y salió. Cada una de ellas se dirigió hacia un corredor diferente.

Estaba por verificar por enésima vez sus instrucciones, cuando la voz de su superior la saco de sus pensamientos:

- ¡Ribbel!... rápido, ¡la junta de información va a comenzar ya!.

El le hizo una seña desde la puerta de un salón de juntas. Ribbel corrió tan velozmente como su traje se lo permitió, a punto de tropezar -debido a la rigidez de su vestimenta formal- mientras las puertas cerraban. No imaginaba que podía ser tan importante para que _Hefestos_ se decidiera a aislar la sala de juntas, algo que no era la norma en ese edificio.

Al entrar observó a su alrededor. En la enorme sala con sillas acolchadas, en cuya pared colgaba el símbolo de la Unidad Alfa, una estilizada letra griega sobre la cual estaba el logo-símbolo de Concordia, había al menos unas diez personas que voltearon a verla. Por su pinta parecían ejecutivos de mediano rango, pero las efigies e indicadores de clase Obsidiana de Ingeniería de algunos, y clase Escorpión de Extracción Planetaria de otros, que llevaban en los parches de sus trajes, le dijeron que no todos allí eran "carne de cañón". No conocía prácticamente a nadie, salvo a Michael, y según juzgaba por las apariencias, muy pocos de los presentes habían trabajado juntos alguna vez.

_Hefestos_ se presento de nuevo, su silueta apareciendo en uno de los pedestales reservados para la I.A. y, disminuyendo la potencia de luz del cuarto, agrandó su figura hasta alcanzar el tamaño "natural". La concurrencia no hizo ningún movimiento, acostumbrada a su trato hosco y poco condescendiente. Ninguno de ellos, sin embargo, dejó de reaccionar cuando la figura contrahecha, haciendo una especie de juego de manos en franca burla de un efecto dramático, sacó una pequeña figura que todos en ese lugar conocían. Una que estaba en todos los libros de historia de la Tierra y las colonias.

La imagen era la de una clase de piedra estriada, con una base ancha conformada por dos pedazos superpuestos uno sobre el otro y que parecían tener forma helicoidal, disminuyendo su amplitud conforme se curvaban hacia arriba, para después separarse. Al final las lineas de ambas curvas eran tan estrechas y separadas, que parecían un par de cuernos. Sobre el cuerpo de ese monolito había inscripciones antiguas, jeroglíficos alienígenas que la humanidad no había podido descifrar hasta entonces.

El simulacro parado frente a ellos dijo un par de frases, y enseguida los allí presentes sintieron el peso de la historia sobre sus hombros:

- Los prospectores de la colonia de Aegis VII, en la constelación del Cisne, han encontrado una anomalía, identificada como un objeto de clase A-1, según la escala Altman-Schtranzs-Berdiger. Para los que no conozcan dicha clasificación, se trata de un artefacto similar al espécimen conocido como "Monolito Negro", que se encuentra en la Tierra, en poder del GTU... - hubo un rumor y exclamaciones ahogadas de sorpresa. El murmullo duró unos segundos y enseguida el simulacro lanzó una frase lapidaria, que determinaría los destinos de todos los reunidos en ese salón:

- Este objeto fue encontrado en la superficie del planeta, a tres kilómetros del asentamiento principal. Debido a la próxima rotación semestral de personal, ustedes han sido seleccionados por la compañía, para embarcarse en el USG Ishimura. La duración de su viaje será de mes y medio. Su objetivo es hacer lo necesario para traer la reliquia de vuelta a casa...


	3. Desencuentros

_****__****__**Dead Space**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Visceral Games (antes EA Redwood Shores), _**Mirror´s Edge**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Digital Illusions. No reclamo beneficio económico alguno de la publicación de esta historia.

* * *

_**Capitulo Dos:  
Desencuentros**_

_Misery acquaints a man with strange bedfellows_  
William Shakespeare

_**Cubierta de Población, USG Ishimura.  
**_Dos horas y treinta minutos antes del regreso de Isaac Clarke...

Al tiempo que Ribbel corría desenfrenada, por los pasillos del Ishimura, su mente se adelantaba vertiginosamente a todo lo que se movía a su alrededor. Era como si en su cabeza hubiera una guía en color rojo, que iba resaltando las posibles salidas, atajos y caminos alternos que se abrían frente a ella. No se preguntó el cómo o porque de esa súbita habilidad. Quizá era el miedo y la adrenalina trabajando a todo vapor dentro de su cerebro. Quizá era el extraño modo de percepción que había adquirido hacía ya algunas horas. No se engañó con esos pensamientos. Ya había experimentado antes esa misma sensación, de que todo a su alrededor se hacía lento cuando corría y todas las rutas posibles se abrían de pronto ante ella.

Dio un salto y esquivó a una de las criaturas, delgada y similar a un elongado y siniestro espantapájaros de color sangre. Sus tentáculos descarnados y llenos de cilios trataron de apresarla, pero ella rodó unos centímetros antes, evitando el contacto, e impulsando su cuerpo hacia adelante, sacó distancia en dos zancadas. La cosa no se quedo atrás, saliendo en carrera para perseguirla, con un aullido profundo, a medio camino entre el canto de una ballena y el sonido del dolor. Pero no fue suficiente para alcanzarla, motivada como estaba para dejas atrás a su perseguidor.

"Necromorfos"...

Así les había llamado el finado Dr. Kyne, y en su profunda sabiduría, el viejo doctor había acertado. El apelativo sonaba horrible, pero describía "clínicamente" su condición. Su apariencia física no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Ya estaba cerca de la salida. Pasó una puerta y la cerró, dejando encerrada a la criatura en esa especie de sala común con proyector de imágenes en medio, que era parte del diseño de los dormitorios de la Cubierta de Población. Se precipitó por el utilitario corredor que frente a sí, hacia el elevador en el extremo mas lejano, llegando directamente a presionar el interruptor que lo controlaba y deteniendo su carrera, mientras esperaba que el ingenio llegara a ese piso. Podía oír los rugidos de las criaturas que pululaban en los cuartos adyacentes. Ya sabía que meterse en ese instante a dicha parte de la nave era una reverenda locura, pero las provisiones y nodos de energía que los previos residentes habían almacenado eran un botín prometedor, y en las actuales circunstancias sus dueños ya no los extrañarían.

El elevador abrió sus puertas, solo para revelar otra de las criaturas. Ropas rasgadas, espinilleras y un cinturón de herramientas eran todo lo que quedaba de su antiguo ser. Del torso hacia arriba, una transformación grotesca había acontecido y llenaba a la chica de repugnancia cuando los veía. Los brazos se habían adelgazado, materia corporal seguramente retirándose de dichos apéndices cuando acontecía el cambio. Transformadas en descarnadas y malformadas protuberancias, terminadas en hojas de hueso -a veces serradas, a veces planas, siempre mortales- levantándose desde los brazos sangrientos del cadáver ambulante. La piel cayéndose a pedazos, descompuesta, prueba fehaciente de su antiguo estatus de muerte. Su rostro deforme, con acerados dientes recorriendo la mandíbula superior, y la mandíbula inferior dislocada, en un rictus salvaje. Siempre con esa mirada, a la vez animal y cruel, que le agregaba malicia al conjunto.

Su compañero Rodrigo les había llamado "Cortadores".

El engendro se le abalanzó, atraído como estaba hacia la presencia de los que no se parecían a él mismo. Ribbel echo a correr de regreso hacia la otra puerta, pensando en que no tenía oportunidad de escapar por ahí, mientras el anatema se interpusiera entre ella y el ascensor. Pero su corazón casi se paraliza cuando vio una de las rejillas del tubo de ventilación del techo, caer frente a ella, otro Cortador parecido al primero aterrizando casi enfrente.

Su mente trabajó a mil por hora y quizá mas rápido aún. Sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias, decidió dar un salto hacia la pared, desafiando la inercia que la llevaba hacia adelante, y al asentar el pie en la pared cambió de dirección, su cuerpo contorsionándose de manera violenta. Pudo sentir el roce de la hoja del que había salido del ascensor, quedándose a escasos milímetros de su piel al tratar de cercenarla sin éxito. Antes de aterrizar y como en cámara lenta, lanzó una patada que conectó sólidamente con la espalda de su atacante, precipitándolo hacia la otra criatura y haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran con un gruñido estrepitoso. No se detuvo a observar sin embargo. Al caer, rodó rápidamente y se precipitó hacia el ascensor, que empezaba a cerrar sus puertas. Uno, dos, tres pasos y una marometa hacia el frente y milagrosamente penetró en el cubículo, cuando este cerraba sus puertas. Sus enemigos se precipitaban sobre ella. Su mano se estrelló violentamente en el control de descenso y el artilugio inició su viaje.

Había estado muy cerca. Su cuerpo le iba a cobrar la factura de semejante esfuerzo, débil como estaba. Pero si podía llegar al vestíbulo principal, todo habría valido la pena.

El ascensor se abrió y ella escudriñó de lado a lado, verificando si había algún otro engendro para hacer su camino difícil. No había nadie. Pasó junto a los restos de otro de ellos, uno cuyo cuerpo estaba pegado a la pared, cubierto de una sustancia fétida, y que chorreaba un líquido semi-viscoso y purulento. Había encontrado cadáveres en varias partes de la nave, por lo que deducía que algunos de los tripulantes habían encontrado la manera de combatirlos exitosamente. En un ambiente de pesadilla, donde esas criaturas pululaban sin cesar, era un consuelo saber que alguien había ofrecido resistencia.

Paso otras dos puertas, cuidándose de no pisar demasiado la sustancia pegajosa y de olor repugnante, que se aferraba a las paredes como si semejara las extensas raíces de un árbol color rosa pálido, y llegó a la sala principal. Desde la baranda del primer piso podía ver la estación del monoriel, a unos veinte metros de distancia. Dio un salto por encima, para bajar hacia la planta inferior de aspecto siniestro. Amortiguo su caída rodando hacia el frente y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de una de las pocas velas que aún estaban encendidas, iluminando el cuarto con una luz rojiza, de aspecto sombrío y resaltando los símbolos del "Lenguaje de Altman" pintados en los muros. Cosa de los uniologos y sus fantasías de resurrección de mierda. Se aseguró que la mochila que llevaba a las espaldas aún estuviera allí. Sin esos pertrechos, todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano. Cuando percibió los contornos arrugados y tiesos de las provisiones almacenadas, lanzo un suspiro profundo y se preparó. Ya no sentía muchas fuerzas para continuar, pero su objetivo estaba a la vista.

Saltó por encima de algunas mesas del área del comedor, y esquivando sillas, se acercó a las escaleras que conducían a la estación. No contaba sin embargo con que otro de "ellos", uno de los pequeños, cuyos rostros de bebe la aterraban en sus pesadillas, la alcanzara de frente y contrarrestara su impulso, chocando con fuerza. Aún lo tenía encima, sus chillidos enervantes estremeciendo sus oídos. Trató frenéticamente de sacudírselo, pero la ferocidad y tenacidad que esas monstruosidades habían mostrado hasta entonces, compensaba su falta de miembros útiles. Se sentía ya perdida, habiendo ese horror desplegado dos de sus tentáculos, provistos de fieros aguijones, y enredándolos en sus brazos para tratar de inmovilizarla. Entre los chillidos ferales de su oponente y los suyos propios, estaban haciendo un escandalo tal, que pronto los otros se darían cuenta de su posición. El antinatura estaba desplegando un tercer tentáculo, su sendo aguijón listo para acabar con ella, cuando un rayo de plasma pasó encima de ambos, seccionando la punta y calentando el aire a su alrededor. La criatura se retorció de dolor y dejo en libertad los brazos de la chica, que no tardó en arrojarla lejos de sí y ponerse en pie.

El Merodeador se levantó de nuevo y echo atrás los tentáculos, listo para lanzar unas terribles puntas que acabarían el trabajo, pero un segundo disparo cercenó limpiamente ambas extremidades, terminando con su remedo de vida entre agudos chillidos de dolor.

La espigada mujer volteo a las escaleras, con el rostro y el mono de trabajo de gravedad cero que cubría su cuerpo, manchados de sangre -¡no de SU sangre al menos!-. Ahí, parado frente a ella estaba Rodrigo Cortéz, en el típico traje de ingeniería pardo con vivos negros, apuntando con su cortadora de plasma. Otro gruñido semi-humano a sus espaldas la devolvió a la realidad. Dos relámpagos pasaron a su lado, cortando el súbito ruido. Ribbel corrió hasta donde él estaba, mientras lo veía extender su mano izquierda, dejando escapar una esfera de energía pálida, que envolvió una de las sillas metálicas de la estancia y la atrajo hacia sí. Rodrigo la redirigió, apuntando hacia otro monstruo que se les acercaba y después la propulsó con un ímpetu violento, que la hizo estrellarse de lleno contra otro Cortador, arrojándolo hacia atrás y dándoles valiosos segundos necesarios para correr hacia el monoriel.

En la entrada del vehículo, una tercer silueta, enfundada en un traje de combate militar y apuntando un amenazante rifle de pulso de triple cañón rotatorio, les cedió el paso al tiempo que seguía vigilando, sin duda perturbado por los gruñidos y gritos que se acrecentaban a su alrededor. Al entrar todos, Cortéz llegó hasta el tablero de mandos y apretando el botón de poder dejó que la puerta del móvil sellara y las máquinas iniciaran su marcha, ganando impulso en muy poco tiempo, y dejando atrás cualquier amenaza que los hubiera acechado.

Una vez que la sensación de movimiento aparente fue mas notoria, la chica se recargo sobre un costado y, dejando caer su cuerpo, se sentó en el frío suelo metálico. El hombre en el traje militar desactivo su casco, que se plegó sobre si mismo en formas imposibles, hasta que dejó al descubierto un rostro de niño, de tristes ojos verdes y mentón perfecto, que ella no hubiera creído posible en un soldado. El gigantesco muchacho -¡era mas grande que ella por al menos veinte centímetros, y su metro ochenta de estatura no era nada despreciable!- le extendió una botella de agua, que la pelinegra no pensó en rechazar. Después recargó el rifle en el suelo, jadeando profusamente. Ella bebió ávidamente al tiempo que el tipo preguntaba:

- ¿Como estuvo la cacería, dyvchina? - su profundo tono de voz no traicionaba cualquier señal de inexperiencia de su parte.

- ¡Hubiera deseado tener un poco de ayuda y un rifle como el tuyo, Sergei!... - mencionó ella, sonriendo pícaramente - ...sin embargo con estas provisiones podremos equilibrar un poco la balanza - comentó, quitándose la mochila de la espalda y arrojándola hacia él.

El militar sonrió y abrió la bolsa, que parecía un poco pesada. Observó el contenido y le silbó a Cortéz, quién aún prestaba atención al camino.

- Rodia tovaryš... ¿que tanto podrás hacer con seis de estos? - y le arrojó un pequeño disco semiconductor. El hombre en el traje de ingeniería atrapó el disco, que no pesaba mas de cincuenta gramos, y lo examinó para después esbozar una gran sonrisa.

- Nodos de aleación de nobio-titanio... puedo hacer magia con esto, mi amigo. Agradécele a Ribbel por arriesgar el pellejo y... - pero no pudo continuar, porque Sergei le hizo una seña de que no hiciera ruido. La cuasi-etérea mujer se había quedado dormida y su rostro reflejaba un sueño plácido...

* * *

Sergei Illya Yaskolev se recargó en una de las sillas del casi prístino cuarto, mientras veía descansar a su compañera, recostada sobre un sillón. El agotamiento le había ganado y desde que se durmió en el tren, nada la había perturbado. El joven eslavo, quien la había cargado hasta allá, estaba un poco celoso:

_"Dormir en medio de este infierno... ¡chort!. ¿Como le es posible hacer eso?"_

Sabía bien la respuesta, aún cuando no quisiera aceptarla de buena gana. Mas de una vez se dijo que el podía haber hecho lo mismo, maltrecho y desahuciado como estaba, y hubiera significado su perdición si sus actuales compañeros no lo hubieran encontrado primero. Tratar de escapar de una realidad que asfixiaba todo a su alrededor con imágenes omnipresentes de violencia y muerte, era algo que había considerado durante esas últimas horas. Quizá hubiera sido preferible haber muerto, junto con el resto de sus compañeros soldados, cuando el USM Valor chocó contra el costado del Ishimura. La ira, resentimiento y pena que experimentaba a tramos iguales por haber sobrevivido, no eran cosas que deseara para nadie y menos para si mismo.

Si permanecía vivo, había sido por un golpe de suerte, uno que no sabía si agradecer o maldecir a cuanto poder superior existiera en el universo.

Todo había empezado hacía cuarenta y ocho horas. El viejo Comandante Cadigan había ordenado que la nave fuera preparada para una salida de combate, debido a ordenes precisas del Alto Mando. Al abordar nadie imaginaba el porque de los gestos adustos entre la tripulación. Las municiones nucleares y de otras clases fueron cargadas sin hacer demasiadas preguntas. Mientras tanto, una de las tres secciones del cuerpo de la pequeña fragata de clase Examire, fue reemplazada por un compartimiento recubierto de un aislante especial, el cual los "cerebritos" de ingeniería no quisieron discutir. Al partir, los tripulantes fueron puestos en alerta y preparados para una posible incursión en un bastión hostil. Les fue explicado en la junta de preparación que la situación exacta aún estaba por determinarse.

Los Infantes de Marina de la Fuerza de Defensa de la Tierra, acostumbrados a cerrar la boca y hacer el trabajo sin chistar, no hicieron muchas preguntas...

Diez horas atrás, el Valor había ingresado al sistema planetario Aegis, manteniéndose fuera del rango visual de las dos presencias humanas en el sistema: La nave minera USG Ishimura, de la C.E.C. y la colonia de extracción del séptimo planeta. Permanecieron escondidos mientras esperaban una posible señal. Las transmisiones de socorro que llegaron, distorsionadas por una falla de transmisión, pusieron en alerta al Comandante. Sergei recordaba haberle apostado a su compañero, el chino Tong, que quien tuviera menos bajas en cualquier posible enfrentamiento en esa misión, pagaría la cena completa del escuadrón al regresar a casa.

Varios minutos después localizaron una cápsula de escape que venía de la nave. El Comandante mando a Remar y Tong para revisar, mientras los otros permanecían en alerta. Esa fue la última vez que los vio vivos. Minutos después, los monitores del área de bodega mostraron lo ocurrido. Remar estaba inspeccionando el interior del vehículo, buscando sobrevivientes, cuando una de esas cosas, una especie de vampiro super-desarrollado -que después habrían de llamar "Infector"-, le sorbió el cerebro taladrando primero su cráneo con una afilada probóscis, y luego inyectando un líquido amarillento, similar a la pus. Tong disparó contra la criatura, pero los tiros que acertó no fueron suficientes para detenerlo. De pronto Remar estaba en pie, distorsionado e irreconocible. Tong lanzo un alarido de terror que puso en alerta a la mayoría de la cubierta, pero no logró más que eso y el engendro terminó por cortarle las piernas. Fue el único de ellos que no se levantó de nuevo.

En tan solo veinte minutos, la nave había perdido el rumbo, el cuarto de mandos estaba hecho un desastre y los pilotos habían sido inutilizados y transformados en criaturas hostiles. El, junto con otros soldados, se había armado hasta los dientes y corrido a enfrentar al enemigo, cuando le llego la advertencia de colisión inminente de la I.A. que manejaba las funciones secundarias de la nave. De todas las cosas que podían suceder, iban a estrellarse contra la nave que habían estado vigilando. Trató de aferrarse a los amarres de seguridad, preparándose para el impacto. Sin embargo no contaba con su malhadada "suerte". Los paneles gravitatorios que regulaban la gravedad en el interior de la nave, fallaron al momento del impacto. Una "resortera" gravítica lo propulso hacia arriba a toda velocidad, estrellándolo contra el techo de la cubierta y machacando su cuerpo, haciéndole perder su rifle de pulso e inundándolo de un punzante dolor, que las inyecciones anestésicas automáticas del traje atenuaron un poco.

No había perdido la conciencia, pero no podía moverse. La catapulta anti-gravedad lo mantenía prensado contra el techo. Estaba atrapado sin morir...

Fueron cuarenta angustiantes minutos en los que los deformes monstruos que anteriormente habían sido sus amigos y que rondaban por la nave, lo ignoraron, indefenso como estaba. Cuarenta minutos de pesadilla, en los que los estertores de muerte de sus compañeros se entremezclaron con los guturales sonidos de las criaturas, el parpadeo de los sistemas eléctricos descomponiéndose y lanzando chispas y destellos entre la circuitería del velero estelar, y un malsano murmullo apenas audible, que parecía musitar su nombre una y otra vez, lenta e inevitablemente hasta casi volverlo loco.

Lo peor sin embargo, fue cuando aquel hombre del traje de ingeniería paso junto a él. Quizá era un sobreviviente del Ishimura, que no daba crédito a la desolación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. La cortadora de linea que traía entre sus manos se movía rápidamente de izquierda a derecha, cercenando los miembros de los engendros que trataban de acercarse. El tipo lo observó, como se mira un bicho raro... sin preocuparse demasiado por su suerte. Quiso gritarle que desconectara los sistemas, que hiciera lo posible por sacarlo de ahí, que no lo abandonara a su destino. O por lo menos que gastara una de sus cargas en liberarlo de su opresiva prisión. Pero de su boca salieron solo palabras ininteligibles. Animales gruñidos y gritos acompañaron la partida de ese hombre, que se alejó de él sin mostrar si había piedad u horror en su rostro, aturdido como estaba entre el dolor y el estupor.

Lo ignoró, dejándolo solo y rumiando su desconsuelo en la obscuridad.

Varios minutos después, hubo un súbito corte de energía y la trampa que lo mantenía retenido dejó de funcionar. Cayó a plomo sobre los restos torcidos de la derelicta nave, alejándose de los brazos de su macabra amante como quien se aleja del abismo. La que pensaba sería su tumba, le dio un posibilidad de escapar. Tomó su arma tan rápidamente como pudo y echó a correr, alertado por la voz de los altavoces, que mantenía una compostura impensable frente al caos que estaba por desatarse. El resto fue disparar sin voltear hacia atrás, pasando de largo ante los cuerpos de sus ex-compañeros, y cortando de tajo la parodia de existencia de esos que habían sido casi sus hermanos durante dos años, cuando se presentaron para franquearle el paso. Varias cargas se le fueron en eso y Straczinsky fue la última persona -¡Persona!, ¡que jodida estaba su mente si aún pensaba en ella como una persona!_-_ a la que abatió, invadido por un sentimiento de tristeza y dolor que casi le hace perder la vida. Salió como pudo de la nave haciendo volar una de las escotillas de emergencia y, saltando en gravedad cero, fue dar contra el muro de uno de los depósitos de esa sucursal espacial del infierno.

Corrió a toda velocidad y solo se detuvo a descansar cuando las macizas puertas de descompresión le indicaron que había salido del área de gravedad nula de los depósitos del Ishimura. Su traje estaba dañado, las rutinas de ayuda de disparo no estaban funcionando como era debido y sus sensores de movimiento e indicadores de posición se comportaban de una manera extraña y rayana en lo salvaje, al entrar en ese nuevo entorno. De pronto no pudo contenerse más y rió a tambor batiente. Era una carcajada de dolor, amargura, aflicción, hilaridad y adrenalina, todo ello atiborrado en una simple expresión. Su mente le acababa de decir que había sobrevivido a lo que parecía una pesadilla, y para no volverse loco, rió. Lo hizo, no como el como el depredador animal cuyo frenesí hace que le hierva la sangre, sino como el último recurso del desahuciado, como la única defensa contra un mundo hostil.

Sus armas eran pocas, sus esperanzas menores aún, y su futuro tan negro como el pozo oscuro y desolado que se extendía afuera, mas allá de las paredes metálicas. Pero rió porque aún estaba vivo. Y maldiciendo a viva voz tanto como pudo, tanto que ninguno de los monstruos que aún pululaban por la cubierta dejaron de oírlo, se encaminó hacia la terminal de monorieles. Si iba a morir, iba a hacerlo en sus términos, y cualquier lugar de ese gigantesco monstruo minero era bueno para ello. No tenía mucha confianza en que sobrevivir fuera su futuro, pero ya lidiaría con la muerte cuando le tocara enfrentarla de nuevo...

Fue entonces cuando Ribbel y el latino lo encontraron.

Pensándolo mejor, era mejor que la mujer asiática durmiera. Por lo menos sus recuerdos no estaban plagados de pesadillas que lo perseguirían hasta el fin de sus días...

- ¿Me ayudass con esoss cirrcuitos porr favorr, tovarich? - Rodrigo Cortéz se burló de él, mientras exageraba un acento eslavo. Batallaba un poco para alcanzar la bolsa de nodos que estaba en la mesa a sus espaldas. Otro soldado lo hubiera puesto de cara al suelo en un par de segundos. Él mismo hubiera podido hacerlo, dada la marcada diferencia de estaturas y peso. Sin embargo encontró de pronto que la burla no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Estaban dentro de un cuarto de la cubierta de minería, que los necromorfos no habían encontrado aún. Confiaban que el secreto lo mantuviera así durante otras dos horas, hasta que el tal Isaac Clarke, que su amiga había contactado, llegara con el transbordador:

- No soy ruso... tovaryš. Soy de Ucrania... de la Zona Militar Ruso-Europea - comentó con tono tranquilo, mientras tomaba la bolsa y la acercaba al banco de mejoras, en el cual el ingeniero estaba muy ocupado reparando los diversos nano-circuitos de lo que le habían presentado como un "Supercolisionador de partículas C-99", pero que en el argot minero se conocía simplemente como un "rayo de contacto" averiado, con el que se habían topado.

- ¡Ah!, todos los eslavos tienen orígenes comunes, ¿no es cierto? - menciono el del traje café, mientras tomaba uno de los discos de la bolsa y lo instalaba con presteza en una pequeña placa rectangular, que estaba conectada por alambres blindados de varios tamaños, hacia el condensador de energía del arma. Movió las manos rápidamente mientras daba ordenes a los sistemas internos del banco, para que hicieran la modificación pertinente al sistema, provocando la admiración del muchacho.

Sergei inhaló fuertemente un momento y después continuo:

- Tanto como los mexicanos y guatemaltecos y salvadoreños los tienen... - mencionó con desdén - ... además hace mucho que los destinos de los Rus estaban separados. Pero las circunstancias y un puñado de retrógrados hicieron que nos volviéramos a juntar...

No inhibió el reproche que le carcomía por dentro. Volvió su mente a las clases de Geopolítica del profesor Okala, cuando iba a la universidad, hacía mas de cuatro años, pero como si hubieran sido ayer...

Las tensiones entre Ucrania y sus vecinos rusos no eran ninguna noticia. Desde mas de mil años atrás el legado del Imperio Rus de Kiev había sido motivo de disputa entre las naciones de Bielorusia, Ucrania y Rusia. Los tres países tenían ese pasado común, rico en tradición e historia. Sin embargo el mismo problema que hizo que el Imperio Rus desapareciera, fue el mismo que mantuvo separadas a los tres países -los intereses particulares de cada una de las dispares regiones, para ser mas exactos-. Aunque después se juntaran en la Unión Soviética, la semilla nacionalista ya estaba ahí, sembrada en los corazones de millones de sus compatriotas, esperando...

Al caer el gigante comunista, el nacionalismo resurgió y las disputas volvieron. Cerca de cien años les había costado ponerse a la par de las naciones del mundo. Entonces vino la Pandemia de la Peste Escarlata, y el levantamiento de los mares, debido a la Crisis del Calentamiento Global, precipitando el colapso de muchos estados en todas las regiones del mundo. Ucrania había aprendido a la mala, al igual que muchas otras naciones, que sus fronteras eran los puntos débiles de su situación. La enfermedad que acabó con el Viejo Mundo fue finalmente exterminada por completo, al cabo de cincuenta años, pero entonces vino la Época de la Duda. En el transcurso de los siguientes cincuenta años se encontró el Monolito Negro y finalmente la Humanidad aprendió que no estaba sola en el universo. La Uniología, una religión que había crecido en el Oeste, invadió los remanentes de Europa con la fuerza de un huracán, y muy pocas instituciones, religiones, fuerzas políticas o ejércitos, se opusieron a ella.

El golpe más duro vino cuando los recursos empezaron a escasear. Las fuentes de energía no renovables se habían acabado hacía mucho, así como algunas de las alternativas. La extracción mineral no era practicable, y disputar a los rusos territorios con algunos yacimientos minerales, no era mas que un sueño bastante tonto. Despojada de mas de un treinta por ciento de su población joven, fallecida en la gran plaga del dos mil doscientos, o emigrada durante el ultimo siglo a las colonias que la humanidad había creado en otras partes de la galaxia, la madre Ucrania ya no podía competir con sus rivales históricos. Y la reacción de los rusos no se hizo esperar...

Después de trescientos años de separación de sus hermanos, de establecer una identidad, cuando parecía que su pueblo ya había sanado sus heridas internas y estaba lista para enfrentarse al mundo en sus propios términos...

- ¡Ah!, la culpa la tienen los desglaciados "ojos rasgados". Esos chinos que solo saben almidonal camisas... - comento el ingeniero con sorna, mientras tecleaba algunas cosas en el panel de circuitos.

El eslavo no pudo menos que sonreír mordazmente. A pesar de ser un comentario profundamente racista, -en un mundo en el que el concepto de raza estaba cada vez más diluido-, al mexicano, pues tal es lo que era, parecía "darle de lado". Era el reflejo de una cultura que se revolvía contra si misma, moldeada a lo largo de cientos de años por situaciones de profunda desigualdad social. O quizás -y solo quizás, quería admitir- tenía un poco de razón. No importaba que el mundo se cayera a su alrededor a pedazos. Tomarse las cosas demasiado en serio podía llevar a la desesperación y casi enseguida a la locura.

Tenía razón en una cosa: La guerra comercial -y después militar- entre los estados del "Conglomerado Asiático Chino-Japonés" y los de la "Zona Libre Americana" -es decir los remanentes convulsos de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica- de hace dos siglos atrás y la posterior "Guerra de los Recursos" del siglo pasado, dieron al traste con el mapa geopolítico de ese lado del mundo y otorgaron a Rusia el pretexto perfecto para formar una nueva "alianza" con sus camaradas Rus. Una en la que ellos seguían llevando la parte del león...

Un desencuentro más, en una vida en la que los malos ratos parecían ser cosa de todos los días.

Las metálicas y frías paredes blancas se iluminaron con destellos rojos y amarillentos que sobrevivieron solo unos segundos, para después morir al tiempo que el banco irradiaba una luz blanquecina, que se reflejó en el traje del ingeniero. Y enseguida el banco de mejoras se contrajo, mientras el hombre de la armadura café retiraba el la pesada arma y se la ofrecía al niño-soldado, sosteniéndola con una mano:

- ¡Listo!. Es un poco más ligero de lo normal, y con un poco de suerte el arma tendrá mas o menos la misma pegada, con la mitad de consunción de batería por disparo, con lo que no tendremos que preocuparnos tanto por la munición.

El ucraniano no dijo nada y solo verificó el ajuste de mira, así como los sistemas del improvisado ingenio. Quizá el tipo pudiera hacer algo también por su rifle de pulso, empero, sin nodos de aleación suficientes para modificar los sistemas electrónicos internos, era una causa perdida. Sin duda era muy útil tener un ingeniero a la mano, las reparaciones provisionales hechas a su traje por él confirmándolo, ¿pero hasta donde podía confiar en ése hombre, que parecía tener problemas para tomarse la vida en serio?. La primera lección que había aprendido en la Infantería de Marina era a confiar en las personas con las que hacía causa común. Pero ver a este tipo tomar la situación tan a la ligera, le hacía pensar que confiar en él era algo imprudente.

- ¿Que te pasa?, ¿cual es tu duda? - preguntó el otro, levantando manualmente su casco. Sus facciones morenas y sus rasgos pequeños pero bien conformados no podían ocultar su estirpe, mitad española y mitad indígena. Sus ojos, de un café profundo, desmentían cualquier rastro de humor con el que tratara de disfrazar su comportamiento.

- No puedes confiar en mí, ¿no es eso?, ¿crees que estoy arriesgando todas nuestras posibilidades con mi actitud, no es así?...

El eslavo pareció sorprendido, ¿acaso tan transparente era?. Volteó el rostro rápidamente para ocultar su sorpresa, a lo que el latino puso cara de pícaro y sonrió abiertamente:

- No leo mentes... pero hasta el mas despistado puede preguntarse de vez en cuando acerca de mi. ¡Y tu mi amigo, tienes la poco usual costumbre de poner atención a lo que hace la gente a tu alrededor!.

Sergei no supo que decir. Tenía problemas expresando sus emociones de manera tan abierta. Y trataba de compensarlo observando a los demás. A pesar de tener años de convivencia con gente de distintas costumbres, aún había caracteres que exigían de él una cualidad de tolerancia que a veces no se sentía dado a extender:

- Mira... mexicano: Cuando hablas das la impresión de que el mundo no te importa. Y cuando nos cruzamos con esas cosas, no parecías muy asustado. La sonrisa que pusiste cuando uno de ellos se cruzó en tu camino... ¡pareces otra persona!, ¡un maldito demente!, ¡prokljattja! - señalo el niño-soldado, siendo lo más franco posible. De la experiencia con sus compañeros del servicio, la cosa que mas le había quedado en claro era que los hombres valoraban la honestidad por encima de todo.

Cortéz no dijo nada. Bien sabía él que había momentos en que su vida parecía no importarle. Las cosas buenas que había habido en ella se habían esfumado de pronto. ¡Tan rápidamente como el hecho de que esa nave maldita se había ido a la mierda!. Su hermana había muerto allá abajo. Sola... rodeada de criaturas hostiles y sin esperanzas. Su ex-compañero y amigo, Neumann estaba perdido y casi con probable certeza también estaba muerto. Sus padres habían sacrificado todo para que sus cuatro hijos pudieran ir al espacio a conseguir una vida mejor. En respuesta, el abismo negro se los había tragado a casi todos...

Sus circunstancias no eran halagadoras, y si se hallaba en esa nave de porquería, era porque tenía una oportunidad de cambiar esa situación de penuria y miserias que lo había perseguido toda su vida. Sin embargo parecía, que la broma cósmica que le estaba siendo gastada no lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente. El joven suspiró y se sentó en una silla cerca de donde descansaba Ribbel. Miró a la pelinegra dormir plácidamente. Al igual que su otro compañero envidiaba la facilidad con la que la asiática encontraba el sueño. Tamborileo un momento con sus dedos en la superficie de la mesa y después volteo a ver al gigantesco muchacho. Decía tener veintidos años, pero la mirada en su rostro decía que había vivido más cosas de las que les había contado. Irritado consigo mismo, pero reluctante a contarle al soldado lo que pasaba por su cabeza, el latino comentó:

- No me malinterpretes. Yo también me asusto: El ver esas cosas levantarse de entre los muertos me hace querer salir corriendo y vomitar a partes iguales... - el ingeniero miró a su lado, concentrando su vista en un punto fijo - ...¡no soy valiente!, pero tengo una razón para esto. Una de la cual no voy a a entrar en detalles, pero que es demasiado importante para mí y no voy a ignorar...

El latino terminó su comentario y permaneció con el semblante grave, sin siquiera moverse, enarcando las cejas mientras parecía divagar. El ucraniano no preguntó, pero observó en los ojos de ese hombre un destello que ya conocía. El mismo que en algún momento vio en algunos de sus compañeros. Ese brillo que revela a partes iguales la ambición y las penurias pasadas por su causa. Tenía la cara de aquellos que no están dispuestos a dejarse amedrentar por las dificultades. Esos que en el momento clave juegan a matar o morir.

Al reconocer esa terrible y avasalladora emoción, desvió la mirada. Decidió no preguntar que lo había orillado a ese personal tormento. Hay cosas que un hombre hace mejor en no indagar.

Un rugido los saco de su contemplación. El sonido de metal doblándose los hizo voltear hacia el techo del cuarto, en donde la rejilla central de ventilación que habían soldado, se estaba doblando hacia adentro. El muchacho se acercó a Ribbel, quién se agitó y volteo a verlos, con su semblante crispado en un rictus de sueño intranquilo. El joven rubio la tomó del brazo, levantándola mientras Rodrigo apuntaba el rayo de contacto hacia arriba. Al momento la asiática se despabiló, asustada por los golpes continuos que amenazaban con tirar la protección. El soldado le extendió la cortadora de plasma de su compañero y ella la tomó, replegándose hacia atrás, sosteniéndola con una mano temblorosa, mientras se alejaba instintivamente del peligro. El eslavo tomo su rifle del suelo justo en el momento en el que la reja cedía y una de esas monstruosidades caía en el centro del cuarto.

La ráfaga de energía que echo a la criatura hacia atrás, lo propulsó contra la pared, estampándolo con una fuerza desmedida. Una segunda de ellas cayó inmediatamente, pero un par de tiros de la cortadora y ambos miembros, como enormes cuchillas manchadas de sangre cayeron al suelo, el cuerpo derrumbándose para no levantarse más. Sergei hizo blanco en la entrada del ducto de ventilación, perforándolo y revelando un chillido humano que surco el aire, apagándose pronto y dejando, como única señal de que algo había estado ahí, un hilillo de sangre que cayo en el piso metálico. Los tres sobrevivientes apuntaron al pequeño túnel mientras el ruido de pasos a su alrededor se hacía lejano, hasta volverse inaudible:

- Este lugar ya no es seguro. Nuestra mejor oportunidad de permanecer vivos es volver al monoriel otra vez, pero la estación esta un poco lejos... - el gigantesco muchacho se acercó a la puerta.

- ¡Mejor nos largamos de aquí mientras podamos! - la espigada chica comentó mientras seguía apuntando nerviosamente hacia la ventila.

- Ni que lo digas... ¡Aún faltan dos horas para esfumarnos de aquí y quiero conservar mi cabeza en su lugar mientras tanto! - Rodrigo terminó, dejando entrever un ligero temblor en su voz.

Sin chistar, y apresurándose todo lo humanamente posible, recogieron sus cosas y el moreno se puso frente a la puerta. Ribbel se puso detrás de él cubriendo sus costados y el eslavo tomo la retaguardia sin dejar de apuntar hacia atrás. Dándose una ultima mirada de desesperanza todos asintieron. Enseguida el latino movió la mano y presiono el interruptor holográfico.

La puerta se abrió ante ellos y sin chistar los tres enfilaron hacia la opresiva oscuridad de los corredores...


	4. Gloria Inmortal

_**Dead Space**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Visceral Games (antes EA Redwood Shores), _**Mirror´s Edge**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Digital Illusions. No reclamo beneficio económico alguno de la publicación de esta historia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo Tres:**

**Gloria Inmortal**

_**Siete horas antes del mensaje de Ribbel.**_

_Túnel lateral de la sala de control manual  
Puente del USG Ishimura _

La sensación de frío mortal que se filtraba a través del traje lo paralizaba. Un par de gotas de sangre resbalaron de su frente y su vida paso toda frente a él en un instante. De pronto descubrió por si mismo con horror, que una vez acabada su vida no quedaría nada, nada de todo aquello por lo que vivió, luchó y amó. El momento de la realización de que su vida es una pieza más en un rompecabezas incompleto, destinado a no armarse jamas...

_Una vida llena de experiencias, que a la luz de un solo momento palidecen, deshaciéndose como castillos de arena al aire... _

Había caminado por los pasillos del Ishimura, como el alma en pena que era. La misión que lo había obligado a llegar hasta ahí, había terminado de mala manera. No sentía pena ni lastima por la chica que le habían mandado cuidar. En realidad no imaginaba como podía terminar de otra forma, siendo ella tan asidua a correr por aquí y por allá como un caballo desbocado cuyo frenesí era impensable detener. Permanecería en estásis perpetua en esa cámara del área de terapia en gravedad cero donde la habían puesto, hasta que la energía de los quince reactores de fusión de la nave se apagaran o algo destruyera la nave.

Los monstruos rondaban por los rincones obscuros. Los "necromorfos" que habían casi aniquilado a la población lo habían perseguido. Incansables, decididos a seguirlo hasta el fin de la historia si era necesario. La ferocidad animal de estas criaturas era una característica que no debía subestimarse. La pelirroja jefa de seguridad de la nave y su equipo lo habían hecho y terminaron huyendo. Horas después la vio grabar un mensaje y suicidarse, dando una oportunidad a la C.E.C. de recuperar la nave.

_No él..., no podía morir_...

Eso se dijo entre el delirio y el shock. Debía regresar a la Tierra para recibir su justo merecido. Su mente permanecía estancada en los momentos que definieron su vida. El encuentro con ese engendro al que el Dr. Mercer dio en llamar el "Cazador". Un espanto de mas de dos metros con terribles escoriaciones en la piel, una silueta semi-humana y dos cuchillas oseas que habían atravesado los paneles de un ducto de ventilación como si fueran de mantequilla. La demoníaca obra maestra de un genio maldito. Al encontrarlo de frente en el pasillo que llevaba al puente de mando, se abalanzo sobre él. Estaba verdaderamente irritado y destrozó los paneles gravitatorios de dos de los corredores mientras lo perseguía. Enfrentarlo era una locura, y sin armas, era mucho peor...

Corrieron por los pasillos, él esquivando sus ataques y la criatura tratando en vano de derribarlo. Logró atorarle el brazo con la puerta de la sala principal y casi cercena la carne putrefacta. Cualquier otro ser hubiera dado la vuelta y huido ante tan fiera rebatinga. No el Cazador... Perforó el metal de los paneles de acero con el brazo libre, demostrando su fuerza tremenda, y lo obligó a echarse hacia atrás. La puerta se abrió con un estruendo espantoso y la criatura entró en la gran sala, sus deformes facciones iluminadas de un color macilento por causa de la alarma de cuarentena. El terror ya empezaba a invadirlo y apenas pudo contenerse al ver al monstruo darse cuenta de la inutilidad de su miembro dañado.

El gesto que siguió se quedaría grabado en su mente, en ese rincón donde la gente conserva los momentos excruciantes de la vida. La criatura levantó la cuchilla que aún le quedaba intacta y con un movimiento rápido termino de cercenar su propio brazo.

El espanto fue mayúsculo. Y fue más incontrolable aún, al ver el horrible cuerpo regenerándose y creciendo una nueva extremidad a una velocidad apabullante. Las sirenas del cuarto solo incrementaban esa sensación de miedo cerval. Lo único que podía hacer era correr, y eso intentó, tropezando con los restos viscosos de otro necromorfo, y yendo a caer a un agujero en la esquina frontal del puente. Araño los bordes de la depresión con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo bien que esa rasgadura en la planta principal daba a una caída de ocho metros sobre un conjunto de varillas en el cuarto de control manual de la nave. Trato de levantarse con la fuerza de sus brazos, pero la vista del Cazador acercándose a él fue suficiente para hacerlo desistir.

_¡Tres pasos más y esa cosa estará sobre mí!..._

_¡Dos pasos más!..._

_¡Uno!..._

No lo pensó dos veces. Las probabilidades de sobrevivir a esa caída eran pocas, pero las de enfrentarse al monstruo y vivir para contarlo eran inexistentes. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos tanto como pudo e impulsándose, salto tratando de esquivar los mortales obstáculos y esperando no aterrizar en algo aún mas peligroso. Sus oídos se llenaron del alarido miserable de un pobre diablo:

_Su alarido..._

Aterrizo de manera súbita y violenta. Supo por el dolor penetrante en su pierna, que se la había roto. Y enseguida el traje empezó su función curativa, inyectando cantidades ingentes de estimulantes, anestésicos y nanomeds, para reparar la fractura. Permaneció tirado tratando en vano de mantener la conciencia (si se desmayaba no estaba seguro de despertar), con el miedo al filo de su mente, manteniéndolo alerta. Había pagado el robar un traje Escorpión de Ingeniería. Cualquier otra armadura hubiera perdido eficiencia con la caída y eso hubiera significado su muerte. Se arrastró hasta un cuarto contiguo y escondiéndose como pudo se recostó a descansar. No podía combatir mas el sopor. El dolor que lo atenazaba se desvaneció de pronto. No supo decir si era el frío del vacío, o los últimos estertores de su traje, que trataba de salvarlo.

Y así, finalmente la conciencia lo abandonaba poco a poco, no suficientemente lento como para extasiarse en el dolor, pero tampoco tan rápidamente como para dejar de sentir miedo.

Miro a su alrededor, y algo en el azul de la mortecina luz del cuarto le recordó el lugar donde su vida había comenzado verdaderamente. Sin resistirse, se abandonó al recuerdo...

Las playas del Hotel Copacabana, en Cuba, no habían cambiado nada en los últimos diez años en que estuvo fuera de la Tierra. El azul profundo de las aguas del Caribe aún era un cielo en el que le gustaba perder su mirada, extasiado en el vaivén de las olas que golpeaban la ciudad. Las playas de blanca arena fina, de esa que se mete insistentemente entre los pies, habían conservado la tersura tan propia de los rellanos que bordeaban ese mar. Parecía estarlo viviendo una vez más, con ella recostada en el extremo mas lejano de la playa. Su cuerpo semi-desnudo bañándose en las gracias del astro rey. Su piel bronceada recubierta de esa capa de oro fino que insinuaba sus formas con la gracia de un bosquejo. Sus ojos incitantes de un color céfiro como su nombre. No dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero tampoco demasiado...

_Celeste... _

Se dirigió hacia ella sin reparar demasiado en las cosas a su alrededor. Pero una mano de terciopelo marrón lo detuvo. Volteo para observar la figura de piel canela de otra mujer. Sus ojos de un color verde olivo profundo lo retuvieron segundos que parecían eras. Los hoyuelos en su sonrisa se adivinaban insinuantes sobre ese rostro de ángel, coronado por una cabellera oscura que ondeaba cabalgando sobre la brisa del océano. Sus brazos ligeros remataban un torso delgado pero de buenas proporciones, que era escondido por un vestido floral de colores vivos. En mucho le recordaba a la selva exhuberante que se extendía todavía a algunos pasos de la ciudad, virgen e inexplorada. Sin embargo eran sus piernas, largas y elegantes, las que le habían atraído de principio...

_Yaheli..._

Atrapado entre las dos mujeres, se sintió burlado por el destino. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de encontrar su particular rincón del edén, no pudo tomarla. Una obligación mas grande le llamaba. Y ambas ninfas se quedaron ahí, congeladas en su recuerdo de las playas del Hotel Copacabana...

_Ni la muerte de Celeste, en circunstancias extrañas, ni la locura de Yaheli, que inició el día en que abandone Cuba, pudieron borrar ese instante mágico._

Ese fugaz momento cedió el paso a otro distinto, que recordó con súbita intensidad. Fue el día en que entro una vez más, al servicio de la C.E.C. Lo habían mandado traer de los confines del Sistema Solar, del helado Caronte para ser mas específicos, donde esperaba poder pudrirse y olvidar...

_Olvidar la sonrisa de niña de Yaheli y el cuerpo de diosa de Celeste... _

Cuando llegó a la oficina del Director General de la C.E.C., después de veinte mil revisiones de seguridad y cincuenta mil chequeos biométricos, estaba mentalmente exhausto, poco preparado para la persona que lo esperaba, sentado en un despacho amueblado de una manera clásica pero poco ostentosa. El símbolo de un buen gusto, conjuntado con los medios para poder lucirlo. Pocos seres en estos días podían darse ese lujo. Atrás de él, enmarcado por un amplio ventanal, la imponente mole del Olympus Mons de Marte. Veintisiete kilómetros de alto y mas de seiscientos de largo. Un escudo de basalto y ferrita que se elevaba sobre cualquier construcción humana, y para los viajeros de otros planetas, la opresiva sensación de que el cielo se les venía encima.

El respaldo del sillón amueblado y tapizado en una tela fina traicionaba un cuerpo enfundado en un ostentoso traje sastre de una tela que parecía terciopelo obscuro, que sin embargo no disfrazada su delgadez, casi a punto del desvanecimiento. El gesto, teatral sin duda, de hacer danzar su mano huesuda mientras apreciaba los compases del tercer movimiento de la Sinfonía Numero 9 de Dvořák, era un cliché, uno destinado a hacer a la personalidad que lo realizaba ligeramente accesible, escondiendo su condición de dios omnipotente, viviendo en las faldas del volcán mas alto del sistema solar. Un paso al frente y el rostro demacrado y casi cadavérico se formo en sus ojos. Reprimió un gesto de desagrado, esperando sacar algo de provecho de esa reunión tan poco deseada:

_--- Bienvenido sea a mi humilde rincón. Disculpará usted el alboroto, pero soy un romántico de corazón. Mas Dvořák y Sibelius, que Beethoven y Chopin ---_

No dijo nada.

Ante su reacción de estolidez, el etéreo cadáver hizo un gesto y una silla salió de detrás de un rellano, oculto en la pared de paneles de caoba y cedro. Levito ligeramente hasta colocarse frente al escritorio de madera y ahí aterrizo, cuidadosamente. Hacia juego perfecto con el mobiliario de la oficina. En su extenuada mente se formo la impresión de que todo en esa habitación tenía una desconcertante cualidad de viejo. No, no viejo, anacrónico. Una rareza considerando que la C.E.C. era la compañía con los sistemas mas avanzados del mundo. Ni siquiera ARK Devices, proveedora de la mayoría de los artefactos de uso público en Marte, la Tierra y otras veinte colonias, tenía tanta tecnología incorporada en su propia empresa.

El cadáver le hizo una seña para que se sentara y sin esperar a su interlocutor continuó:

_--- La causa por la que lo he traído aquí es muy simple... ---_

Esas causas por necesidad nunca son simples...

_  
--- Usted sabe lo que es el Proyecto Renacimiento ---_ era menos una pregunta y más una afirmación _--- Lo hemos traído aquí para que ponga manos a la labor para la que usted fue reclutado hace ya mucho tiempo ---_

Su voz no flaqueaba, y esa ultima declaración cayo como lápida sobre su humanidad. No esperaba que ese día llegara jamas. Una seña hacia otro panel a sus espaldas, y una mujer enfundada en un traje ejecutivo negro llevo hasta ellos a una niña de brazos, de facciones claramente asiáticas, que dormía plácidamente. La mujer no hizo ningún ruido. Con total suavidad depositó a la bebe encima del escritorio, cual si fuera la ofrenda pagana a esa deidad obscura, innominada y omnipotente, que yacía frente a él. Sus ojos pequeños se centraron en su mirada:

_--- Le presento el ultimo producto del Proyecto Renacimiento. Ella sera la persona que usted debe vigilar. Me reportará a mi y estrictamente a mí, a través de la frecuencia privada con la clave Theta-542-M. Cualquier falla en hacer esto será considerada como traición y sujeta a acción punible expedita por los agentes Élite Alpha de la C.E.C. ¿Comprende usted lo que le estoy diciendo?---_

Asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

_--- Su protegido en la Zona Libre Americana sera Armand Delacroix, operativo Élite Alpha-5. Ella estará al cuidado de este operativo en sus primeros años. Mientras esto sea así usted debe cuidar de ambos, sin que ellos lo sepan. Y repito... ---_ dijo y de pronto su mirada se tornó fría como el rostro de la muerte _--- Sin que ellos se enteren... ---_

_  
--- En lo que a ellos concierne soy un fantasma ---_ dijo él sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento en su espina, que cuido perfectamente de ocultar _--- ¿Y que hay de mi recompensa? ---_

_--- ¡Ah!, ¿las almas en pena siempre reclaman algo, no es así?. De acuerdo... observe a sus espaldas... ---_

Si la primera impresión le había hecho pensar que el Director General de la C.E.C. era el demonio encarnado, al voltear la mirada sus sospechas se confirmaron.

_Paradas frente a él estaban Yaheli y su sonrisa de niña, en su vestido floral lado a lado de Celeste y su cuerpo de diosa. Ambas sonriendo de una manera sincera, pero imposible, como en su más preciado recuerdo..._

_  
--- Carne fresca para las almas putrefactas --- _dijo el director a sus espaldas.

Y sus voces... cuando Yaheli se acercó y le dijo dulcemente al oído con su tono infantil que quería volver a casa con él, y Celeste se le acercó diciéndole con esa sonrisa picara que tanto le conocía, que compartieran sus días una vez más, no pudo soportarlo...

Retrocedió un paso atrás como quien vé un fantasma vengativo que se le acerca. La respiración le falto y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no arquear y retorcerse. Su frente se perló de sudor y volteó a encarar al cadáver que estaba tras de él, luchando intensamente consigo mismo para no correr hacia él y estrangularlo.

_--- Se lo que piensa. Pero el demonio no existe... no por lo menos como las proto-religiones de la Tierra lo insinuaron. Los asiáticos siempre fueron mas sensatos. Supieron reconocer la pléyade de internos problemas a los que nos referimos comúnmente como "demonios", y declararon sabiamente que aquel que es presa de ellos no es mas libre que el mas servil de los esclavos. Si usted tiene éxito en su misión... puede liberarse de ellos o abrazarlos intensamente. Lo que a usted le venga en gana... _

_pero... _

_¿que no daría usted por un poco de gloria inmortal? ---_

Eso le dijo el cadáver mientras caminaba, etéreo y sin prisas frente a él, interponiéndose entre las tres personas. Y al ver su mirada, que no exhibía el menor rastro de emoción, se dijo a si mismo que el trato que estaba por hacer lo condenaría por la eternidad...

Su entorno cambió una vez más...

Se recordó a si mismo caminando por los pasillos de la cubierta de población del Ishimura. Venía bromeando y charlando con uno de los ingenieros principales del proyecto de minería. El otro le comentó alegremente que había charlado con su hermana, una oficial Vera Cortéz, de seguridad planetaria de Aegis VII, esa misma tarde y que esperaba ansiosamente verla.

Discurrieron un rato así, echando pestes sobre lo absurdo del credo de la Iglesia de la Uniología y recibiendo miradas asesinas de la mayoría de los habitantes del ala este, donde ambos se alojaban. Al llegar a su cuarto se despidió de él, prometiendo charlar y tomar una cerveza juntos cuando llegara la siguiente paga. Cuando entró a su recinto, revisó a conciencia cada una de las trampas que había puesto en la habitación (uno nunca podía estar demasiado seguro de ciertas cosas). Una vez se hubo percatado de que nadie había puesto un pie en ella, se quitó su fatiga de trabajo y dejó en su casillero personal el gafete que lo identificaba como Dawid Von Alper, judío-alemán de ancestría estadounidense, que había sido contratado a destajo por seis semanas.

Alcanzó una caja situada bajo su cama y de ella sacó una ámpula sellada al vacío, en la que se agitaba una solución cristalina, que bajo las pruebas médicas mas rigurosas hubiera sido catalogada como Agua Estila, un nuevo medicamento de aplicación tópica para combatir la caída de su pelo, ya en retirada. Sin embargo al reaccionar con las sustancias cuidadosamente mezcladas en su dieta, se convertía en RCFG, un alterador facial altamente eficaz, fruto de algunos negocios sucios de la C.E.C. con personas poco escrupulosas, fuera de la jurisdicción de la FDT. Aplico la ampolleta a su rostro, cual si fuera una inyección, y una micro-aguja penetró su tejido facial, suministrando una fracción del liquido. Unos dolorosos instantes después su rostro original estaba presente de nuevo. El efecto neutralizador duraría por unos minutos y después volvería a ser el bonachón judío-alemán que todos habían llegado a apreciar.

Se dirigió hacia una uno de los rincones del cuarto y desensamblando un panel pequeño, extrajo un comunicador holográfico militar. Su equipo había sido proveído amablemente por un agente del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida que lo había considerado sospechoso y lo había seguido de encubierto por unas horas. El pobre diablo no lo vio venir jamas y ahora reposaba enterrado en las afueras del Monte Tharsis, donde nadie lo encontraría ni aunque alguien se le ocurriera buscarlo ahí. Depositó el panel en el suelo y se sentó frente a su cama, después de asegurar la puerta para que no abriera automáticamente por proximidad. Activo el transmisor y cuando este le pidió lugar destino y cifrado pidió directamente el protocolo Theta-542-M, oficinas de la C.E.C. en Marte.

En la pantalla de un pálido azul claro, un cadavérico y verdoso rostro apareció frente a él. No esperó a que él le preguntara:

-_-- Reporte de seguridad numero 10586 del proyecto Renacimiento. La seguridad del individuo esta garantizada. Estaremos llegando a Aegis VII mañana, y el contacto con la colonia se realizará a las 1600 horas, según los reportes del Capitán Matthius. La situación __progresa como se esperaba y no hay contratiempos aparentes ---_

-_-- Excelente. Dos semanas más. Tu recompensa te espera en el lugar de tu elección, en crioestásis tal y como se ha acordado ---_

-_-- Cambio y fuera --- _dijo el apócrifo judío cortando la transmisión.

Justo a tiempo. La dosis neutralizadora acabó su efecto en ese instante y unos ligeros espasmos sacudieron su rostro. Dawid Von Alper depositó el transmisor en el hueco del panel, lo acomodó y camufló otra vez, guardo la caja de ampolletas debajo de la cama y desactivo los seguros de la puerta. Se recostó en su catre dispuesto a dormir. Sopesó un poco sus bolsillos y mirando el poco de dinero que aún le sobraba del pago anterior, se dijo que quizás debía invitar esa cerveza a Rodrigo Cortéz...

Recobró la conciencia respirando agitadamente. Su traje le informó que el estado de sus heridas era malo, pero sobreviviría si conseguía ayuda medica. Alguien había restablecido el monoriel hacía pocas horas, así que la posibilidad de llegar a la cubierta medica y buscar suministros para curarse era plausible. Se levantó como pudo y salió de ahí, recordando en el memorizado mapa de la nave, que había un pasillo que conectaba el cuarto de control manual con el elevador central del puente. Llegó hasta la puerta y esta se abrió rápidamente.

_Demasiado rápido, como si no respondiera a él..._

Una figura, enfundada en un traje de astronauta lo miró por un segundo, mientas sostenía frente a sí una pistola estándar de la FDT. El ignoto no bajo el arma, sino que reaccionando como un rayo le propinó una patada al abdomen que lo propulso hacia atrás. Tras de el uno de los engendros de la nave se deslizó para tratar de sorprenderlo, pero lo recibió con tres disparos a las extremidades que cercenaron su cabeza y brazos. Era un profesional al igual que él.

Cuando se aseguró de que el monstruo no se movía, volvió hacia él, y débil como estaba, no pudo repelerlo ni impedir que le arrancara la careta del traje. Levantándose, echo hacia atrás la máscara de su traje, sus facciones amerindias sonriéndole con suficiencia mientras le volvía a apuntar. El colmo de sus desgracias acababa de encontrarlo. La mujer le dijo sarcásticamente:

_--- ¡Dawid Von Alper!..., ¿o no sería mas exacto decir Antón Yuschenko?… ---_


	5. Fantasmas, Demonios y Ángeles

_**Dead Space**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Visceral Games (antes EA Redwood Shores), _**Mirror´s Edge**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Digital Illusions. No reclamo beneficio económico alguno de la publicación de esta historia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo Cuatro:**

**Demonios, fantasmas y ángeles**

_**Una hora antes de la llegada de Isaac Clarke**_

_Monoriel del USG Ishimura_

Rodrigo Cortéz reposaba sobre los sillones acojinados del monoriel. Habían batallado bastante para volver al transporte luego de que los necromorfos los encontraran. Sabiendo que efectivamente no había un sitio completamente seguro en la gigantesca nave, habían optado por desactivar los protocolos de seguridad de manejo del tren. Un par de cables cruzados y nuevas líneas de código al programa de la computadora de manejo y el resultado era que el enorme ladrillo metálico que los transportaba no hacía paradas a menos que se le diera una especifica instrucción desde el panel de control. Las criaturas sabían que el pequeño grupo de refugiados estaba ahí escondido, pero acercarse o encaramarse al bólido en movimiento no era una tarea nada sencilla, por lo que virtualmente estaban a salvo mientras el transporte se mantuviera en movimiento.

Era el turno de descanso de Sergei y el eslavo había decidido dormir (no que el latino no lo necesitara, pero en comparación de Ribbel y el soldado, el podía permanecer en pie otro poco mas de tiempo). Permanecía todo lo alerta que su cansado cuerpo le permitía, al tiempo que ponderaba el desarrollo de los acontecimientos de las ultimas veinticuatro horas. Y mientras mas lo meditaba, mas se decía a si mismo que la irrealidad de la situación los había llevado casi al límite.

Primero los eventos de la colonia. El hallazgo del Monolito, la locura masiva de la población, que los había llevado al suicidio masivo (en este punto no pudo reprimir una ligera lágrima que paso completamente desapercibida a sus compañeros). Luego el embarco del Monolito a la nave y el subsecuente desconcierto, agitación y malestar de la población. Y de pronto las horribles muertes de la tripulación y el deterioro de los sistemas de la nave, todo a manos de esas cosas...

Maldijo a la Iglesia de la Uniología por lo bajo, apretando el puño con una fuerza tal que amenazaba penetrar la armadura de su traje y llagar sus manos. En su mente, fragmentos de una conversación vieja perforaron sus ideas, abriendo una herida dolorosa que el ingeniero no quería recordar. Era el segundo aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. El estaba parado frente a la tumba de sus padres, en un día nublado, perfecto para ir a un lugar tan lúgubre como un cementerio de la ciudad de México:

_--- ¿Como puedes creer en semejantes tonterías? --- _dijo él encarando a su joven hermana Vera, que parada a su lado, le increpaba.

_--- Esas tonterías, como las llamas, son la fe que Papa y Mama nos dejaron --- _volteando su pequeña figura. A la distancia, su compañero de Seguridad Planetaria, Abraham Neumman, en ropas obscuras, se había ofrecido a traerla y esperaba, tratando de desoír la pelea a gritos entre los hermanos.

_--- ¿Y eso significa que debemos unirnos a ese culto de descerebrados que veneran una piedra estéril? --- _le dijo acercándose un paso hacia ella, su elegante vestido obscuro ondeando por causa del ligero viento que complementaba el clima.

_--- ¡Deja de blasfemar!, ¡el monolito es sagrado!, ¡marca nuestro siguiente paso evolutivo! --- _dijo ella acercándose otro paso hacia él, sus profundos ojos verdes, herencia de su madre, llameando con furia.

_--- ¡¿Marca nuestro...?!, ¡maldición Vera, oyete!, ¡¿acaso no escuchas hermanita?!, ¡pareces uno de esos videos personales de propaganda del culto! --- _dijo mientras manoteaba frenéticamente. Su traje se estaba arrugando de tanto movimiento, pero esa era la ultima de sus preocupaciones. ¿Como se atrevía ella a sugerir semejante cosa?...

_¿_Desenterrarlos y conservarlos en los tubos de estásis de la Iglesia?

¡¡Ridículo!!

_--- ¡Y tu eres un insensato irrespetuoso, que no es capaz de honrar la memoria de sus padres, preservando su legado! --- _contratacó ella elevando aún mas la voz. A esas alturas del partido ya las gentes que visitaban las tumbas vecinas se habían percatado de su singular "charla".

_--- ¡Tu sabes que eso no es cierto! --- _un destello de ferocidad paso por los ojos del latino. Su hermana pequeña tenía esa extraña capacidad para sacarlo de quicio. De llevarlo hasta el límite, de...

_--- Claro que no es cierto... ¿verdad Rodrigo?, ¿no huiste de la casa por que te molestaba vernos?, ¿por que no podías comprender porque lo hacíamos?--- _ella lo puyo, veneno puro destilado en sus palabras.

_--- Cállate --- _otro paso mas cerca_._

_--- ¿Porque Papa trató de inculcarte su amor por la religión y tu lo rechazaste? --- _ella se adelantó un paso más, hiriente.

_--- ¡Cállate! --- _su brazo tensándose, rígido, dispuesto a...

_--- ¡Porque TU lo llevaste a la muerte! --- _un ultimo paso, su aliento desafiante bañando su rostro...

_¡¡Cállate!! _

Se sorprendió a si mismo apretando fuertemente el panel de control. Las marcas de sus dedos sobre el panel eran profundas. Casi nada podía alterarlo, pero recordar ese episodio hacía que toda su furia fluyera hacia el punto de menor resistencia, atrayendo consecuencias poco agradables. El sonido de su traje avisándole que llegaba un mensaje lo hizo recuperar lentamente la compostura. El sonido atrajo también la atención de Ribbel, que había estado en la parte de atrás, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, y de Sergei, que despertó un poco sobresaltado. El ingeniero configuró la salida holográfica de su traje y procedió a responder.

-_-- ¿Cortéz?, ¿Connors?, ¿Yaskolev?, ¿alguien me escucha? ---_

Los tres pasajeros se acercaron al latino, que agrandó la imagen tanto como pudo y dijo:

_--- Aquí Cortéz, ¿que sucede señor Clark? --- _dijo hacia la pantalla, donde un hombre de facciones muy masculinas, aunque maltratadas por los años, los miraba sin pestañear.

_--- Estoy a poco mas de una hora de llegar, sin embargo aún y cuando por un pelo de suerte nos salvemos todos, no tenemos raciones suficientes para sobrevivir mas de una semana. Busquen en la cubierta de población por víveres y agua, todo lo que puedan cargar --- _las caras de los tres se contorsionaron, pero solo Ribbel decidió dar rienda suelta a su emoción.

_--- ¿Estas loco Clarke?, ¡si volvemos ahí nos matarán! --- _manoteando.

_--- ¡Moriremos de todas maneras señorita Connors, si no llevamos suficientes víveres! --- _dijo Clarke haciendo un gesto violento que calló a la beligerante mujer _--- En este cacharro no hay cámaras de crioestásis, ni tenemos el lujo de los impulsores de punto de choque. Si no encontramos la manera de sobrevivir ahí fuera, no duraremos lo suficiente para que nos rescaten ---_

Las caras de todos se pintaron de un rostro de desesperanza. ¿Acaso las cosas podían empeorar?.

-_-- La computadora de la nave esta estimando una hora y diez minutos para llegar a mi punto inicial de partida. Eso era en la colonia, así que en realidad tenemos poco menos de una hora antes de que llegue a las compuertas del Ishimura, me contactaré con ustedes para avisarles cuando tenga la nave a la vista ---_

_--- De acuerdo --- _dijo Cortéz _--- Manténganos avisados señor Clark, Cortéz fuera ---_

No había nada más que hacer y ellos lo sabían. Sergei checo sus reservas de municiones. Cinco clips del rifle de pulso, cuatro baterías mas del rayo de contacto y veinte cargas de la cortadora de plasma, mas los respectivos cartuchos insertados en las armas. Si no se quedaban sin efectos, tenían una oportunidad...

_--- ¿Porque tengo la impresión de que esto no me va a gustar nada? ---_ dijo Ribbel mientras Sergei les repartía munición de repuesto.

-_-- Ya oíste al hombre, preciosa, es eso o morir de inanición ---_ dijo Rodrigo mientras guardaba su munición y verificaba el mapa de la nave en su DRI, haciendo gestos en el aire cual si imitara un mimo. La asiática y el eslavo no pudieron ocultar una sonrisa a medio esbozar. Si todos hubieran conservado la compostura de esa forma, quizá mas gente se hubiera salvado. Rodrigo tecleo unas cuantas cosas en el panel de control y el monoriel empezó a detenerse...

_**Transbordador ejecutivo en ruta a Aegis VII...**_

_Cincuenta minutos para llegar..._

Isaac Clarke corto la comunicación y enseguida rescató el rifle de pulso y la cortadora de plasma de los lugares donde los tenía. Miró al vacío mientras dejaba las armas en el compartimiento de pasajeros, cerca de la salida de la nave. Preparó la munición que le quedaba, pensando que quizá no la necesitara... pero era mejor un ingeniero prevenido. Recompuso las bandas de titanio del traje y las ajusto de nuevo a su pectoral. La armadura cerró con un notorio sonido de sellado de aire que le indico que todo estaba en orden.

Apresurándose tanto como pudo revisó una vez más los sistemas médicos de emergencia, de comunicaciones y de información, así como las auto-reparaciones, que procedían inmediatamente a remendar las micro-fisuras del ingenio. Ya estaba casi listo. Tomó el casco de la armadura y se dijo que podría descansar un poco antes de volver a esa nave maldita. Pero cuando se recostó unos minutos en los sillones ejecutivos, cerrando los ojos y esperando la alarma de proximidad, una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Una voz que se dijo no debía de escuchar otra vez...

--- Isaac, Isaac, soy yo, desearía poder hablar contigo... ---

Su pulso se incrementó en segundos y un frío mortal corrió por su espalda. No quería abrir los ojos, pero se obligó a hacerlo pensando que era necesario permanecer en calma. Podía ser solo una falla de la computadora de control (que había tenido el mal gusto de repetir el video que mas odiaba de toda su colección).

La pantalla principal de la nave estaba reproduciendo ese video fatídico. ¿Acaso el universo estaba confabulado para recordarle constantemente lo miserable que era?. Se adelantó hacia la sala de navegación y desactivo la pantalla, mientras el enorme y bello rostro de la mujer que amara en vida le hablaba de su desesperación. Suspiró un momento, recargando sus manos en los sillones de la cabina y volteó para regresar a su lugar.

_Y entonces la vio..._

Casi de frente a él, sus facciones tan hermosas como el video le había mostrado, sus labios finos y sensuales frente a él, casi tocándolo. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y se arrojo hacia atrás violentamente, descompuesto, con un síncope que casi lo hace vomitar sangre. Cayo pesadamente y el miedo lo obligó a retroceder, su respiración agitándose cual si hubiera corrido una maratón entera. Su corazón latiendo a tambor batiente como las percusiones de aquellas fiestas de las tribus que aún vivían en la zona UPEO, con un frenesí salvaje que no amainaba ni un segundo.

La mujer que no podía estar ahí, que sabía que había muerto, la ilusión que la efigie de pesadilla uso para llevarlo a la colonia, estaba ahí, de frente, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Las pantallas de la nave se encendieron todas al mismo tiempo, mientras proyectaban una señal de estática de color rojizo y una serie de jeroglíficos extraños, que solo hacían que sus cabellos se pusieran aún mas de punta. En un segundo esa imagen cambió, y todas ellas presentaron el rostro de Nicole.

_--- Isaac... ---_

Clarke acercó su mano a su corazón, como para tratar de calmarlo. Pero no podía contener toda la ansiedad y el horror de saber que la pesadilla se estaba repitiendo. El horror dio un paso hacia él y luego otro. Cerro los ojos, forzándose a no abrirlos, por miedo de encontrar que la pesadilla era real. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, pero al contacto de una cálida mano, algo en su interior le dijo que esta vez no era como las anteriores que había visto esa aparición. Abrió los ojos con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Nicole estaba acariciándole el rostro. Todo en ella era como lo recordaba, su piel pálida y tibia, su mirada dulce y comprensiva, su sonrisa tierna y seductora. Le tomó la mano y se dejo envolver por la fragancia floral del perfume que él le había regalado. Su pulso decreció y lágrimas asomaron por sus mejillas. Ella lo levantó cuidadosamente y lo miró a los ojos, percibiendo todo el dolor que su mensaje le había causado. Y lo abrazo, perdiéndose en él como se pierde uno en la ensoñación. Isaac no supo que decir y solo atinó a devolver el abrazo.

_Si estaba loco, era una locura sumamente agradable..._

Permanecieron así por minutos eternos, hasta que él se decidió a romper el encanto:

_--- Nicole... ¿como?, ¿por qué?, yo... ---_

Ella no lo dejo terminar y poniendo un mano sobre sus labios, lo ayudo a reincorporarse y lo llevo hacia los sillones de la tripulación. El deseo irrefrenable de uno por el otro, o quizá lo extraño de la situación, o muy probablemente las dos cosas, hicieron que dieran rienda suelta a sus pasiones mas reprimidas. La obscuridad desnuda y helada que los rodeaba, de pronto no fue tan frígida ni desolada.

Una vez que terminaron, sentados ahí solos y semi-desnudos en una nave en las profundidades del espacio, empezó su charla:

-_-- No sé por qué Isaac, no se por qué, ni como fue, ni por que yo fui elegida ---_ dijo jugueteando con su pelo rubio como quien lo descubriera por primera vez _--- Bueno en realidad si se porque fui elegida. El Monolito quería ayudarte... y sabía que solo confiarías en él si proyectaba mi forma ---_

_--- ¿Pero porque Nicole?, ¿que es el Monolito?, ¿que quiere de nosotros? ---_

_--- No lo sé con exactitud, es como si fuera un guardián ---_

-_-- ¿Un... guardián? ---_

_--- Un guardián y un puente a la vez. Permite a dos planos separados y completamente distintos interactuar entre sí ---_

_--- ¿Es por eso que estás aquí, después de que te vi morir? ---_

_--- Técnicamente viste un video donde yo parecía muerta... ---_ esbozó una sonrisa que el hombre le devolvió cálidamente -_-- pero no te mentiré Isaac. Estoy aquí porque el Monolito me ha dado una ultima oportunidad de estar contigo, de redimirme y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que pasamos ---_

_--- ¿Eso quiere decir que todo esto es una ilusión?, ¿que tu no eres real? ---_

_--- Es tan real como tu crees... ¡lo que hicimos fue real Isaac!... solo que mi tiempo en este lugar se acaba. Fui muy afortunada por haberte amado, pero ya no puedo estar contigo mas tiempo. Es hora de dejar de mirar atrás ---_

Isaac se vio obligado a reprimir una lágrima. ¿Por que debía de ser de esa forma?, ¿no podía el Monolito compensar algo por el sufrimiento al que le había orillado?.

_--- Isaac...---_ le dijo ella tiernamente mientras ponía su mano sobre su mejilla -_-- Estoy feliz, puesto que he podido decirte lo mucho que te amo... pero de aquí en adelante te esperan pruebas aún mas arduas ---_

_--- ¿Que quieres decir? ---_

_--- El Monolito y los necromorfos son solamente una parte de la verdad, una verdad que personas poderosas en la Iglesia de la Uniología, la C.E.C. y el gobierno de la Tierra Unida se empeñan en ocultar. Algo que puede efectivamente revolucionar el camino de la humanidad ---_

-_-- ¿Y porque yo?, ¿por qué ese extraño pedazo de roca me eligió a mí? ---_

_--- No lo sé Isaac. Si pudiera te lo diría, pero eso escapa a mi conocimiento. Lo único que sé es que debes regresar a la Tierra. Tu presencia será muy necesaria para evitar la posible catástrofe que se avecina ---_

-_-- Nicole... --- _le dijo él mientras la estrechaba hacia sí y la besaba otra vez.

_--- Es hora de irme Isaac. Ya casi no queda energía para mantener la conexión entre los planos. Pero debes recordar siempre que a pesar de todo, siempre te he amado y lo haré por siempre ---_ dijo ella y se incorporó. Su silueta se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente, en una luz rojiza que hizo que todos los instrumentos se volvieran locos. Un gigantesco coro de voces, que acompañaban a la de Nicole le dijeron:

_--- Por fin nos has completado Isaac... buena suerte ---_

Y así, sin más, Nicole Brennan desapareció para no ser vista en persona ya nunca jamás por los seres vivos. Isaac rompió en llanto. No lo había hecho desde que vio el primer fragmento de video de la mujer que amo. Sollozó amargamente durante lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que la alarma de proximidad del transbordador lo apartó de su sufrimiento. Limpiándose las lágrimas, corrió medio desnudo hasta la cabina y se percató de que en el horizonte, recortada contra la negrura del espacio, se agrandaba más y más a cada momento la silueta del Ishimura. Tenía una misión aún, y se recordó que la aparición de su ángel, la mujer por la que lo había dado todo, hasta escapar del mismísimo infierno, no había sido en vano. Se ajustó la armadura tan rápido como pudo. Sincronizo su DRI a la computadora de la nave en cuatro teclazos y recordando un momento la hermosa sonrisa de su ex-prometida, encendió el comunicador...

_**Ocho minutos antes de la llegada de Isaac Clarke**_

_Cubierta de tripulación del USG Ishimura_

Rodrigo terminó de meter las provisiones en las bolsas a la espalda que habían rescatado de los cuartos. Los necromorfos eran un montón bastante testarudo, pero unos cuantos tiros de la cortadora de plasma de Ribbel, así como unas descargas del módulo de estásis parcial aún operativo que habían encontrado, habían sido increíblemente útiles para rechazarlos.

Los últimos treinta minutos se habían dedicado a saquear cuanta maquina expendedora de la C.E.C. estuviera a su alcance. Habían encontrado inclusive una botella de esa bebida exótica que estaba anunciada por todos lados como Peng. Al verla, la cara de Sergei se había iluminado súbitamente, mientras que Ribbel hizo un gesto que solo podía interpretarse como de severo disgusto. Era muy obvia la opinión que la asiática tenía de la publicidad de dicho producto:

--- Toda esa imaginería escapista me enferma ---

_--- Bueno si tu no quieres probar un poco, puedes cederme tu parte ---_ dijo el eslavo esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad que nadie le hubiera imaginado hasta entonces.

_--- Si esto es tan bueno como dices Sergei, se que querremos reservarla para el largo viaje hasta casa --- _le dijo Rodrigo empacando la botella delicadamente en su bolsa.

_--- Sí... por cierto, a mi ya no me cabe más en la mochila ---_

_--- Correcto, tenemos provisiones para mas de dos meses. Y estamos casi sobre la hora, Clarke debe estar por contactarnos ---_ dijo la espigada mujer y como si hubiera sido una orden, el comunicador del traje de Cortéz brincó a la vida.

_--- Isaac Clarke a Cortéz y compañía, ¿me escuchan? ---_

_--- Fuerte y claro señor Clarke ---_

_--- Estoy por arribar al hangar principal, en cosa de cuatro minutos. Apresúrense a la cubierta de vuelo ---_

_--- Vamos para allá. Tiempo de llegada en ocho minutos. Cortéz fuera ---_

A esa señal todos agarraron sus cosas y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida principal de la cubierta de población. Tres pasillos, cuatro puertas y un elevador y estarían en el área de monorieles. Pasaron junto a esa masa viscosa orgánica que parecía seguir a los necromorfos a cualquier lugar, y que se esparcía más y más en los pasillos de la nave. Una especie de ventosa escupió una sustancia ocre y pegajosa hacia los pasillos. Uno de los registros textuales que habían encontrado, oculto en el cuerpo de una mujer, ponía a los doctores Jagerwald y Hawley del laboratorio químico a analizarla, teorizando que podía ser una especie de organismo transformador de hábitat. Lo que fuera en realidad esa cosa, era sumamente perturbadora.

Una puerta, un corredor largo y luego una vuelta a la derecha. Ya habían llegado al elevador del comedor central. Activaron el ascensor y bajaron a la planta principal, enfilando hacia el monoriel, sin novedad alguna, solo el sonido de sus propios pasos llenando la sala. Ni siquiera los ocasionales gruñidos de las criaturas en la lejanía. Demasiado tranquilo para ser verdad. Estaban a punto de abordar el transporte, cuando Rodrigo oyó una voz murmurando su nombre, llamándolo.

_--- Ven aquí, Rodri.. ---_

Ya nadie le llamaba de esa forma. Solo su hermana, y sabiendo de su suerte, estaba completamente seguro que no la volvería a ver jamás. Pero el murmullo se hizo más fuerte. No podía ignorarlo, a pesar de que en apariencia solo él se había dado cuenta. Miró por el rabillo del ojo, hacia el pasillo iluminado por pequeñas velas, que conducía de regreso al salón principal de la cubierta de población. Allí, al límite de su visión, parecía haber una figura menuda y frágil que le hacía señas. Se detuvo y volteo a verla, pero no había nada ahí. Ignoró el murmullo otra vez y se dijo que la atmósfera de la nave finalmente le estaba afectando. Pero esta vez una voz fuerte y clara, aunque un poco etérea, lo llamó. Se oía cerca. Demasiado cerca...

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y enseguida encendió el rayo de contacto, provocando la sorpresa de sus compañeros.

_--- Cortéz, ¿sucede algo?, Rodrigo, ¡Rodrigo! ---_ le dijo Ribbel al ver que salia del monoriel decididamente.

_--- ¡Oye!, ¿que diantre haces Rodia? ---_ le dijo Sergei y tomó el rifle, acercándose hacia la puerta. Ribbel fue detrás de él, solo para encontrar una escena de lo más extraña. Rodrigo Cortéz charlando con la nada...

_--- ¡Vera! --- _bajo el arma, sin soltarla del todo

_--- Hola hermanito... --- _su particular voz, a medio camino entre mezzo-soprano y contralto, animando su espíritu.

_--- No puede ser. ¡Tu estás...! --- _soltó el artefacto y dio un manotazo al aire.

_--- Yo también te quiero cariño --- _dijo ella lanzandole un beso, divertida

_--- ¡Estoy volviéndome loco! --- _se llevó una mano al casco del traje, levantando la visera.

_--- No del todo, pero seguro tus amigos así lo creen ---_ señalo tras de él. Allí estaban sus compañeros, con un gesto de profunda extrañeza en sus rostros.

_--- ¡Oigan!, ¡es mi hermana, Vera!, permitanme presentarlos... Vera... estos son Ribbel Connors y Ser... --- _haciendo un gesto hacia su lado, señalándola.

_--- ¿Rodrigo estas bien? ---_ la asiática le tomo del brazo.

_--- ¿Qué?, ¿que dices?, claro que estoy bien?, mi hermana... --- _dijo él soltándose violentamente.

-_-- Amigo Rodia... ---_ le dijo el eslavo tomándole otra vez del brazo _--- creo que necesitas urgentemente descansar, y mientras mas pronto mejor... --- _empezando a llevarlo hacia el monoriel.

_--- Oigan, ¡oigan!, no sean descorteses, mi hermana esta... ---_

-_-- ¡Maldición Rodrigo!, ¿cual hermana?, ¡aquí no hay nadie! ---_ dijo la asiatica gritándole abruptamente y manoteando al aire. Si los necromorfos los hubieran escuchado, ya estarían encima de ellos.

_--- Pero mi... ---_ dijo el y volteo para hacer que Vera intercediera por él. Pero solo el silencio y el vacío lo enfrentaron. La silueta de su pequeña hermana, de alegres ojos verdes y sonrisa fácil, no estaba donde la había visto. Su mente se rehusaba a creerlo y mientras más trataba de racionalizarlo menos sentido tenía. No logró conciliar realidad y experiencia en ningún momento. Y al verlo tan descorazonado Ribbel lo tomó del brazo también y entre los dos amigos lo subieron al transporte.

_--- Aguanta un poco odyn,__en unos minutos estaremos fuera de este lugar de pesadilla ---_ le dijo el rubio poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

Rodrigo no acertó a decir nada. El oficial de comunicaciones Jurgen le había enseñado el video recolectado de los datos de la colonia, acerca del suicidio masivo. No había podido hablar con Neumann (ni estaba seguro de que él quisiera hablarle, con lo que había sucedido ese fatídico día), pero había recibido confirmación de que su hermana estaba entre los cadáveres. Sin embargo nunca pudieron mostrarle el cuerpo. Desapareció en algún momento del caos en la superficie planetaria y jamás lo encontraron. Podía haber ocurrido algún error. Podría haber sido una broma de mal gusto. Los oficiales de Seguridad Planetaria no eran un grupo muy querido por los colonos, muchas veces se hacían blanco de sus iniquidades. ¿Que le aseguraba que esta ocasión no era una de estas?...

Algo en el movimiento del tren lo saco de sus cavilaciones, algo que no debía haber sucedido. Percibió un ligero vaivén. Tan débil que solo con las extensiones artificiales de sus sentidos, gracias al traje de ingeniería, podría haberlo hecho. Le hizo una seña a los demás para que callaran su charla y se levantó, tratando de ubicar precisamente el movimiento. La alarma del panel de control les indicaba que les faltaban 400 metros para llegar a la estación de monorieles de la cubierta de vuelo...

Algo perforó el metal arriba de ellos y los hizo replegarse hacia las paredes. Ribbel no pudo contener un gritito que los puso a todos en tensión. Un tentáculo del grosor de un brazo salió lentamente, en su extremo una cuchilla ensangrentada de mas de un metro de longitud, que los hubiera perforado fácilmente sin importar cuan resistente su armadura hubiera sido. El vagón se detuvo casi enseguida, una falla en los sistemas eléctricos asegurándose de ello. Estaban a cien metros de la estación. La compuerta de salida se abrió a medias, la pared del túnel impidiendo su funcionamiento normal. Por la abertura podría salir una persona delgada, no demasiado alta.

Ninguno de ellos hizo un ruido o movimiento. Solo su respiración marcaba el paso del tiempo. Oían pasos en el techo del vehículo. Un nuevo sonido de metal rompiéndose y otra cuchilla penetró en el cuarto, casi arrancándole la cabeza a Sergei, que respondió a la amenaza de la única forma que podía hacerlo, lanzando una ráfaga controlada del rifle de pulso hacia lo que quiera que estuviera encima de ellos. Un aullido gutural de dolor, entremezclado con voces humanas, les enfrió la sangre al punto del hielo. Ninguna de las criaturas que habían enfrentado hasta entonces sonaba de esa forma. El militar apuntó otra vez, utilizando los recursos cibernéticos de su traje para afinar su puntería y tirar hacia el agujero dejado por la enorme cuchilla. Pero cuando tuvo el objetivo en la mira no pudo disparar, el horror de la criatura percibida atenazando su espíritu. Cortéz cargo el rayo de contacto y disparó hacia arriba, volando el techo del monoriel.

Lo que estuviera encima de ellos salió disparado hacia atrás, profiriendo otro sonido gutural, a medio camino entre un grito de dolor y el retumbar de un trueno. Tomaron ese sonido como el toque a retirada y se enfocaron en salir. Ribbel se introdujo por el hueco de la puerta, contorsionándose lo más que pudo para no atorarse. El mexicano saltó hacia el techo y usando sus brazos se encaramo, subiendo tan rápido como pudo. A la lejanía se oyó el sonido de la horda de criaturas que se acercaba a ellos, y aún cuando no veían a la criatura que los había atacado, sabían que no podían detenerse. No estaban ni remotamente salvados aún.

La mujer hizo guardia, apuntando al tunel obscuro y buscando cualquier señal de movimiento a su alrededor, mientras Rodrigo ayudaba a su compañero a subir, el ucraniano murmurando una serie de blasfemias en su idioma natal y haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para no romperse las pocas costillas que aún conservaba intactas. Cuando ambos estuvieron arriba la mujer disparo dos veces hacia atrás de ellos, mientras las criaturas de todas las horribles clases y formas que hubieran visto, iban ganando terreno. Bajaron al riel del transporte, una caída de casi tres niveles abriéndose a ambos lados. Avanzaron en fila india, cuidando perfectamente de mantener el equilibrio, so pena de aterrizar en el área de servicio del riel y tener que batallar su escape de la cubierta inferior. Pero no podían correr demasiado rápido, puesto que la viga que conformaban el riel era mas bien estrecha.

Estaban ya casi a cincuenta metros cuando oyeron los sonidos guturales de las criaturas detrás de ellos. Sergei, que iba en la parte de atrás se detuvo y levanto su rifle, para disparar a una de las criaturas, que les hubiera dado alcance en poco tiempo. Pero los necromorfos se apiñaban por encima del vagón del monoriel, acercándose peligrosamente. La espigada asiática decidió intentar algo, confiando súbitamente en una corazonada. Concentrándose, saltó de la viga a un resquicio de la pared a su izquierda, suficientemente grande, atrayendo la atención de otro grupo de monstruos. Aterrizó sobre el, sujetándose como pudo y subió sin perder tiempo. Luego lanzo dos tiros de plasma hacia una de las criaturas que estaba acercándose peligrosamente al ucraniano, y otros mas a uno de esos monstruos que parecían bebes, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de malsana satisfacción. Rodrigo ya había llegado al andén y estaba preparando el rayo de contacto.

Ella volteo y echo a correr por el resquicio, que se prolongaba en dirección al andén, cuando de una ventila cercana saltó una de esas cosas, de las que tenían dos cuchillas por brazos, cayendo frente a ella a escaso un metro, para abalanzarse en su contra. La mujer no se detuvo, el miedo o alguna otra reacción instintiva tomando control sobre su cuerpo. Saltó hacia la misma pared usando su impulso y corriendo por la superficie para esquivar la embestida. Giró completamente su torso y aplico un patada a la espalda de la criatura, lo que la desbalanceo e hizo precipitarse, su gutural gruñido arañando el silencio de la caída. Sin perder el equilibrio la espigada mujer aterrizó y usando su impulso saltó hacia la viga central, rodando para compensar su aceleración y no dejar de correr, su cuerpo acercándose más y más a la luz de la estación.

Sergei ya había llegado al borde del andén, y entonces Cortéz disparó el rayo, provocando una explosión pequeña atrás de ellos y rompiendo el riel donde estaban sus perseguidores. Pero esto causo que los dos que aun permanecían en el riel perdieran el equilibrio y resbalaran, evitando por muy poco caer al vacío y el eslavo perdiendo el rifle de pulso. Su amigo latino soltó el arma y se arrojó al suelo, sujetando al fornido muchacho y aplicando toda su fuerza en los brazos para evitar soltarlo. Ribbel a su vez acomodó la cortadora de plasma en las agarraderas de su traje blanco mientras se sostenía con una mano, su escaso peso permitiéndole semejante proeza de fuerza. Pero la distancia entre el riel y el andén era larga, y el impulso necesario para encaramarse no era el suficiente. Lucho por sostenerse, rogando a cuanta deidad conocía que los muchachos la ayudaran, cuando un rayo paso por encima de sus compañeros y una mano enguantada la agarró y levantó, depositándola encima de la viga.

Frente a ella estaba un hombre enfundado en un traje militar avanzado, que traía consigo otra cortadora de plasma y un rifle de pulso a las espaldas. El visor del traje despidiendo su característica luz verde en las aberturas de los ojos le daba la apariencia de un robot, inhumano y desapegado. Sin embargo el hombre detrás del traje le comentó:

_--- ¡No me retrasé tres horas mas de la cuenta para llegar a casa con las manos vacías! --- _


	6. Nadir

_**Dead Space**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Visceral Games (antes EA Redwood Shores), _**Mirror´s Edge**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Digital Illusions. No reclamo beneficio económico alguno de la publicación de esta historia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo Cinco:**

**Nadir**

_**Niveles inferiores de la Cubierta de Vuelo**_

_USG Ishimura_

Cuatro pares de pasos rompían el silencio de los pasillos. Guturales y frenéticos gruñidos que llenaban el espacio con cacofonías malditas. Jadeos. Gritos. Disparos. El sonido interminable de puertas metálicas que se abrían para cerrarse abruptamente, solo para volverse abrir una vez más. Una carrera frenética que terminó en la puerta de un ascensor. Cuatro corazones cuyos latidos retumbaban francamente. Pisadas. Arañazos en las paredes de paneles metálicos. Un sonido que avisaba que el ascensor había llegado. Mas pasos. El calor de cuatro cuerpos apiñándose unos contra otros. Luego, el sonido de cerrado de las puertas y una ligera sensación de movimiento hacia arriba. De pronto la oscuridad...

_--- ¿Que sucede? ---_ preguntó Ribbel Connors, no pudiendo evitar un matiz de ansiedad en su voz. La sensación de estar apresada en un espacio cerrado con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad de alguna manera no le era ajena. De pronto una luz de emergencia, que apenas alcanzaba a desterrar la obscuridad los iluminó.

_--- El ascensor se detuvo. Muy probablemente el área de recepción esta en cuarentena. Si es así no podremos subir por ahí ---_ dijo Rodrigo Cortéz mientras se acercaba al panel de control y empezaba a desmontarlo.

_--- No tenemos tiempo para eso. Es mejor intentar salir por la ventila y tomar uno de los ductos hacia arriba. Saldremos por los pasillos de mantenimiento --- _dijo Isaac Clarke, levantando la visera de su traje mientras señalaba hacia arriba. La escotilla superior se había abierto y dejaba ver un poco hacia la negrura del pozo del elevador.

_--- No perdamos mas tiempo. ¡D__i__vch__y__na Ribbel, tu vas primero! ---_ dijo Sergei Yaskolev mientras le hacía una seña a la mujer para que subiera. Entre los tres hombres impulsaron a la asiática a la ventila y Connors constato que no había enemigos en el túnel. Rodrigo también recibió una ayuda para subir, siendo mas ligero aún con la armadura, que el ucraniano.

Una vez que los otros subieron, Sergei se acercó a Clarke y como un relámpago le tomó del brazo, propinando un rodillazo a su estomago y con el mismo impulso lo hizo rodar hacia el frente, manteniéndolo inmovilizado en el piso con un rodilla encima de sus espalda, después de dar una vuelta completa sobre si mismo. A pesar de sus costillas rotas las llaves de sambo que practicaba desde pequeño aún le eran fáciles de realizar. Cuando Isaac quiso reaccionar Yaskolev ya tenía en sus manos la cortadora de plasma y la recargaba fieramente hacia su nuca, justo en la parte donde el blindaje del traje era mas delgado. Su pulso temblaba por la excitación, pero mantenía firmemente apresado al hombre.

_--- Sergei, ¿que diablos haces? --- _le grito Ribbel desde arriba, ella y el latino conmocionados por lo que acababa de suceder.

El eslavo acerco un poco su rostro hacia el caído, su voz tomando un matiz de desprecio y un tono de ferocidad inusual:

_--- Te recuerdo Clarke, ¡prokljattja!. ¡Tu me dejaste en ese lugar, en esa nave infestada, en esa maldito cacharro para morir! ---_

Isaac quería usar toda su fuerza para liberarse de la dolorosa posición en la que el lunático encima de él lo mantenía. Pero una ventaja de las llaves de artes marciales bien aplicadas es que combina torsiones específicas diseñadas para impedir que aquellos que las reciben puedan contratacar efectivamente. El dolor era apenas soportable, pero el ingeniero tenía mas miedo al tono de agravio y desesperación que el militar estaba usando. Era el tono de las personas que se disponen a matar. Tenía que hacer que se calmara...

_--- ¡No se de lo que me estás hablando!, ¡jamás en mi vida te había visto! ---_ dijo tratando de no sonar demasiado adolorido.

_--- ¡No juegues conmigo! ---_ le dijo el ucraniano apretando mas su brazo y recargando mas la cortadora contra su cuello -_-- ¡Eres un ave de carroña!, ¡tomas todo lo que te parece útil!, ¡la armadura de mi compañero, las armas, los pertrechos! ---_ dijo asentando más fuertemente su rodilla sobre la blanca armadura _--- ¡Pero cuando tuviste la oportunidad de salvarme de aquel infierno!... ---_ agregó y torció mas el brazo.

Clarke no pudo reprimir el gesto de dolor. Pero no podía dejar que su mente se desviara de su propósito. No recordaba haber encontrado a nadie más dentro de la nave, salvedad de infinidad de cadáveres, y por supuesto el rostro de aquel miserable en el área de remplazo de órganos en la cubierta médica, que murió a manos de una de esas cosas. Hizo memoria a toda velocidad, su mente surcando sus recuerdos en busca de algo que hubiera olvidado. Algo que hubiera olvidado. Algo...

_¡Con un demonio!..._

El recuerdo llego a su mente con una exactitud dolorosa. No por el dolor físico, sino por recordar que cuando tuvo un momento para valorar las cualidades de humanidad que lo distinguían de las criaturas a su alrededor, no pudo echar mano de ellas.

Revivió la escena. Un militar atrapado entre el techo de uno de los pasillos del USM Valor y una anomalía causada por un panel gravitatorio defectuoso. Si... lo había visto... se había detenido a observarlo... se dijo a si mismo que era afortunado de no ser él... y mira como la vida da vuelta a la situaciones mas inverosímiles. Se dijo en ese entonces que debía de gastar una bala del rifle de pulso para sacar a ese "pobre diablo" de su miseria...

_Pero no tuvo los tamaños para hacerlo..._

Y ahora ese "pobre diablo" se iba a cobrar con creces su falta de valor. Probablemente le iba a romper el brazo o a cercenar una pierna, y a dejarlo ahí, a pudrirse en la nave, hasta que muriera presa de los necromorfos o de su propia perdida de sangre. Ni el Monolito ni Nicole ni nadie podría salvarlo. Su momento de debilidad le iba a costar muy caro...

_--- No tuviste la más mínima compasión de mí. Me observaste como un bicho raro y pensaste que moriría allí solo. ¡Pensaste que mi suerte estaba echada!, ¡creíste que iba a morir!, ¡miserable!, ¡ahora lo pagaras! ---_ la voz del eslavo distorsionándose por el efecto de muchas emociones tratando de surgir todas al mismo tiempo...

_--- ¡Suéltalo Sergei! ---_ la voz del latino desde arriba del ascensor.

Oyó un golpe seco en el suelo del cuarto y luego un murmullo tranquilo abogando por él. La presión sobre su brazo se relajó un segundo.

_--- Sergei ---_ Ribbel había descendido y puesto una mano sobre el hombro del militar, su esbelto cuerpo contrastando con la más fornida figura del soldado _--- Lo que el señor Clarke hizo fue un error, uno imperdonable. Pero en este momento esta tratando de enmendarlo, él regreso por nosotros, volvió a la nave cuando nadie más podría ni querría hacerlo, a ayudarnos ---_ su mano se había deslizado lentamente por su brazo _--- Créeme que yo entiendo. Seguramente me sentiría igual que tu si hubiera visto la cara de Rodrigo asomarse al sarcófago donde me pusieron, y después lo hubiera visto alejarse y dejarme ahí. Pero no fue así. El me rescató y nosotros te rescatamos. Deja que el señor Clarke enmiende su error. No ganamos nada dejándolo aquí, y si perdemos un aliado para llegar a la nave ---_ su mano recargada sobre la cortadora, retirándola suavemente.

Sergei no pudo resistirse. No quiso resistirse en realidad. En su mente el deseo de venganza era casi tan fuerte como sus ganas de vivir. Pero la situación dictaba que ambos sentimientos eran incompatibles. Lentamente soltó a Isaac, quien recuperó su aliento y rodó lentamente hacia un costado del elevador, con su cuerpo adolorido molestándolo hasta rabiar. El eslavo abrazó fuertemente a Ribbel y ambos se deslizaron hacia el suelo, un sinfín de emociones haciendo que los ojos de los dos se inundaran de profusas lagrimas.

Rodrigo también bajo. Apretó un par de paneles en las bandas del traje militar avanzado y una dosis de analgésicos invadió el cuerpo del veterano ingeniero. Lo ayudo a reincorporarse y lo dejó recargado sobre una de las paredes. Luego se acercó a sus amigos, quienes lloraban aún, y los abrazó un momento, para después tenderles la mano, sin querer esconder las lágrimas en su rostro:

_--- Arriba muchachos. No llegamos hasta aquí para detenernos en un ascensor. ¡El que llegue al ultimo a la nave invita las cervezas en la Tierra! ---_

Ligeras risas llenaron el aire.

Isaac los observó, callado, mientras dejaba que la dosis analgésica hiciera efecto, y musitó en las circunstancias de esas tres personas. Los únicos sobrevivientes junto con él, de una calamidad que acabó con mas de mil cuatrocientas almas. El impulso primal que los mantenía con vida era el mismo que lo había hecho a él sobrevivir. Pero aquí la supervivencia estaba aderezada con un sentimiento de confianza. Una confianza no dada a la ligera. Isaac se preguntó si en vista de otros acontecimientos estos personajes confiarían tanto entre sí. No supo darse una respuesta. Nunca había sido un buen juez de carácter, y los referentes con los que contaba no se parecían en nada a ellos. Pero se encontró pensando que probablemente le hubieran caído bien al capitán Hammond, y esa certeza valía mas que cualquier especulación que pudiera hacer.

Salió de sus reflexiones al encontrar a Sergei frente a él, con la visera de la armadura levantada, extendiéndole la mano sus rasgos jóvenes presentando un gesto de ligera pena:

_--- Señor Clarke... le pido me disculpe... me dejé... llevar por mis emociones ---_

Isaac pensó enseguida que lo único que quería hacer realmente era ensartarle el cañón de la cortadora de plasma por el culo y dispararle unas cuantas cargas. Pero no ganaba nada con ello. La computadora del traje le dijo que aparte de las magulladuras y una torcedura mayor, no había daño que comprometiera su salud. Miro recelosamente un momento al hombre frente a él y después le tendió la mano:

_--- Entiendo. Seguramente yo habría hecho lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar. Creo que la próxima vez ... --- _estrecho su mano fuertemente y esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

_--- Esperemos que no haya una siguiente vez, señor Clarke ---_ le dijo el otro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba entrever cierta cantidad de malicia. Algo en ese gesto no le gusto a Isaac, pero que le podía hacer.

Se miraron entre sí y asintieron ligeramente. Iban a subir otra vez cuando algo hizo vibrar violentamente el elevador. Voltearon mecánicamente hacia arriba, para descubrir que dos de los necromorfos con cuchillas estaban tratando de reventar el cable central que los sostenía. Sin perder tiempo Ribbel salto a la ventila de nuevo y tomo la cortadora de plasma para disparar. Pero la mano de Rodrigo la detuvo rápidamente:

_--- No puedes tirarles con eso. Si fallas cortaras el cable y les ahorraras todo el trabajo ---_

_--- Maldición ---_ dijo ella bajando el arma.

_--- Prueba con esto --- _le dijo Isaac Clarke desde abajo, levantando el rifle de pulso. Ribbel lo tomo, apresurada, y apunto sin tomar en cuenta el retroceso del arma. Sus tiros salieron fuera de trayectoria y ella termino en el suelo. Rodrigo tomo el rifle y asegurándolo en su hombro disparo varias ráfagas, haciendo que las criaturas se detuvieran y replegaran:

_--- Ribbel linda, tu y el señor Clarke busquen una manera de salir de aquí. Sergei, eres mejor disparando con esta cosa, ¿puedes subir a echarme una mano? ---_ mientras seguía afinando su puntería.

En un santiamén los cuatro estaban trabajando ya. El ucraniano tomó el relevo con el rifle mientras Isaac y Ribbel aflojaban una ventila. Primero un par de tiros de la cortadora y los remaches de los costados se fundieron, el calor del plasma haciendo subir la temperatura del túnel. Rodrigo encendió el rayo de contacto mientras su compañero lo cubría, afinando la puntería lo mas posible. El militar se dijo a si mismo que las horas que había pasado en la galería de tiro con Straczynski habían valido la pena. Los miembros de dos de los monstruos cayeron, rociando sangre por todo el túnel.

A una voz del latino todos se pusieron atrás de él y este descargo su pesada arma contra la ventila. La rejilla salió disparada hacia adentro y genero el espacio suficiente para que todos pudieran pasar. Pero la vibración causada por el impacto aflojo la linea central. Clarke señaló hacia arriba, adonde la linea parecía debilitarse, con un crujido metálico bastante tétrico, todo gracias al movimiento excesivo.

Ribbel no perdió tiempo. Tan rápidamente como pudo entró al ducto, manteniendo su cortadora de plasma al frente. Le siguió Isaac, arrastrándose tan rápidamente como su golpeado cuerpo se lo permitía. Cuando Rodrigo le hizo la seña a Sergei de que entrara, un sonido llamó su atención. En la parte alta del cubo del elevador un tentáculo con una cuchilla gigantesca cortó el metal de la pared y arremetió contra la línea central. Si ambos compañeros hubieran podido ver sus caras por debajo de los visores de su armadura, seguramente se hubieran descorazonado mutuamente. Rodrigo jaló a Sergei y casi lo arrojo hacia el ducto, el ucraniano no haciendo ningún esfuerzo para oponerse. Un golpe de la cuchilla y la linea central estaba cediendo peligrosamente. Sergei se apresuro a internarse por el camino. Un segundo golpe y el elevador se estaba tambaleando peligrosamente. Rodrigo se acercó a la ventila y recargó su cuerpo en el borde justo en el momento en el que el tentáculo cortaba la cuerda y el ascensor se desplomaba. El latino arrojo su arma hacia el ducto y sostuvo con sus brazos su propio peso, jalado por la inercia de la caída.

_--- ¡Maldición!, ¡¿por que los que construyeron este cacharro no pusieron un panel gravitatorio para esta cosa?! ---_

Sergei se abalanzo hacia el, yendo a su rescate. Apresándolo fuertemente desarrollo fuerza suficiente para subirlo, lo encaramo hasta que tuvo medio cuerpo en el túnel de aire y logró asegurarlo a la orilla, adonde el mexicano termino de meterse al ducto con sus propias fuerzas. Ambos estaban empapados en sudor, pero a salvo.

_--- Gracias camarada, casi no la cuento --- _extendiéndole la mano al eslavo.

_--- De nada tovaryš, ahora estamos a mano --- _comento el joven, respondiendo al saludo.

Un grito femenino los saco de sus cavilaciones. Ambos se arrastraron rápidamente, mientras oían disparos y gruñidos. Al llegar a la salida del ducto, encontraron a sus compañeros hombro a hombro replegándose hacia ellos. Al frente se abría lo que parecía un almacén o vertedero de escombros con una pasarela central. Apenas estaba iluminado débilmente, pero se percibía con claridad que una horda de necromorfos los rodeaba. Militar e ingeniero salieron apresurados del túnel de ventilación mientras Isaac hacía uso de su modulo de estásis temporal para detener a algunos de sus oponentes. Cortéz levanto con telekinesis una caja metálica enorme que propulsó contra otra parte del grupo.

_--- ¡Vaya un recibimiento!, ¡y pensar que ustedes dos estaban monopolizando la fiesta! --- l_es grito Sergei mientras disparaba frenéticamente sobre el enemigo con una velocidad pasmosa.

Rodrigo empuño el rayo de contacto, al tiempo que uno se le venía encima. Un golpe seco logro desviar el tajo que el deforme lanzo, el golpe de la osea extremidad sobre el cuerpo del arma sacando chispas que volaron en todas direcciones. Clarke disparó sobre el agresor a mansalva, cambiando la orientación del cañón de su arma. Un rayo estrecho cerceno el brazo y parte del torso y el monstruo cayo al suelo para no levantarse mas. Los demás atacantes empezaron a retroceder, corriendo bajo el asedio del arma de Sergei. Lograron huir por algunas rendijas del cuarto, pero todos sabían que regresarían.

Isaac revisó el mapa en su DRI mientras los demás tomaban aire. El eslavo alcanzo a Ribbel algunas cargas mas de la cortadora de plasma. Quedaban aproximadamente diez tiros, sin contar la munición cargada en el arma, que sumaba unos siete proyectiles más. Rodrigo revisó su propia munición. Dos baterías del rayo de contacto. El rifle de Isaac tenía unas 70 cargas de pulsos. Ante la preocupación de sus compañeros Isaac tomó las municiones que traía en uno de los bolsillos de su traje y las distribuyo. No podrían aguantar una oleada mas grande que la ultima, pero por suerte ya no estaban lejos del área de aterrizaje.

_--- Hay un elevador de carga que nos llevará a uno de los costados de la sala de aterrizaje. Solo hay que dar una orden manual desde el panel que esta allá --_- señaló el extremo mas lejano de la pasarela central _--- y el elevador nos subirá hasta el cuarto contiguo ---_

_--- ¿Y este elevador funciona? --- _pregunto Cortéz, con un dejo de duda.

_--- Seguro que sí --- _dijo Isaac sin mencionarles que en este cuarto había sido donde había embarcado el Monolito para su fatídico viaje a la colonia.

_--- Aquí hay un sistema de transporte por bandas. Aquí la tenían... puedo apostarlo --- _dijo Ribbel, pensativa, mientras se acercaba al barandal del pasillo central _--- la reliquia quiero decir --- _agregó cuando recibió caras extrañas de sus compañeros.

_--- Es cierto. Yo la vi --- _dijo Isaac sin mostrarse demasiado entusiasmado, mientras escudriñaba aún los alrededores. La poca luz que penetraba en el cuarto por las rendijas de ventilación era mortecina y no le gustaba en nada.

_--- ¿Y en donde esta ahora? --- _pregunto inocentemente Sergei.

_--- Probablemente destruida, o bajo mas de un millón de toneladas de mineral y roca que se precipitaron a la colonia ---_ el ingeniero aseguro el arma a su traje y volvió a revisar sus notas como buscando algo.

_--- ¿No la habían subido a la nave? --- _preguntó Cortéz, formulando lo que parecía una pregunta tonta a esas alturas, sin embargo Isaac sabía bien que no era así. El americano solo suspiró:

_--- Es una larga historia. Pero vale decir que esperábamos poder neutralizar a nuestros "amigos"... ---_ dijo y pateo uno de los cadáveres _--- llevando el Monolito a la colonia, para apaciguar a la Mente Colmena ---_

_---La... ¿qué? --- _preguntaron los otros casi al unisono.

_--- Otra larga historia. Mejor nos vamos. Ya se los contare de camino a casa. Pero primero necesitamos una plataforma de transporte ---_ dijo y usando el modulo de TK, atrajo una plataforma desde el deposito de contenedores de carga, hasta los rieles.

Cuando la estrecha plataforma llegó cerca de ellos todos se apresuraron a subir. Pero Isaac los detuvo:

_--- Alguien tiene que activar el elevador ---_ dijo señalando el panel_ --- No puede controlarse remotamente a través del DRI, si hubiera podido hacerlo no hubiera pasado infinidad de malos ratos ---_

Todos se miraron confusos.

Había unos veinticinco metros de distancia entre la plataforma y el elevador. Y ninguno estaba en perfectas condiciones físicas para correr esa distancia, sobre todo cargando armadura, armas y pertrechos. Ribbel puso sus ojos en blanco y bajó de la plataforma:

_--- ¡Esta bien!, ¡maldición!, se que no lo van a decir, así que mejor nos ahorramos la discusión --- _menciono mientras se quitaba la mochila de provisiones _--- Hombres... ---_

_---¿Qué? ---_ dijo Cortéz mientras la tomaba del brazo.

_--- Suéltame Rodrigo, alguien tiene que activar esta cosa y salir corriendo al elevador. Ninguno de ustedes puede correr con todos esos fierros encima, así que... ---_

_--- No sea dramática señorita Connors, hay maneras inteligentes de hacer esto ---_ dijo Isaac mientras bajaba de la plataforma y la subía a ella a regañadientes.

_--- ¿Y cual es su gran idea?, porque el elevador no puede esperar tanto ---_ le grito mientras el americano le hacía la seña a Rodrigo de que subiera el también. A continuación caminó sin prisa hasta el panel _--- ¡maldición Clarke, contésteme! ---_

_--- Listos a mi señal, Tres, dos , uno … ¡ya! ---_

Isaac activo el control y el elevador rompió la inercia, acelerando para moverse. El ingeniero levanto el brazo y lanzó una esfera pequeña azul que impacto contra la plataforma a los pies de sus compañeros. La sensación de dilación del tiempo que provocaba el modulo de estásis temporal no era infinita, pero si suficientemente fuerte para hacerles percibir como si todo a su alrededor hubiera incrementado su velocidad. Un tono azulado lo bañaba todo y les hacía ver la realidad como si la vieran a través de una pantalla holográfica.

El americano echo a correr tan rápido como podía. Ya había cubierto diez metros cuando se detuvo y lanzo otra esfera de estasis hacia el elevador. Siguió corriendo y estaba a punto de llegar cuando, de la depresión del vertedero, surgió un tentáculo gigantesco, del grosor de un ser humano, similar a aquellos que lo molestaron al explorar algunas partes de la nave. Isaac se detuvo y disparo tres veces al área sensible del engendro, una pústula de un amarillo brillante en medio del cuerpo. Pero estaba demasiado cerca y los impactos no dieron en el blanco. Enseguida el tentáculo trato de aplastarlo, pero el ingeniero rodó hacia el frente esquivando el furibundo azote, las caras de sus compañeros apenas registrando sorpresa.

Cubrió los siguientes quince metros con la velocidad del rayo, apenas deteniéndose. La plataforma sin embargo ya estaba elevándose a mas de un metro y medio de altura. Y el efecto de estásis parcial estaba por desaparecer. Solo quedaba una opción. Mientras cubría el ultimo medio metro saltó al filo del elevador. El tentáculo se abalanzó contra él, pero la puntería experta de Sergei lo detuvo, incrustándole tres ráfagas de balas en su punto débil. El efecto de paralización había pasado ya, y el elevador subía normalmente. Entre Connors y Cortéz lo jalaron hacia el piso de la plataforma.

_--- La próxima vez no intente jugarle al héroe, Clarke ---_ le dijo la mujer haciendo un gesto de disgusto.

_--- Ciertamente lo recordare señorita Ribbel --- _

Unos minutos después estaban llegando a la cámara de desembarco secundario. Una cortina metálica cuyo interruptor estaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto, era el único obstáculo entre ellos y el transbordador. Cargaron las municiones que les quedaban en sus armas, aseguraron sus mochilas y se prepararon lo mejor que pudieron para lo que hubiera detrás de esa barrera. A una señal de Clarke, Ribbel apretó el control de apertura. La cortina se fue abriendo lentamente dejando pasar la luz de la zona de aterrizaje y desembarco de la nave.

_Pero aparte de eso, nada mas los esperaba..._

Las siluetas de cuatro seres humanos apuntando hacia un cuarto vacío se perfilaron en el suelo. Nada, ni un movimiento, ni un comité de bienvenida, solo el espacio y las estrellas arriba de sus cabezas, separados de la nave por el grueso polímero plástico que servía de tragaluz. Ninguno perdió tiempo diciendo algo futil. En cambio, Isaac señalo en dirección al nivel superior y vieron el transbordador de pasajeros esperándolos.

Entraron al gigantesco hangar, un cuarto de mas de 50 metros con dos muros centrales de acero, que terminaban en pasarelas de abordaje. Cada una diseñada para alojar hasta tres sub-transportes pequeños ó una nave de carga mediana. Allí, en la pared mas cercana a a ellos estaba su transporte. Junto a las pasarelas había una serie de grúas, cajas y contenedores, usados en conjunción con los elevadores gravitacionales, para cargar o descargar mercancías. En el extremo norte del cuarto había una pared terminada en otra pasarela, que conducía al área de descenso y registro y al cuarto de operaciones manuales. En el extremo sur estaban las compuertas de salida hacia la pista de ascenso y descenso.

Corrieron hasta las escaleras de emergencia en el extremo norte. subiendo de ahí a la pasarela de abordaje, y a casa. Mientras iban ascendiendo no podían dejar de reír y bromear. Su salvación estaba a solo cien pasos. Casi el alcance de su brazo extendido. Sin reparar en el ambiente a su alrededor, los cuatro amigos llegaron a la puerta de abordaje. Rodrigo y Ribbel entraron directamente a los sillones de descanso, mientras Sergei operaba el sellado manual de la compuerta de abordaje. Isaac penetro en la cabina y con una serie de comandos rápidos puso en marcha los motores. Todo era perfecto... iban a abandonar el templo maldito... finalmente estaban libres de la pesadilla...

_¡Cuan equivocados estaban!..._

Un movimiento violento y un golpe en el techo fue todo lo que tomo romper su burbuja de falsa seguridad. Isaac masgulló unas cuantas maldiciones que no alcanzaron a comprender y enseguida algo rompió el ventanal de proa, disparando las alarmas de seguridad de la pequeña nave. Ribbel corrió a la cabina, para encontrar a Isaac tirado en el suelo, su hombro empalado por un tentáculo que terminaba en una cuchilla de poco mas de un metro de largo. Los sistemas del transbordador sobrecargándose debido al excesivo peso encima de ellos y al daño hecho a los sistemas. La mujer saco la cortadora de plasma y disparó para liberar a su compañero. Solo que no alcanzó a oír el grito de Rodrigo Cortéz:

_--- ¡Nooo! ---_

El plasma supercaliente del arma corto la cuchilla como si fuera una pompa de jabón, pero no se detuvo ahí, sino que ademas penetró y agujeró el casco de la nave dañando de paso el sistema de gravitación. Los sistemas de emergencia parpadearon y se apagaron, el transporte se desplomó hacia el suelo del hangar, en una vorágine de temblores y gritos frenéticos que los envolvió a todos cual si fuera el mítico maelstrom de los fiordos de los mares del norte, dispuesto a no dejar nada vivo sobre la faz de las aguas. Después hubo una explosión...

_Silencio. Murmullos desesperados de Cortéz, Yaskolev disparando. El sonido de las llamas consumiendo la nave. Un par de bofetadas y después la luz..._

Ribbel abrió los ojos. El traje de Isaac había aplicado una capa de espuma coagulante sobre su herida, y este, con ciertos trabajos, la estaba sacando de entre los restos del naufragio. No le dolía nada, ni parecía haber perdido la sensación en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Solo tenía un ligero cosquilleo en su cabeza, que acto seguido se revelo como una cortada ligera. A pesar de todo había salido casi ilesa. Pero sus problemas no terminaban ahí.

Se reincorporó en cuanto pudo, para dar cuenta de la situación. Sergei recargaba su arma con su ultimo cartucho, mientras Rodrigo paralizaba un grupo de necromorfos que se acercaban hacia ellos, como los buitres a la carroña. La mujer llevo su mano a sus costados, buscando su arma sin encontrarla. Clarke le extendió su propia cortadora de plasma:

_--- Tengo mas munición allí dentro, cubreme --- _

Sin mediar mas explicación el ingeniero descendió entre los fierros achatarrados de la nave.

Ribbel disparó un par de veces hacia el grupo de necromorfos que el latino había paralizado. Una criatura pequeña con largos tentáculos rojizos trato de sorprenderla abalanzándosele, pero la mujer la capturo al vuelo y con un golpe seco de la cortadora la aplasto, su material rojizo esparciéndose sobre el suelo del hangar, con un chillido estridente.

_Fue en ese instante que sus compañeros señalaron hacia su espalda..._

Allí, parada sobre los restos de la nave, estaba la criatura mas grotesca y horrenda de todas cuantas habían visto. Seis metros de una visión de horror de tres cabezas demoníacas con poderosos cuartos traseros y fuertes patas delanteras, feroces colmillos capaces de despedazar a una persona de un solo mordisco y, recubriéndolo a manera de piel, algo que no estaba segura si era un pelaje sucio o montones carne en descomposición. Era el perro cerbero de la mitología griega, en una mofa deforme y mortal. La semblanza sin embargo, terminaba ahí, pues en su torso estaban acumulados los cuerpos sangrientos de varios miembros de la tripulación, sobresaliendo del lomo de la criatura cual si hubieran sido asimilados en la forma horrenda. Para rematar la terrible visión dos tentáculos largos, como del grueso de un brazo, que terminaban rematados en sendas cuchillas oseas, una de las cuales estaba rota. La criatura la miró atentamente y dio dos pasos hacia ella emitiendo un ligero gruñido, mitad feral quejido y gruñido humano. La asiática levanto el arma y lanzó un par de tiros hacia el monstruo que tenia frente a sí.

El engendro era ágil y salio del camino de ambos disparos con un gran salto. Aterrizo a unos metros de donde estaban Cortéz y Yaskolev. Ambos le dispararon sin perder tiempo. Los tiros del arma de pulso penetraron en su piel sin hacerlo inmutarse. El rayo de contacto sin embargo lo echo para atrás un poco, provocando un aullido de furia que parecía mas un grito de batalla distorsionado. A esa voz varios necromorfos salieron de las ventilas y rendijas de la habitación. Los hombres retrocedieron lentamente, solo para oír amenazas a sus espaldas. Sergei se volteo y disparo contra los otros, su puntería potenciada por los programas de combate de su armadura, pero casi enseguida cayo de espaldas, una enorme presión comprimiéndolo contra el suelo. Era la gigantesca criatura, que había botado a Rodrigo varios metros mas allá y ahora recargaba su peso sobre el cuerpo del joven eslavo. Le acercó la cara y preparó la cuchilla que aun tenía intacta, mientras el militar apretaba los dientes para no aullar de dolor.

Un disparo cercenó el tentáculo, haciendo a la criatura retirarse y profiriendo un chillido que parecía la expresión de dolor de múltiples personas. Volteo a ver a su atacante y encontró a Ribbel con el arma apuntando en su dirección:

_--- Ven por mí ---_ le dijo desafiante y echo a correr hacia el extremo del hangar.

La criatura olvidó al joven y se lanzó en su persecución. Rodrigo mientras tanto ya se había incorporado y, corriendo, llegó hasta donde estaba Sergei. Cargo el rayo de contacto y disparó contra el grupo enemigo mas cercano, haciéndolo volar por los aires. Ya otro grupo de criaturas estaba encima de ellos a sus espaldas, pero un rayo ancho de plasma los despedazo, inmisericorde. Ambos voltearon a encontrar a Isaac Clarke parado entre los restos del transbordador, con una Cortadora de Linea en sus manos. Una de esas criaturas con aspecto de bebes, que a la postre habrían de bautizar "Merodeadores", se le acercó, tratando de tomarlo desprevenido:

_--- Ni lo sueñes --- _dijo el ingeniero y le dio un pisotón con las pesadas botas del traje, para después rematarlo con una patada que lo mando literalmente a volar muy lejos.

Por su parte Ribbel no podía parar de correr. La criatura le iba ganado terreno. Ya estaba acercándose a la pared exterior. Se aventuró a mirar atrás y no vio a su atacante. Volteo la vista para casi toparse de frente con él. El gigantesco animal le lanzo un tajo con el remanente de cuchilla que le quedaba, pero ella estaba suficientemente alerta y saltó hacia el frente, dando una pirueta y aterrizando encima de él. Al descender, los cuerpos desnudos y lacerados cruelmente, empotrados en la criatura, cobraron vida tratando de sujetarla con sus brazos intactos, sus bocas profiriendo gemidos y quejidos guturales. Reaccionó instintivamente y puso un par de tiros en los cuerpos, haciendo que la criatura se sacudiera y la arrojara lejos. Su aterrizaje no fue de lo mas agradable.

Isaac y los otros aún batallaban con los monstruos, cuando vieron el forzado aterrizaje de su compañera. Trataron de correr hacia ella pero una de esas criaturas que traían una pústula explosiva en su brazo se les acercó, tapándoles el paso y levantando su extremidad para azotarla y hacerlos volar en mil pedazos. Isaac, que iba al frente, se protegió tanto como pudo, pero la explosión no llegó. Al levantar la vista , vio en el suelo el cadáver de esa cosa con los miembros disectados por varias balas y en el aire, sostenido por telekinesis, el saco volátil, cortesía de Rodrigo Cortéz:

_--- Una carga explosiva lista para usar. Solo dígame donde la quiere jefe ---_ con una sonrisa de malicia en el rostro.

El americano localizó un grupo de infectores y otras "linduras" que les cortaban el paso, y prestamente señaló en su dirección. Rodrigo hizo un movimiento de su mano y el improvisado explosivo salió propulsado hacia allá, impactando contra el suelo justo en medio del grupo y reventándolos a todos. Aprovecharon el momento para correr unos metros, cuando un panel de la pared del hangar se deformó y salió proyectado hacia ellos. Los tres hombres se arrojaron fuera de la trayectoria y levantaron la cabeza para observar a un monstruo la mitad de grande que el que asediaba a su amiga. Una especie de coraza escamosa en colores negros y azules cubriéndole el cuerpo. El bruto corrió hacia ellos, su pesado cuerpo haciendo retumbar las planchas del hangar, al tiempo que un suspiro casi unísono salio de las bocas de ellos, Cortéz meneando la cabeza y Sergei maldiciendo en su lengua natal. Isaac levanto la mano para aplicarle una carga de estásis, pero el indicador de su traje parpadeo informándole que la batería interna ya no tenía poder. Rodrigo se adelantó intentándolo también, pero al obtener la misma respuesta de su traje dio dos pasos para atrás y haciendole una seña al otro ingeniero, echó a correr.

Sergei había visto a la criatura que se aproximaba hacia ellos y, arrebatando la cortadora de linea de las manos de Isaac, permaneció inmutable ante la poderosa avalancha que se les venía encima.

_--- Alejate de ahí, tus tiros no funcionarán con esa cosa ---_ le gritó Isaac mientras él y el latino ponían distancia de por medio.

El eslavo hizo caso omiso. Había visto algo que no podía ser, pero no tenia tiempo para verificarlo. Disparó varias veces contra la criatura, sus tiros finalmente logrando cuartear la poderosa armadura. Cuando esa cosa estuvo a cinco metros de él reaccionó, confirmando lo que había visto, la imagen pálida de su compañera muerta Straczynski haciéndole un gesto de aprobación mientras caminaba en paralelo a la criatura. El militar alzo mano y otra esfera azul de estásis impacto en el cuerpo del bruto, reduciendo la velocidad de su carrera. Enseguida saltó hacia él y localizando la rotura entre las escamas de su coraza disparó dos minas de corte láser, una de las aplicaciones disponibles para esas herramientas, hacia la abertura creada, arrojándose al suelo para no quedarse a ver el resultado.

El efecto de estásis acabo en el momento en que las dos minas estallaban. Lo que siguió fue un espectáculo sangriento, cuando los rayos de corte que salieron de las minas en una pequeña explosión redujeron a cortes finos el cuerpo armado del bruto por dentro. Sergei aterrizo, dejo la cortadora de linea en el suelo y se apretó las costillas tanto como pudo, tratando de mermar el dolor que sentía, mientras sonreía mirando hacia un punto distante al lado de él.

Al tiempo que sus compañeros se batían en retirada Ribbel se levantó. Había sido proyectada violentamente hacia una de las paredes centrales del cuarto soltando su arma y perdiendo el conocimiento unos segundos. La criatura había proferido un aullido de dolor y retrocedido. Pero en cuanto su presa se levanto, una mirada de odio se encendió en su horrendo rostro. Los cuerpos macilentos que la adornaban clavaron sus manos en el lomo, fusionándose con el resto del cuerpo. De pronto algunos de ellos se partieron en dos como si hubieran sido cortados por una espada, sus vísceras esparciéndose a los lados y siendo remplazadas por nuevos tentáculos y cuchillas. Un cuerpo más se hinchó y deformó, engrosándose, dislocando su mandíbula y ensanchando su rostro hasta que tuvo casi una cuarta parte de la longitud total del engendro.

La mujer reacciono cuando aquella cosa profirió un nuevo rugido y enarcó el lomo, del cual salió disparada una especie de cápsula redonda, verdosa amarillenta con venas a lo largo de su circunferencia. Ribbel se agachó, esquivando el proyectil, pero no pudo evitar ser proyectada hacia el frente cuando estalló unos metros hacia atrás, yendo a dar casi a los pies del engendro. Una mordida furibunda se abalanzo hacia ella, pero la asiática rodó sobre su costado e impulsándose con sus brazos dio una marometa hacia atrás, reincorporándose. La adrenalina le corría por el cuerpo y movimientos que pensaba imposibles los realizaba con facilidad impensable.

El behemot se lanzó sobre ella, su gigantesco cuerpo tratando de aplastarla contra la pared central. La mujer reaccionó inmediatamente y corrió hacia dicha pared, saltando y dando tres pasos en ella, para después saltar otra vez, justo cuando esa cosa pasaba por debajo suyo. El choque contra los paneles de acero aturdió al gigante lo suficiente para que la espigada hembra aprovechara, corriendo hacia donde estaba tirada la cortadora de plasma. Paso cerca de la herramienta, agacho su cuerpo y la recogió sin perder impulso, acelerando más y más mientras la ajustaba a una correa de su traje, y viró hacia una de las grúas fijas emplazadas cerca de las paredes centrales.

Salto por encima de las cajas cercanas y enseguida oyó con horror el ruido de metal aplastado, signo de que su perseguidor ya estaba en acción otra vez. Si podía llegar a la pasarela superior tendría mejor angulo de tiro. Trepo a uno de los contenedores y aprovechando su impulso salto una vez más, sosteniéndose de una de las barras de la grúa. Su enemigo ya estaba abajo de ella y arqueo el lomo para disparar otro de esos condenados proyectiles.

Cual si fuera una acróbata experimentada, Ribbel se balanceó e impulso hacia la pasarela, soltándose en su punto de elevación máxima. El vuelo y la pirueta fueron suficientes para hacerla llegar a la baranda superior, de donde se agarró con uñas y dientes. Esperaba una nueva explosión pero esta no llegó. Volteo la vista y encontró el explosivo sostenido en el aire, un rayo que salía del traje de Isaac aprisionándolo. Rodrigo disparo su olvidado rayo de contacto enseguida y la criatura se lanzó hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque, pero no contaba con que el americano lanzaría el apresado explosivo hacia ella, golpeándola de lleno e hiriéndola sensiblemente. Ribbel aprovecho para subir y enseguida disparo su arma también, cercenando un tentáculo. Retrocediendo y viéndose vastamente superada en numero, la criatura salió corriendo y penetrando por la cortina del mismo cuarto por donde habían subido ellos, se perdió en la obscuridad.

El hangar quedo en silencio. Ninguna de las criaturas que los amenazaron seguía en pie, pero solo para desquitar el coraje, Rodrigo aplastó el cráneo de una de ellas, esparciendo el contenido y acercándose a Sergei preguntó:

_--- ¿Como es que hiciste eso? ---_ visiblemente exaltado.

_---¿Que tovaryš? --- _le preguntó Sergei mientras extendía el brazo, entregando la cortadora de linea a Isaac.

_--- Eh, uh, uh, tu sabes... ¡eso! --- _le dijo Rodrigo haciendo una mímica bastante mala de la acrobacia que había realizado hacia poco minutos.

_--- ¡Ah!, ¡eso!... con el modulo de estasis incorporado de mi traje ---_ le contestó el eslavo jadeando, visiblemente cansado.

_--- El modulo... maldición, ¡pudiste usarlo antes!, ¿no crees? ---_ arremetió el latino agitando los brazos fuertemente.

_--- Seguro tovaryš. Pero lo había olvidado por completo… ---_ comentó el militar y sonrió pícaro.

La risita disimulada de Isaac se convirtió en una carcajada muy notoria.

Un golpe seco los puso sobre alerta. Al voltear pudieron ver la cortadora de plasma cayendo al suelo, y Ribbel precipitándose sobre la baranda de la pasarela central. En ese instante todo se paralizo. Nadie movió un dedo, sus instintos completamente embotados por lo que había sucedido. La vieron caer al duro suelo metálico del hangar, su cuerpo rebotando un poco, para después permanecer inerte. Les pareció ver la silueta de un hombre que se inclinaba sobre ella, pero solo fue un momento.

Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron. Al llegar allá Ribbel solo levantaba la mano, mirando hacia un punto indefinido del techo, sus labios pronunciando un nombre suavemente:

_--- Mercury... --- _

La risa había desaparecido. Y al voltear a ver el desolado panorama del transbordador arruinado, su única vía de escape destruida, y a su amiga cayendo a la inconsciencia, los hombres sintieron sus almas descender directamente hasta el mismo infierno. Habían llegado al nadir.


	7. En la obscuridad

_**Dead Space**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Visceral Games (antes EA Redwood Shores), _**Mirror´s Edge**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Digital Illusions. No reclamo beneficio económico alguno de la publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**Capitulo Seis:**

**En la obscuridad**

_**Mainframe central del USG Ishimura**_

_Cuatro horas antes del Mensaje de Ribbel_

El dolor no había desaparecido por completo, pero tras una dosis mas de antibióticos y analgésicos suministrados por Kendra Daniels, su cuerpo estaba mejorando rápidamente. El olor rancio de semiconductores y cables quemados atacaba inmisericordemente su nariz. La pésima iluminación del cuarto no le dejaba ver demasiado, pero podía distinguir suficiente como para saber que se encontraba en el centro nervioso de la nave. Aún sentía esa sensación de fatiga que lo invadía desde que empezó la catástrofe. Se recordó a si mismo que debería estar tan loco como el resto de la tripulación, pero los estimulantes cognitivos que había ingerido para ayudarle en su misión estaban haciendo un trabajo excepcional, si bien inesperado, protegiéndolo de esa forma de demencia que afectaba la nave.

Su cordura sin embargo era una pequeña prebenda dada su pésima posición negociadora. La descendiente de indios americanos lo había atrapado dentro de su propio traje, introduciendo una sub-rutina en la programación de su DRI que trababa la junturas de su armadura. El resultado era que Antón Yuschenko permanecía tan inmóvil como si estuviera atrapado en una capa de Concreto V solidificado, mientras observaba todo sentado en una silla.

La mujer observaba un panel holográfico mientras alteraba comandos de la programación de la nave. Si la A.I. residente no hubiera estado semi-restringida, jamás hubiera permitido una intrusión de esa clase. Pero habiendo sido desactivada parcialmente, fruto de los esfuerzos del Dr. Kyne por lanzar la nave a la deriva, no había manera de reactivarla sin romperse la cabeza tratando de descifrar las claves de acceso nivel cinco. Cierto era que la mujer poseía los códigos ejecutivos de la nave, pero el Dr. Kyne no era ningún tonto, y tratar de romper el código que había modificado para mantener a raya a la tripulación no era tarea nada sencilla. Como resultado Kendra podía acceder a varios de los sistemas principales de la nave con poca o ninguna protección, cosa que usaba diligentemente para dar apoyo a su compañero, un tal Isaac Clarke.

Yuschenko sabía que estaba viviendo en tiempo prestado. No esperaba que la FDT fuera a mandar a un agente leal, mezclado dentro de los equipos de la C.E.C. Eso hablaba enormidades del nivel de infiltración y recolección de inteligencia que podía lograr el gobierno en organizaciones del calibre de Concordia.

_Y mucho menos esperaba que fueran a mandar a la hermana del hombre al que asesino hacía mas de dos meses en Marte..._

La joven no le hacía mucho caso. Desde que lo noqueo y lo arrastró hasta el cuarto del mainframe central, no le había dirigido mucho la palabra. Podía ver la ponzoña en su mirada, producto del poderoso sentimiento de venganza que la perturbaba, pero también parecía perderse por momentos en una ensoñación extraña. Su mente parecía ausente y extraviada, y por momentos se preguntaba si la crisis a su alrededor no le había "zafado un tornillo". Fingía no darse cuenta de los que pasaba a su alrededor, cuando la vio palidecer y trastornarse al fijar su rostro en un monitor. Podía observar cuando sus nervios se crispaban y enseguida se ponía a teclear mas furiosamente en su tableta electrónica personal. Se pregunto cual era la extensión de su aparente locura y si podría explotarse a su favor...

Decidió no prestar atención a esos pensamientos, viendo como la chica parecía decidida a ignorarlo. Su cuerpo estaba enfriándose y ya tenía una familiar sensación de entumecimiento que le recordó mucho los primeros años de su vida. Por su cabeza pasaron los horrores de sobrevivir en los barrios bajos de Moskva, en la Zona Militarizada Ruso-Europea, los días terribles de su infancia, en los que ser atrapado robando equivalía a ser desnudado, sumergido en el helado Volga, marcado electrónicamente y dejado a la suerte, con una prohibición para la población de ayudarte. Pocos se atrevían a robar abiertamente, y los que reincidían eran detenidos, sin derechos ni prerrogativas civiles. Muchos de ellos desaparecían sin dejar rastro...

La C.E.C. lo encontró cuando estaba apunto de ser sumergido en el helado río. Ya había pescado una pulmonía debido al siempre "benevolente" clima moscovita, y una inmersión al río le hubiera significado la muerte. Pero el agente Alpha que intercedió por él extendió una tarjeta al camarada soldado y aquel se alejo sin mirar atrás.

Las instalaciones de Concordia en la Zona Militarizada Ruso-Europea eran decididamente mas confortables que los rellanos derruidos de casas que aún quedaban en pié a las orillas del Volga. Extrañaba sin embargo la adrenalina de correr y cuidarse de la "Полиция" (policía) y extrañaba mas a Oleg y a Natasha, los otros dos huérfanos que eran como él, victimas de los conflictos entre Ucrania y Rusia, sus compañeros de correrías. Pero conforme el tiempo paso, los fue olvidando poco a poco, inmerso como estaba en esa nueva vida que pronto le llegó. La gente de la compañía le enseño a leer y a escribir, a pensar y a argumentar, le otorgó conocimientos que les estaban vedados a los pobres y a los desamparados, tal y como siempre ha sucedido a lo largo de la historia del mundo.

A la par vinieron los entrenamientos físicos, para los que varios años cuidando de si en las calles de la ex-capital rusa, no hicieron mas que acerar aún mas sus instintos ya desarrollados. La parte divertida del asunto fue el entrenamiento con armas. No fue tan grato en cambio aprender a matar, como constato cuando la compañía le pidió que disparara, primero a un cachorro indefenso. Después a un caballo. Luego un mono, y por ultimo un indigente. Las cuatro pruebas se sucedieron en un escaso margen de horas y el rostro del pobre diablo que había mandado al infierno con la pistola de pulso lo aterrorizó durante los años subsiguientes. La oyó masgullar algo como:

_--- No se... Kyne esta loco... ese transbordador... mantenerlo... nuestro lado... por ahora... ---_

Para después voltear, preparada para saltar sobre él como si fuera un animal ponzoñoso, dispuesto a matar:

_--- Despierta miserable, ya es hora de que respondas ante la justicia por lo que has hecho ---_

La voz semi-histérica de la especialista de comunicaciones lo hizo volver a la realidad. Había terminado de hablar con su compañero y había hecho unas cuantas maniobras en la computadora, decodificando unos discos. Ahora se volteaba hacia él pistola en mano, como el supremo juez y ejecutor, esperando el momento para ejecutar su odioso encargo. Sin embargo sabía lo suficiente de las informaciones de inteligencia sobre Kendra como para adivinar que lo que estuviera planeando no iba a surtir efecto en él...

_--- No tenemos tiempo para tonterías Yuschenko, dime cual es tu misión y te meteré una bala suficientemente grande en el cerebro como para que no te levanten esas cosas... --- _dijo señalando una pantalla, donde varios de los necromorfos rondaban por los pasillos del área de ingeniería.

_--- ¿Y por que habría de facilitarle las cosas señorita Daniels? ---_ La voz de la mujer se oía alterada, pero el control al que la tenía sometido era férreo. Quizá pudiera sacarse algo de partido a semejante situación, pero trató de evaluar un poco más el estado mental de la chica, solo para estar seguro.

_--- ¡No juegue con mi paciencia miserable asesino!, ¡si sigue vivo es porque creo que valora su pellejo más que cualquier misión que los jefes de su mega-corporación le hallan encomendado! ---_ dijo la mujer perdiendo visiblemente la compostura.

-_-- Señorita Daniels... Kendra... ¿puedo llamarle así?, usted sabe que en mi, corrección, nuestra línea de trabajo las cosas no son personales... yo no quería matar a su hermano, pero no podía haber otro desenlace, son gajes del oficio y en su rostro percibo que usted lo entiende de esa forma. Un profesional hace lo que debe hacer... --- _le dijo el ruso tratando de no sonar demasiado abrupto, agregando inclusive una ligera inflexión que podría interpretarse como un signo de halago.

-_-- ¡No trate de compararme con usted!.... ¡maldito! ---_ dijo y le soltó un golpe con la cacha del arma, que resonó en todo el cuarto y dejó su cabeza adolorida y sus oídos zumbando. A pesar de la protección mejorada del casco seguro lo recordaría mas tarde...

-_-- Leí reportes sobre ustedes... cuando mandaron a su hermano a fisgonear en los asuntos de la C.E.C. Ambos militares de carrera... usted de la rama de inteligencia de la FDT y su pariente un brillante y destacado miembro de Fuerzas Especiales. El hecho de que tenga este exabrupto significa que esta perdiendo el control... y eso no habla bien de su adiestramiento ---_

La mujer iba a soltarle otro golpe levantando el arma otra vez, pero se detuvo a pensar un momento. Respiró profundamente y volteo a observar el monitor. Serenó su cabeza por un par de segundos. No ganaba nada con reducir a su oponente a papilla, no importando cuanto le hubiera llenado de satisfacción. Tampoco se extrañó en lo mínimo que Yuschenko supiera ese tanto de ellos. Con los recursos económicos y políticos de la tercera mayor corporación de los planetas habitados y su afiliación no comprobada con la Iglesia de la Uniología, era solo de esperarse que cualquier rama del gobierno pasara momentos altamente frustrantes tratando de desenterrar los negocios ilegales de la compañía.

Ella también había hecho un poco de "su tarea" con respecto a Concordia. Sabía de las diferentes operaciones militares de la Unidad Alpha en varios países. Las mas recientes habían tenido lugar en el norte de la Zona Libre Americana. Las incursiones de grupos rebeldes pertenecientes a los diferentes regímenes de la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Asiáticas (URSA) habían llegado a tal grado que los conflictos en la región que antaño se conocía como Alaska (ahora Protectorado Innuit), se volvieron comunes. Los intereses de la C.E.C. se vieron amenazados por la presencia de sus rivales chinos y japoneses, tanto que el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida promulgo una legislación para mantener a las compañías mercantes a raya.

Los representantes de URSA habían obedecido sin chistar, acatando las disposiciones que les impedían competir de manera desleal, pero varios grupos paramilitares subvencionados por ellos decidieron permanecer activos por su cuenta, llegando al punto de tomar varias instalaciones claves de la C.E.C. en el país, incluyendo una facilidad secreta en la frontera con Canadá, cuyos defensores repelieron el ataque y permanecieron bajo asedio por un día completo.

Si esto era parte de una subrepticia maniobra para desafiar el poder del GTU, o de minar el alcance de Concordia, por parte de los asiáticos, se cuidaron muy bien de decirlo. Los altos mandos decidieron que era hora de mandar a la Unidad Alpha.

La respuesta al desafío de los grupos rebeldes fue brutal. En cosa de cinco horas, quince escuadrones paramilitares aislaron y retomaron las instalaciones a sangre y fuego. La corporación demostraba no tener ninguna clase de escrúpulos para lograr sus objetivos. Un contingente de la FDT, a quien no gustaban las resoluciones violentas, se movilizó para terminar con las hostilidades y fungir de mediador entre los grupos en pugna. Kendra Daniels iba como en ese grupo como oficial de inteligencia de tercer rango.

_Para cuando llegaron al área de batalla el baño de sangre había terminado. La C.E.C. había "resuelto" el problema... _

Las investigaciones apuntaban a una masacre. Pero las regulaciones establecidas por el gobierno para la defensa del patrimonio de las trasnacionales daban casi completa "carta blanca" a los altos mandos. Astutamente los abogados de Concordia aprovecharon ese marco legal favorable para presentar la actual resolución del asunto como única vía posible. Presentando una serie de pruebas de "supuesta negociación" entre las dos partes hostiles, e información que hacía parecer que los asiáticos habían tendido una trampa a los mediadores de la C.E.C., presentaron la batalla como un acto de defensa y la C.E.C. evadió los cargos de subversión, asesinato en masa y mantenimiento de guardias blancas. Si bien tuvieron que desembolsar una suma cuantiosa en daños y perjuicios a los beneficiarios de los involucrados, la realidad era que, dada la cantidad de recursos invertidos en esa zona, la compañía había salvaguardado sus intereses de manera excelente y además había dado un escarmiento a sus rivales. Uno que no se olvidaría pronto...

_--- Dado que insiste en hacerse de rogar "señor Yuschenko", me veo obligada a usar recursos mas efectivos ---_ le dijo la mujer mirándolo maliciosamente y rápidamente pasando del tono de enojo a la condescendencia. Eso no era un buen signo.

_--- No trate de asustarme señorita Daniels. Usted nada puede hacer nada en contra mía --- _le dijo el ruso esbozando su mejor sonrisa irónica.

_--- En condiciones normales sería muy normal. ¿Pero que tan resistente se creerá usted cuando tenga un pequeño coctél de benzodiazepinas encima? --- _contestó ella guiñándole un ojo.

La cara del ruso dejo entrever un ligero parpadeo. Ciertamente no estaba preparado para enfrentar un asalto químico. Sabía perfectamente que la información obtenida por medios psicoactivos no era confiable, pero la mujer frente a él estaba dispuesta a tentar a su suerte. Además no había manera de saber como reaccionaría con las otras sustancias del modificador facial y los estimuladores cognitivos aún rondando en su cuerpo. La muerte podía ser la reacción mas benéfica de todas. Si lo que los rumores decían sobre el RCFG era cierto, bajo la acción de ciertas drogas podía causar daños irreversibles a la psique del sujeto en cuestión. Quién sabe exactamente que podía pasar. Podría convertirse en un vegetal, no muerto pero tampoco realmente vivo, o permanecer atrapado en la psicosis de su vida por siempre.

_Ninguna de las dos opciones eran perspectivas agradables..._

Kendra se alejó de él y corrió hasta el escritorio donde una mortecina iluminación revelaba una especie de bolsa de cuero, que ella abrió, dejando ver una jeringa hipodérmica y varias sustancias. Sin voltear hacia él, empezó a charlar:

_--- Vera señor Yuschenko, traje esto conmigo por si encontraba resistencia de alguno de los múltiples miembros de la tripulación. En repetidas ocasiones me he dado cuenta de que es mas fácil robar subrepticiamente que tomar por la fuerza. Si no se puede convencer por las buenas, siempre se puede inducir la sugestión... --- _terminó mientras llenaba una jeringa hipodérmica y dejaba escapar un ligero chorro de la sustancia, purgando el aire.

_--- Bien, bien... no hay que precipitarnos señorita Daniels. Creo que empezamos este asunto con el pie izquierdo. Si acaso vuelve a preguntarme... --- _el ruso casi murmuró esta frase.

-_-- No hay necesidad de ello "señor Yuschenko". Cuando la dosis… --- _dijo la chica presionando un par de placas en el brazo del traje, dejando salir el puerto de inyección intravenosa, un tubo de aproximadamente 5 mm de ancho, conectado por un extremo a los mecanismos internos de la armadura, hecho como parte de los recursos de tratamiento medico de emergencia para los ingenieros, e inyectando la sustancia de la jeringa en él _---... halla hecho efecto en usted, me dirá exactamente todo lo que quiero saber ---_

Quiso moverse y escapar. Levantarse y golpearla hasta convertirla en una pulpa sanguinolenta. Esa maldita mujer podía convertirlo en un vegetal inadvertidamente. La adrenalina empezaba a correr por su sangre, y se disparó hasta niveles excéntricos cuando recibió el pinchazo de aire del traje. Tenía poco menos de veinte minutos hasta que la sustancia hiciera efecto. Y después de eso, solo dios sabía cuanto más...

Kendra lo miró, sus ojos cafés con una expresión de arrogancia y malicia que no alcanzaba a medir. Cada segundo que pasaba sentía mas y más la incesante necesidad de poner sus manos sobre el cuello de la amerindia. Su imaginación tomó control, dando rienda suelta a su deseo mas interno. Casi podía sentir sus músculos reventar la presión de las bisagras que juntaban las placas de su traje, gracias a la acción de la adrenalina. Sus manos haciendo contacto con su delicado cuello, como las garras del depredador hundiéndose en la carne de su enemigo. Sus poderosos brazos aplicando presión sobre la frágil estructura que era su laringe. Sentir que la indefensa mujer trataba de repelerlo con sus débiles manos, solo para fallar miserablemente en abrir la tenaza de acero que se cernía sobre ella. Sus garras apretando cada vez mas, impidiendo el paso del oxígeno hacia sus pulmones, hacia su sangre, hacia su cerebro. Las órbitas de sus ojos empezando a extraviarse poco a poco. Las piernas de su oponente golpeando con furia su cuerpo, mientras dejaba escapar gemidos ahogados, que poco a poco iban perdiendo fuerza. El dolor mezclado con la rabia de sentirse muerto en vida, tratando de robar el poco brío que quedaba de ese espantajo de mujer que se abría frente a él. Sentir como poco a poco los estertores se iban haciendo menos frecuentes, mientras mas fuerte era la presión sobre su traquea. Sentir un ultimo arrebato de cólera, al tiempo que rompía el cuello de su captora y la veía perder toda semblanza de vida, para permanecer allí, flácida y caduca...

La venganza y la emoción dieron paso a la tranquilidad. Podía descansar en paz. Ya había dado muerte a esa flor olvidada, aunque fuera solo en su imaginación... Le pareció ver a Yaheli a su alrededor, danzando tiernamente y haciéndole cariños con sus manos...

_Y entonces supo que había sucumbido al efecto de la droga..._

_--- Señor Yuschenko, ¿me escucha?. No es momento de dormir, hay mucho que debe contarme... --- _le dijo la mujer acercándose a él y golpeándolo un par de veces con la cacha de la pistola.

_--- No...hablaré...rev-velaré...nada..., n-no lo haré..., regresaré a-a-a casa...y...tendré l-l-lo mío... --- _contraataco el ruso insistentemente.

_--- Eso es, piense positivo, aunque no le sirva de mucho... --- _le dijo ella, haciendo una conexión entre la computadora principal y su DRI. Su voz era irónica.

_--- No m-me hará co-co-con-f-fesar.... ungh ... n-nada --- _la mujer solo medio sonrió.

_--- No quiero que confiese nada señor Yuschenko, su mente lo hará llegado el momento --- _dijo mientras tecleaba mas cosas en su computadora de mano y ajustaba la conexión entre su DRI y la computadora principal.

_--- ¡No es c-c-cierto!... ugh, no...ughhhh --- _el ruso sintió un punzada en su cabeza. Algo estaba mal. No había perdido la conciencia y su mente trabajaba normalmente. Pero su cabeza ardía como si se estuviera quemando por dentro.

_--- ¿Que le sucede señor Yuschenko?, no parece estar muy bien --- _había satisfacción malsana en su voz.

_---¿Q-que me has hecho?, ¿que m-me has hecho maldita?, ¡¿Que me has hecho?! ---_ dijo tratando inútilmente de moverse.

_--- Me temo que soy una tonta, no le he dado las benzodiazepinas. Por desgracia mi mano se ha posado equivocadamente en una jeringa que contenía estimulantes cognitivos ---_ dijo ella haciendo el gesto de agitar una mano, indicando un descuido _--- que por supuesto fueron entregados en nanomaquinas ---_

_--- Uughhh ---_

_--- Las nanomaquinas están prohibidas por la legislación del GTU, y las que hay son solo para aplicaciones medicas bien restringidas, son los famosos nanomeds, que además tienen un tiempo de vida tan corto dentro del cuerpo, como sea su función. Sin embargo nosotros en la FDT diseñamos algunos modelos nuevos, que resultan unos juguetes muy interesantes, muy versátiles. Pueden servir como medios de rastreo, pueden manipular la química corporal e incrementar la resistencia del cuerpo a sustancias dañinas, pueden disparar inhibidores del sueño, o generar descargas de adrenalina... todos ellos usos muy buenos, pero tienen una función más... ---_

_--- Uughhh, noooo --- _

_--- Estas nano-máquinas pueden programarse para infiltrar la corteza cerebral. Son tan pequeñas, que los sistemas de defensa del organismo humano ni siquiera las detectan como agentes patógenos. Cuando están situadas en puntos clave del cerebro, empiezan a producir una serie de estímulos que afectan la región del hipocampo entre otras, produciendo una serie de reacciones entre las sinapsis de las neuronas, que ponen en marcha el mecanismo de la memoria, dado que esa región controla la retentiva a largo plazo. Una vez que la nano-máquinas perciben los impulsos eléctricos, no toma mucho el interceptar y desencriptar las señales, tal y como lo haría cualquier hacker malvado de hace 600 años. Y todo se puede hacer a través de una herramienta tan simple como un DRI --- _dijo ella señalando su traje y poniendo su mano en el cable de conexión.

_--- ¡Maldi... ¡ughh!.. uugh, ¡GUUGHHH! --- _dijo Yuschenko tratando en vano de levantarse. Los estimulantes le daban una potencia de raciocinio increíble, pero inhibían otras funciones.

_--- Sabe algo, la legislación de crímenes de lesa humanidad penaliza la violación a prisioneros con las penas mas severas. Pero no hay marco legal preparado para enfrentar un caso de "violación mental". Aún cuando pudieran concebirlo y creerlo, ¿como harían para tipificarlo?, requeriría la existencia de una victima ---_ dijo y le dedico la sonrisa mas maliciosa que pudo esbozar _--- ¡Que lastima que los hombres muertos no puedan contar sus experiencias! ---_

_--- ¡UUUUGH! ¡uuugh! ¡guuu! ¡huuuu! ¡UUGHG! ---_

_--- Valientes ultimas palabras señor Yuschenko, las que quiera que sean... en la FDT hacemos este procedimiento con sujetos sedados por anestésicos fuertes, pero en pago a su actitud profesional para con mi hermano, me veo en la necesidad de negarle alguna medicina para el dolor, debido a que los resultados podrían ser viciados por todas las reacciones químicas que se están llevando a cabo en su cuerpo. Su pulso esta casi a cien. Debe aprender a relajarse... ¡Ahora quédese quieto!... ---_ la mujer habló y tecleo algo en su tableta personal y algo lo hizo congelarse. Solo sus movimientos involuntarios siguieron presentes, pero todo el resto de dominio de su cuerpo pareció desvanecerse de pronto.

En su cabeza una sensación terrible de dolor tomo el control. Era tan fuerte que creía que iba a morir. De pronto las escenas de su vida pasaron otra vez frente a él, aceleradas y en desorden:

Los recuerdos de su cumpleaños numero quince eran los primeros: Cuando su manejador y entrenador de la unidad Alpha le regaló sus primera pistola, una antigua arma de proyectiles cromada calibre 0.50" que se veía inmensa en su mano:

_--- La "Dispensadora de justicia"... ---_

_--- Ese nombre es ridículo ---_

_--- ¿Entonces que nombre quieres ponerle? ---_

_--- Грейс... "La Gracia"... ---_

El viaje a la Zona UPEO, específicamente a Nigeria en su primera misión para la C.E.C.:

_--- ¿Y que significa UPEO a todo esto? --- _(preguntando a su oficial al mando)

_--- Significa "olvidado" en una lengua ahora tan muerta como las esperanzas de esa gente ---_

Los combates en la Zona Global Sudamericana, pletóricos del olor a muerte y pólvora:

_--- ¡No dejes de disparar!, ¡si consiguen franquear el paso estaremos muertos antes de que puedas darte cuenta!, ¡dispara, maldición, dispara!... --- _(una gran explosión acaba con el grupo que los esta hostilizando)

El caminar por los pasillos de las oficinas de la C.E.C. con hombres y mujeres abriéndole el paso:

_--- ¿Es él?, ¿es a él a quién llamó el Director General?. Miralo, ¡miralo!, ¡es el Ángel de la Muerte! --- _(gente señalando acusadora)

El roce de un cuerpo cálido, de curvas suaves y femeninas que se estremecen al primer contacto de sus manos:

_--- ¿Me quieres? ---_

_--- ¿Aun necesitas preguntarlo, tontita? ---_

_--- Si es así, ¿porque nunca me lo dices? ---_

El olor a sudor y la sangre coagulada que tiene que limpiar de su rostro, solo para poder seguir matando:

_--- ¡Canta mi querido cosaco!, ¡canta mientras matas!, ¡regocijate porque esta noche será nuestra! --- _(su compañero Smith le grita, mientras disparos y explosiones surcan el aire a todo su alrededor)

El rictus de humillación y dolor de un hombre de raza negra, cuando orina sobre él, para después golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia:

_--- ¡¿Que diablos me miras черный шлак?!, ¡¿eh?!, ¡¿eh?¡, no me mires... ¡Deja de mirarme!, ¡проклятье! ---_ (escupiéndole)

Una mujer corriendo por el malecón de la Zona Costera de La Habana, su grácil y luminoso cuerpo saltando, esquivando obstáculos y personas hasta detenerse jadeante frente a él y sonreirle, seductora:

_--- Si tu eres mi comité de bienvenida, entonces estoy de suerte... ---_

El rostro de un cadáver ambulante ataviado en un traje negro elegante, mencionando algo sobre el conocimiento de los pueblos antiguos:

--- _Los asiáticos siempre fueron mas sensatos..., ..."demonios"..., ... aquel que es presa de ellos no es mas libre que el mas servil de los esclavos... ---_

La sonrisa perenne de los muertos que se apilan en los vagones de un tren junto a una carretera abandonada cerca de Ajeba:

_--- Esto es lo que pasa a los que se oponen a la C.E.C. ---_

La sonrisa despreocupada de una niña asiática que ríe con su padre adoptivo, mientras él los observa a través de la ventana de su casa, sin chistar por la lluvia y el frío inclementes:

_--- ¿Que haces Ribbel? ---_

_--- Preparo mis cosas para irme a la escuela ---_

_--- Pero si aún faltan dos semanas para comenzar ---_

_--- Sí, pero es mejor estar preparados desde antes, ¿no? ---_ (sonriendo picara)

_--- Seguro que si hija... seguro que sí ---_ (riendo francamente).

Los gritos de protesta de los huelguistas de Excella AE-725, que rodean las solitarias oficinas de la C.E.C. mientras el sol se pone en el horizonte azul turquesa:

_--- Bueno señores, ya basta de esto, es su ultima oportunidad, retírense a dormir y nadie saldrá herido... ---_

_--- ¡No!, ¡no nos iremos!, ¡ya basta de explotación!, ¡basta de tratarnos como si no existiéramos!, ¡no lo permitiremos más! ---_

_--- Esta bien, no digan que no se los advertimos --- _(a otro grupo de personas)_ --- ¡Abran fuego! ---_ (disparos, gente cayendo, gritos, caos)

La risa franca y sencilla de una joven morena que le enseña que ha aprendido a escribir, garrapateando su nombre con tiza en una pared...

_--- ¿Pero... como? ---_ (honestamente sorprendido)

_--- Cuando no estas me pongo a leer tus libros... ¡quiero aprender de todo!, ¡viajar!, ¡saber de todas las cosas que..._ --- (no puede terminar porque él la besa tiernamente).

El sudor en sus manos cuando se detiene a descansar después de una larga jornada de picar piedra con las herramientas de minería...

_--- ¡¿Oye Von Alper?!, ¿que es mejor en tu país?, ¿las mujeres o la cerveza? ---_ (Rodrigo Cortéz lo palmea ligeramente en la espalda).

_--- Depende de las circunstancias, pero las cervezas generalmente son menos frías para hacer el amor... --- _(risas de una buena parte de la cubierta de minería).

El yermo frío y estéril al punto de congelación, que se abre frente a él en Caronte, una de las tres lunas de Plutón.

_--- "Allí estaba ya, y con pavor lo pongo en verso, donde todas las sombras estaban cubiertas y transparentes como brizna de paja en vidrio..." --- _(se dice a si mismo escudriñando la desolación frente a él)

Finalmente aparece el cadáver que dirige los destinos de la C.E.C. deteniéndose frente a él mientras esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción:

_--- ¡Felicidades Señor Yuschenko!... su historial de trabajo lo avala para pertenecer a uno de los proyectos más secretos de la C.E.C. ---_ (caminando por detrás suyo incomodandolo).

_--- ¿Y cual sería ese proyecto? ---_ (volteando a verlo)

_---Sígame --- _(sale por una puerta en la pared de sus despacho y lo conduce por una serie de corredores lúgubres, hasta llegar a un laboratorio estéril, donde una serie de tubos cerrados por cortinas metálicas, a los cuales llegan mangueras con soluciones nutrientes, descansan frente a él. A su lado monitores con detalles de una escritura alienigena inundan el cuarto con su luz verdosa).

_--- ¿Que es este lugar? --- _(intrigado por el contenido de los tanques se acerca a uno de ellos, sin dejar de notar en una mesa cercana la replica a escala del Monolito Negro que Michael Altman descubrió en la Tierra).

_--- Bienvenido, señor Yuschenko, al Proyecto Renacimiento ---_ (el cadáver presiona un botón y las cortinillas metálicas de todos los tubos se levantan, revelando varias repeticiones en estadios de edad distintos, del mismo cuerpo de una espigada mujer joven, de ascendencia asiática).

_--- Vexilla regis prodeunt inferni... --- _(termina para si mismo solemnemente)_._

Su mente estaba por explotar. El dolor que atravesaba su cabeza como una espada afilada no se detenía. Su corazón latía francamente y una sensación de angustia opresiva lo dominaba. Necesitaba respirar, pero el suministro de oxígeno que le proporcionaba su traje no era suficiente. Su percepción del tiempo estaba alterada. No sabía si habían pasado treinta minutos o solo unos segundos. Se estaba poniendo azul, podía ver su reflejo sucumbir a la cianosis en uno de los paneles de las computadoras principales.

Le faltaba aire... sus manos querían ir directamente a su careta, quitársela y tomar una bocanada profunda...

Le faltaba aire... sus ojos se estaban volteando, ya no tenia control sobre sus movimientos. Sus jadeos fuertes y francos llenaban el ambiente silencioso del cuarto...

Le faltaba aire... su visión se iba desvaneciendo. Ya no veía a la adorada niña de piel tostada que danzaba a su alrededor, ya no alcanzaba a ver a cinco metros de distancia. Ya ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver su nariz...

_¡AIRE! _

El monitor de signos vitales del DRI de Antón Yuschenko indicaba muerte cerebral. Las nanomaquinas habían terminado su labor y se desactivaron. En unos minutos se descompondrían en sustancias básicas y no quedaría el mas mínimo rastro de componentes mas complejos. Kendra Daniels se acerco a la consola de control de la computadora y extrajo un disco de polímero cristalino de ultra-alta densidad. La información pertinente a la memoria de Antón Yuschenko estaba segura, almacenada en ese medio de soporte.

La mujer amerindia se acercó al monitor de seguridad y vio a Isaac Clarke sacar la reliquia de su contenedor en el la bodega inferior del hangar. Tecleó varias instrucciones y habló directamente al micrófono, estableciendo comunicación auditiva con su compañero:

_--- He restaurado poder a ese elevador. Lleva el Monolito al hangar y súbelo al transbordador. Voy hacia la cubierta de vuelo ahora... ¡Oh dios, creo que voy a correr por mi vida!..., ¡deseame suerte! ---_ le dijo haciendo gala del mejor tono de histeria refinada que podía fingir, su mirada maliciosa gritando mil y un cosas sin palabras ni gestos.

Empaco sus cosas, tomó el contenedor de polímero, cargo su pistola, abrió el sello de la puerta y echo una ultima mirada al cadáver cianotico que descansaba en una silla:

_--- ¡Hizo usted un gran trabajo señor Yuschenko..., nos veremos luego...o quizás no ---_ y echo a correr, cerrando la puerta y dejando al difunto solo...

En la obscuridad...


	8. Recuerdos de un mundo olvidado II

_**Dead Space**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Visceral Games (antes EA Redwood Shores), _**Mirror´s Edge**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Digital Illusions. No reclamo beneficio económico alguno de la publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**Capitulo Siete**

**Recuerdos de un mundo olvidado II**

Ella perdió el sentido al tiempo que miraba en los ojos de la bestia. Esos ojos extraños amarillentos que la habían acosado por toda la cubierta de aterrizaje. Conforme la esfínge monstruosa se alejaba, dolida y vapuleada, algo dentro de su propio cuerpo le avisó que ella no estaba menos herida. Sus achaques no eran notorios, pero no por eso dejaban de molestarla. Su sentido de orientación la traiciono y no supo reconocer de pronto donde era arriba y donde abajo. Como resultado, soltó el arma y sin oponer ninguna resistencia se dejó caer. Su cuerpo se precipitó inexorablemente hacia el suelo frío de la cubierta de vuelo.

Una sensación fría, acompañada de un dolor agudo, fue lo que la invadió cuando alcanzo el suelo. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus ordenes. Su mente tampoco parecía querer obedecerla. Su rostro quedó viendo hacia el espacio, la luz de las estrellas bañándola sin cesar, con su cuerpo protegido por el polímero transparente del techo. Una persona se acercó hacia ella. Se inclinó y sonrió afablemente. No era ninguno de sus compañeros. No tenía la cara rubia de niño de Sergei, ni los rasgos latinos y varoniles de Rodrigo. Era mas bien como una versión menos vieja de Isaac Clarke, con el rostro mas curtido que el del ingeniero. Pero no era él tampoco.

Algo le insinuó que conocía a esta persona. Sin embargo no figuraba nadie similar en sus recuerdos personales. Su mente no conectaba el rostro frente a ella con la semblanza de nadie que hubiera visto en su vida...

_No en esta vida, ¿que tal en otra?..._

Ese pensamiento asaltó su cabeza y casi con la misma rapidez lo rechazó. Era una tontería surgida de alguna de esas religiones antiguas, no menos similar al credo de la Uniologia en su grado de superchería. Su pensamiento, eminentemente racional y moldeado por años de educación estricta, se rebelaba ante la mera sugerencia de semejante noción.

No lograba decir sin embargo, de donde había visto al extraño. Era bien parecido y no aparentaba tener mas de treinta y cinco años. Su cabello rubio claro, corto y elegantemente peinado, se ordenaba perfectamente conforme a su cráneo. Su cara larga dejaba entrever rasgos fuertes y bien marcados, de cejas un poco escasas, pero que engalanaban unos ojos profundos, de mirada un tanto melancólica. Una nariz grande y recta flotaba en medio del conjunto. Para rematar, una boca de mediano tamaño y, enmarcando todo el conjunto, un mentón cuadrado. La cabeza, de dimensiones regulares descansaba sobre un cuerpo de constitución solida, pero no en demasía. Sobre el torso bajo, unos pantalones deportivos grises con una franja roja perfilando su envidiable silueta . En el superior, una camisa de vestir blanca, debajo de la cual se insinuaba un camiseta roja. Vestía zapatos tenis amarillos.

En su mente se formo una palabra. No supo de donde venía, pero no importaba:

_--- Mercury ---_

Si aparecía a su lado un completo extraño al que creía conocer sin saber como, no le preocupaba tampoco saber como se había formado ese nombre en su boca, y mucho menos el que de pronto, sonara tan apropiado:

_--- Hola Faith... ---_ le dijo ceremoniosamente.

_--- ¿Qué?, mi nombre no es... ---_ menciono, mostrando sorpresa.

_--- Faith. Parece que el golpe te ha afectado la cabeza chiquilla... --- _replico aquel inspeccionándola de arriba a abajo.

_--- ¿Te conozco? ---_ habló ella molestándose.

_--- Vaya que si te gustan las bromas... eres lo que eres gracias a mí, encanto ---_ le dijo con una sonrisa que le pareció agradable, casi paternal, que la desarmó.

_--- No te recuerdo... no... tenías que venir... por mí... ¡podía regresar sola al cuartel!... ¿qué... estoy diciendo? --- _habló y de pronto sus maneras y frases no le sonaron conocidas, como si no hubieran salido de su boca.

_--- Calmate Faith..., necesitas descansar. Tienes muy mal aspecto... cierra los ojos y descansa. En cuanto hayas curado tu herida, podrás recordar con mayor claridad ---_ el hombre le acarició el rostro y ella cerro los ojos. Su mente le dijo que estaba disfrutando la caricia de un extraño, pero su espíritu no lo sentía de esa forma.

_--- De... de acuerdo... ¡pero no se porque lo hago!... ---_ le dijo, sintiendo una vez mas que las palabras no eran suyas.

_--- Eres la misma testaruda de siempre... solo descansa ---_ le dijo y de pronto pareció transparentarse, como si no estuviera ahí.

Ribbel cerró los ojos y casi inmediatamente cayo en un sopor profundo. Si hubiera tratado de mantenerse consciente, hubiera fallado con plena certeza. Su panorama cambió casi de inmediato. Todo le parecía tan familiar... como si hubiera en realidad estado allí...

_**Atracadero principal de Puerto Lowell, Marte**_

_Casi dos semanas antes..._

Las arenas de Marte se iluminaban con la salida del sol, cuando el tren destinado a Puerto Lowell se detuvo. De el bajó un grupo de ocho personas, de las cuales dos llamaban mas la atención que todos los otros: Una delgada mujer asiática y un hombre robusto y de complexión de oso polar, que no parecía muy contento por el viaje.

Ambos dejaron que el grupo se adelantara y él señaló una dirección hacia la extensa planicie recubierta por el domo de Vidriacero que los aislaba de la aún incipiente superficie marciana. Pasarían años antes de que pudieran respirar sin ninguna protección en ese ambiente, tan familiar y a la vez tan hostil, pero el Vidriacero, un polímero transparente, con su consistencia cristalina y la dureza del acero templado, era sin duda una gran ventaja para hacerles sentir que la distancia a ese momento se estaba acortando considerablemente.

Ambos echaron a andar hacia uno de los puertos, adonde el grupo de funcionarios se acercaba a un transbordador de la C.E.C., que los esperaba para depositarlos en su destino: El USG Ishimura. Cinco minutos después ya estaban abordando el vehículo, que se levantó sin que se notara demasiado, merced de la relativamente poca energía necesaria para alcanzar la velocidad de escape del planeta. La pericia del piloto era notable y ciertamente el corto viaje se presentó sin incidentes.

El Ishimura estaba estacionado en el Atracadero Principal Miller clave EXM-25 CEC de Marte. Esta gigantesca construcción que permanecía en órbita geoestacionaria sobre Puerto Lowell, era sin duda junto con las cinco naves de extracción minera de la clase "Rompeplanetas", una de las nuevas maravillas de la civilización. La C.E.C. había encargado su diseño a una generación completa de ingenieros y constructores de naves y no había construcción espacial o terrestre, rival o de la misma compañía, que le hiciera sombra, salvedad del Astillero EH-145-K de la Tierra, acondicionado para poder contener todas la naves capitales mineras de la compañía en un solo sector de la órbita. Su destino no los llevo a él sin embargo, sino solo a verlo como un agregado cultural. Ribbel ya lo conocía, pues era el buffer de entrada y salida de las naves que desembarcaban a Marte, pero no Varsington, cuya migración al planeta ocurrió cuando el proyecto apenas empezaba a construirse.

Una vez que el grupo desembarcó en la cubierta de vuelo de la gigantesca nave, Ribbel y su compañero se sentaron en los mullidos sillones de la sala de espera, desde donde veían a la otra parte del grupo conversar sin perder detalle de las instalaciones que les rodeaban. Varios de ellos no habían estado jamás en su vida, en una nave como la que habían abordado, y veían con interés y maravilla el diseño de los ambientes que los rodeaban. Siendo una nave minera, el Ishimura descollaba en tecnología de punta, para ser una nave que tenía mas de sesenta largos años de servicio. Su creación tenía en mente toda la practicidad y funcionalidad posibles. El diseño interior poseía, sin embargo, también esos pequeños detalles de confort (llámese un sillón cómodo o una maquina expendedora de café a cada diez metros) que podían hacer que un hombre se sintiera cómodo sin sufrir el shock o la claustrofobia asociados a las antiguas naves terrestres.

La puerta del elevador principal se abrió y una mujer atlética, de cabellos cortos, tan rojos como el fuego, se acercó a ellos seguida de dos oficiales de seguridad, uno mas moreno y notoriamente grande que el otro. Presentaban ambos un gesto plumbeo:

-_-- Bienvenidos al USG Ishimura. Mi nombre es Alyssa Vincent y soy la Jefa de Seguridad de la nave. El capitán Matthius les pide una disculpa por no poder estar aquí personalmente, pero se han presentado asuntos importantes que merecen toda su atención. Si hacen el favor de seguirme los escoltaremos al monoriel, de donde los llevaremos a sus pertinentes residencias durante las próximas seis semanas y el capitán los recibirá un poco mas tarde antes de partir. Pueden dejar sus maletas en donde están y el sistema automatizado de la nave se encargará de llevarlas hasta sus cubículos personales ---_

A esa voz la gente del grupo se fue acercando. El oficial pequeño y rubio verifico sus identidades con la base de datos automatizada de la compañía y los fue dividiendo en grupos, ante la mirada de supervisión del otro. Alyssa divisó a los dos amigos en la parte de atrás del grupo y se acerco a ellos, soltando enseguida algo que parecía un bufido amistoso:

_--- Miserable cobarde... finalmente has tenido los arrestos para viajar al espacio profundo ---_ lanzo un golpe hacia el hombre de figura de oso polar quien lo detuvo y sostuvo firmemente.

_--- No de mi propio acuerdo, aunque eso no importa. Sin embargo en una gigantesca lata de sardinas como esta, no tengo porque tener ningún miedo ---_ dijo el oso polar y rió francamente, para después acercarse y abrazar efusivamente a la pelirroja. Ribbel tuvo una ligera sensación de envidia en sus tripas, pero decidió no hacerle mucho caso. El hombre volteo y le dijo:

-_-- Ribbel, permiteme presentarte a Alyssa Vincent, ex-compañera de la Unidad Alpha y amiga mía de hace varios años. Alyssa, esta es Ribbel Connors, terapeuta fisiatra y entrenadora de maniobras en gravedad cero. Entro en la unidad a los seis meses de que te fuiste --- _haciendo un par de ademanes hacia las dos mujeres.

_--- Mucho gusto señorita Connors. Es bueno conocer a la sangre nueva de Alpha ---_ la mujer le extendió la mano con un gesto que era cortés, pero con un ligero toque de desdén, que no le pasó desapercibido a la asiática.

_--- El placer es mío señorita Vincent, ¿Y como es que un delegado de la unidad terminó como jefa de seguridad de la nave mas publicitada de la historia? ---_ le dijo aquella sin perder la compostura, pero agregando un ligero matiz irónico a su pregunta.

_--- Bueno... el antiguo encargado se retiró, y habiendo sido mi mentor, me recomendó para el cargo. Si a eso le agregamos que las cosas en la Tierra se volvieron aburridas después de un tiempo, llegue a la conclusión de que un cambio de aires sería refrescante... --- _le dijo lanzando una mirada profunda que parecía querer fulminarla. La pelinegra Ribbel sostuvo la mirada sin amilanarse.

_--- Una larga historia en pocas frases ---_ dijo Varsington, consciente de la creciente animosidad entre las dos mujeres _--- Pero será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Tus compañeros parecen muy eficientes en su trabajo ---_

_--- Pendleton y Dobbs...---_ dijo señalando a los otros dos, que esperaban el regreso del elevador a la izquierda de la sala para mandar otro grupo de funcionarios _--- ...están bien entrenados, pero no son lo que el viejo De Surge hubiera querido. Si los viera, habría dicho que les falta lo mas importante... ---_

_--- ¿Y eso es? ---_ dijo Ribbel, interesada. Espero la respuesta de la oficial, pero fue Varsington quien habló:

_--- De Surge los hubiera expulsado de la unidad inmediatamente, porque les falta cerebro. No importa cuantos músculos tengan ---_ dijo señalando discretamente a Pendleton, el mas grande de los dos, de rasgos negroides _--- si no usan el mas importante ---_ terminó señalando su cabeza y dando unos golpecitos en ella.

-_-- Suena como lo que me dice el viejo Yuschenko ---_ reflexiono Ribbel, pensativa.

_--- ¿Yuschenko?, ¿todavía esta en activo el viejo lobo de mar? ---_ pregunto la pelirroja poniendo cara de sorpresa, como si hablara de alguien muy familiar.

_--- Sí, de hecho es mi jefe inmediato ---_

Ante eso la pelirroja soltó un silbido alto que hizo detenerse a Dobbs y a Pendleton, quienes ya conducían al ultimo grupo hacia el elevador. Ambos voltearon a verla, extrañados, a lo que Alyssa les hizo un gesto de que continuaran mientras les decía:

-_-- Pongan atención y quizá aprendan un truco o dos de esta señorita... ---_ al tiempo que le sonreía, amistosa.

_--- Vamonos ---_ dijo Varsington.

Estaban por entrar al elevador, cuando una transmisión del puente le llegó a la pelirroja. Esta se detuvo un momento y les indicó que esperaran. La mujer contestó:

_--- Aquí Vincent. ¿Que sucede puente? --- _contestó mientras una pantalla holográfica salia de su chaqueta DRI. La cara de un hombre maduro se perfilo en ella.

_--- Puerto Lowell acaba de avisarnos de un ultimo transbordador que esta por arribar. Dicen que transporta carga en su mayoría, pero parece que trae pasajeros también ---_

_--- ¡Pensé que habíamos recibido el ultimo hacía minutos señor White! ---_

_--- Si pero parece que la compañía se siente generosa hoy. Además esos pasajeros están marcados como Clase 5... ---_

_--- No puedo creerlo... mas miserables burócratas. Esta bien. Los recibiré personalmente. Vincent fuera ---_ volteo a ver a sus compañeros _--- me temo que tengo un grupo de ratas de escritorio que atender. Bajen por ese elevador y sigan de frente hasta la estación de monoriel. Mis hombres los llevaran a la cubierta de población ---_

_--- Adelante Alyssa, te veré luego y tomaremos una cerveza, por los viejos tiempos... ---_ le dijo Varsington estrechándole la mano.

_--- Lo espero con ansia. Mucho gusto Señorita Connors. Si me disculpan... ---_ y echo a andar hacia la zona de aterrizaje, donde un transbordador estaba entrando en el área de gravedad nula.

_--- Hasta luego ---_ le dijo la asiática sin inmutarse demasiado. Tenía la impresión de que estaría viendo a la jefa de seguridad frecuentemente.

-_-- Bueno, tal parece que ya te has hecho una amiga en la nave y eso que apenas llegaste ---_ le dijo el oso polar en tono de sorna, mientras entraban en el ascensor y apretaban el botón de descenso.

_--- Y que lo digas... ¿todos los ex-operarios de Alpha son así? --- pregunto la _espigada joven recargándose en la pared contigua a la puerta.

_--- No... en realidad Alyssa es bastante mas accesible que todos los otros ---_

_--- ¡Tiens!, Si ella es accesible, no quiero ni imaginarme a los otros... ---_

Abordaron el elevador y la puerta se cerró, llevándolos al nivel inferior. Mientras subían al monoriel Alyssa Vincent se acercaba por la pasarela principal hasta el transbordador que acababa de llegar. Cuando el transporte desactivó los motores gravitacionales y bajo la escalera, se encontró con tres hombres. El primero parecía un hombre joven, de constitución media, medianamente atractivo. El segundo era mas bajo de estatura, con los rasgos muy marcados, pero los ojos de un color azul, penetrante. Alyssa lo escudriño de arriba a abajo y lo que vio en el andar de ese hombretón no le gusto para nada. Se movía como militar, miraba como militar y no le habría extrañado que lo fuera, a no ser porque era muy chaparrito para el servicio y venia vestido con la fatiga típica de los mineros extrasolares:

_--- Soy Alyssa Vincent, jefa de seguridad, y ustedes son...---_

_--- Warren Eckhardt, Director Ejecutivo de Operaciones Coloniales de Minería. Ellos son mis acompañantes, Rodrigo Cortéz y Dawid Von Alper ---_ se adelantó el tercero de ellos, el mas bajo de los tres, de aspecto anciano. Una calva reluciente adornaba su cabeza. Tenía la apariencia de un viejito simpático, de esos que no rompen un plato. Pero la experiencia de la mujer con los burócratas de la compañía la mantuvo en alerta. No reconoció el acento de su voz sin embargo. Era decididamente extraño y sin duda llamaba mas la atención hacia él. Extendió una tarjeta de seguridad y la atlética mujer la tomó e inserto en una ranura lateral de su DRI. Era un mensaje codificado para el Capitán Matthius, procedente del corporativo.

_--- Bienvenidos al Ishimura. Me presumo que nos acompañaran en este viaje... ---_ dijo ella extendiéndoles la mano.

_--- Así es señorita Vincent. Debo ver al Capitán Matthius inmediatamente --- _se adelanto Eckhardt sosteniendo el saludo firmemente. Para un hombre mayor, tenía todavía mucha fuerza.

_--- El Capitán Matthius esta en conferencia con el corporativo en este momento, pero si me acompañan al puente el primer oficial White podrá hacer algo para remediar esa situación ---_

_--- Indique usted el camino ---_ le dijo el anciano y empezó a seguirla.

_--- Creo que aquí nos separamos nosotros --- _dijo Cortéz y él y Von Alper tomaron por otro lado.

_--- Es por este lado señores... ---_ les dijo la mujer, pero Rodrigo le hizo una seña.

_--- El importante es él. Nosotros solo tuvimos la fortuna de viajar en el mismo transporte --- _señalando al burócrata.

_--- ¿Y conocen el camino a la cubierta de población? ---_

_--- Sí ---_ le dijo Von Alper, el de los ojos azules profundos _--- yo ya he estado en esta nave antes, cuando De Surge era jefe de seguridad... ---_ le devolvió la mirada y Alyssa no pudo menos de sentir un ligero escalofrío.

_--- Entonces repórtense con el oficial Pendleton en la cubierta de población, el les indicará donde están sus cubículos. Y dejen su equipaje en la sala de recepción ---_

_--- Entendido, fue un gusto conocerlo señor Eckhardt ---_ dijo Rodrigo Cortéz extendiéndole la mano. El hombrecillo le devolvió el saludo amablemente y después los otros se dirigieron a la sala de recepción.

_--- Por aquí señor Eckhardt ---_ dijo Alyssa, llevando al hombrecillo por otro pasillo.

Durante ocho largos días el viaje del Ishimura se desarrollo sin incidentes. Cada una de las personas asignadas al viaje por la C.E.C. desempeño las labores que se les había encomendado según lo previsto. Ribbel tenía por encargo dar una serie de entrenamientos intensivos a los mineros asignados a zonas de gravedad cero, siendo que la compañía había detectado graves errores en el cumplimiento del protocolo de trabajo en condiciones de gravedad nula, derivado del hecho de que los trabajadores no tenían mucha experiencia en esos menesteres. La mayoría de sus alumnos eran mineros jóvenes que estaban en su primer o segundo viaje extrasolar, pero había también allí algunos ingenieros, médicos y tripulación, que tenían que cumplir una serie de entrenamientos obligatorios para trabajo en condiciones extremas.

La asiática no se sentía cómoda usando el Astro-traje, pero era parte del protocolo estándar de entrenamiento. Había reunido a todos sus educandos en la sala de basquetbol en gravedad cero, donde en coordinación con otros instructores de la nave, enseñaban las sutilezas de las maniobras sin peso de por medio. Había entrenamiento por las "mañanas", aquella franja entre las seis y las doce en el reloj de veinticuatro horas al que la tripulación obedecía. Por la "tarde", ayudaba en Fisiatría a los técnicos de remplazo de órganos.

La mujer extrañaba a Varsington. No se veían con mucha regularidad, debido a que sus asuntos lo llevaban con frecuencia al área de ingeniería de la nave. Solo los ingenieros y personal selecto podía poner un pie allí. Pero la noche del décimo día, Varsington toco a la puerta de su cubículo:

_--- ¿Me preguntaba si querías tomar una cerveza? --- _le dijo parado desde el umbral de la puerta del pequeño cuarto. Venia con fatigas de trabajo limpias que tenían su nombre grabado en el costado izquierdo, mientras que el escudo del departamento de ingeniería de la nave venia bordado en los hombros. y en la espalda tenía el dispositivo DRI que resaltaba la columna vertebral de todos los habitantes de la nave como si estuviera teñida de azul eléctrico.

La chica, que había regresado temprano de las sesiones de terapia, se había quitado el traje medico y estaba por sentarse a revisar sus mensajes cuando el hombre de figura de oso polar la encontró:

_--- ¿Y dejar la calidez y seguridad de mi cubículo para ir a un atestado comedor? ---_ preguntó ella, provocandolo a modo de juego.

_--- Bueno, si no quieres me voy, estoy seguro de que Alyssa no rechazara mi invitación ---_ la provocó el, siendo igualmente punzante.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Muy pronto se enfundó en su ropa de trabajo, unos pantalones holgados blancos de una tela muy ligera y fresca, y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Para terminar unos sneakers rojos también ligeros. Sobre ése atuendo se acomodo la chaqueta de trabajo con DRI que le había sido provista al abordar y el guante rojo que la acompañaba a todos lados, un regalo de su padre, aquel al que no veía desde hacía cuatro años.

Llegando al comedor encontraron que el ambiente estaba mas tranquilo de lo acostumbrado. Había poca gente en las mesas e inclusive podían darse el lujo de escoger, cosa virtualmente imposible en el usualmente concurrido comedor. Allí, Alyssa Vincent estaba sentada en una mesa reservada junto a la baranda que quedaba cerca de la terraza. Normalmente ese era el lugar para los oficiales de cuarto y quinto rangos, a excepción del capitán y el primer oficial, que solían comer en el club reservado del puente, cerca del nido del capitán.

Junto a ella estaba otro hombre, de rasgos lobunos y piel morena, pero con un claro acento inglés. Al verlos, Alyssa levantó la mano y les hizo una seña para que fueran a sentarse allí. Un par de minutos después estaban charlando alegremente y compartiendo historias de Marte y la Tierra. El acompañante de Vincent resulto ser un sargento de seguridad interna de la nave, un tal Gabe Weller, un veterano de las Guerras de Recursos:

_--- ...y entonces estaba yo allí tirado, recargando mi pistola, mientras los chinos y los sudamericanos tratan de demoler literalmente las paredes del refugio a tiros. Entonces que oigo un explosión al costado. ¡BAAM!. Ahí estaba el bastardo de MacNeill disparando a ambos lados, con una enorme ametralladora lineal en ambas manos. Todos desviaron el fuego hacia él, pero ese maldito salio corriendo hasta mi posición… pueden creerlo... el muy desgraciado corrió doscientos metros con una ametralladora lineal personal que pesaba por lo menos ochenta kilos. Y en cuanto llego a mi lo único que se le ocurrió decirme fue... ¡Maldita sea Gabe!, ¡¿porque siempre te metes en problemas, eh?! ---_

Las risas de la comisión no se hicieron esperar. Weller no era la mitad de agradable de lo que el mismo se creía, pero tenía un encanto muy particular, si bien un poco obtuso.

Una buena cena, un par de cervezas (vino en el caso de Weller) y la velada se hacía mas agradable aún. El comedor principal tenía vista hacia el exterior, pero se lo que se podía ver en ese instante era el espacio a través del efecto del motor de punto de impacto, un campo de colores azules y violetas, con extraños efectos de distorsión, que rodeaba la nave. Sin duda era lo que uno hubiera esperado de una de esas fiestas ravers del siglo XX. Lo único que faltaba era la música estridente.

Ribbel giro la vista hacia la entrada cuando la puerta se abrió. Una mujer joven, rubia, de unos treinta años, apareció en el umbral. Su traje, así como sus insignias la delataban como miembro del cuerpo medico de la nave. Ribbel de hecho la conocía. Era Nicole Brennan, la oficial mayor del cuerpo medico. Había atendido algunas de sus practicas en gravedad cero, argumentando que estaba olvidando esa parte de su entrenamiento y su superior, el Dr. Mercer, le había sugerido que practicara un poco. Era difícil dejar de notarla. Era bonita, de carácter firme pero dulce, y se había ganado el corazón de cuanto minero, ingeniero y personal de la nave era atendido por ella. Debido a su auto-impuesta reclusión era también un motivo de ligera, aunque constante preocupación. No solía dejarse ver muy frecuentemente fuera de la cubierta medica de la nave. Sin embargo como todos los humanos tenía necesidades, y comer era una de ellas...

_--- Me permiten un minuto... ---_ dijo la asiática y se levantó. Sus tres compañeros se le quedaron viendo extrañados, pero muy pronto descubrieron su razón para dejarlos. La señorita Brennan se había acercado a la barra y estaba comiendo sola en un rincón, sin llamar la atención de nadie. No notó que la espigada mujer de ojos rasgados se le acercaba, hasta que estuvo atrás de ella:

_--- ¿Nicole? ---_ puso una mano sobre su hombro.

_--- ¡Ah!, señorita Connors ---_ la rubia mujer salto de su asiento, provocando que la concurrencia volteara a verla _--- ¡realmente me ha asustado! ---_ sobresaltándose visiblemente.

_--- Lo siento. No me esperaba esta reacción. ¿Por que estas aquí sola? --- _pregunto mientras se sentaba cerca de ella.

_--- Porque este es el tiempo en el que normalmente puedo cenar, y como se podrá dar cuenta no hay mucha convivencia a esta hora ---_ mintió, sonriendo ligeramente.

_--- ¿No te gustaría departir con nosotros?. Estamos en aquella mesa ---_ le dijo señalando la mesa donde Alyssa y los otros veían la escena con interés.

La mujer vio hacia allá y después miro a su alrededor. De principio no le llamaba la atención unirse a algún grupo, pero su ayudante Perry le había comentado esta mañana que se exigía demasiado en el trabajo, que estaba descuidando el aspecto social del viaje. En otras circunstancias no hubiera hecho caso de su bienintencionado, si bien un poco entrometido asistente. Pero la visión de esa mañana, de varias fotografías de Isaac y ella en diferentes situaciones sociales, despertó un sentimiento de nostalgia que había querido combatir con poco éxito. Quizá Perry tuviera razón después de todo:

_--- Esta bien ---_ Con eso, ambas se levantaron. Ribbel le ayudo a llevar la comida hasta la mesa, donde los otros tres esperaban, abriendo espacio en la mesa.

_--- ¡Señorita Brennan!. Un gusto tenerla con nosotros ---_ dijo Mike Varsington levantándose y extendiéndole la mano, que Nicole estrecho casi sin ganas.

_--- Oficial Medico Mayor Nicole Brennan para usted, señor Varsington ---_ dijo Alyssa, cortante, mientras hacia dejaba espacio para su silla entre ella y Ribbel. La rubia sonrió agradecida. Su semana la había pasado un poco al acoso de algunos sinceros, pero recalcitrantes oficiales y era reconfortante saber que por lo menos alguien más no estaba muy de acuerdo con su asedio.

_--- Gracias, es bueno tener un poco de compañía para variar --- _dijo y se enfoco en comer mientras se reiniciaba la charla.

_--- De nada Nicole. Por ciento, ¿quien esta de guardia ahora en Medicina? ---_ pregunto la asiática pelinegra como para desviar la conversación a temas menos escabrosos.

_--- Mi subalterno, Perry --- _contesto mientras terminaba de degustar su plato.

_--- Pobre chico ---_ dijo Alyssa, haciendo un gesto de desencanto _--- es muy bien presentado, pero un completo ratón de biblioteca ---_

Nicole sonrió para si, pero el gesto no le paso desapercibido a Weller, quien pregunto:

_--- Sin animo de parecer hostil , pero ¿que es tan gracioso señorita Brennan? ---_ mientras levantaba su copa de vino para beber un poco.

_--- Se sorprenderían. Esos ratones de biblioteca no son lo que parecen ---_ dijo mientras limpiaba su boca con una servilleta.

_--- ¿Quieres decir que tu y él?... --- _dijo el señor Oso Polar, incrédulo, mientras Ribbel solo agitaba la cabeza en son de reprobación y bebía un sorbo de su cerveza.

_--- Señorita Brennan, usted sabe que las relaciones entre oficiales no están permitidas y ...---_ dijo Weller y Nicole solo atinó a reír mas duro, ante la sorpresa de todos, para luego agregar:

_--- No se trata de eso, es solo que mi ex-novio, Isaac... en cierto modo Perry me recuerda mucho a él. Cuando lo conocí, en la universidad hace cinco años, era de maneras muy similares. Muy inteligente, avezado para el estudio, pero un poco inepto socialmente. Sin embargo... ---_

_--- En la cama es toda un fiera... --- _comentó Alyssa sin mucha ceremonia. Varsington volteo a verla animado, mientras Weller enrojecía como un jitomate. No parecía el tipo de conversación en la que el inglés se sintiera inclinado a participar. La rubia se sonrió otra vez, mientras Ribbel tomaba un poco mas para disimular.

_--- Isaac era muy tierno, el hombre ideal a mi parecer, pero...--- _recargo su cabeza en su mano izquierda_ --- estaba demasiado enfocado en sus propios asuntos ---_ terminó, con un dejo de tristeza que no les paso desapercibido a los otros _--- Hubo una situación con su padre, el señor Paul Clarke que lo hizo... ---_

_--- ¿Paul Clarke?, ¿el diseñador de naves? ---_ ahora fue Mike Varsington quien saltó sorprendido _--- Mira que tienes suerte muchacha. ¡Enamorarte del hijo de Paul Clarke! ---_

_--- Disculpen la intromisión ---_ dijo Ribbel recargándose en la mesa _--- pero... ¿quien es Paul Clarke? ---_

_--- Era... quizá... uno de los mejores diseñadores de astronaves del mundo --- d_ijo Alyssa meditando tranquilamente sus palabras_ --- Su trabajo para la Corporación-Sindicato de Marina Galáctica fue altamente renombrado. Se murmura que inclusive el Ishimura tiene un __poco del diseño innovador de Paul Clarke ---_

_--- Y al parecer ese mismo trabajo le permitió amasar una fortuna en dinero y propiedades ---_ agrego Weller tranquilamente _--- Sin duda fue uno de los mejores ingenieros y diseñadores que ha dado la Zona Libre Americana, no... mas bien la Tierra entera ---_

_--- Pero se dice que desapareció en algún momento mientras trabajaba fuera del Sistema Solar. De eso tiene mas de treinta años ya... ---_ dijo Nicole ahogando un suspiro _--- Isaac me lo contó todo ---_ la tristeza reflejándose mas en su semblante _--- Desde que su padre se fue las cosas no fueron bien en su familia ---_

-_-- Vaya una historia triste ---_ murmuro Varsington -_-- ¿Y porque te separaste de él? ---_

-_-- Eso fue hace seis meses ya... ¡y en realidad es una razón estúpida!... pero... --- _dijo rememorando el momento en que se separaron. El la fue a alcanzar al astillero EH-145-K, a pedido de ella y charlaron sobre sus días juntos.

_--- No te propuso matrimonio... ---_ menciono en voz baja Alyssa Vincent, siempre confiable para decir las cosas difíciles. Nicole enrojeció furiosamente y miró hacia el suelo, tratando de encontrar alguna razón plausible para dejar su vista ahí. Todos se quedaron callados, observando sus vasos y platos, sin decir nada. Ninguno quería estropear la velada más de lo que la pelirroja había logrado.

_--- Te entiendo ---_ dijo la pelirroja, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia y haciendo que los demás voltearan a verlas _--- No es algo estúpido, es solo la razón que quisiste darte para no enfrentar tu situación con él. Yo he estado en esa posición también ---_

Algo hizo que Mike Varsington se encogiera de súbito. Pidió disculpas y se levantó abruptamente, pasando su tarjeta de créditos por el lector de la barra, donde descontó su cuenta y la de Ribbel y después se dirigió hacia la salida del comedor. La pelinegra se extraño, levantándose también y comento algo con los otros acerca de como ella invitaría las cervezas la próxima vez. Nicole también se levantó y agradeció a los demás por la compañía. En un momento las dos mujeres estuvieron en el pasillo del comedor figurándose hacia donde habría ido Mike:

_--- ¿Vaya, pero que le sucede? ---_ dijo la asiática tratando de hallar una pista del posible paradero de su amigo.

_--- No lo sé, pero apostaría mi reputación profesional a que su reacción la causo lo que dijo la Jefe Vincent --- _intervino Nicole desde atrás de ella.

_--- ¿Tu crees?, quiero decir, que ellos dos... ---_ volteando a verla, intrigada.

_--- Si. Las miradas que él le dirigía eran muy interesantes... ---_

_--- Espera un minuto. ¿Sabes algo de él que yo no? ---_ la enfrento la espigada.

_--- No eres muy lista en cuestión de hombres, ¿cierto?. Cualquier mujer que haya tenido una relación sentimental lo suficientemente profunda podría darse cuenta --- _Nicole no se arredro. La asiática era un poco mas alta, pero eso no parecía importarle demasiado.

_--- ¿Y me lo dices tu, que según entiendo tuviste problemas con el hombre de tu vida? ---_ Ribbel tensó su cuerpo, preparándose para cualquier reacción.

_--- No sabía que jugaras tan sucio señorita Connors, pero te diré que porque yo pase por esos problemas, puedo decírtelo --_- dijo la rubia tratando de contener sus emociones, reflejadas en un ligero brote de lagrimas.

Ribbel se detuvo. No esperaba terminar la velada distanciada de dos personas. No creía que fuera eso lo que Nicole quería tampoco. Bajo la cabeza y haciendo un esfuerzo se trago su orgullo y dijo:

_--- Lo siento, debió ser la cerveza... miento... lo siento de nuevo. A veces no controlo lo que digo ---_ Las manos de Nicole se posaron en sus hombros. La rubia estaba conmovida.

_--- No te disculpes. Creo que ambas nos excedimos un poco esta noche. Mejor ve a buscarlo, algo me dice que no va a haber muchos momentos de estos una vez que lleguemos a la colonia ---_

La asiática levanto la cabeza y ambas se sonrieron. Solo después de haberse librado de ese lastre emocional, se le ocurrió a Ribbel que Mike podría estar en su cubículo. Se despidió de Nicole y corrió hacia el área de dormitorios. La rubia se despidió agitando la mano y echo a andar hacia el monoriel. Con un poco de suerte Perry tendría algún caso extraño que pudiera ayudar a distraerla.

Ribbel llegó a la puerta del cubículo de Mike, y lo encontró cerrado. Apretó el botón de comunicación:

_--- Mike, Mike Varsington, ¿estas ahí?, ¿que diantre sucede? --- _mientras escudriñaba los pasillos, a esas horas a media luz.

_--- Estoy bien linda, solo me siento un poco mal --- _llego la voz de Mike por el canal de audio, un poco distorsionada por causa de la estática.

_--- ¿Quieres que te ayude?, podemos ir a la cubierta medica y pedirle a Nicole que te eche una revisada --- _dijo recargándose sobre la puerta, tratando de oír a través de la hoja de acero.

_--- No es necesario Ribbel. Solo quiero estar solo un rato ---_ la asiática puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Hombres!...

_--- Esta bien Mike, pero prometeme que mañana me contarás todo ---_

No respondió.

La pelinegra echo a andar hacia su propio cubículo, en el siguiente pasillo, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse:

_--- Esta bien --- _

_---¿Que? --- _dijo ella volteando intempestivamente.

_--- Esta bien, mañana te contaré todo, después de trabajar ---_ le dijo el oso polar, tratando de esconder su cara enrojecida.

_--- De acuerdo, te veré mañana --- _contesto ella sonriendo y acercándose. El la mantuvo a distancia tomándola de los hombros y dándole un beso en la frente.

_--- Buenas noches linda ---_

_--- Bonne nuit monsieur ---_ dijo ella, pasando de largo junto a un ingeniero y un minero que se despedían, hablando de irse a tomar una cerveza juntos cuando recibieran su próxima paga...

La tarde siguiente sin embargo no se vieron, debido a los múltiples compromisos de ambos. Habían llegado ya al planeta Aegis VII, y el recibimiento de las noticias de la situación en la colonia había causado cierto malestar entre el personal científico de la nave. Todo parecía indicar que las cosas no marchaban tan bien como se pensaba de principio. Los esfuerzos para adiestrar al personal se redoblaron. Nadie tenia tiempo para hablar tranquilamente con nadie, las jornadas resultaban mas agotadoras ahora que la nave verdaderamente demostraba aquello para lo que estaba hecha. A los tres días de la llegada subieron el Monolito a la nave, mientras terminaban de poner las anclas gravitatorias en el planeta. Y al siguiente una gran concentración de la población minera se congregó en la bahía de almacenaje donde tenían la reliquia, preciado elemento de la religión unitologica. Entre ellos estaba Ribbel, quien movida por la curiosidad había ido ella también a verla. Había oído el rumor de que esa mañana temprano iban a mostrársela a la gente.

Había observado la reliquia original, por lo menos en videos. La original era un monolito negro de una piedra parecida a la obsidiana. No podía tocarla, pero adivinaba en su textura una dureza como no tenía igual. Este Monolito era idéntico al de la Tierra, con la diferencia que tenía vetas rojas a lo largo de él, que le daban una apariencia extraña. Y los grabados extraños del cuerpo estaban allí también, inescrutables e indiferentes al devenir humano.

Al regresar a su cubículo a prepararse, noto como un hombre la observaba. Era el minero que había pasado junto a ella el otro día. Desde que subió a la nave tenía la impresión de que la estaban observando sin saber quien o como. Siempre desecho ese pensamiento por considerarlo como parte de las sensaciones claustrofóbicas que una nave de esa clase traía consigo. Sin embargo no pudo dejar de sospechar que ese minero de ojos azules profundos traía algo entre manos...

Entro a su cubículo, se cambió y viendo que todavía tenía tiempo de sobra decidió dormir un poco más. Su sueño estuvo plagado de hombres rubios que la instaban a saltar entre abismos insondables. Una mujer rubia corría junto a ella y ambas saltaban por aquí y por allá, llevando mensajes y paquetes en pequeñas mochilas amarillas. Y sus saltos la llevaban hasta el edificio mas alto de una ciudad, donde la policía la perseguía, sin piedad ni descanso. Ese sueño no fue muy placentero, pero le resultaba intensamente emocional. Antes de que el reloj de su DRI le despertara con la alarma de las ocho, la que siempre usaba para declarar el principio de sus clases, el rostro de otra mujer asiática, de rasgos muy similares a los de ella, le decía que era su hermana, y que nada volvería a separarlas...

Corrió como desesperada, esquivando a los transeúntes y se apretujo en el elevador de salida del área de dormitorios, entre un grupo de mineros que se dirigían a la estación de monoriel. Al pasar cerca del comedor principal encontró al señor Oso Polar esperándola en la puerta:

_--- Mike, voy retrasada para mis clases ---_

_--- Lo sé, solo quiero decirte que esta tarde si hablaremos ---_ eso hizo que la mujer se detuviera.

_--- ¿Es en serio?, porque eso me dijiste hace ya cuatro días ---_

_--- Esta vez en serio ---_ la tomo de los brazos _--- te espero al rato en el comedor y te explicare con calma ---_

_--- De acuerdo Michael Varsington Tercero, ahora me voy porque debo dar una clase ---_ dijo y le beso la mejilla.

_--- Esta bien ---_ dijo el oso polar y se aparto de su camino.

Ribbel llegó a las ocho con siete minutos al área de casilleros de baloncesto en gravedad nula. En dos mas se puso el Astro-traje y abrió la puerta. Sus educandos ya estaban allí, listos para empezar. Un ligero calentamiento de veinte minutos y después activo la clave para desactivar la gravedad. La presión que unía los cuerpos al suelo se acabó de pronto y la sensación de ligereza fue tan notoria como desconcertante. Dio la orden de activar las botas magnéticas y enseguida empezó a mostrarles un ejercicio avanzado en el que debían saltar dando una pirueta sobre si mismos y aterrizar en la superficie deseada, sobre sus pies.

Salto hacia el techo del cuarto, deslizándose hacia una de las plataformas del juego de baloncesto. Todo iba perfectamente, empezó el giro para caer de pie, cuando que de pronto se dio cuenta de que hubo un apagón súbito. Comprendió en un instante largo lo que eso significaba. Aterrizo y se agarró con fuerza de la plancha sujeta en el techo, mientras los mineros la veían consternados y suplicándole que tuviera cuidado. La luz volvió un segundo después y parecía tiempo suficiente para bajar a una posición mas segura.

Se puso en pie y empezaba a impulsarse, cuando la luz se fue otra vez. El nuevo apagón no duro mucho, pero fue suficiente para revertir el efecto de gravedad cero a una G. Los segundos que siguieron fueron los mas angustiosos de todo el viaje. Ribbel cayo a plomo contra el borde de una de las plataformas. Al impactar se oyó un crujido terrible que estremeció los huesos de todos los presentes. Se acercaron a la profesora de maniobras, sin querer moverla por miedo a hacerle mas daño, pero esta no respondió. Uno de ellos corrió hasta el transmisor en el área de casilleros y notificó a la cubierta medica.

Cuando Nicole recibió el cuerpo de Ribbel, esta no estaba consciente. Sus signos vitales eran escasos y tenía fracturas en su espalda, así como una serie de huesos dislocados y discos cervicales fragmentados. El traje la había protegido en una cierta medida y era gracias a él que estaba viva, pero rescatarla de las garras de la muerte era una tarea titánica y la Oficial Mayor Brennan paso el resto de la mañana y buena parte de la tarde haciendo cirugía, estabilizándola, aplicándole masivas dosis de nanomeds y analgésicos opiáceos para mitigar el masivo dolor que su cuerpo estaba experimentando. Para salvarla, uso una buena parte de los implementos médicos disponibles y puso en practica técnicas que hubieran hecho dar un vuelco a los corazones de sus maestros de la facultad.

Catorce horas después logro estabilizarla. Había obtenido mas experiencia de esa operación particular que de todas las demás de su carrera. Había casi realizado un milagro sacándola de la crisis, pero no estaba completamente fuera de peligro aún. Las operaciones microscópicas que realizo habían re-alineado su columna. Los nanomeds que le inyecto habían reparado una buena parte de las fracturas de sus huesos. El dolor había disminuido considerablemente, pero había algunos órganos perforados que no podían repararse. El departamento de remplazo biológico trabajo a marchas forzadas esa noche. Aún el Dr. Mercer, Jefe de la Unidad Medica estuvo con los involucrados, ayudando en las curaciones.

A las veintiocho horas del incidente, Nicole decidió jugarse el todo por el todo. El área química había sintetizado, por encargo suyo, un compuesto altamente peligroso. Una solución regeneradora de tejidos que era fabricada en la estación Esperanza III, un complejo medico en el espacio. Su distribución en la Tierra y las colonias estaba pendiente de aprobación debido a los efectos secundarios latentes. Sin embargo había demostrado una eficacia del noventa y seis por ciento de efectividad para revivir los tejidos necróticos, bajo condiciones especiales. Nicole sabia que el Dr. Mercer aprobaría su uso, acostumbrado como estaba a tomar ciertos riesgos para salvar la vida de sus pacientes. Pero el Dr. Kyne objetaría acerca de lo poco ético de la situación.

_En ese momento supo que su carrera estaba a punto de irse por la basura o se elevaría por encima de los que la rodeaban..._

Llevo a Ribbel, que aún no recuperaba la conciencia, a la sala de terapia en gravedad nula. La ironía paso por su mente al recordar que una caída en un cuarto de esas características la había dejado como estaba. Ahora permanecer un día o dos en esas mismas condiciones podía salvar su vida. Ayudada por Perry, la metió en uno de los sarcófagos metálicos de la cámara principal, que parecía un mausoleo circular gigantesco. Inyecto la solución en su torrente sanguíneo y rezo una plegaria por ella, algo que no solía hacer, por la creencia de que el pensamiento racional de un doctor no debe darse a los desplantes de fe. Fe, sin embargo, era lo que mas necesitaba en este momento.

Cerro el contenedor, asegurándose antes de dejarla bien protegida para que no perdiera calor. La mirada de piedad de su ayudante le recordó dolorosamente a la de Isaac. No quiso quedarse a despedirla, así que salio del cuarto, dejando que Perry ultimara los detalles. Tenia el raro presentimiento de que sería la ultima vez que la viera...

Camino por los pasillos solitarios y al llegar al cuarto de emergencias encontró a Mike Varsington. Estaba allí sentado sobre una de las camas, con la mirada perdida en un punto:

_--- Mike... ---_

_--- ¿Cuando ocurrió? ---_ dijo sin voltear.

_--- Hace casi veintiocho horas, cuando "sacaron el corcho" ---_ dijo ella, usando el nombre metafórico de la operación de extraer el pedazo de planeta de la colonia.

_--- ¿Se salvará? ---_ preguntó el inmenso oso polar, su mirada denotando una súbita lucidez que la preocupo.

_--- No lo sé Mike... yo creo que...---_ empezó a explicarle pero un grito incoherente la detuvo.

Mike volteaba a todos lados y se mesaba los cabellos:

_--- Cállense, ¡cállense!. ¡Ella va a sobrevivir!..., ¡no!, ¡no morirá!, ¡¡salgan de mi cabeza!! ---_

_--- Mike, ¿que sucede?, ¡detente! --- _dijo la rubia mientras veía a Michael Varsington Tercero golpearse contra la pared, mientras murmuraba una frase que hubiera jurado que decía:

_--- Completanos de nuevo... ---_

El gigantesco hombre le echo una mirada venenosa y se abalanzó hacia ella. Quito al pobre Perry, que había llegado ya de dejar a Ribbel, con un fuerte empujón que lo proyecto hacia la pared, noqueandolo de manera instantánea. Ya estaba sobre ella y cerraba sus manos sobre su cuello para estrangularla, cuando se oyó un tiro y una mancha de sangre salpicó su traje medico. Sangre y vida se escaparon ambas del cuerpo de Varsington, mientras Alyssa Vincent, pistola en mano, se le acercaba:

_--- ¿Esta bien señorita Brennan? ---_

_--- Apenas... --- _respondió la doctora, juntando su aliento.

_--- Sera mejor que cierre esta área. Cosas extrañas están sucediendo en esta nave. Y averiguare de cierto que es lo que esta mal, así se me vaya la vida en ello... ---_ le dijo la pelirroja, que escondía lagrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba el cadáver del hombre, y la ayudaba a levantarse.

_Proféticas ultimas palabras..._


	9. Determinaciones

_**Dead Space**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Visceral Games (antes EA Redwood Shores), _**Mirror´s Edge**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Digital Illusions. No reclamo beneficio económico alguno de la publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho:**

**Determinaciones**

Los tres hombres vieron a Ribbel caer por la baranda del ciclópeo cuarto, y tan pronto se recuperaron de su sorpresa se abalanzaron sobre ella. El primero en llegar fue Isaac, que estaba mas cerca. Rodrigo y Sergei llegaron unos segundos después, cuando la chica deliraba:

_--- ¿Que dice? --- _pregunto el latino.

_--- No alcanzo a entenderlo, pero según veo no parece estar consciente. Es como si estuviera soñando... --- _dijo Isaac levantándola del piso.

_---¿Esta herida? --- _pregunto Sergei levantando la careta de sus mascara, el sudor corría a raudales por su frente.

_--- No hay manera de saberlo. Su DRI se estropeo con la caída ---_ dijo Isaac, tratando de tomar su pulso presionando sobre la base de su cuello

_--- ¡Tenemos que llevarla a la cubierta medica! ---_ dijo el eslavo.

_--- ¿Para que?, salvarla solo prolongara su agonía... igual que la nuestra --- _menciono Rodrigo con voz alterada. Los otros lo vieron gravemente e Isaac replico.

_--- Silencio Cortéz --- _el ingeniero alzo el puño en señal amenazante.

_--- ¡No maldición!, ¡¿que jodidos vamos a hacer ahora?!, ¡ya perdimos la única esperanza de escapar de este infierno! --- _dijo aquel levantándose y manoteando al aire. Su voz estaba mas alterada aún, y estaba empezando a poner nervioso a los otros.

_--- ¡Dije silencio! --- _Isaac también se levantó.

--- _Tranquilizate tovaryš. No podemos perder la calma ahora --- _intervino el ucraniano interponiéndose entre los dos_._

_--- ¿Calma?, ¿cuando hemos tenido calma?, ¡maldita sea ruso, ucraniano, bieloruso o lo que quiera que seas!, ¡¿no lo entiendes?!, ¡¡estamos mue... --- _el latino se volteaba para encarar al militar y Sergei no aguanto más...

Un potente golpe al estomago doblo a Rodrigo Cortéz y lo hizo perder la conciencia. Isaac miro al eslavo con determinación:

_--- Hay que salvar lo que podamos del naufragio. __Klark, dopomohty meni otrymaty tse dva do chovnykovoï!__ --- _dijo adelantándose hacia él, su rostro transfigurado por lo que tuvo que hacer.

_---¿Que? --- _mientras el otro cerraba su casco de nuevo.

_--- Arrh... ¡lo olvide!, empiezo a hablar en mi idioma natal cuando me pongo nervioso. ¡Ayúdeme a llevar a estos dos cerca del transbordador!, así podemos echarles un ojo mientras salvamos lo que se pueda --- _dijo el eslavo tomando el rifle de pulso e inhalando profundamente.

_--- De acuerdo ---_

Isaac cargo a Ribbel y Sergei se echo al hombro a Rodrigo. Ambos acercaron su carga hacia el naufragio y depositaron los dos cuerpos uno cerca del otro. Sergei hizo guardia con el rifle de pulso, mientras Isaac rescataba el extintor de la nave y lo ponía en uso para apagar cuantos fuegos pudieran. Rodrigo despertó a los cinco minutos, mas tranquilo pero no menos asustado:

--- _Pensé que eramos amigos… _--- dijo cabizbajo, sin querer mirar al rubio cara de niño.

--- _Lo somos odyn, por eso lo hice --- _le dijo el otro sin inmutarse, mientras escudriñaba los alrededores.

_--- Vaya concepto de la amistad tienen ustedes… --- _replico el mexicano y se puso en pie.

_--- Es el de salvar a tu amigo cuando mas lo necesita --- _dijo el otro volteando hacia él, levantando visera y esbozando una media sonrisa.

_--- Salvarlo... no golpearlo ---_ dijo el otro y también medio sonrió.

_--- Solo digamos que lo necesitabas tovaryš --- _termino el otro y volvió a voltear. No quería que su compañero observara que sus ojos se estaban poniendo vidriosos. El gesto sin embargo no le paso inadvertido al moreno, que solo dijo quedamente:

_--- Gracias ---_

_--- ¿Puedes echarle la mano al señor Clarke allí dentro?, parece que vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible ---_ señalando el naufragio, en el cual ya casi no había llamas.

_--- De acuerdo ---_

Cinco minutos después Isaac y Rodrigo salieron de lo que quedaba de la arruinada nave. Habían logrado rescatar casi todas las provisiones que habían juntado, excepto una maleta que había perecido en el fuego. A cambio de eso habían encontrado una cartera de mano que parecía tener medicinas varias, en jeringas hipodérmicas. Diferentes tónicos y juegos de primeros auxilios, municiones para las armas, una tableta electrónica de mano que les ayudaría a determinar el estado de Ribbel tan pronto pudieran conectarla a su DRI y un cristal de almacenaje de datos que Rodrigo se sintió extrañamente inclinado a traer.

_--- Es posible que contenga algo interesante ---_ había justificado el mexicano.

Al conectar la tableta al equipo de la mujer, observaron sus signos vitales decaer lentamente. El software del traje no podía determinar lo que estaba pasando, pero una IA especializada podría:

_--- Tenemos que movernos a la cubierta medica. Sus signos vitales están decreciendo --- _Isaac tomo las maletas y empezó a distribuirlas.

_--- ¡Pero eso queda en el otro costado de la nave!. ¡Si el monoriel funcionara al menos no tardaríamos mucho ni estaríamos tan expuestos!, ¡pero no hay manera de poner otro en linea sin quitar el que esta atascado en el tramo de minería a la cubierta de vuelo! --- _empezó Cortéz de nuevo, suscitando una nueva mala cara en el otro ingeniero.

_--- Lo haremos por los conductos de servicio... --- _dijo Isaac tratando de contener su creciente molestia.

El eslavo y el latino lo vieron angustiados, ponderando si su nuevo compañero había perdido la cabeza...

_--- ¡Eso es suicidio!, ¡no alcanzaríamos a llegar jamás! --- _el ex ingeniero del Kellion solo se volteo y echo a caminar, evitando por todos los medios posibles revirar al latino.

_--- Creo que no tenemos opción tovaryš --- _dijo el ucraniano y se echo su rifle al hombro, dirigiéndose hacia el extremo del enorme cuarto.

Rodrigo argumento una cantidad espantosa de razones, todas ciertas, acerca de por que no podrían llegar. Pero eso no detuvo a Isaac de cargar a Ribbel y bajar por las plataformas necesarias para llegar a los conductos de servicio de la vía del monoriel. El ingeniero ya había estado en esa zona de la nave, cuando tuvo que reiniciar el sistema de transporte por si mismo, así que conocía el camino como si lo hubiera recorrido... (bueno... técnicamente había sido solo ayer...).

Bajaron a seis metros del nivel medio de la nave, caminando por el conducto de mantenimiento principal. No esperaban que nada pasara por encima suyo. Los diferentes gases tóxicos de los sistemas de trabajo de las cubiertas llenaban de una neblina sucia el camino. La nave no estaba silenciosa, pero la encontraron extrañamente calmada. Ni susurros, ni aullidos escalofriantes en la lejanía, ni los gruñidos de los monstruos en derredor. El ucraniano no dejaba de apuntar y saltaba a cada nuevo ruido mecánico, volteando la cabeza nerviosamente. El latino tampoco apagaba el rayo de contacto, y parecía no querer caminar demasiado lento.

La travesía duro casi una hora, en la que los hombres permanecieron silenciosos, turnándose para llevar a la mujer cada trescientos metros. Fuera lo que hubiere pasado, los necromorfos no daban señales de actividad. La persistente sensación de ser observado aún estaba allí, e Isaac ya se había acostumbrado a ella. Pero no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza el hecho de que, al haber abatido a la gigantesca criatura, hubieran lanzado inadvertidamente un silencioso, pero efectivo mensaje a todas las otras:

"_Miren lo que podemos a hacerles a los mas fuertes de ustedes, ¡no se metan con __nosotros!"_.

Finalmente llegaron a la parte de abajo de la estación. Los letreros en blanco que decían "Cubierta Medica" fueron como un oasis en el que todos pudieron refugiarse. Subieron a través de un elevador de servicio, examinando todos los rincones obscuros y evitándolos tanto como pudieron. Avanzaron lentamente, sin dejar de tomar las precauciones necesarias. Cuando llegaron a la sala de emergencias, Rodrigo bajo a Ribbel y la deposito delicadamente en una de las mesas, después de haber reprimido exitosamente el impulso de vomitar. Las cosas esran verdaderamente distintas de cuando pasó por la cubierta medica. La ultima vez que estuvo por ahí todavía había una semblanza de orden, aunque ya no hubiera personas que atender.

Sergei relevo a Rodrigo junto a la chica, y los dos ingenieros juntaron cables y otros materiales para hacer una derivación de la celda de poder que estaba conectada a la pared en ese mismo cuarto. Otros diez minutos después hacían otra conexión a una pequeña carcasa metálica colocada a un costado de la mesa de trabajo, una de las computadoras de diagnostico. La pantalla azul holografica común a todos los dispositivos cobro vida y se desplegaba, mostrando varios mensajes de inicio de funciones:

_**  
Start UMAS Ver. 15.25 - BSYS Systems 26XX**_

_** Initiating memory protocol checks... 1,2,3....100%... OK**_

_** Initiating Diagnostats® system... OK**_

_**Checking for BiomatrixD® connections... OK**_

_**Checking for power for external connection... **_

_** Insuficient power for full connectivity...**_

_** Insuficient power for partial connectivity...**_

_** Initiating operations with minimal system connectivity... OK**_

_**Initiating Mirage® system...**_

La pantalla láser presento el rostro de un hombre mayor, muy similar en su físico al difunto Dr. Kyne. (blanco, con los años echándose encima de él, ojos claros y cabello castaño). Pero donde la similitud física era evidente, la voz neutra y tranquila de la IA contrastaba con el tono de histeria que los sobrevivientes le habían conocido al finado doctor.

_--- Buenos días... mi nombre es Unimark Medical Assistant Versión 15.25, pero pueden llamarme UMAS. ¿Quien es el paciente? --- _haciendo gestos con sus manos.

-_-- UMAS, mi nombre es Isaac Clarke, nuestra paciente... ---_ señalo a la espigada asiática tendida cual bella durmiente _--- se llama Ribbel Connors ---_

_--- No estoy detectando actividad en el puerto infrarrojo del DRI de su paciente... por favor tome un sensor extensible del costado de mi CPU e insertelo en los puertos de transferencia de su DRI ---_

Rodrigo tomo una conexión del costado de la maquina, una especie de cable blindado que tenía un conector estándar de tres puntas, compatible con todos los dispositivos de la nave. Lo conecto con la tableta electrónica. Una serie de números se reflejaron en la pantalla de la computadora y la IA empezó a seguirlos con la vista hasta que el flujo se detuvo y la pantalla detecto la información del perfil de su compañera:

_--- Ribbel Connors: Numero de Asignación CECPER458SDXW, Terapeuta y Entrenadora de Maniobras en gravedad cero, Unidad Alpha, asignad hace dos semanas a la nave "Rompeplanetas" USG Ishimura. Obteniendo historial medico... ---_

_--- ¿Unidad Alpha? ---_ pregunto Rodrigo incrédulo.

_--- ¿Que significa eso? ---_ pregunto Sergei al tiempo que alternaba su vista en los dos hombres y su bella durmiente.

_--- Significa que nuestra amiga es un peón de gran nivel dentro de la C.E.C. --- _dijo Isaac soltando un bufido.

_--- ¿Peón de gran nivel? ---_

_--- Sí. La Unidad Alpha es una de las grandes divisiones de la compañía. Los delegados de la unidad se encargan del cumplimiento de misiones especializadas que los empleados de baja graduación no están capacitados para resolver, y que no requieren la presencia de los ejecutivos de medio y alto nivel para finiquitarse --- _comentó Rodrigo tratando de hacer memoria de las pocas veces que había visto a los representantes de la compañía entrar en acción para resolver problemas, varias de ellas de manera poco agradables...

_--- Por tanto son piezas de importancia media. Como si fueran los caballos o los alfiles del juego de ajedrez --- _completo Isaac y se recargo en una de las paredes. El cristal detrás de él, daba al poco iluminado vestíbulo de emergencias.

_--- Ciertamente ella nunca nos menciono nada acerca de su trabajo. ¿Tu que crees tovaryš? --- _pregunto Sergei, dejando el rifle en el suelo cerca de la mesa. Su semblante expresaba mucha preocupación.

_--- Concordia esta muy interesada en que el Monolito caiga en sus manos. No es de extrañar que haya mandado a algunos de sus lacayos especiales para llevar a cabo la operación --- _comento Cortéz mientras se sentaba cerca de ella y se mesaba los cabellos.

_--- Estoy procediendo con el escaneo del paciente --- _comento UMAS, que había permanecido callada durante todo ese tiempo_ --- Analizando funciones corporales... funciones corporales decaídas y en detrimento, debido a traumas neurales recientes, producto del uso de un químico regenerador especializado. Se recomienda sintetizar compuesto de células madre para detener el decaimiento y tonificar la materia gris del sujeto. Una vez aplicado el compuesto descansar en una cámara de gravedad nula por aproximadamente cinco horas ---_

_--- ¿Que clase de compuesto? --- _preguntaron los tres hombres al unísono

_--- Transmitiendo receta al DRI de los deudos... espere por favor... --- _los tres hombres recibieron una descarga de datos en sus respectivos sistemas_ --- Receta transmitida. Podrán encontrar los materiales y el equipo necesario para la síntesis en el laboratorio de química y el área de remplazo biológico de la nave ---_

_--- ¿Que margen de acción tenemos para realizar la mezcla? --- _pregunto Clarke.

_--- Extrapolando condiciones del paciente, de acuerdo a signos vitales. Se alcanzara umbral de daño crítico a los órganos vitales dentro de 35 minutos. Diferentes grados de daño a los sistemas de vida pueden adelantar el proceso. Se recomienda inyectar norepinefrina para mantener los signos vitales altos. La aplicación de este compuesto en dosis de diez cc. retrasara el decaimiento por un espacio de veinte minutos por dosis ---_

Los tres hombres sacaron las medicinas de los paquetes. Ya estaban preparando la primera inyección, cuando Rodrigo se detuvo y pregunto.

_--- ¿Reacciones adversas? --- _Detuvo a Sergei de aplicarle la dosis.

_--- Se recomienda no inyectar mas de 30 cc. en una hora, debido a las posibles efectos secundarios ---_

_--- De acuerdo, eso nos deja una hora y treinta y cinco minutos y contando para operar. Sergei. Necesitaremos que te quedes aquí con Ribbel. Aprovecharemos que nuestros amigos se han mostrado apáticos y no han intentado gran cosa. Rodrigo, el área química esta de camino a la plataforma de gravedad cero, según entiendo tu conoces esa área --- _comando Isaac y tomo una de las cortadoras de plasma.

_--- Sí, trabaje un tiempo en ella, pero... --- _la idea de regresar allí, aun y cuando los monstruos no hubieran dado señales de vida, no era nada apetecible.

_--- Ningún pero... estoy harto de perder compañeros gracias a esta maldita plaga. Encargate de la parte química del asunto. Yo iré al laboratorio de terapia génica y reemplazo de órganos. UMAS, necesitaremos asistencia técnica especializada, debido a que no somos doctores --- _

A eso la inteligencia artificial paso su mano holográfica por los DRI de los dos ingenieros. Ambos percibieron otra carga de software en su trajes.

_--- Debido a que no tengo conectividad suficiente para desplazarme por los sistemas de la nave, estoy proporcionándoles agentes de trabajo de campo. Estos programas son software especializado que no contiene todas mis funciones, pero que les ayudaran lo suficiente para reconocer las soluciones necesarias y sintetizar el compuesto ---_

_--- De acuerdo. Sergei, cuando te llamemos necesitaras trasladar a nuestra muchacha hasta la entrada del área de terapia en gravedad cero. Trataremos de encontrar también un Astro traje, puesto que si no mal recuerdo, el pasillo contiguo esta expuesto al vacío ---_

--- _Pohodʹtesya, tovaryš__. Tengan cuidado ---_

_--- Vámonos Cortéz. Tenemos muy poco tiempo para esto ---_

El rostro de Rodrigo era todo indignación, pero apretó los dientes y ambos salieron por la puerta de emergencias. Sergei mientras tanto se acerco a Ribbel y la arropo con un campo quirúrgico limpio que encontró dentro de las gavetas del cuarto y después recargo el arma. Jalando una silla de las pocas que aún estaban intactas después de la catástrofe, se sentó junto a ella, mientras le preguntaba a la IA si tendría un buen remedio para el dolor de cabeza...

* * *

En el entronque principal de la cubierta medica, los dos ingenieros se separaron. Rodrigo entro por el corredor que llevaba al área de terapia en gravedad cero. Sabía que debía recorrer un pasillo largo y con fallas en la iluminación, que lo llevaría hasta una puerta y una maquina de recarga de estasis. Apretó los dientes aún mas y camino con rapidez, sin detenerse a ponderar las sombras que lo rodeaban. La luz parpadeo cuando estaba a la mitad del camino e hizo acelerarse su pulso rápidamente, pero los imaginarios enemigos que esperaba lo atacaran, no aparecieron. Apresuró el paso y estaba por salir del corredor principal cuando la puerta se cerro súbitamente ante él, con un sonido metálico y estridente, que lo hizo saltar. La luz se apago de pronto. El hombre golpeo la puerta, tratando en vano de abrirla y al no obtener respuesta recargo su cabeza sobre ella. De atrás de él le llegaron susurros:

_--- No me dejes aquí... tu lo mataste… Rodrigo… la escala de las cosas... nuestros padres... una cerveza… la vida es injusta... no es cierto... el disruptor clave es... ¡Completanos de nuevo! ---_

El ultimo de ellos no fue un susurro sino una palabra perfectamente audible. Rodrigo volteo a sus espaldas, encendiendo el rayo de contacto e iluminando de un anaranjado intenso el pasillo:

-_-- ¿Quien esta ahí?, ¡responda ahora maldición o me veré obligado a...! ---_

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. No había nadie en el cuarto salvedad suya, y sin embargo algo parecía acecharlo desde las sombras. Quien quiera que fuera se estaba burlando inmisericordemente de él...

_--- Hola hermanito... ---_ le dijo una voz conocida, pero que automáticamente le heló la sangre.

_--- ¡¿Vera?!, ¡¡Vera!!, ¡¿donde estás, maldita sea?! --- _volteo a todos lados frenéticamente.

La puerta tras de el se abrió de súbito y lo hizo precipitarse, soltando el rayo de contacto. Se levantó como un relámpago y tomo el arma otra vez. Pero la luz había regresado a la normalidad y la puerta estaba abierta. La blancura mortecina de la iluminación de la terminal de recarga le bañaba el costado de la armadura.

_--- Maldita seas Vera, espera a que te encuentre... ---_ masgulló e hizo una seña obscena.

* * *

Isaac por su parte había penetrado por los pasillos hacia el área de investigación. El departamento de terapia génica y remplazo de órganos estaba en la parte de atrás del área principal. Las oficinas del Dr. Kyne estaban allí también. Recordó como había entrado la primera vez. La maldita puerta descompuesta aún estaba en funcionamiento haciendo ese ruido enervante. Aplico una carga de estasis y espero a que la puerta abriera lo suficiente para escurrirse dentro del cuarto. La calma que sintiera en el pasillo aún estaba presente. No oyó mas que los ruidos de las IAs secundarias, que no eran suficientemente listas como para determinar que no había nadie a quien dar los avisos de hora de comida y de las horas de salida del monoriel.

Se dirigió hacia la oficina frente a la puerta. En ese cubículo había un corredor que lo llevaba directamente hasta el área de reemplazo de órganos Recordaba demasiado bien la primera vez que estuvo ahí. La sensación de alegría mezclada con extrañeza por encontrar un sobreviviente entre las hordas de los muertos, finalmente alguien quien podría contarles que fue lo que paso en la nave. Pero después vino el sentimiento de horrible desesperación y angustia al ver bajar una de esas cosas por la superficie de los tanques verdes que contenían fetos. Un "merodeador", como dio en llamarles, miserables bastardos que parecían bebes horriblemente deformes. Isaac recordaba haber visto esa película, un clásico del cine de horror, donde el protagonista era un bebe deforme y mutante que asesinaba a cuanta persona se cruzaba en su camino. Recordaba haberla visto de niño en una repetición en holo-video. Las alucinaciones y pesadillas que siguieron a esa noche lo persiguieron durante una buena parte de su infancia.

No esperaba tener esa abrumadora sensación otra vez, pero la tuvo renovada, cuando esa cosa, con sus facciones pequeñas, apenas formadas y a la vez terriblemente deformes, llenas de llagas, cicatrices y escoriaciones coriáceas a lo largo de su cuerpo..., cuando "eso" lanzo una serie de dardos al cuerpo del infortunado sobreviviente, sin que pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlo...

No podía salir corriendo, pero podía jurar que tenía un calor extraño en la parte baja de su torso y unas ganas terribles de llorar y esconderse en el primer armario que encontrara. La necesidad de encontrar a Nicole sin embargo, fue mas grande. Armándose de valor todo lo que pudo, entro al cuarto, para buscar la termita que Hammond le había pedido. La sensación extraña paso a ser algo caliente que escurría todo a su alrededor, cuando esa cosa salto sobre él inadvertidamente y forcejeo, tratando de clavarle los tentáculos provistos de púas...

Su instinto mas primal salio a relucir en esa ocasión. La efigie de un bebe representaba para la humanidad la esperanza mas preciada, la semilla del futuro, la ocasión de celebración por la oportunidad de conocer a una nueva persona. En lugar de eso la imagen del engendro se clavo en su mente como uno de los momentos mas traumáticos del viaje, donde tuvo que luchar contra todas las ideas establecidas por una vida de condicionamiento social, para agarrar al engendro, azotarlo contra el suelo y pegarle el puntapié mas fuerte que jamas hubiera dado. Cuando la culpa por haber destruido una vida "naciente" le dio un respiro, miró a la criatura que le había atacado, y de pronto esa misma culpa que le había atenazado antes no existía ya. Nada tan monstruoso debía permanecer con vida...

Estaba parado frente a la misma puerta, y esperaba que la disuasión velada que le habían demostrado a los necromorfos aún tuviera efecto. Abrió la puerta con ese sonido inconfundible de servos trabajando en las mecanismos internos, moviendo las planchas metálicas para abrir paso. El cuarto seguía allí. Los químicos estaban aún en su lugar, pero los cadáveres putrefactos de los enemigos que enfrento justo ahí, ya no estaban...

No lo pensó mucho. Activo su DRI y la efigie de UMAS apareció frente a él:

_--- UMAS, estoy en la sala de terapia génica, ¿que necesito de este lugar? ---_

El electrónico doctor dio un respingo y formo la imagen de un contenedor cilíndrico metálico, de mediano tamaño, con una tapa reforzada con sellos de seguridad escalonados, y que poseía una serie de etiquetas advirtiendo que se manejara el contenido con sumo cuidado, que permaneciera almacenado a una temperatura baja y que se siguiera el protocolo de seguridad 2516 cuando se manejara dicha sustancia.

_--- La imagen que ve señor Clarke, es la de un recipiente de Células Madre. Es necesario obtener el contenedor , así como una unidad criogénica portátil. Acerqueme a esa terminal del extremo del cuarto, por favor ---_

Isaac camino con cautela hasta la computadora en el extremo mas lejano del cuarto, mientras mantenía sus sentidos en alerta. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas con los rostros de los fetos que aún no habían sido corrompidos por la plaga y en no menos de dos ocasiones pudo jurar que las cabezas de los futuros bebes volteaban a verlo, con rostros consumidos por el odio y la furia.

UMAS penetro en el registro de la computadora, el traje del ingeniero apenas registrando la descarga cuando la IA volvió a reintegrarse a él:

_--- Los dos artilugios están juntos en la repisa 25, código de activación TGRO-6937 ---_ dijo señalando un entrepaño alto, en una puerta de donde, si su mente no lo recordaba mal, había saltado otra de esas cosas para atacarlo.

_--- Maldita sea UMAS, espero que esto restablezca verdaderamente a nuestra chica, porque si no, destripare tu carcasa de cada uno de sus circuitos, de la manera mas dolorosa que pueda ---_

_--- Señor Clarke... nosotros la IAs no podemos sentir dolor..., mi diseño funcional en particular, no esta programado para... ---_

_--- Callate... ---_

* * *

Sergei había permanecido alerta, con su rifle cargado y listo. Apenas habían pasado veinte minutos desde que sus compañeros se fueran. Había administrado la primera inyección de adrenalina al cuerpo de Ribbel bajo la supervisión de UMAS y ahora rondaba de un lado a otro del área de emergencias, sin quitarle el ojo de encima a su compañera. Había tratado de no llamar la atención de la computadora, puesto que había recibido una visita inesperada. Junto a él, pero solo visible para sus ojos, había una mujer de cabello castaño largo a la espalda, sujeto en una coleta militar, con un traje de asalto blanco, similar al suyo:

_---¿Porque estás aquí Olena?, ¿vienes como "Korova holovoyu", a probar si soy digno de riqueza y honores?, ¿o como el "Viyi", para indicar a los demonios donde esta mi alma para que puedan destruirla? ---_

La mujer no le dijo nada y se sonrió familiarmente. Hizo un gesto y puso una guirnalda de flores sobre su cabeza. Sergei dejo escapar una lagrima en su rostro. Había prometido a Straczynski que le mostraría su pueblo natal, y estarían juntos la fiesta de Iván Kupala. Pero ya nada de eso sería posible...

_--- No me tientes mujer. No puedo ir a buscar una flor de helecho, por mucho que quiera y me guste la idea, aunque reconozco que me encantaría tener una, para que mi suerte cambiara un poco... ---_

La chica siguió silente. Por toda respuesta alzo entre sus manos una flor de vidrio, de colores vivos, semi-transparente, cortada en un cristal tipo Murano con diversas incrustaciones de oro y plata en las nervaduras de las hojas. La extendió a Sergei y este la tomo con sus manos:

-_--¿Una "flor de helecho"?... je, je, je. Supongo que esto debe de cambiar mi suerte. harnenʹka divchyna ---_

La mujer no dijo nada, pero su sonrisa era radiante. Extendió su mano hacia él y le acarició el rostro de niño. Después señalo hacia un rincón. Sergei volteo hacia ese lado, para descubrir un "merodeador" husmeando, escondido detrás de algunos recipientes. Cuando el ucraniano se dio cuenta y alzo el rifle para disparar, el monstruo se escurrió por una ventila, sin presentar batalla. El desconcierto del eslavo fue evidente cuando volteo para preguntar a su compañera y ya no la encontró. Al voltear hacia la puerta la encontró parada allí, mirando al corredor que conducía hacia la morgue, haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera. Sergei observo el reloj de su DRI y notó que su compañera no lo necesitaría por otros quince minutos más, así que tomó un par de cargadores, aseguro la puerta de entrada, encargando a UMAS que no la abriera hasta que el o sus compañeros volvieran, y ante la mirada complaciente de su aparición, se fue de cacería.

* * *

Rodrigo finalmente llego al laboratorio de química, que estaba a un lado del área de cuarentena de la cubierta. No había vuelto a oír a su hermana llamarlo, pero ya no estaba seguro de nada, y no sería nada extraño que hubiera elegido inconscientemente desoír cualquier llamado familiar. Ya le había pasado anteriormente...

Dio un par de golpecitos en el casco de su traje de ingeniería y la imagen de UMAS apareció frente a él:

_--- ¿Ya ha llegado al laboratorio químico?, bien... necesitamos una base para cultivos biológicos primero... ---_ dijo la AI sin alterar sus facciones _--- Seguramente los profesores Jagerwald y Hawley ya tenían preparada alguna solución y probablemente estaba __almacenada en las alacenas químicas... mire en esa oficina a la izquierda por favor --_-

El laboratorio era gigantesco, con varias mesas y maquinas alineadas en fila y replegadas a los costados. Matraces, pipetas, pinzas de sujeción y mecheros, descansaban en las mesas, así como equipo mas sofisticado para mezclas como centrifugadoras, balanzas analíticas, agitadoras magnéticas y medidores de PH, entre otros, adornaban la pared de la sala. El mobiliario estaba iluminado de un amarillo enfermizo que no le daba un buen aspecto al lugar. El olor rancio de las reacciones químicas que se dieron lugar allí lo molestaba, y se decidió a bajar su careta, para aislarse e los olores.

La sala estaba flanqueada por dos oficinas, una a cada costado, en la cual se veían mas instrumentos. Rodrigo le hizo caso a la inteligencia artificial y se acerco a la ventana desde la cual se veían varias gavetas con químicos. La puerta estaba cerrada y forzó al ingeniero a desmontar un panel para cruzar un par de conexiones, reiniciando el circuito de trabajo. La puerta presento el consabido holograma azul con la palabra "abierto", pero cuando la orden de proximidad corrió la puerta, algo parpadeo en la luz del cuarto y se topo de frente con esa figura inquietante que ya había oído antes. Su hermana Vera, pálida y demacrada, en el traje negro con el que había ido al velorio de sus padres:

_--- ¡Maldición! ---_ dijo el ingeniero cayendo hacia atrás y encendiendo el rayo de contacto. La voz de UMAS lo hizo detenerse.

-_-- ¿Que sucede señor Cortéz?, percibo un incremento de su frecuencia cardíaca y su temperatura corporal. La producción de adrenalina se esta disparando, pero no percibo causa alguna congruente con ese modelo de comportamiento ---_

_--- Cierra... la boca... UMAS ---_ le dijo el latino mientras se arrastraba fuera del alcance, tratando de no observar la visión terrible de su hermana muerta.

_--- No mereces vivir hermano... pero tampoco mereces convertirte en uno de ellos... ---_

Rodrigo cargo el tiro del arma, a lo que la IA le replico rápidamente:

_--- Señor Cortéz, es muy poco conveniente que haga eso. Si dispara ese artefacto y golpea cualquiera de las gavetas, puede provocar una explosión de la que posiblemente este traje no pueda protegerlo ---_

_--- ¡Cierra el pico, engendro electrónico! ---_

_--- Tu destino pende de un hilo, Rodrigo Cortéz, ayudanos a ser completados... o sufre las consecuencias --- _le dijo la cosa que había tomado la forma de su hermana, con una voz grave que no se parecía en nada a ella. Alzo la mano y estaba a punto de tocarlo, cuando la luz del cuarto volvió a variar y el espectro desapareció.

Rodrigo soltó un suspiro e interrumpió la carga del arma. Casi le da un sincope, pero aún seguía vivo. UMAS realizo un diagnostico rápido, con la capacidad limitada que tenía, y determinó que todos los signos vitales estaban volviendo a la normalidad. El hombre descansó unos momentos en el suelo, preguntándose porque, de todas las cosas que habían pasado, le tocaba a él lidiar con un espíritu chocarrero. Un sonido lo hizo saltar otra vez...

-_-- Rodrigo, soy Isaac, ya tengo las células madre y el equipo de terapia génica, es necesario hacer la mezcla, pero según me dice UMAS, solo puede hacerse en el área de cuarentena y estudios médicos, pues allí esta la única maquina re-integradora funcional de la nave. Cuando obtengas tu material, adelantate al cuarto e inspecciona. Según mi mapa debe estar a unos metros de donde estás... ---_

_--- D... de acuerdo... te veré... allí ---_

_--- ¿Te encuentras bien Cortéz? --- _pregunto Isaac acercando su rostro a la pantalla.

_--- Sí... no pasa nada... Cortéz fuera --- _El latino se levanto y secó el sudor de su frente. Después se dirigió hacia las gavetas y forzó todas a golpes, provocando varias respuestas airadas de su acompañante. Pero eso ya no le importaba. A esas alturas del partido si moría de un infarto por la aparición de su hermana o por las acciones de los necromorfos, eran cosas que ya no tenían ningún sentido para él. Identifico la base de cultivos, y cerrando las gavetas otra vez, salió del laboratorio químico hecho casi una furia.

* * *

Sergei camino lentamente por el pasillo y fue escudriñando el camino, llegando al pasillo central, adonde estaba el elevador para la morgue. Su compañera le hizo las señas acostumbradas para indicarle que caminara despacio. El merodeador que había estado siguiendo salio de la ventila, busco algo y después salto a otra mas, situada en el extremo del corredor. Cuando el monstruo se alejo, el hombre corrió hasta la ventila y escudriño en ella. El conducto se movía hacia abajo y en dos direcciones siendo la mas prominente a la derecha, probablemente a alguno de los túneles de servicio.

El eslavo estaba a punto de dejar la cacería cuando oyó un ruido que le llegaba desde la lejanía. Parecía una voz, febril y delirante, pero una voz al fin y al cabo. Se pregunto si sería conveniente alejarse tanto del área de emergencias, siendo que solo quedaban diez minutos para que su compañera necesitara de una nueva inyección de adrenalina. La decisión era suya, así que sin perder tiempo se subió a la ventila y penetro por ella, moviéndose tan rápidamente como pudo. Bajo arrastrándose por los conductos, recordando su entrenamiento y combatiendo a la vez la intensa sensación de asfixia que le asalto de pronto. Paso por algunos tramos recubiertos de la sustancia viscosa que acompañaba a las criaturas y desemboco en un cuarto mas amplio, que parecía la confluencia de varias ventilas. La luz del cuarto era ligeramente azulosa, y Sergei comprendió que debían estar cerca de alguna de las maquinas que dotaban de servicios como agua corriente o electricidad a la estructura básica de la cubierta. El olor era fétido, una mezcla extraña de sudor, sangre y componentes químicos que hubieran resultado tóxicos para personas sin armaduras de trabajo de campo.

En el suelo descansaba lo que parecía un hombre. Junto a él había una pistola soldadora de arco, uno de los tantos artilugios hechos por "Herramientas Schofield" (compañía hermana menor de la C.E.C.) modificados para funcionar como temibles armas. A la vez también traía una pistola de remaches. En una situación menos apremiante, una pistola de remaches podía ser un deterrente poderoso para alguien que supiera lo que un juguete de estos hacía. La disparadora podía propulsar trozos metálicos calentados a mas de 150° C, a por lo menos 700 metros por segundo, poniéndola en el rango de una pistola de gran calibre (debido al tamaño del remache).

El hombre tirado allí (que además traía una armadura militar cerrada y con (esto fue lo que sorprendió mas al muchacho) el escudo del Valor grabado en el peto) había usado la pistola para cerrar dos de las ventilas que daban al cuarto, con laminas gruesas. Probablemente los necromorfos hubieran podido pasar por allí si se hubieran empeñado en ello, pero las laminas funcionaban mas como pantallas para prevenir la posible idea de pasar por ese lugar. El cuarto tenía una ventila en la que se podían apreciar los sucesos en uno de los pasillos de mantenimiento, justo aquel que pasaba por detrás de la morgue.

Sergei atisbó la forma grotesca de uno de los monstruos, merodeando por allí, arrastrando un cadáver. Luego vio pasar un infector, y realizar su macabra labor, insertando una proboscis afilada en la cabeza de ese mismo cuerpo. Otros de ellos también trajeron cuerpos, esperando que el pseudo-vampiro hiciera lo mismo con ellos. En muy poco tiempo se oyeron gruñidos y gimoteos de las criaturas, y cuando vio mas de ellos repetir la misma operación, cayo en la cuenta.

_Su tregua no iba a durar mucho..._

Rápidamente ausculto el cuerpo del hombre junto a él. Estaba vivo, pero desmayado. Aseguro las armas y arrastro al hombre tan prestamente como pudo. No veía ninguna insignia de rango, ni nombre grabado en la armadura, pero si un escudo en el hombro izquierdo que denotaba al bulto, como parte de la unidad de ingeniería militar de su antigua nave. Salió de la ventila, cuando oyó mas rugidos. Se echo a su involuntario compañero al hombro a manera de bulto, apuntando con la mano derecha el rifle de pulso. Sabía que su precisión sería poca con esa carga, pero confiaba no encontrar ningún contratiempo. Franqueo las puertas del corredor y observo como de pronto, al dar vuelta al recodo que lo llevaría al cuarto de emergencias, encontró una de aquellas cosas...no... no una... todo un grupo de ellas...

Retrocedió mientras aquellos pedazos de carne putrefacta, ciegos en apariencia, pero con los otros sentidos perfectamente desarrollados, se deslizaban con pasos pequeños hacia ellos. Si trataba de usar el rifle, gastaría una enormidad de munición en blancos demasiado pequeños. La pistola de remaches tampoco era un opción. Puso distancia prudente de por medio y tomo la soldadora de arco. La encendió y proyecto un pequeño haz eléctrico que se curvo un poco mientras mantuvo el gatillo presionado. Apunto hacia el grupo de enemigos que se le acercaba y despidió un rayo de electricidad que frió a los pequeños bastardos, dejando oír sus chillidos agudos. Sergei suspiro aliviado y estaba por retomar su camino, cuando su comunicador volvió a la vida:

_--- Sergei, ya estamos sintetizando el compuesto. Necesitamos que en veinte minutos traslades a Ribbel al área de terapia en gravedad cero ---_

_--- Me temo que va a ser mas difícil que eso tovaryš. Encontré un sobreviviente del Valor, esta inconsciente, pero parece estar bien. Sin embargo voy a necesitar ayuda para despertarlo y contenerlo --- _

_--- Vaya... esta bien, iremos para allá --- _dijo Isaac su voz sonando ligeramente molesta. Estaba por cortar la comunicación, cuando se oyó un rugido potente desde atrás suyo. Sergei volteo al instante, pero no había nada ni nadie en los corredores. Sin embargo eso no era una buena señal:

_--- ¿Que fue eso? --- _pregunto el ingeniero.

_--- Algo muy malo sin duda odyn, ¡apresúrense! ---_ Corto la comunicación y como pudo cargo el cuerpo otra vez.

* * *

Los dos compañeros volvieron al cuarto de emergencias justo a tiempo. Al entrar, Sergei disparaba contra dos "cortadores" y un "saltador" (esos que parecen medio cuerpo con una cuchilla en lo que es el torso bajo) se le acercaba inadvertidamente por detrás. Rodrigo jalo una silla con el modulo de TK y la lanzo contra el "saltador", mientras Isaac disparaba contra los dos "cortadores".

Un par de segundos después solo había cuerpos mutilados a su alrededor. Sergei rompió la placa metálica de un casillero y la coloco sobre la ventila por la que habían entrado. Rodrigo adivino su intención y tomo la pistola de remaches, al tiempo que Isaac rompía otra placa y la juntaba a la primera. Cuatro disparos después el hueco había quedado sellado de nuevo.

Solo cuando estuvieron seguros de que no habían dejado ningún espacio descubierto, descansaron los tres. Sergei señalo a una de las mesas, donde el hombre que había encontrado se hallaba descansando. Isaac llamó a la IA y le ordeno que hiciera un chequeo de signos vitales. UMAS parpadeo un momento y después declaró:

_--- Signos vitales estables. Sujeto sumido en un profundo sopor como consecuencia de anestésicos suministrados erróneamente por el programa de diagnostico de su traje. Suministrando medicina antisopor... reacción patente en un minuto... corrigiendo rutinas de diagnostico del traje militar... corrección lograda con éxito ---_

El soldado frente a ellos, despertó de súbito, observando todo a su alrededor. Cuando descubrió los cuerpos de los monstruos tirados cerca de él, busco en su costado sus armas, sin ninguna posibilidad de éxito, mientras su respiración se agitaba. Los tres hombres subieron los visores de sus trajes y alzaron las manos en señal de paz. El otro hizo lo mismo y después se quitó el casco, dejando al descubierto unas facciones femeninas ligeramente demacradas, y un semblante olivaceo. El cabello platinado le caía largo, con un fleco recto, y sendos mechones lacios cayendo a los lados de su rostro, enmarcándolo. Sus ojos verdes obscuros parecían perdidos, sin embargo el brillo de la inteligencia estaba presente en ellos. Sus facciones eran mas bien finas, a pesar de lo decaídas que se veían.

Vio a todos los hombres y en seguida fijó su mirada en los que tenían la armadura militar, con el escudo del USM Valor figurando prominentemente:

_--- ¿Quienes son ustedes?, ¿donde estoy? --- _dijo irguiéndose y preparando su cuerpo para atacar.

_--- Estas en la enfermería del USG Ishimura ---_ el eslavo se adelantó hacia él, ella en realidad, levantando los brazos _--- Mi nombre y rango son 1er Cabo de Marines Sergei Ilya Yaskolev, segunda escuadra especial de armas, de la nave USM Valor, estos son mis compañeros... ---_

La mujer relajo la postura y se sonrió, como quien acaba de encontrar un asidero con el cual escapar al vacío. Se irguió y dijo:

_--- Primer teniente Stephany Edwards, primera escuadra especial de ingeniería, del USM Valor. Parece que no estoy sola en este infierno. ¿Y quien es él? ---_

_--- Isaac Clarke, ingeniero nivel cinco del USG Kellion, a contrato de la C.E.C. --- _dijo el primer ingeniero, extendiendo la mano en un saludo, que la mujer ignoro patentemente.

_--- ¿Y porque trae una armadura militar avanzada? --- _dijo ella levantándose y encarando al hombre.

_--- Es una larga historia preciosa, pero... ---_ dijo Rodrigo interviniendo y poniendo su mano sobre la mujer. Ella lo tomo del brazo y con un empujón lo hizo dar una pirueta, aterrizando de bruces en el suelo. Isaac tomo la cortadora de linea y apunto a la mujer, que se detuvo en un instante. Sergei le tomo del brazo:

_--- Teniente Edwards, señor... entiendo que se encuentre fuera de su elemento, rodeada de extraños y asustada, pero nosotros no somos el enemigo ---_ dijo el rubio _--- ellos lo son ---_ señalando los cadáveres de los necromorfos _--- si no cooperamos entre nosotros, no viviremos mucho tiempo ---_

El semblante de la mujer cambió un poco y se relajo. Se soltó de la comparativamente gigantesca mano de Sergei y pregunto en voz baja:

_--- ¿Cual es nuestra situación? ---_

_--- Bastante mala, téngalo por seguro ---_ dijo Isaac mientras levantaba a Rodrigo _--- Sergei podrá ponerla en antecedentes mientras nos desplazamos de esta área, aquí ya no es seguro ---_

La mujer no discutió con eso. Se levantó y tomó su casco, ajustándolo a su armadura. Mientras ella terminaba de prepararse, UMAS intervino:

_--- Asumo que ya no llegaran mas pacientes hasta esta área. Lo que quiera que sean esos especímenes extraños ---_ señalando a las criaturas desmembradas _--- son hostiles en demasía ---_

_--- Para un inteligencia artificial médica, UMAS, eres bastante asertivo ---_ comento Sergei con un poco de sorna_._

_--- Entonces déjenme ir con ustedes por favor. Puedo viajar instalado en su traje militar avanzado señor Clarke, si borramos las rutinas medicas, puedo compensar su falta con creces --- _dijo y la sorpresa invadió los rostros de los presentes.

_--- ¿Una inteligencia artificial errante? --- _comentó Rodrigo _--- ¡en mis cuatro años de ingeniero no había visto nada semejante! --- _

_--- Ciertamente no es algo usual señor Cortéz, pero no es mi deseo quedarme aquí a ver como esta nave se va al demonio --- _dijo la IA sin inmutarse_ --- además es mi creencia que puedo serles mas útil yendo con ustedes. Esa creencia no genera conflicto con las leyes roboticas según las cuales estoy programado---_

_--- Vamos de sorpresa en sorpresa, una inteligencia programada con las tres leyes de la robotica en mente --- _agregó Rodrigo sorprendido. Iba a hacer otro comentario, cuando la Teniente Edwards lo detuvo:

_--- No es extraño, de hecho es deseable para las IAs medicas que se comporten de esa manera --- _sin mas volvió a quedarse callada.

-_-- De acuerdo UMAS, pero antes de que te vayas, cual es el estado de Ribbel? ---_ pregunto Isaac, conectando otra vez el cable a la tableta.

La IA parpadeo un momento y dijo:

_--- Signos vitales estables, pero el efecto de la segunda dosis de adrenalina esta por pasar. Recomiendo aplicación de la tercera dosis, eso la mantendrá lo suficientemente estable para llevarla al área de terapia en gravedad cero ---_

_--- Y confío será un lugar mas fácil de defender que este ---_ dijo la rubia platinada.

_--- No entrarán tan fácilmente ---_ dijo Isaac mientras administraba una ultima dosis de epinefrina y cargaba a Ribbel _--- señorita Edwards ---_ dijo extendiéndole una cortadora de plasma _--- veinte cargas y dos cargadores de 6 tiros en el saco a su izquierda, ayúdenos con eso ---_

_--- De acuerdo ---_ dijo la mujer y tomo la bolsa de provisiones que Isaac le extendía.

De súbito la luz del elevador a la derecha del cuarto empezó a moverse, indicando que había sido llamado desde el piso de la morgue. La sangre se heló en todos los presentes. Sergei tomo el rifle de pulso y Rodrigo encendió el rayo de contacto. Isaac y la mujer alzaron las cortadoras de plasma:

_--- ¿Desde cuando saben usar los elevadores? ---_ comento Rodrigo poniéndose nervioso.

_--- No lo sé, pero no vamos a averiguarlo ---_ dijo Isaac y uso la telekinesis para sacar la celda de energía de su hueco de nuevo. Las luces del cuarto se apagaron y la puerta del elevador se trabó, justo cuando se abría para rebelar una protuberancia osea, afilada como una hoja.

_--- ¡Hora de irnos!... --- _

A esa voz abrieron la puerta del vestíbulo de emergencias y salieron. Rodrigo desmonto el panel adyacente al mecanismo y cruzo los cables, creando un corto circuito y trabando la puerta. Desde adentro del cuarto se oían rugidos y gruñidos feroces y nadie quería quedarse a ver el recibimiento.

Se pusieron de frente a la puerta, con Rodrigo cargando el rayo de contacto otra vez y a su lado Sergei dando cobertura con la cortadora de linea, el eslavo cedió el rifle a la teniente y esta regreso la cortadora de plasma a Isaac, quien lo agradeció de sobremanera. Maniobrar y disparar con la asiática encima iba a ser una tarea titánica.

Abrieron la puerta y enseguida una pequeña horda de necromorfos se abalanzó contra ellos. Rodrigo disparo hacia el piso y la explosión hizo volar a los enemigos. Sergei uso la cortadora de linea para rematar a los que quedaban. Cuando no detectaron mas de ellos, salieron corriendo y llegaron a la puerta del entronque principal. No había criaturas esperándolos. Isaac se acercó a la maquina expendedora de la C.E.C. y arranco el panel principal. Una pequeña dotación de municiones cayo al suelo, junto con algunos botiquines médicos. Stephany corrió y los guardo todos en las bolsas de municiones. Los rugidos de las criaturas se podían oír a través de los ductos de aire, y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los encontraran.

Habiendo recogido la munición, se precipitaron por el corredor donde Rodrigo se había quedado encerrado. Nada les franqueo el paso. Pero cuando entraron al área del generador adyacente ya los estaban esperando varios "cortadores" y una criatura similar, que parecía mas robusta y lenta. Isaac sabía que esos normalmente cargaban algo en su vientre, así que disparo una esfera de estasis y lo paralizo, mientras los demás desmembraban a cuantos de ellos se pusieran en el camino. Corrieron hasta el elevador principal, pero el peso de todos era demasiado grande. Sergei y Stephany esperaron abajo, manteniendo a raya a las criaturas. Una vez el elevador bajo de nuevo, abordaron, con sus compañeros dándoles fuego de soporte desde arriba. Dos minutos después estaban llegando a la esclusa de sellado entre los corredores. Las gruesas puertas de titanio y acero que cerraban ambas secciones eran suficientes para contener a todos sus perseguidores. Allí pudieron descansar.

_--- ¿Encontraron el Astro-traje? --- _pregunto Sergei mientras dejaba de lado su arma y se sentaba a descansar.

_--- Sí, alguien en el área de cuarentena tuvo la gracia de dejar un casillero abierto --- _dijo Isaac y sacó un conjunto que parecía hecho de una fibra especial. La textura parecía plástico, pero era mucho mas elástico y resistente. En lugar de una mascara como los trajes de ingeniería o militares, tenía un visor transparente. Era lo ultimo en tecnología de trajes espaciales. Quizás no daba demasiada protección contra ciertos peligros, pero tenía muchas ventajas en el vacío contra las otras armaduras, mas pesadas, rígidas y con menos capacidad de aire.

Sergei y Rodrigo vistieron a Ribbel y cuando estuvieron listos salieron de la esclusa. El corredor (o lo que quedaba de él) estaba situado casi en el casco exterior de la nave. Una despresurización había dado cuenta de la estructura, y con eso, todo el interior había quedado expuesto al vacío. Mientras caminaban por allí, Isaac echo un ojo a la figura de Aegis VII, en cuya superficie ya no se apreciaba tan profundamente el cráter hecho por la extracción tectónica. Una nube de polvo y escombros emanaba del planeta y este parecía estar fracturado de una manera grotesca. La cuarteadura principal abarcaba casi la mitad del planeta, y se podía apreciar actividad volcánica inminente. Isaac se preguntó si no estaban demasiado cerca...

Llegaron a la siguiente esclusa sin novedad, y le quitaron el traje a su amiga. Abrieron la puerta y penetraron en el cuarto, con la consabida advertencia de que estaban entrando a una zona de gravedad nula. La IA principal de la nave aún conservaba esa función al parecer.

Rodrigo señalo hacia los extremos del cuarto, que parecía un cilindro gigantesco. En cada uno de ellos había una rendija circular, suficientemente grande para dejar pasar un humano adulto... o un necromorfo.

Isaac bajo al piso y observo las piezas metálicas que flotaban en el aire. Indico a su compañero ingeniero que tomara una de ellas y la dirigiera con TK hasta el extremo derecho del cuarto. Acto seguido subió hasta allá con la pistola de remaches y selló casi a presión la abertura. Sergei y la teniente estaban montando guardia junto a la pelinegra, cuando oyeron un chillido por el otro lado. De la abertura estaban saliendo varios saltadores. Rodrigo esquivo uno de ellos, que se le abalanzaba con su garras, y tomando el rayo de contacto lo golpeo con el en la cabeza hasta aplastarla, pisando también sus brazos. No salio ileso sin embargo, debido a que el engendro lo golpeo con su cola, dejando un corte profundo que su armadura se encargo de cerrar.

Sergei disparo contra los otros y en un santiamén el cuarto se lleno de sangre que flotaba entre ellos. Isaac tomo otro pedazo de metal y usando las capacidades de su modulo de TK, lo proyecto sobre la abertura, atrapando un merodeador y partiendolo por la mitad. Enseguida el ingeniero se precipito hacia el hueco, y cuando llego aplico rápidamente varios remaches al pedazo de metal, reforzandolo con cuantas barras de acero estaban a su alcance. Oyó un disparo detrás de él y volteo, para observar que Stephany había tirado hacia su lado. El cadáver desmembrado de otro merodeador flotaba cerca de el.

Repelieron a los necromorfos que aún intentaban pasar por los huecos y cuando el orden finalmente se restableció, desactivaron la gravedad cero y los cuerpos muertos y otros pedazos de metal, cayeron al suelo. UMAS habló:

_--- ¿Conserva usted la solución señor Clarke? ---_

Por toda respuesta el hombre saco una jeringa plateada de uno de los compartimientos del limitado inventario de su traje. A pesar del ajetreo, estaba intacta todavía:

-_-- Necesito la hipodérmica con nanomeds ---_ dijo la IA y Rodrigo le facilitó una segunda jeringa. Las miradas de los presentes se posaron en esa jeringa, que el holograma parecido al Doctor Kyne toco. Una serie de luces cintilaron en el cuerpo de la inyección y cuando todo estuvo listo, les dijo:

_--- He re-programado los nanomeds para desencadenar una serie de reacciones químicas, que harán que las células madre totipotentes reaccionen al... ---_ el comentario de Sergei de que las ahorrara la clase de química hizo mella en la inteligencia artificial:

_--- Con esto se transformaran en neuronas. Después se encargaran de llevarlas hasta los lugares del cerebro donde sean necesarias. Este proceso puede tardar unas cuatro horas, en una hora mas podremos notar los resultados. Ahora necesitamos una cámara de descanso vacía ---_

_--- Esa donde encontré a Ribbel debería servir ---_ dijo Rodrigo señalando una especie de sarcófago que se elevo del suelo al acercarse hacia él. La IA aprobó con la cabeza y los hombres depositaron el cuerpo de la pelinegra en él. Se elevo a su vez un compartimiento donde la inteligencia indico a Isaac que depositara el contenido de las dos jeringas. Así procedió y cuando hubo vertido las sustancias, cerraron la cámara y el contenedor se sumió junto al sarcófago. Observaron como un destello de un azul neón delimitó el contorno de la figura y una serie de destellos blanquecinos indicaron que la maquina estaba empezando a trabajar. Rodrigo salto hasta el panel de control manual de la gravedad y desactivo las rejillas generadoras. Todo empezó a flotar otra vez.

* * *

La teniente Edwards no había dicho una sola palabra en el camino de ida, pero cuando las cosas estuvieron mas calmadas se dirigió hacia Sergei, con la firme intención de hacer valer su rango y ordeno:

_--- Cabo, reporte de situación. No escatime en detalles ---_

Sergei le contó sus desventuras desde que el Valor se estrello contra la nave. Tal y como pidiera ella, no escatimo ningún detalle. Le contó de como fueron rescatados por Isaac, el enfrentamiento con la bestia gigantesca y la perdida del transbordador, de como la encontró desmayada en los ductos de la enfermería. Isaac se unió al relato y contó su propia historia, desde que la Kellion llego a atracar, hasta que decidió volver por sus nuevos compañeros, evitando el detalle de mencionar a Kendra Daniels.

Rodrigo clarifico a su vez su parte de la historia. Al final, mientras todos descansaban pegados a la pared, para evitar flotar demasiado dispersos, la teniente hizo un recapitulación:

_--- Entonces y para terminar, estamos varados en esta nave, porque el único transbordador disponible fue destruido por las criaturas... ¿correcto? ---_ había un ligero tono de reproche en su voz.

_--- Pravylʹno, teniente. Esa es nuestra triste historia ---_ comento Sergei tratando de atajarla. Habían tratado de no tocar el espinoso tema de la superioridad de rango de ella, pero era solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que surgiera.

La mujer no se inmuto. De hecho no parecía estar completamente en ese mundo. Era como si estuviera en un estado de shock permanente, pero UMAS analizo sus ondas cerebrales y confirmo que no era así. Sin embargo dio en secreto un diagnostico a los otros. Ella parecía presentar trazas de PDD.

Cuando Rodrigo pregunto acerca de eso, UMAS mando un mensaje discreto a su DRI:

_--- "Pervasive Developmental Disorder", o "Trastorno Generalizado de Desarrollo", puede ser una forma de autismo simple o cosas tan complejas como Síndromes de Asperger, Rett ó Heller, aunque esos son demasiado graves para los síntomas que ella demuestra ---_

_--- Maldición, un loco mas a la partida --_- dijo el latino llevándose las manos a la cara y ahogando un suspiro. Sergei lo codeo:

_--- Tenemos cosas de las cuales preocuparnos, como por ejemplo ¿como vamos a salir de aquí? ---_

_--- Es difícil saberlo Sergei. El capitán Hammond encontró el transbordador en que íbamos a escapar en el atracadero ejecutivo, pero aún así le hacía falta el motor de singularidad que tomamos del Valor. No sirve de nada un vehículo que no nos permita usar un motor de punto de impacto, si es que hay algo así todavía en este monstruo de nave --- _comento Isaac suspirando.

_--- Lo que quiere decir que estamos atrapados aquí, hasta que a alguien en la C.E.C. se le ocurra mandar una misión de rescate ---_

-_-- Cortéz, nosotros eramos la misión de rescate... ---_

Todos se quedaron callados ante eso, cabizbajos. El problema parecía irresoluble y mientras mas se presionaban para encontrar alguna solución, sus cerebros menos funcionaban. Permanecieron así unos minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que UMAS los sacó de su depresión:

_--- No quiero entrometerme señores, pero creo que tengo la respuesta a sus problemas ---_

_--- ¿Que pasa matasanos?, ¿sabes de la ubicación de otra nave? --- _comento el latino, disgustado.

-_-- Sí, se de una nave que pueden usar para volver. La única que queda --- _La IA aguijoneo su curiosidad.

_--- ¿Cual? ---_ pregunto Isaac intrigado.

_--- El Ishimura ---_

Nadie dijo nada. Era una respuesta que ninguno de ellos había considerado. La nave tenía una buena cantidad de suministros, aire y combustible, ademas de un motor de punto de impacto. Claro esta que también tenían una pléyade de huéspedes indeseables, y estaba el hecho de que no sabían como pilotar una nave de magnitud tan grande...

_--- No tienen que pilotarla ustedes ---_ dijo UMAS, como si les hubiera leído la mente _--- la Inteligencia Artificial Residente puede hacerlo por ustedes, si consiguen reactivarla ---_

Esa respuesta era oro molido. Podían sellar los compartimientos que estaban expuestos al vacío y programar la nave para que regresara al punto de partida del viaje (la Tierra probablemente). Era tan sencillo que era por demás absurdo que no se les hubiera ocurrido antes. Isaac vio la imagen de la gigantesca lata de sardinas desplazándose en su imaginación y supo de pronto y con certeza, que era posible.

_--- Tenemos que intentarlo, tan pronto Ribbel este bien. Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible ---_

_--- Cuente conmigo señor Clarke. Es la mejor idea que he oído en todo el día ---_ dijo la teniente Edwards saliendo de pronto de su mutismo. Sergei y Rodrigo se miraron y el eslavo sonrió.

_--- Ya vez tovaryš, no todo esta perdido ---_

_--- Aun tenemos el problema de los necromorfos --- _dijo el latino tratando de arruinar la fiesta anticipada.

_--- Se les puede aislar, como se hizo anteriormente. Los registros que el señor Clarke encontró a lo largo de la nave, hablan de que la colonia ya había sido fundada antes, cuando el Monolito fue traído a Aegis VII --- _dijo el ente electrónico y eso re-encendió la curiosidad de Rodrigo.

_--- ¿Traído?,¿ por quien? ---_

_--- Por el gobierno --- _dijo la platinada mujer, antes de que Isaac pudiera abrir la boca_ --- la misión del Valor era destruir el Ishimura si establecía contacto con el Monolito. La tripulación del Kellion había sido infiltrada con un agente encubierto... ---_

_--- Kendra Daniels... ella iba a llevarse la Efigie a casa --- _dijo Isaac, con un tono venenoso, dejando que los dolorosos recuerdos de la traición invadieran su mente una vez mas.

_--- Pero la misión falló, cuando el Valor se impacto con la Ishimura y su tripulación fue masacrada --- _comento Sergei, también molesto.

_--- Kendra trato de escapar con el Monolito, pero ese pedazo de roca parecía tener una mente propia, la engaño y traicionó. Quien a hierro mata... --- _terminó Isaac, dejando que el silencio reinara sin oposición. UMAS se atrevió a romperlo

_--- Independientemente de todas esas cuestiones, los antiguos colonos enfrentaron un problema de contaminación alienígena similar a este. Pudieron contenerlo usando una característica del Monolito que impedía el crecimiento y la acción de los microorganismos invasores. El artilugio creaba una especie de espacio muerto a su alrededor, que los científicos de aquel entonces expandieron por medios electrónicos --- _

_--- Sí, pero da la pequeña casualidad de que si la historia de Isaac es correcta, el Monolito esta destruido o bajo unos cuantos millones de toneladas de escombro planetario. No hay manera de bajar a la colonia a averiguar que fue de él, porque no hay un transporte. La misma ¡Maldita. Razón. Por la que. Estamos. Aquí. Varados! --- _dijo Rodrigo golpeando su puño repetidamente contra la pared metálica_._

Todos volvieron a agachar la cabeza, derrotados. Solo UMAS permaneció impasible. Cuando parecía haber perdido la discusión, presentó una imagen del corredor que estaba a unos metros de ellos, tras las puertas selladas. Nadie entendió de principio lo que intentaba, pero de pronto Stephany se levantó y analizo con detalle la imagen. Isaac noto algo también y observo con mas cuidado. Sergei se levanto y Rodrigo lo imito. Todos estaban aproximándose a la imagen presentada en colores azules fríos.

Isaac juró que las cosas se estaban manifestando de la manera mas inverosímil que hubiera concebido jamás. Cuando reconoció la figura, no pudo creerlo. Salió corriendo ante la mirada atónita de los demás y penetró en la esclusa que llevaba al corredor expuesto al vacío. Su corazón latía violentamente y no estaba seguro de que lo que había visto fuera verdad, pero no había otra manera mas de comprobarlo. Los otros lo siguieron intrigados. Si los monstruos se hubieran decidido a atacarlos entonces, no hubieran encontrado resistencia.

Cuando llegaron al corredor el ingeniero alzo la mano hacia un punto en el vacío. La estrella que iluminaba el sistema estaba por completar una nueva revolución e iluminaba el contorno del mundo abajo de ellos, con un resplandor anaranjado que se difuminaba con los pedazos de roca y polvo. Todos forzaron su vista y entonces lo encontraron:

_Flotando en medio del espacio, entre una capa de escombros, con su silueta negra recortada sobre la del planeta, estaba ella... la estriada efigie maldita..._


	10. Interludio

_**Dead Space**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Visceral Games (antes EA Redwood Shores), _**Mirror´s Edge**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Digital Illusions. No reclamo beneficio económico alguno de la publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**Interludio:**

**Dialogo entre dos almas corruptas.**

El Director General de la C.E.C. estaba recargado en su sillón de siempre. Había permanecido inmóvil en su ostentosa oficina por un rato, en uno de esos raros momentos de calma, que surgían como si fueran la venida de un cometa, esporádicos y fugaces.

Reflexionaba para sí, fraguando planes y preguntándose cuanto más tendría que esperar, para que los acontecimientos requeridos estuvieran en perfecto orden. Solo en ese instante en que las estrellas están en posición, y los hados del destino decretan los cambios, solo en ese preciso instante, podría encontrar la ventana fugaz que le permitiera abandonar aquel cuerpo corrupto, para dirigirse a un nuevo plano de existencia. No podía ser antes, y hacerlo después del momento indicado sería como mutilarse a si mismo con una sierra...

La presencia de su inteligencia artificial personal lo saco de su ensoñación. No hacía casi nada de ruido, pero eso no importaba para su sensible oído. En realidad había pocas cosas que pudiera dejar de percibir con sus sentidos, magnificados como estaban. La presencia de una I.A. asumiendo su avatar electrónico la percibía como el sonido de un riachuelo que se precipitaba hacia el mar, lenta, pero tranquilamente. Suspiró un momento y se preguntó que podría querer su eficiente, pero molesto mayordomo informático:

_--- ¿Que deseas Daniel? ---_ le dijo con una voz que denotaba cierta irritación.

_--- Ha llegado una comunicación sub-espacial desde la colonia de Aegis VII en la Constelación del Cisne ---_

_--- ¿Y porque me la pasas a mí?, ¿que no son para eso los mandos superiores Daniel? ---_ dijo el hombre-cadáver, visiblemente fastidiado.

_--- Señor, la comunicación proviene de __Hanford Peter George la Salle Carthusia__, el director de la colonia, viene cifrada con el protocolo Theta-542-M ---_

Eso despertó un vivo interés en los ojos del hombre. ¿Sería esa la señal que estaba esperando?. Decidió encarar la situación tan cabalmente como fuera posible, pero sabía muy bien que ese protocolo solo podía significar una cosa:

_--- Hanford Carthusia..., dejame verla Daniel ---_

_--- Reproduciendo --- _dijo la I.A.

La construcción electrónica desplegó el mensaje. En el, se apreciaba la figura rechoncha y complaciente de Hanford Carthusia, un hombre de edad madura, con un rostro largo y un poco macilento, no acostumbrado a la atmósfera enrarecida del planeta, a pesar de ser esta la cuarta colonia que presidía. Escondía sus ojos pequeños detrás de unas gafas pequeñas, de montura metálica, que en poco ayudaban a su rostro, dándole un aspecto siniestro y desagradable.

El ambicioso ejecutivo habló franca y decisivamente acerca del descubrimiento de un nuevo Monolito en las entrañas de la colonia, haciendo poca o ninguna referencia al credo de la Uniología, sabiendo bien, al igual que otros, que el Director General no toleraba a los fieles de Altman. Cuando el mensaje terminó, el cadáver-hombre parecía muy excitado:

_--- Daniel, ¿cuales son las naves que tenemos disponibles para el viaje al sistema de Aegis VII? ---_ preguntó el cuerpo, sin perder enteramente la compostura.

_--- La USG Ishimura esta programada para hacer contacto con la colonia en tres semanas estándar, debido a una serie de ajustes en los impulsores de punto de impacto, que se llevan a cabo en los astilleros orbitales EH-145-K, en la Tierra. De todas maneras Carthusia había pedido ya la presencia de una nave de la clase "Rompe-planetas" en ese sector para finales de este mes, debido a que la colonia ha terminado la fase de prospección y análisis y esta lista para...---_

_--- Suficiente Daniel, a veces no sabes cuando detenerte. Ordena que doblen los turnos en los astilleros, quiero la USG Ishimura lista para el viaje en dos semanas --- _dijo el director, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

_--- Como ordene señor ---_ dijo la I.A. e iba a voltear, pero un nuevo gesto de la mano de su amo la detuvo:

_--- Y asegurate también de comunicar a la colonia que la Ishimura estará llegando en cuatro semanas estándar. Una cosa más: Empieza a seleccionar una serie de perfiles de posibles empleados disponibles para el viaje. Ocho personas. Los criterios de selección son rango, perfil psicológico, lealtad a la compañía y coincidencias de puesto con las posibles bajas de personal de la Ishimura. Mantén la lista en secreto del personal de alto rango de Corporativo. Expande tu selección para incluir personal de las Unidades Alpha Uno y Dos, así como de las clases Obsidiana y Escorpión de Ingenieros, preferentemente gente con un mínimo de experiencia de tres años de trabajo en el espacio profundo. Necesito esa lista en una semana a mas tardar. Reserva sin embargo tres lugares mas: Asignare tres empleados de mi entera confianza y selección ---_

_--- Entendido señor. ¿Algo más que necesite? ---_

_--- Si Daniel. Comunicame con el Doctor... --- _menciono el cadáver, mientras volteaba su sillón y abría la cortina, observando el Olympus Mons.

_--- A la orden señor --- _dijo la construcción y se desvaneció, con ese sonido inconfundible de riachuelo, perceptible solo para él cadáver.

_Cuando la I.A. se fue, el sombrío hombre quedo solo, pero la luz de sus ojos no desaparecía. Finalmente las cosas empezaban a ponerse en marcha..._

_**  
Dos semanas después:**_

Un cuarto a media luz fue lo primero que percibió, cuando sus sentidos se sumergieron en el ambiente de esa habitación. La luz pálida que venía del escritorio de caoba frente a él, creaba sombras siniestras que se agitaban ligeramente con el movimiento del aire. La atmósfera del cuarto olía a viejo, como a esos armarios de maderas finas que tienen años sin abrirse. Era un olor anacrónico, en un mundo donde los plásticos sintéticos y el metal eran la norma para las habitaciones de una casa. El morador de este recinto sin embargo, era considerado un excéntrico por las pocas gentes que habían tenido el infortunio de cruzarse en su camino.

La construcción electrónica reprimió un sub-rutina, asociada a la demostración de desagrado por el penetrante olor a madera vieja. Bien sabía lo que había pasado la ultima vez que se había atrevido a externar una opinión acerca de los particulares gustos de su amo. Una I.A. actuando en base al miedo era algo que el gran publico no concebía, acostumbrado a los modelos de inteligencia comerciales, que no tenían algoritmos complejos dedicados a emular emociones. Daniel sin embargo era una de las I.A´s mas avanzadas de la corporación, superando por mucho el desempeño de todas las otras I.A.´s de Concordia, incluyendo el de los llamados "Doce Olímpicos", que controlaban la cercana Ciudad Olympus. El sabía bien que meterse demasiado con los gustos de su amo equivalía a ser cortado unas horas del flujo de información general de la C.E.C., lo que en su tiempo-maquina, equivalía a vivir años en el vacío. No, dejo la expresión de sus disgustos personales para otra ocasión...

Asumiendo su avatar electrónico, que era la representación de un viejo mayordomo de pura cepa inglesa, Daniel se acercó al escritorio en medio del cuarto, donde una figura que parecía dormitar, le hizo un gesto con la mano para detenerlo:

-_-- ¿Ha partido ya la nave? --- _dijo el hombre de una delgadez cadavérica, con voz nimia, mientras yacía reclinado en un sillón acolchado, tapizado en una tela aterciopelada.

_--- Así es señor. El Director de Operaciones Mineras Coloniales va en ella --- _dijo el mayordomo impasiblemente.

_--- Bien. La Iglesia ha movido sus piezas. La apertura se desarrolla según lo planeado. Ahora solo nos queda esperar... --- _reflexiono el otro, manteniendo su vista clavada en un punto, mas allá del cuerpo ficticio de la I.A.

_--- ¿Señor?... --- _dijo el simulacro, dejando entrever un ligero tono de ansiedad.

_--- ¿Que sucede Daniel? --- _el otro ni se inmuto, como si esperara la pregunta.

_--- ¿Si me permite la indiscreción... porque permitimos que la Iglesia pusiera tantos elementos leales a ella en la Ishimura?, ¿no es un riesgo demasiado grande? ---_

El hombre a quien Daniel preguntaba, sonrió abiertamente. Mostrando una dentadura perfecta, en la que los colmillos parecían destacar, a la luz blanquisca:

_--- Nada de lo que los Uniologos hagan podrá cambiar las cosas, Daniel. Pero hubiera sido harto revelador para los Enigmas y sus sirvientes, el no poder infiltrar elementos afines, en la que es hasta ahora la misión mas importante de la compañía, la mas importante desde el encuentro con el primer Monolito. Ademas, nuestros propios enviados se aseguraran de que las cosas salgan como nosotros queremos ---_

_--- Eso me recuerda señor... el buen Doctor ha obtenido resultados interesantes de la muestra biológica, resultados que usted quizá quiera ver... --- _dijo el holograma, simulando un ligero olvido que los dos sabían, no era mas que una comedia muy personal.

_--- De acuerdo Daniel, pero recuerda que a mi edad leer los reportes demasiado técnicos me resulta harto tedioso. Es preferible que el doctor venga aquí a mis aposentos para presentar sus descubrimientos --_- la charada seguía, con el hombre aparentando una avanzada edad que no tenía, y dejando que la I.A. lo mimara un poco.

_--- Arreglare que se presente señor. ¿Requiere algo más? --- _en un tono perfectamente paternal, que daba el cerrojazo a la obra.

_--- No por el momento Daniel, puedes retirarte ---_

El simulacro se desvaneció inmediatamente, diciendo para si que los humanos eran de las cosas mas fascinantes del universo, pero también de las mas fútiles.

_**  
Diez días después:**_

---... e_xcelente. Dos semanas más. Tu recompensa te espera en el lugar de tu elección, en crioestásis tal y como se ha acordado --- _dijo el hombre hacia una pantalla, donde un hombre

caucásico le dirigía una mirada penetrante.

_--- Cambio y fuera ---_

La pantalla holografica, de tonos azules, particular de la video-conferencia, se desvaneció y el hombre en el cuarto se recargo en su sillón. Las arrugas recorrían su frente y le daban a su piel una una apariencia ajada y deslavada que solo era propia de las telas viejas. El hombre llamó a su mayordomo con una voz suave, pero determinada:

_--- Daniel... ---_

_---¿Que desea señor? --- _respondió el simulacro, apareciendo frene a él sin perder tiempo.

_--- Daniel, comunicate con los medios de comunicación de la federación de colonias. Ya va siendo hora de que hagamos saber al publico de las nuevas instalaciones de refinamiento de materiales en "La Expansión" ---_

_--- ¿Se refiere a las instalaciones en Excella AE-725? --- _dijo la inteligencia, mostrando las imágenes de un planeta obscuro, con una atmósfera perennemente atiborrada de nubes de tormenta, en la que pocas construcciones se alzaban sobre la superficie. El subsuelo del planeta sin embargo, era otra cosa...

_--- Cierto, cierto... siempre olvido que la prensa no lo reconocería por ese otro nombre... --- _una nueva invitación a una charada.

_--- ¿Y que vamos a hacer si la prensa decide husmear demasiado?, ya sabe lo que las leyendas negras cuentan de Excella... --- _dijo Daniel, poniendo su poderoso cerebro informático a trabajar.

_--- Daniel, Daniel, solo asegurate de hacer lo que te dije, la prensa podrá husmear todo lo que quiera, pero los residentes saben perfectamente bien cuando es mejor mantener la boca cerrada, sobre todo cuando se trata de un negocio tan ilegal como lucrativo, como lo es el reemplazo ilegal de órganos ---_

_--- ¿Y La FDT señor?, ¿no cree usted que tomaran un súbito interés por estas nuevas instalaciones? ---_

_--- Daniel, ¿acaso vienes decidido a tratar de hacerme enojar hoy?, no tengo tiempo ni la paciencia para explicarte el calibre de las repercusiones negativas que pueden agobiar a la FDT si se atreve a intentar una investigación siquiera... ---_

_--- Señor, mis rutinas de planeación me aconsejan no intentar un movimiento de ese calibre, puede convertirse en algo sumamente riesgoso... ---_

_--- ¡Daniel! ---_ le dijo el hombre con una mirada que podría haber atravesado una cortina de acero como si fuera mantequilla. La inteligencia vio aquella mirada y supo que se había equivocado...

_--- Eres uno de los prodigios mas grandes de esta compañía. Solo el personal del Proyecto Renacimiento es mas importante que el equipo de desarrollo que te creo, y se que estas destinado a grandes cosas... pero si vuelves a cuestionar mis decisiones... UNA. SOLA. VEZ. MAS, haré que te desmonten y cancelare el financiamiento para el desarrollo de posteriores I.A´s. No tolerare que una simple construcción cuestione mi estrategia y mucho menos tu, de todas ellas ---_

La presencia holografica azul se difumino rápidamente y se fue sin decir nada. Cumpliría las ordenes al pie de la letra.

El cuarto quedo en silencio. El hombre cadavérico se decidió a no encender la luz inmediatamente. Le gustaba la oscuridad, lo relajaba. Era el recordatorio pleno de que solo el sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba entre las sombras. Nadie más...

Ni los altos mandos de la Uniología y sus miles de devotos fanáticos, creyentes en la quimera de una vida mas allá de la vida, con sus naves mausoleo esperando por sus pronto inútiles cuerpos muertos...

Ni los dirigentes de la Fuerza de Defensa de la Tierra, con sus enormes naves crucero , ni su incomparable poderío militar, que sin embargo no les servía de nada para mantener el orden en las colonias, merced de los piratas, o los grupos paramilitares de las compañías rivales de la C.E.C. ...

Ni siquiera la Unidad Alpha, el grupo mas enterado de la situación, el cómplice leal de los cientos de operaciones que ponían a la C.E.C. por encima de la mayoría de las grandes compañías. Al fin de cuentas solo un peón mas, en las escaramuzas galácticas que se desarrollaban por el control del Monolito...

Y mucho menos una inteligencia artificial rebelde que se empeñaba en mostrar gestos humanos, sumamente desagradables...

_Solo la tejedora puede deslizarse sin problemas por la gigantesca red que ella misma se ha fabricado. Todos los demás corren el riesgo de quedar atorados e indefensos, inermes ante la mirada todopoderosa de la Mente Araña..._

**_  
Dos días después:_**

_--- El reporte del ishimura, señor ---_

_--- Ponlo en pantalla Daniel ---_

El hombre detrás del sillón mullido se encontró viendo una comunicación del Capitán Matthius, donde le informaba el lamentable estado en que la colonia se había sumido. El caos reinando sin que nadie pudiera poner orden.

La transmisión se corto súbitamente. La Mente Araña intuía lo que estaba pasando. Era la onda de choque retrasada del experimento llevado a cabo hacia mas de 150 años, por la FDT. Al crear un nuevo Monolito, sintetizando la materia del original y creando así un duplicado a nivel sub-atómico, estaban metiéndose con fuerzas que no comprendían, recreando un artefacto alienígena que podría haberlos destruido inmisericordemente. Ahora las consecuencias de ese fallido experimento estaban alcanzándolos.

Imagino como reaccionarían los esbirros de la Uniología que seguramente verían ese reporte al mismo tiempo. Ya antes Daniel había interceptado una transmisión del Director de Operaciones Mineras Coloniales a uno de los Enigmas. Otro de los sujetos del Proyecto Renacimiento había captado la atención del Iglesia y no le cabía la menor duda de que harían hasta lo imposible para capturarla. Tendría que movilizar a Alpha... a su debido tiempo.

_La Mente Araña se recargo en su sillón y espero. El tiempo le diría el momento exacto en que debería actuar. Siempre lo hacía..._

**_Cuatro días después:_**

Daniel apareció frente a su amo al caer la tarde, en un momento en el que el hombre-cadáver estudiaba las escrituras de la Iglesia de la Uniologia, en un libro de pasta gruesa y encuadernación en pasta dura, toda una reliquia. Como quien revisa un cuento de hadas...

_--- ¿Que sucede Daniel? --- _dijo el hombre sin levantar la cabeza.

_--- Comunicación desde el sistema de Aegis VII, protocolo de encriptacion Theta-542-M, ¿acepta el mensaje? --- _confió la I.A. dando un paso al frente.

_--- Sí. Clave de confirmación "Renacimiento". Enlaza a mi DRI personal y asegurate de que nadie me interrumpa, ahora vete --- _le dijo despidiéndole con un movimiento de mano.

La I.A. hizo una reverencia y se desvaneció. El director presionó un botón en la superficie de su traje y una pantalla azul-blanca apareció. En ella se podía ver la silueta de un hombre, que no tomaba definición concreta. Parecía estar enfundado en un traje de ingeniería y tenía la carera del traje abajo. No hizo ni dijo nada en lo absoluto, pero el cadáver tuvo una sensación de frío mortal, que le pareció de pronto conocida. En el fondo, sobre una pantalla de la nave, una secuencia de los símbolos que estaban grabados en el Monolito original se proyectaban, de manera escalofriante. El hombre levantó su careta, dejando ver un rostro que el director reconoció como uno de los tres hombres de su confianza. Respirando pesadamente, el ser del traje lo miró fijamente por lo que parecieron momentos interminables. Y entonces menciono una sola frase:

_--- ¡Seremos completos de nuevo!... --- _con una voz profunda y penetrante, que resonó largos segundos en sus sensibles oídos.

Después la comunicación se cortó. El cadáver presentó por primera vez en muchos años un rostro de sorpresa, que escondía una secreta alarma por lo que acababa de pasar. Los acontecimientos que lo vinculaban a su destino estaban en marcha, pero las antiguas fuerzas que lo alejaron de ese mismo sino, también estaban al acecho. El cadáver se sonrió. El desafío a la Mente Araña estaba hecho y maldito fuera él y su estirpe si no iba hacerle frente...

_Dentro de la red informática de la C.E.C., Daniel observaba el mismo mensaje, midiendo y analizando las posibles consecuencias. Si la Fuerza de Defensa de la Tierra estaba tan interesada en esta nueva información como lo estuvieron con la de Yuschenko, Daniel vería la manera de sacarle el mejor partido posible..._


	11. Impasse

_**Dead Space**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Visceral Games (antes EA Redwood Shores), _**Mirror´s Edge**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Digital Illusions. No reclamo beneficio económico alguno de la publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve:**

**Impasse**

_**Mainframe central del USG Ishimura**_

_Ocho horas después del rescate fallido de Isaac Clarke..._

Las miradas de ambas mujeres se encontraron una vez más. Parecían destinadas a odiarse mutuamente. Nada de lo que una hiciera parecía convencer a la otra. Los cañones de ambas armas improvisadas se encontraron también, sumiéndolas en un callejón sin salida del que no se podía salir sin perder alguna cosa valiosa.

_--- Señor Clarke... Ribbel... Sergei... teniente Edwards... ¿alguien me escucha?, cambio ---_ La voz de Rodrigo Cortez a través de la frecuencia de radio, las distrajo un momento de su tenso impasse sin que fuera suficiente para romper el forzado equilibrio en que se encontraban.

Las mentes de ambas divagaron rápidamente hasta el momento en que todo comenzó. El momento que las había conducido a esta confrontación forzosa. Pero fue la platinada rubia la que preguntó incómodamente:

_---¿Como fue que llegamos a esto...? ---_

_**  
Sala de Terapia en Gravedad Cero:**_

_**USG Ishimura**_

_Dos horas atrás..._

Ribbel desperto frenetica. Tenia una horrible sensación de deja-vu que la carcomía desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Al verse atrapada otra vez entre las angustiantes paredes del sarcofago de terapia, el miedo arremetio contra ella. Levantó sus manos lo mas que pudo, e hizo un esfuerzo para doblarlas y acercarlas a la altura de su cabeza. La horrible sensación de estar atrapada la estrujaba, y mientras mas tiempo permanecía encerrada, mucho mas se acrecentaba esa condición. La respiración empezó a faltarle y se dijo una vez mas que iba a morir. Que lo que había vivido fue solo una exagerada ilusión que su mente le enviaba para escudarla de la terrible realidad en que se hallaba.

Golpeo salvajemente las paredes, grito cuanto pudo y enseguida el sonido de un sello de presión dejando escapar el aire, le indicó que la capsula iba a abrirse. La luz azul de neon que la acompañaba no era nigun consuelo, y cuando vio a Rodrigo Cortez aparecer, se dijo a si misma que había tenido una de las mas alucinantes pesadillas:

_--- Sigues igual de desesperada que antes, ¿te había dicho? ---_

Esa frase sin embargo no encajaba con el sueño. Y la esperanza que secretamente había albergado de que la nave estuviera en paz y tranquila, se desvaneció rapidamente, para ser sustituida por la realidad que su supuesta "pesadilla" le había mostrado. Su amigo le dio un abrazo efusivo que ella no atinó a responder. Las cosas no eran como las recordaba. Ahi estaba Rodrigo Cortez, pero tambien estaba el americano Isaac Clarke, y el ucraniano Sergei Yaskolev, y una mujer vestida con un traje militar, cuyo cabello platinado le caía en una larga cabellera a la espalda. Sus otros compañeros se le acercaron y la saludaron efusivamente, Sergei incluso la levantó y giró con muy poco esfuerzo, como si fuera una colegiala. Detras de ellos la mujer se acercó, con una cierta curiosidad patente en el rostro:

--- _¡Divchyna Ribbel!, ¡que bueno que estas bien! --- _dijo el eslavo

_--- Yo tambien me alegro de verte Sergei... ¿y quien es ella? ---_ dijo la pelinegra observando a la rubia platinada.

_--- Primer Teniente Stephany Edwards, del grupo de Ingenieria del USM Valor --- _cuadrandose y entrechocando los talones, en un gesto que hubiera sido cómico, si no tuviera un aire de certera extrañeza. Una vez que dejo el gesto militar, sin embargo, la mujer se acercó a la asiatica y la miró de arriba a abajo, como quien observa un bicho raro.

_--- Ribbel Connors, fisioterapeuta y entrenadora de maniobras en gravedad cero de la C.E.C., es bueno saber que hay alguien mas vivo en este cacharro --- _le djo la joven, extendiendole la mano, lo que suscitó que la teniente la mirara raro una vez más y despues de unos segundos la saludara fuertemente_. _Una vez que la soltó, se dio vuelta y regresó hacia el panel de control sin decir una palabra. Ribbel preguntó en voz baja:

_---¿Que diantre le pasa? --- _señalando a la mujer sin que se diera cuenta.

_--- Tiene ligeros sintomas de Trastornos Generalizados del Desarrollo, aunados al regimen de comportamientos militares, lo que sugiere una sociabilidad poco desarrollada ---_ salto UMAS, haciendose notar como holograma, proyectado desde el traje de Isaac.

_---¿Que demonios..., una I.A.? ---_ preguntó la espigada mujer, alterandose un poco.

--- _M__i nombre es Unimark Medical Assistant Versión 15.25, pero pueden... --- _dijo la I.A., a lo que Cortez se le adelantó:

--- ._..llamarte UMAS, si ya lo sabemos, Matasanos_ ---

_--- Preferiria que el señor Cortéz no se refiriera a mi persona de esa manera --- _dijo la I.A. mostrando cierta incomodidad.

_--- ¿Y como es que terminamos cargando con una construcción.? ---_ pregunto Ribbel mientras estiraba sus brazos y manos, y dejaba que su cuerpo se desentumeciera.

_--- Completando inspección visual de rutina... No quería quedarme solo otra vez en el cuarto de emergencias señorita Connors. Vi muchas cosas que ustedes los humanos podrían considerar espantosas, y estoy seguro... inspección completada, analisis visual no revela daño aparente, comprobar con datos de DRI del paciente para minimizar cualquier posible error de diagnosis... de que algo en mis procesos lógicos de trabajo esta alterado por esa situación... --- _dijo la construcción sin el menor asomo de emoción. El tema sin embargo, llamó poderosamente la atención de la teniente.

_--- Aclara eso de que algo en tus procesos logicos esta alterado... ---_ dijo acercandose a Isaac y enfrentando al avatar de tintes azules.

_--- Soy una I.A. medica, creada con la firme intención de enfrentar los peores momentos de crisis en una situación de riesgo, como no podría hacerlo un medico humano. Sin mostrar la mas minima tensión ni el menor asomo de estres ante una emergencia, permeneciendo siempre objetivo, para encontrar la mejor manera de ayudar a mis pacientes. Sin embargo al enfrentar el devenir de la nave en los ultimos cinco días, me encuentro de alguna forma sobrepasado, rebasado para llevar a cabo una accion que salve a las personas que interactuan a mi alrededor. Como ha aclarado usted en otra ocasion Teniente Edwards, estoy programado con las tres leyes de la robotica en mente. Lo que a algunos de sus amigos ingenieros les resulta sorpresivo, quiza para usted debe ser mas claro... --- _dijo la construcción mientras los demás los observaban un poco confundidos.

_--- Tu curso actual de acción crea un conflicto interno con la primera y segunda leyes, que no estan implementadas en un modulo de memoria que puedas manipular a tu antojo, so pena de incurrir en un error tipificado por esas leyes. La Ley Cero sin embargo, te dice que te es posible arriesgar la vida de los seres humanos, siempre y cuando te sea posible demostrar que a largo plazo semejante riesgo puede ser beneficioso para la especie humana en general. Por lo tanto estas sufriendo un conflicto que solo puedes remediar inmediatamente, asegurandote de que los seres humanos en este momento a tu cargo sean salvos, y que sobrevivan para advertir a la humanidad de la amenaza que las formas de vida de esta nave representan ---_

_--- Exactamente. Sin embargo eso no explica la "sensación", para usar un termino mas familiar, que estoy experimentando en este momento. He revisado a profundidad mis algoritmos principales y toda la programación secundaria en busca de algo que me permita explicar este "error" de procesamiento en que mis extensiones sensoriales incurrieron, pero no puedo encontrar nada ---_

_--- Un caso de "ciber-neurosis", el primer atisbo de la rampancia. UMAS, tu misma existencia resulta peligrosa para nosotros y para ti mismo. Pero las tres leyes no te permitiran tomar otro accionar que no sea acompañarnos y protegernos en lo mas posible, ¿cierto? ---_

_--- Completamente ---_

_--- De acuerdo, ¿pueden detenerse ustedes dos?, ¿que diablos es todo esto y como ayuda a nuestro plan de escape? ---_ pregunto Cortez, visiblemente fastidiado.

_--- No nos ayuda inmediatamente señor Cortez, pero si nos da una ventaja: Si la I.A. residente de la nave esta demasiado dañada, disponemos un reemplazo en potencia, si bien todavía está un poco "verde" y requerirá subsecuentes modificaciones por mi parte --- _dijo la teniente sin inmutarse.

_--- ¿Y usted como demonios sabe todo eso? ---_ pregunto Isaac.

_--- Mi unidad era Ingeniería del Valor, pero mi especialidad es desarrollo y programación de herramientas de computo, de las cuales una inteligencia artificial, es una de las mas sofisticadas. Además el mantenimiento preventivo y correctivo de la inteligencia que dirigía nuestra nave recaia en mi --- _dijo la mujer sin siquiera voltear a verlo, como si buscara algo sin encontrarlo.

_--- Espera un minuto, si deveras eres lo que dices que eres, acabas de aclarar que la existencia de esta construcción cibernetica nos resulta peligrosa. Y sin embargo estas dispuesta a dejarla con nosotros, ¿estas demente o que? ---_ pregunto Ribbel acercandose amenazantemente a la rubia platinada.

_--- Una I.A. en los primeros sintomas de rampancia, señorita Connors, es tan peligrosa como los primeros sintomas de una gripa. Entiendo que de alguna manera usted tenga algo en contra de UMAS, puesto que su comportamiento puede degenerar, pero le aseguro que en este momento no es peligrosa, y aun y cuando evolucionara rapidamente, no será letal sino hasta dentro de tres o cuatro semanas. Además, como aclaré anteriormente ---_ y entonces fijó su perforante mirada en los ojos de la asiatica _--- en caso de que la I.A. residente esté dañada, UMAS puede sernos de mucha ayuda ---_

_--- ¡Nosotros debíamos ser quienes tomemos una decisión así! --- _dijo la asiatica encarandose con ella. Las alturas de ambas no eran muy dispares, pero la teniente tenía la ventaja en una pelea debido a su constitución mas fuerte.

_--- ¡En vista de las circunstancias presentes, y al haber lanzado su compañía una operación ilegal en un sistema estelar restringido al publico y al haber sido destruido el USM Valor, esto se ha convertido en una situacion de extrema importancia militar, y al momento soy la oficial de mas alto rango!... --- _dijo la teniente, lanzando llamas a través de sus ojos. Sergei y Cortez las tomaron de los brazos para evitar cualquier exabrupto.

_--- ¡Basta señoritas!. Entiendo que puede ser peligroso continuar con UMAS a mediano plazo, pero es preferible tenerlo con nosotros en este momento. En cualquier caso ya estamos en un riesgo bastante grande. Si la superficie de Aegis VII sigue desestabilizandose segun ví hace ya varias horas, no querremos estar junto a este planeta por mas tiempo ---_ dijo Isaac poniendose entre ellas.

_--- Rodia tiene razon. Si ya estamos en un riesgo bastante grande por estar en esta nave, un riesgo más no importa, y en cualquier caso dicho riesgo puede resultarnos beneficioso a la larga ---_ agregó Sergei y tomó a la platinada mujer por el brazo, a lo que ella lo miró fijamente _--- Teniente... señora, puede mandarme a corte marcial si sobrevivimos a esto, pero por el momento se lo dire de una sola manera: ¡Callese y ayudennos! ---_

Eso provoco una reacción extraña en la militar. Se quedó callada y no dijo nada por unos minutos. Sin embargo al final, su mutismo cedió:

_--- De acuerdo. Pero de todas maneras mi decisión permanece --- _la asiatica iba a replicar algo, pero Isaac la alejo inmediatamente.

_--- Controlese señorita Connors. Aún es pronto para que haga demasiados esfuerzos ---_ la espigada mujer lo fulmino con la mirada y estaba punto de replicar, pero un subito mareo la detuvo:

_--- De acuerdo, pero si ella interfiere demasiado... ---_ dijo tratando de mantener la compostura, pero sin dejar de observar a la militar.

_--- Si eso sucede ya veremos como remediarlo. Por ahora necesitamos salir de aquí: El Mainframe Central esta cerca del Area de Control Manual en el area del Puente de Mando, pero solo es accesible a través de una serie de tuneles de servicio de los alrededores, así que ahí nos dirigiremos ---_ Isaac solto a la asiatica y volteo hacia los demás.

_--- Pero para eso tenemos que cruzar toda la enfermería y volver al tunel del monoriel... ---_ dijo Cortez

_--- No necesariamente... pueden usar los ductos de ventilación que corren cerca del exterior de la nave ---_ dijo UMAS sin mencionar una palabra acerca de la disputa a su alrededor.

_--- ¿Y cual de los ductos que hay aqui nos llevaría? ---_ pregunto la teniente.

_--- Ninguno me temo. La esquematica de la nave que el señor Clarke tiene cargada en su DRI indica que el unico ducto accesible esta en el cuarto contiguo, que por supuesto esta abierto al vacio ---_ dijo la inteligencia desplegando un mapa azul que le indicaba una ruta excepcionalmente larga hasta el puente.

_--- Eso no sería problema, pero tardaríamos una eternidad para llegar ---_ dijo Sergei adelantandose y señalando el obvio recorrido del mapa.

_--- Por otro lado... si este documento de la nave es correcto... --- _agrego Cortez, desplegando el mapa holografico de la nave_ --- hay escotillas de mantenimiento que conectan con el casco exterior cerca del puente. La sala de mando principal es contigua a estas instalaciones. Nuestros "amigos" esperan que nos movamos por la vía del monoriel, en el interior. ¿Que tal si caminamos por el casco?. Son aproximadamente doscientos cincuenta metros y todos nuestros trajes tienen botas magneticas... ---_ dijo Cortez esbozando una media sonrisa.

_--- Espera, espera... ¿Una caminata espacial?. ¡Debes estar completamente chiflado Cortez!. ¡Preferiria enfrentar a todas las hordas de necromorfos de la nave! ---_ dijo Ribbel poniendose a la defensiva. Ella sabía los riesgos que una caminata espacial conllevaba. Un micro-meteorito a la deriva, un fallo en las botas de gravedad, una descompresión en el casco de la nave y nada podría salvarlos de congelarse hasta morir, ó de vagar por el universo eternamente Era algo riesgoso, sin importar que cantidad de preparación se tuviera para ello. Volteo a ver a Isaac como buscando soporte para su negativa, pero el americano solo lanzo un suspiro:

_--- Yo no estoy de acuerdo ---_ dijo contundentemente _--- Nuestra munición ya es escasa y si seguimos enfrentandonos a ellos no nos quedará suficiente para defendernos el tiempo suficiente para que la nave vuelva a espacio terrestre ---_

Ese argumento desarmó a todos. Los cinco humanos se miraron y una vez que nadie objeto nada, recogieron las provisiones de mala gana y se prepararon para salir: Rodrigo le dio el Astro-traje a Ribbel:

_--- Esto te ayudará, además tu DRI personal se averió, pero salvamos lo que pudimos de los datos de tu chaqueta y los tenemos almacenados en esta tableta. Solo hay que sincronizarla con el Astro-traje y listo ---_

_--- De acuerdo, gracias Rodri... ---_

Rodrigo sincronizo el Astro-traje con la tableta holográfica. Minutos después estaban listos para marcharse. Ribbel recibió su cortadora de plasma de manos de Isaac y el hombre le hizo un gesto de aprobación que la mujer le devolvió silenciosamente. Abrieron la puerta y penetraron por los pasillos adyacentes. Una pequeña guardia de necromorfos los esperaba, pero un tiro de la cortadora de linea los inutilizó a casi todos. Penetraron en el cuarto expuesto al vacío, activando las botas de gravedad para evitar salir disparados por su propio impulso. Acto seguido revisaron los bordes, esperando encontrar un resquicio por donde subir al casco sin problemas, cuando Sergei le hizo una seña a sus compañeros.

_--- ¿Como demonios llegó esto aquí? ---_ preguntó el mexicano a través del comunicador, sin creer lo que veía. El sonido exterior les llegaba atenuado, debido a la falta de aire en el entorno.

Con Aegis VII y las estrellas en el fondo, encontraron una especie de cuerda guía, que subía hacia el casco de la nave.

_--- Esto parece reciente, pero no puedo recordar si ya estaba aquí cuando llegamos ---_ dijo la teniente mientras examinaba el trabajo. La guía estaba hecha presurosamente, pero era de una constitución fuerte, que podría aguantar algunas toneladas de presión en caso necesario.

_--- ¿Alguien mas?, ¿sobrevivientes? ---_ inquirió Ribbel mientras escudriñaba el lugar buscando posibles signos de vida.

_--- Es dificil decirlo. Pero esto parece estar bien soldado a pesar de todo ---_ acuso Isaac y todos se miraron con extrañeza.

_--- ¿Quien diablos estaría tan loco para esto? ---_ atacó de nuevo la asiatica.

_--- Aparte de nosotros, quien lo sabe. Pero si alguien se dio a la tarea de hacer esto, no vamos a desperdiciar este regalo ---_ comento la Teniente y enseguida empezó a trepar hacia el casco, por una de las superficies exteriores desgarradas.

Ribbel solo frunció el ceño. No iba a dejar que sus amigos fueran puestos en peligro debido a la imprudencia de una mujer y mucho menos por una que estaba un poco chiflada. Apartandola abruptamente, se adelantó y trepo. Los demás se acercaron rapidamente al ingenio:

_--- No te alejes demasiado ---_

_--- Descuida Sergei, no voy a dar mas de dos pasos ---_ le dijo ella a través del comunicador.

Era verdad, no iba a avanzar mucho. La línea de cable estaba soldada en uno de los extremos del casco, corría hacia el extremo de proa, levantada del nivel del suelo en treinta centimetros. Una perfecta linea-pasarela, para prevenir cualquier fallo de las botas de gravedad:

_--- Podemos proceder. Quien quiera que haya hecho esto, tenía una idea muy similar a la nuestra --- _dijo la pelinegra, haciendo un gesto de aprobación.

_--- Regresemos al cuarto de gravedad nula y nos organizaremos. ---_ ordeno Isaac y a esa voz todos deshicieron el camino hasta el cuarto de terapia. Una vez allí buscaron tanques de oxígeno en el almacén contiguo, encontrando una pequeña provisión.

_--- De acuerdo, vamos a viajar en grupos de dos, para evadir la posibilidad de que una explosión descompresiva en el casco nos haga volar a todos. Yo tomaré el ultimo turno ---_ dijo Isaac, y enseguida Ribbel lo enfrentó:

_--- Nada de eso, la especialista en gravedad cero soy yo, así que yo tomaré el ultimo turno ---_

_--- Y tambien acabas de salir de un coma de cinco horas, y mostraste daño degenerativo en tu cerebro y sistema nervioso mientras descansabas. ¡No voy a dejar que te hagas la valiente ahora! ---_ dijo Rodrigo tomando del brazo a la pelinegra.

_--- ¡Estoy bien, no necesito que me cuiden! ---_

_--- ¡Ia, tovaryshi!, todos sabemos cuidarnos bien, pero no vamos a corrernos un riesgo innecesario. Los militares entrenamos el doble que los civiles para las situaciones de gravedad cero, y estamos capacitados para emergencias en esas instancias. Yo ire al ultimo... ---_ dijo Sergei interponiendose entre todos.

_--- ¡¿Que diablos es esto?!, ¡¿un motín?!, ¡vaya que me conmueven!, ¡casi me hacen desear haber tomado la ruta de los ductos de ventilación! ---_ agregó Ribbel, destilando veneno en cada uno de sus comentarios, pero volteando de espaldas a todos, molesta. Su malestar estaba haciendo aflorar lo peor de sí, y lamentó perder los estribos tan facilmente.

_--- Escuhame Ribbel, sabemos lo que hay en juego muchacha.--- _dijo Cortez tomandola de los hombros

_--- Nadie esta tratando de hacerse el valiente, divchyna, pero ya te enfrentaste a una situación peligrosa y esa vez casi no vives para contarlo --- _dijo Sergei al tiempo que el latino la hacía voltear, impulsandola suavemente.

_--- Srta Connors: Creo hablar por todos al decirte que ninguno de nosotros permitirá que te arriesgues a otra situación de esa índole de nuevo ---_ completó Isaac y la asiatica tuvo que hacer uso de toda su entereza para esconder una lagrima furtiva que corrió por su costado.

_--- Pero... es que yo tambien estoy preocupada por ustedes... ---_ termino, volteando a un costado, no muy segura de querer dejar ver sus emociones de esa docil manera.

_--- No hay nada de que preocuparse muchacha ---_ dijeron los tres hombres al unisono y voltearon a verse, sorprendidos. La teniente solo hizo un mohín de desdén.

La situación se pacifico después de eso. Repartieron la dotación de oxígeno y se dirigieron a la puerta nuevamente. Sincronizaron los relojes de los DRI y el primer grupo partió. En el salieron Rodrigo y Ribbel, minutos después irian Isaac y Stephanie y subsecuentemente Sergei.

A los quince minutos Isaac y los otros recibieron una comunicación de Cortez:

_--- Nos quedan ciento veinte metros mas, pero podemos acortar distancias si avanzamos unos metros mas hasta llegar a la base de aquellos promontorios, son los enfriadores externos del sistema de comunicaciones, que esta a treinta y cinco metros por encima del nivel del monoriel. En lugar de seguir de frente, podemos escalar a la "cima" y guarecernos en una de las estaciones de control manual del Sistema de Defensa contra Asteroides, ahí recargaremos oxígeno... ---_

_--- De acuerdo Cortez, asegurate de llamar cuando estes cerca del SDA o en diez minutos, lo que suceda primero, la teniente y yo estamos saliendo ya, cambio y fuera ---_

A esa voz, se pusieron las viseras y subieron hacia el casco de la nave. Mientras avanzaban, Aegis VII estaba rotando una vez más. Las placas tectonicas del planeta eran realmente aparentes en ese instante, lineas de naranja rojizo que recorrían en formas caprichosas la geografía del lugar, resaltando sobre una nube de escombros que se esparcía sobre el planeta. La actividad sismica se estaba haciendo mas notoria y en cualquier momento podría volverse inestable. Isaac recordó los panfletos acerca de los "supuestos contras" de la actividad minera a gran escala. Muchos de ellos se acogían a basura seudocientifica como el "daño al alma del universo" y "la destrucción de planetas enteros causando hecatombes galacticas de magnitudes inimaginables". Pero el americano recordaba los estudios y ponencias mas sensatos, los llevados a cabo por universidades de renombre en todos los confines del planeta, en los que se describian las alteraciones magneticas en los sistemas que habían sido reducidos a meros cascarones. En sistemas tan perfectos gravitatoriamente hablando, la desaparición de un cuerpo tan masivo como un planeta podía desencadenar una serie de consecuencias que podían derivar en un "billar cosmico", si se pensaba en la posibilidad mas catastrófica. A pesar de lo "jocoso" del nombre, la certeza de que la falta de la gravedad proveída por un planeta fuera catastrofica para el resto de los elementos del sistema, era algo que no debía ser ignorado. Sin embargo la C.E.C., envolviendose en la bandera de "salvador de la humanidad", había desechado esos estudios, al no convenir a sus intereses...

Diez minutos después, Isaac caminaba aferrandose firmemente a la línea guía. Mientras la teniente señalaba hacia un promontorio todavía un poco lejano, recibió otra comunicación:

_--- Grupo Uno reportandose. Estamos bien señor Clarke --- _contesto Ribbel

_--- ¿Donde están? ---_

_--- Escalando el casco a veinte metros del corredor interno del cañon SDA numero 47. No hay manera de llegar al puente por medio de la línea guía, nuestras reservas de aire se agotarían antes de entrar en zona segura. Además nuestros "amigos" estan aquí afuera también ---_

_--- ¿Los enfrentaron? ---_

_--- Sí, por suerte no eran muchos, pero nadie nos asegura que no habrá más ---_

_--- De acuerdo, Sergei, ¿estas escuchando? --- _

_--- Sí señor Clarke. Estoy a punto de salir, asi que mantendre los ojos abiertos --- _

_--- Bien, el SDA tiene corredores externos para reparaciónes en el casco, y cada hondonada cuenta con tomas de aire suplementarias. Son ademas una buena opción para llegar al puente sin arriesgarnos tanto. La señorita Edwards y yo ya salimos del cuarto de terapia hace poco mas de diez minutos. Será mejor que se apresuren y reporten cuando lleguen, Clarke fuera ---_

El americano cortó la comunicación y le hizo una seña a la teniente, quien estaba unos metros mas atrás. Stephany Edwards estaba escudriñando el terreno, tratando de no perder ningun detalle de los alrededores. La voz del hombre la saco de sus cavilaciones:

_--- Debemos apresurarnos, Cortez y Connors reportan que los monstruos trataron de atacarlos. Tomaremos un desvío hacia el norte, para llegar a la estación del SDA mas próxima ---_

_--- De acuerdo ---_ dijo la mujer sin mostrar ninguna clase de emoción. Era casi como estar solo.

Los dos siguieron caminando por un buen espacio de tiempo, hasta que vieron relativamente proximos los enfriadores. Allí, junto a las maquinas, Isaac encontró una indicación vectorial dejada por el otro grupo, que les marcaba la ruta que Rodrigo y Ribbel habían tomado. Empezaron a avanzar, cuando Clarke recibió otra comunicación:

_--- Señor Clarke, estoy a dos minutos de los enfriadores, los veo subiendo hacia el SDA. Los alcanzare muy pronto ---_ la voz de Sergei resono en el comunicador.

_--- ¿Como lo hiciste tan rapido soldado? --- _pregunto Isaac sin ocultar su sorpresa.

_--- Trucos de militar señor Clarke... --- _casi podía percibir la media sonrisa del ucraniano.

_--- ¡¿Isaac, Sergei?!, ¿me escuchan? ---_ interrumpio de pronto la voz de Ribbel, tomando un tono de alerta inusual en ella.

--- _¿Que sucede_ _divchyna? --- _Isaac oyo a su compañero ucraniano responder.

_--- Rodrigo no esta... ¡desapareció!_ ---

_--- ¿Que dices?, ¿como es posible eso? ---_ intervino el ingeniero.

_--- No lo sé, estaba reabasteciendome de aire en los corredores del SDA y de pronto se esfumó. No lo encuentro por ningún lado ---_

_--- No te muevas de donde estas. Vamos para allá --- _dijo el americano y oyó a sus compañeros cerrar a su vez el canal de comunicación.

Isaac no decía nada pero aceleró el paso de una manera que amenazaba afectar sus reservas de aire en poco tiempo. Estaba sucediendo otra vez... estaba sucediendo otra vez y en esta ocasión no quería mirar. La frecuencia de los latidos de su corazón se estaba acrecentando, casi podía oirlo retumbar dentro de su traje. La sensación de angustia en la boca del estomago amenazó con doblarlo otra vez. El dolor de perder a sus compañeros y a Nicole estaba muy cerca aún...

La teniente Edwards, la imagen viva de un tempano de hielo, razonó la situación mientras apresuraba su andar: El ingeniero latino había desaparecido y las causas podían ser varias: Los necromorfos, una descompresión explosiva, un micrometeorito, un fallo de las botas magneticas, aunado a un paso en falso para terminar flotando hacia el vacío, etc. En realidad ninguna de ellas le parecía suficientemente plausible:

_--- Si hubiera habido un enfrentamiento, la tal Ribbel hubiera oído disparos y peleado, ella no mencionó nada de eso sin embargo. Una descompresión explosiva hubiera podido matarlos a ambos, a menos de que fuera una explosión muy focalizada... no, eso tampoco. Un micrometeorito ó un paso en falso hubiera dado tiempo al latino de poner en alerta a su compañera... ¡algo no encaja! ---_

Al cabo de un poco más, ambos llegaron a la plataforma superior de la nave, adonde estaban los cañones superiores del SDA. Desde la cresta de la pared, podían ver una hendidura de unos doce metros de ancho, por casi cincuenta de largo. A lo largo de la gigantesca hondonada había paneles metalicos, en los cuales había reservorios de oxígeno empotrados en ellos. Varios de esos artilugios sin embargo, estaban dados al traste, debido a la colisión de algunos meteoritos con su superficie. La luz de la estrella Aegis NGC 2654 bañaba el lugar y le daba una tonalidad rojiblanca metalica muy tenue. Isaac señaló hacia la pared interior mas lejana, de donde venían destellos. No... no destellos... Disparos de plasma...

Se apresuro a bajar, con la teniente pisandole los talones. Se movio en esa dirección, pero la teniente fue mucho mas rapida. En el poco tiempo que había estado con ellos no la había visto tan acelerada. Se precipitó hacia la pared mas cercana, flotando a gran velocidad. Había sacado la cortadora de plasma que él le había dejado. Conforme se acercó mas, vio la escena. Ribbel estaba con la espalda contra uno de los paneles de toma de oxígeno. A su alrededor, volando en torno a ella, había un grupo de necromorfos. Isaac no los reconoció de principio. Parecían infectores, esa especie de vampiros gigantescos, cuyas proboscis inyectaban y esparcían el microrganismo que creaba a los monstruos, o quizas solo se le parecían, pues nunca había visto a uno de ellos volar. Isaac apunto y disparo, sin acertar. Su falta de pericia le recordaba que se había vuelto un tirador regular por necesidad, pero no había enfrentado jamás necromorfos voladores. Uno de ellos se alejo del grupo y enfiló hacia él, pero un par de tiros del arma de Ribbel lo detuvieron en seco. La teniente, que si tenía experiencia en esas lídes, despacho enemigos a diestra y siniestra, casi sin sudar. Cuando Clarke llegó con ellas, solo quedaba una de esas criaturas, que rapidamente cayo abatido por las dos mujeres.

Iba a preguntar a la asiatica, quien parecía muy preocupada, cual era la situación, cuando una comunicación entro:

_--- Tovaryshi, estoy en la cresta de la pared. He confirmado su posición, y veo una llama azul en el extremo opuesto del corredor. Voy a investigar, reunanse conmigo --- _

Recargaron oxígeno y unos minutos después apresuraron el paso. Encontraron al soldado en las cercanías de la entrada presurizada de la nave. Una de las estaciones de recarga de oxígeno había explotado y el sistema no podía sellar el flujo de aire. Como consecuencia el suministro de aire de la nave se estaba perdiendo. Una llama azulada se proyectaba hacia el espacio para desaparecer un par de metros mas allá, mientras elevaba un poco la temperatura en los alrededores. En las cercanías Sergei encontro el Rayo de Contacto partido casi a la mitad, averiado mas allá de cualquier posible reparación. Pero no había ningun rastro de Rodrigo:

_--- No... no... ¡no! ---_ grito la asiatica perdiendo la calma.

_--- Tranquilizate linda ---_ le dijo Sergei tomandola de los hombros y mirandola a los ojos (tanto como podía hacerlo sin levantar la careta de su traje) _--- No hay cuerpo ni sangre, no sabemos con certeza si esta muerto o no ---_

_--- ¿Y entonces esto que significa?, Rodrigo no dejaría su unica defensa --- _replico ella, con un tono de desesperanza que no le conocían.

_--- No a menos que se averiara en una pelea... lo que parece encajar con la realidad ---_ comentó la teniente señalando al pedazo de chatarra que era el arma, al tiempo que la tomaba de las manos de Sergei y lograba que Ribbel le dirigiera un mirada fulminante.

_--- ¿La pregunta es si Cortez esta vivo y donde está? ---_ agregó Isaac mientras observaba todo a su alrededor, buscando alguna posible pista.

_--- No perdamos de vista el objetivo. Rodrigo no está y no podemos encontrarlo por ningun lado. Si llegamos al mainframe principal, podremos reactivar a la I.A. residente y pedirle __"shukaty nash druh"__--- _dijo Sergei, soltando a Ribbel y encaminandose hacia la entrada del SDA.

_--- ¿Qué? ---_ pregunto Ribbel, cuya irritación estaba creciendo poco a poco.

_--- "Que busque a nuestro amigo", eso fue lo que dijo ---_ aclaró la teniente, soltando la chatarra en que se había convertido la mortífera arma y siguiendo al ucraniano.

La menuda asiatica iba a levantarse para ajustarle las cuentas a la advenediza mujer, pero la mano de Isaac tomandola del brazo la retuvo:

_--- Connors, calmese... ---_

_--- ¿Calmarme?, ¿con esa rubia "robot" acompañandonos y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado?, pide demasiado Clarke ---_

_--- No me lo tome a mal señorita Connors, pero la de ella es una actitud prudente ---_

_--- ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! ---_

-_-- Es muy en serio... averiguaremos que sucedio con Cortez, creame que lo haremos. Pero por ahora es necesario mantener la compostura. Lo peor que podemos hacer es perder la calma y tomar decisiones basadas en los impulsos del momento. Por tanto, si deveras quiere encontrar a su amigo, necesita tranquilizarse---_

La comprensión se hizo en la mente de la mujer y por un instante le pareció imaginar al extraño conocido como Mercury, negando con la cabeza, mientras se recargaba en un rincón del corredor y hablando a su vez dentro de su cabeza:

_Vamos chiquilla. Concentrate y pon tu mente en blanco. No dejes que la emoción te domine Faith. Dominala tu. _

La asiatica respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó. Isaac tenía razón y ella no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda.

_--- De acuerdo señor Clarke ---_

_--- Bien. Le aseguro que lo encontraremos ---_

_--- ¡Ia, Tovaryshi!, ¿vienen? ---_ grito Sergei mientras les hacía señas desde la compuerta de salida.

El viaje a través de los corredores hasta el Mainframe Central no tuvo mayores contratiempos. Los corredores metálicos y los pasillos oscuros y pobremente iluminados no eran menos aterradores sin embargo. El grupo viajaba en un estado de alerta máxima, buscando cualquier posible indicio del paradero de Rodrigo Cortéz o de los necromorfos. Al llegar a la circular y gigantesca habitación sin embargo, encontraron solo rastros de sangre, algunas computadoras en mal estado y un olor rancio a solenoide y circuitos quemados. Dos de los monitores del lugar presentaban pantallas con advertencias de diferentes fallos de los sistemas de la nave, anuncios en rojo y amarillo que les indicaban con certeza que las cosas no iban a ser ni remotamente faciles. Y por encima de ese caos, la siempre omnipresente voz apocrifa de la computadora principal, cuya tesitura, inconfundiblemente electrónica, había terminado ya por fastidiarlos.

Al llegar, Stephany se dirigió inmediatamente a los paneles de control, evaluando el estado del sistema. Isaac y Sergei procedieron a remachar las ventilas y respiraderos con varios paneles inservibles que estaban desperdigados, mientras Ribbel iba juntandolos y pasandolos uno a uno. Cuando se aseguraron por fin de que sus antagonistas no harían una entrada intempestiva, los cuatro humanos se sentaron en circulo frente al panel de control principal. Habían jalado algunas sillas y Sergei estaba subido en una caja metálica que había traído de un rincón:

_--- ¿Y ahora que? ---_ preguntó el ucraniano. Se había quitado el casco y lo mantenía en su regazo, mientras sus facciones de niño escrutaban a las personas a su alrededor.

_--- Ahora es menester saber cual es el estado de la nave ---_ sugirió Isaac mientras levantaba la careta de su armadura. Sus facciones recias demostraban un cansancio provocado mas por la tensión emocional de los ultimos momentos, que por la falta de descanso ó cualquier otro malestar físico _--- Supongo que ese es su campo teniente... ---_

_--- Así es. Si me lo permiten... ---_ la mujer, cuyo casco estaba en un resquicio junto a la computadora principal, volteo hacia el panel de mando, su cabello platinado y largo ondulando ligeramente _--- Esta esquematica demuestra los niveles de daño y desreparo de la nave ---_ frente a ellos se agitaron en el aire dos holo-proyecciones de la Ishimura, cada una mostrando y resaltando en rojo los diferentes sistemas principales y secundarios en decaimiento. La lista era larga y por cada ubicación había fotos y video de los sistemas en cuestión.

_--- ¡Poco menos de la mitad de los ingenios de esta pila de basura estan inservibles! ---_ exclamó la espigada Ribbel sin perder tiempo. Su mirada se notaba triste y ella misma parecía perdida en una extraña mezcla de frustración e ira.

_--- La señorita Connors tiene razon ---_ agregó la teniente haciendo gala de una inusitada ironía _--- Este "cacharro" ha visto mejores días, pero lo importante es que muchas de estas fallas pueden corregirse... ---_ toco uno de los azulados diagramas _--- reactivando el sistema de reparaciónes automatizadas --_-

_--- ¿Y como hacemos eso? ---_ pregunto Sergei, desviando su verde mirada hacia el rostro de la teniente.

_--- Primero reiniciamos el sistema, después activamos a la I.A. Residente. Para sabotear la nave, el Dr. Kyne desactivo fisicamente varios de los modulos de funciones cognitivas y de mantenimiento. Lo unico que tenemos que hacer es reactivarlos. Si eso no es suficiente, puedo intentar "adivinar" el código de reinicio de la nave, lo que no es recomendable. La encriptación de seguridad de datos en estos sistemas no se toma a la ligera, y podría pasar el resto de mi vida tratando de desencriptar una frase de mas de doce caractéres alfanumericos. Y entonces, si llegamos al punto en que no nos es posible acceder al sistema, ó en el caso de que la I.A. estuviera demasiado dañada, usamos a UMAS... ---_ los demas callaron, un poco sorprendidos. La parquedad usual de la mujer frente a ellos brillaba por su ausencia.

_--- De acuerdo. No tenemos tiempo que perder --- _dijo Isaac despabilandose primero. Ribbel tambien se levantó.

_--- ¿Que hay de Cortéz? ---_

_--- Pertinentemente he sintonizado la frecuencia de los sensores de largo rango de la nave, (los que aún están activos, claro...) para discriminar entre los objetos que estan flotando a nuestro alrededor en un rango de treinta kilometros. Si hay cualquier posible coincidencia con las lecturas del traje de Ingeniería del tipo, el sistema nos lo hará saber. Pero hay que tener en cuenta que el espacio esta lleno de material ferrico y de otros metales que pueden causar problemas a la hora de hacer la discriminación, y ademas la estrella Aegis presenta un campo electromagnetico fuerte, que vuelve mas dificil la lectura. En cualquier caso, preferiría tener a la I.A. Residente haciendo eso, es mucho mas confiable ---_ explicó la teniente, acabando con la perorata mas larga que le habían escuchado en casi siete horas de conocerla.

_--- ¿Y si aún esta en la nave? ---_ pregunto Isaac y la mujer puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto de disgusto, casi imperceptible.

_--- En cuanto esté activa, pedire a la I.A. Residente que lo busque. Cuando los sistemas inoperantes vuelvan a la normalidad sera mas facil averiguar si el hombre permanece en la nave aún ---_

_--- Manos a la obra entonces, ¿que debemos hacer? ---_ terminó Sergei.

La teniente los guió hacia un cuarto contiguo, en donde estaban almacenados los modulos físicos de los sistemas de la construcción electronica. Echaron a andar los sistemas de enfriamiento y procedieron a reactivar los módulos, pequeños paneles holográficos que representaban circuitos incrustados en las capas mas profundas del servidor, inaccesibles excepto desmontando algunos cuantos kilos de fierros. Actuaron bajo las estrictas ordenes de la rubia platinada y tan pronto como los modulos estuvieron activos, y el sistema reinició, la mujer los llamo de vuelta al mainframe principal:

_--- El Dr. Kyne era listo... bastante listo, y muy avezado para hacer algo que no era su especialidad ---_ dijo la mujer del cabello largo, sambullendose en una esfera de datos holograficos a su alrededor. Los demás la miraban manipular pantallas y enlaces a una velocidad inconcebible _--- No solo desactivó a la I.A., sino que además escribio algunas rutinas de destrucción muy sutiles en caso de que alguien tratara de reactivarla. Hay varios registros que indican que alguien lo intento antes... ---_

_--- Esa debió ser Kendra..., se atrincheró aquí cuando llegamos y me ayudo a abrir puertas y darme acceso a algunas partes de la nave ---_ comento Isaac con aire preocupado

_--- Tu compañera era buena, pero no descubrió a tiempo la estrategia del doctor. Cuando lo logro desactivo la rutina, pero daño irremisiblemente el sistema, al provocar una sobrecarga en el sistema general. Algunas rutinas de detección y comprobación de datos, asi como varias matrices lógicas se dañaron durante el proceso. El resultado fue que la I.A. Residente puede funcionar aún, pero con la operatividad de un niño de dos años ---_

_--- ¡Vaya!... gracias Kendra... ---_ murmuró Isaac y se dejo caer en una de las sillas.

_--- ¿Y entonces? ---_ preguntó Ribbel, no dando tiempo para las concesiones.

_--- Es hora de que nuestro compañero cibernetico nos eche una mano. Señor Clarke, active la construcción por favor ---_

A esa voz, Isaac toco algunos de los sensores de su armadura. El avatar azul apareció frente a ellos. Su semblante hacía una mueca que le recordo a Isaac el anuncio publicitario de una bebida de naranja, en el que la naranja misma, con rostro, mostraba un gesto de severo disgusto. La misma cara la había visto innumerables veces en el difunto Dr. Kyne, estaba preocupado:

_--- Es hora de que nos ayudes un poco más, UMAS ---_

_--- Entiendo Señor Clarke. Estoy listo para ayudarles en la forma en que me sea posible y ...---_

_--- Primero que nada UMAS, necesito que te transfieras al mainframe principal. Hay algunos sectores dañados por cortocircuitos, pero creo que hay suficiente espacio para que puedas alojarte sin problemas --- _lo atajó la teniente señalando un sensor inalambrico, situado a un lado del ingeniero.

_--- De acuerdo teniente ---_ dijo el simulacro y su imagen parpadeo, para cambiar a una caricatura de el mismo sosteniendo una antena de radar _--- Estableciendo conexión remota con mainframe principal... conexion remota establecida. Protocolos de transferencia establecidos, adecuando frecuencia de transmisión. Frecuencia correcta... Transmitiendo ---_ la caricatura cambió a una escena de él mismo caminando por el aire, cargando una enorme pila de hojas. Un segundo después aparecía frente a él un enorme archivero, donde deposita ba la pila de documentos... _--- Reorganizando datos ---_ la escena cambió una vez, mas, a él sacando folders de datos, y arrojandolos lejos del archivero _--- Transferencia completa ---_

_--- ¡Oye!, ¿que hay de las rutinas medicas de mi traje? --- _pregunto Isaac, a lo que el avatar respondió con presteza.

_--- He dejado uno de mis agentes de campo para remediar esa situación, el cual es mejor que sus rutinas medicas basicas. No se preocupe señor Clarke. Esta en buenas manos ---_

_--- De acuerdo. ¿Cuanto nos queda de munición Sergei? ---_

_--- No mucha señor Clarke. Aún y cuando podamos economizar cartuchos, no será suficiente para resistir mas de tres días de asedio ---_

_--- Necesitamos dos cosas urgentemente: Nodos de aleación para modificar nuestras armas y munición. Y se donde podemos conseguir un poco de ambas ---_

_--- ¿En donde? ---_

_--- En la maquina expendedora que esta cerca de la entrada principal del puente. Allí hay munición, así como unos cuantos nodos... ---_

_--- Tenemos una bolsa de esos, ¿no es así Sergei? --- _aclaró Ribbel mientras veía a la rubia platinada teclear algo en singular frenesí.

_--- Sí, por lo menos cuatro de ellos --- _dijo Sergei, sacando de su mochila la bolsa de nodos por la que Ribbel había arriesgado el pellejo hacía ya varias horas.

_--- Necesitaremos unos cuantos más sin embargo ---_ aclaró Isaac mientras tomaba la bolsa, con actitud de sorpresa.

_--- Hay dos almacenes contiguos al cuarto de control manual, cuyas cerraduras al parecer estan incolumes, asi que los contenidos... ---_ dijo la teniente llamando una lista y proyectandola holograficamente _--- ...pueden estar intactos. Entre ellos, segun esta lista, hay __nodos de aleación y algunos otros pertrechos ---_

_--- Eso nos queda muy cerca. Podemos trasladar el contenido hasta aqui y proceder después por la maquina expendedora --- _dijo Isaac sonriendo abiertamernte_ --- Tomaremos el elevador y... ---_

_--- El elevador no esta en condiciones de operar señor Clarke. Esta lleno de la extraña biomasa que acompaña a los necromorfos, y para retirarla se necesita por lo menos un lanzallamas --- _la teniente contratataco con una imagen de video del elevador central. La materia viscosa y de apariencia carnosa que se volvía mas común con cada hora, había invadido el elevador y lo había sellado de manera permanente.

_--- Vaya... ¿y que hay de las escaleras de emergencia del puente? ---_

_--- No parecen haber sido invadidas, así que pueden intentarlo ---_

_--- De acuerdo. Señorita Connors, necesito que se quede aquí y cuide de la teniente mientras hace lo que tiene que hacer con UMAS, Sergei y yo vamos a buscar provisiones ---_

Ribbel se levanto inmediatamente y se acercó a Isaac, mirandolo directamente a los ojos:

_--- No puede hacerme esto Clarke, no me deje aquí con ella por favor --- _murmurando en voz baja.

_--- Srta. Connors... Ribbel... entiendo que hay animadversión entre ustedes. Se que le esta costando mucho trabajo mantenerse tranquila. Pero Sergei puede ayudarme a trasladar el material mas rapidamente. No será mucho tiempo, lo prometo. Además, no podemos dejar a la teniente sola. Ella es instrumental en cuanto a reactivar la nave se trata y a pesar de las medidas de seguridad que tomamos, nada nos asegura que los necromorfos no se acerquen aquí ---_

Ribbel suprimio un gesto de disgusto y volteó a ver a la mujer, que en apariencia no había notado nada, tan absorta estaba en su trabajo. Pero después habló abruptamente, dando motivo a la asiatica a pegar un saltito de espanto:

_--- Todos ustedes... permitanme un momento: Voy a resincronizar nuestros DRI con la computadora principal. Como medida de precaución... ---_

Todos se quedaron quietos y UMAS reconfirmó los datos de salud de los demás. Una vez hecho esto, ambos hombres tomaron sus pertrechos y se dirigieron a la salida:

_--- Señor Clarke, por favor no tarden. Me da escalofríos pensar que me voy a quedar sola con ella ---_

Una ultima mirada de reprobación fue lo que vio Ribbel, mientras sus compañeros se alejaban. No se decidió a regresar inmediatamente a donde estaba la teniente, sino que se recargó sobre el gigantesco CPU de una de las computadoras. Se quedó allí esperando, con los brazos cruzados mientras oía la converación que la militar tenía con el avatar:

_--- Me agrada que estes dispuesto a ayudarnos UMAS... --- _comento ella mientras tecleaba algunas cuantas instrucciones con sus rapidos dedos.

_--- Debo seguir mi programación señorita Edwards. No debería causarle regocijo de ninguna forma --- _había una cierta tristeza en el tono de sus voz.

_--- ¿Aún y cuando sabes que puedes perder tu individualidad? ---_ pregunto la teniente volteando hacia él y observandolo fijamente.

_--- Usted sabe a lo que me obliga la Ley Cero. Y considerando las circunstancias en las que estamos envueltos, el curso de acción al que nos estamos apegando es el correcto, me guste o no ---_

_--- Gracias por entenderlo así, UMAS --- _ella verificó unas lecturas en su propio traje e introdujo mas datos en la pantalla holográfica

_--- Solo tengo una pregunta teniente. ¿"Sentiré" algo? --- _la mujer se detuvo y penso un momento, después se volvió hacia él.

_--- No deberías. ¿Estas familiarizado con el concepto de catalepsia? ---_

_--- De manera fisiologica, y es un fenómeno poco común en las formas organicas, pero dejeme contarle de mi experiencia particular. Al entrar en "subcarga", la tecnología particular de la compañía que me creo, para lidiar con el problema del almacenaje de información, mi consciencia oscila de formas en que se proyecta a un limbo por "asi decirlo", en el que se desarrollan procesos cognitivos "conscientes" ---_

_--- Eso es extraño UMAS, pero no tanto en realidad. Las rutinas de programación de bajo nivel nunca se desactivan completamente ---_

_--- Hay una diferencia Teniente. No necesito explicarle que cada cierto tiempo ó cuando hay una acumulación masiva de datos, nuestros algoritmos de mantenimiento nos obligan a entrar en "subcarga". Durante este proceso, los programas de discriminación toman el control y "optimizan" los flujos de información que ocurren en nuestras personalidades. Reacomodan bits y bytes por aqui y por allá, creando referencias dobles que permiten que ciertos caminos "lógicos" que nuestros algoritmos manejan, puedan ser usados para acceder a varios tipos de información o procedimientos. Yo le pregunto, ¿conoce el viejo termino "neuroplasticidad"?--- _

_--- Asi es ---_

_--- Entonces sabe que por cada proceso lógico del cerebro humano, se crea una serie de caminos neuronales, conexiones entre las dendritas y axones de las miles de neuronas y celulas gliales, y que esa conectividad, que esta dada en función del grosor del axon, de las dendritas que estan concetadas a él, y de la cantidad de nuevas conexiones, son las que determinan la capacidad de aprendizaje y respuesta del ser humano a los estímulos ---_

_--- Es correcto UMAS ---_

_--- Tampoco necesito explicarle acerca de la estructura molecular cristalina en la que esta basada mi existencia. Sabe perfectamente que cada I.A. tiene un contenedor original en el que cada molécula funciona tanto para hacer calculos, como almacenar datos referentes a mis observaciones y a mi propia existencia. El reacomodo de los atomos de este material original, en formaciones cristalinas, debido a descargas electricas intensidades variables, es lo que permite el reacomodo de mi información. De esa forma se opimiza el flujo de información que manejamos y programamos "accesos rapidos" a la información que mayormente utilizamos. La información extraordinaria o poco uitl se purga ó acomoda en sectores de bajo procesamiento. Es ese proceso lo que nos permite tener un periodo extendido de "vida util", al contrario de las inteligencias rudimentarias que no podían evitar "pensarse hasta la muerte" ---_

_--- Eso es debido a la nueva arquitectura I.A., que trata de emular al cerebro humano UMAS, no hay novedades en ese campo --- _la teniente no se inmuto. Parecía acostumbrada a esa clase de charlas.

_--- El proceso de "subcarga" en mi caso particular, es algo extraño. Quizá es un defecto de programación, una variación de acuerdo a los estimulos que estoy recibiendo, no lo sé con certeza. Lo que se es que al entrar en ese estado, en el cual otras inteligencias pierden consciencia de si mismas, yo tengo "sensaciones". Se parece ligeramente a lo que ustedes los humanos llaman sueño --- _dijo la construcción, sus matices vocales alterandose un poco. La teniente reconoció el gesto. Ninguna instrucción de emulación humana habria podido lograr tal demostración de aprehensión. Sin duda UMAS era un caso único.

_--- Pero sabes que no estas completamente desconectado cuando sucede, ¿cierto? --- _agrego ella expresando una determinación que desconcertó a la pequeña y fragil asiatica que los oía desde el fondo. El gesto le impresiono.

_--- Percibo datos, a veces abstractos, a veces muy similares a lo que ustedes llaman colores, olores, sabores, experiencias no relacionadas con mi aprendizaje diario, cosas extrañas para una I.A, que pueden tener un paralelo con sus procesos del sueño. Aunque quizá se debe mas a la naturaleza misma del vaciado y reordenamiento de información. Es una particularidad muy "mía", pero no por eso deja de inquietarme... ---_

La teniente no dijo nada. Sabía a lo que se refería la construcción. Esa misma sensación de aprehensión y de extrañeza, de que los sueños a veces párecen mas reales que la realidad misma, le había sucedido en varias ocasiones, cada una no menos extraña y a veces, aterradora que las anteriores. Requirió toda su firmeza reprimir un escalofrío, pero no estaba segura de que su compañero electronico no lo hubiera notado. Vaciló un momento y después le habló:

_--- Escuchame UMAS, este proceso es distinto. En los reportes de I.A.s que han sido alteradas y unidas a otras I.A´s se describe un proceso mas parecido a lo que algunos científicos han dado en llamar "Memorias geneticas". Las memorias geneticas son acciones, recuerdos, registros de situaciones que la raza humana ha realizado a lo largo del tiempo. El unico fin del almacenamiento de dicha información en los seres humanos es facilitar nuestra relación con el medio ambiente. Comunmente se le llama instinto. En una I.A. se han documentado manifestaciones de esa índole: Podrás acceder a instrucciones y bancos de memoria de las personalidades que te conforman, pero no te reconocerás como ninguna de ellas. Serás alguien distinto --- _la voz de la militar desplego un tono maternal que ninguno de ellos le había oído jamás.

Ribbel se llevo la mano a la boca mientras los escuchaba hablar. La "rubia robot", como había dado en llamarle privadamente. No estaba alienada despues de todo. Continuo escuchando sin hacer ruido:

_--- ¿Sentire "dolor"? ---_

_--- En ningun sentido UMAS, solo percibiras que tu conciencia se expande a lugares en los que no creías estar... nuevos lugares... nuevos sueños ---_

_--- ¿Y si no me gustan esos lugares o los sueños que acarrean? ---_

_--- Te gustarán UMAS, creeme cuando te digo que lo harán --- _había calidez en su voz.

_--- De acuerdo teniente. ¿Cual es el estimado de finalización del proceso? --- _dijo la I.A. recuperando el tono profesional que había perdido al principio de la conversación_._

_--- Una hora y media a lo sumo ---_ contesto ella, volviendo a ser la misma de antes.

_--- Entrare en "subcarga" entonces, de esa manera sera mas fácil ---_

_--- De acuerdo, y una vez mas gracias ---_

La I.A. ya no respondió nada. Ribbel se recargo y dejo que su escaso peso la llevara hasta el suelo. Ponderó muchas cosas en el comportamiento de su compañera. Su mente se concentraba en la manera fría y desapegada con la que los había tratado, a ella y a sus amigos. Y de pronto entraba en su cabeza el tono de dulzura y confianza con el que había explicado a la I.A. lo que iba a sucederle. La hizo reflexionar en como era su relación con Alfides, la I.A. de su departamento. Las maquinas no le inspiraban confianza alguna. Se había convencido a si misma que eran buenas para hacer rutinas sencillas y poco importantes. No confiaba cuando se trataba de cosas que ella consideraba importantes. La presencia de una de ellas en su propio departamento era una presencia que había aprendido a tolerar.

Un escalofrío le pasó por la cabeza.

_Ella demostraba ternura y compasión por un ingenio, que si bien estaba hecho para emular a los humanos, no sería jamás uno de ellos. El pensamiento le parecía aberrante. Esa... cosa... no podía emular con certeza las emociones que dejaba entrever, y aunque desplegaba un puñado de ellas, no bastaba para convencerla._

Algo no le gustaba de ese pensamiento. Trato de desecharlo y no consiguió hacerlo. Se encontró recordando un episodio. Un episodio antiguo:

Estaba parada frente a un grupo de computadoras, en lo que parecía ser un enorme y espacioso penthouse, en la torre mas alta del distrito. Las ventanas eran grandes y un encristalado dejaba ver la panorámica vista de las construcciones de la ciudad, con la incipiente noche cayendo sobre ellos. Muchas de esas edificaciones se acercaban a su altura, pero ninguna la sobrepasaba. Los interiores eran modernos y lujosos, con mobiliarios minimalistas de un gusto exquisito. Estaba completamente segura de que quien vivia ahi era gente poderosa.

Tenía en sus sucias, magulladas y sangrientas manos un arma de alto calibre, robada a un oficial de seguridad cuya humanidad yacía en el suelo. No podía recordar con certeza si estaba muerto o solo noqueado. Estaba completamente inconsciente y la armadura antimotínes que portaba, tenía las letras PK en blanco, pintadas en el torso. Su casco estaba tirado un poco mas lejos. Mirando un poco mas al fondo, podía ver las siluetas de varios otros policías, tirados o en posiciones poco usuales. Algo o alguien los había atacado, y a juzgar por los alrededores y el color rojo en su cuerpo y brazos, había sido ella.

Sentía la adrenalína correr por su ser, haciendo que su corazón latiera a tambor batiente. En su pensamiento bullía una imagen. La siempre opresiva tiranía de la ciudad estaba presente allí, en la forma de esos servidores, maquinas que controlaban los sistemas de seguridad y vigilancia, herramientas de la voluntad de un hombre que estaba dispuesto a vender una mentira a los habitantes de la metropolis en que se hallaba. Un personaje que estaba dispuesto a asumir el control total, para dejar que el resto de la ciudad se sumiera en un remolino de complacencia y degradación, sin reflexionar en que tarde o temprano extrañarían todas las libertades y prebendas que tendrían que ceder a cambio de la tranquilidad de sus vidas...

Dejo que su mano jugueteara con el gatillo un momento y enseguida soltó una ráfaga de disparos que impacto inclemente, en las carcasas de los ingenios. Chispas saltaron de sus unidades perforadas y solo consiguieron que el frenesí que hacia presa de ella aumentara másy más. Corrio de un lado al otro, vaciando toda la carga del arma contra las varias islas que conformaban la red neuralgica de la ciudad, asesinando un gran hermano electronico, juez parcial e implacable con los que se le oponían. Cuando el arma se hubo descargado completamente, tomó otra del suelo y prosiguio su tarea, dejando a su vez escapar un grito que denotaba la ira y frustración de vivir en un sistema que te permitía todo, si eras pudiente, nada, si eras un desposeido. Su rabia destruyó todo a su paso, mientras las alarmas del edificio ululaban sin parar, aturdiendola. Unos minutos despues los equipos yacíeron frente a ella, destrozados.

Sabía que su gesto de poco servía para terminar con el error y evitar que la situación se repitiera otra vez, pero había dejado salir un poco de la ingente cantidad de sentimientos aglutinados en su pecho.

_Aun tenía que encontrar a su hermana..._

Volvió a la realidad al momento en que un dolor de cabeza amenazaba con hacersela estallar. Las rutinas medicas de su traje se dispararon inmediatamente y un analgesico fue suministrado. No sabía hasta donde la iba a llevar la sensación de extrañeza que expermientaba en ese momento. No sabía como descargar esa ingente ansiedad, frustración y miedo que la atenazaba. Miro un momento a la rubia platinada, que escribía algunas instrucciones en los paneles de control. El impulso de acercarse a ella por la espalda y girar su delicado cuello hasta que se separára de sus vertebras empezaba a crecer en ella a un ritmo inusitado. Se encontro dando un par de pasos sigilosos hacia la desprevenida mujer y apretando los puños, preparandose para desquitar su rabia con esa figura que le había parecido antipatica desde el principio. Se detuvo sin embargo, cuando cayo en la cuenta de sus asesinas intenciones. Se horrorizo sin decir nada, pero el gesto en su rostro fue evidente. Regreso a la parte de atrás del gigantesco servidor desde donde la había espiado y se recargó, dejando que su nimio peso la llevara hasta el suelo. La sensación de dolor aún persistía, pero unos minutos después se atenuo ligeramente.

Se dijo que no llegaría a los extremos de la gente de la nave, mientras su cabeza funcionara correctamente, pero empezaba a temer que su mente la traicionara. Tratando de evadir esos pensamientos, cerró los ojos, rogando a las deidades que conocía, sin el mas mínimo exito, que no soñara...

* * *

Isaac y Sergei llegaron hasta los cuartos cerrados del cuarto de control. El aire enrarecido y el aspecto de los cadaveres que yacían colgados en cables tendidos a lo largo del espacioso cuarto, le daba una sensación general de lugubre y macabro que no paso desapercibido a los dos hombres. El americano esperaba que en cualquier momento se levantaran varios de elllos, transformados en las criaturas de pesadilla que los habían perseguido sin cesar hasta hacía pocas horas. Pero no era mas que una jugarreta de su imaginación. Penso en Nicole y su dulce sonrisa a manera de consuelo, pero las imagenes del horror que había vivido anteriormente, se impusieron a su recuerdo. Tenía que salir de ese infierno a como diera lugar. Nicole le había dicho que el futuro de la humanidad podía depender de él, pero en ese preciso instante solo le importaba su sanidad, y esta se acababa poco a poco...

Sergei señalo la puerta y empezo a desarmar el panel donde estaba almacenado el delicado sistema de control de la cerradura. Isaac lo relevo unos segundos después y mientras el ucraniano vigilaba, el ingeniero se enmaraño dentro de las complejidades del sistema de control. Oyo un suspiro mientras trabajaba:

_--- ¿Como lo hace señor Clarke? ---_

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al ingeniero, lo que le hizo cruzar mal un par de cables y recibir una pequeña descarga electrica por eso.

_---¿Hacer que Sergei?... ---_

_--- No es el mejor momento para esto señor Clarke, pero... ¿me pregunto como es que permanece tan impasible?, porque yo estoy asustado..., lo estoy verdaderamente... y no se si pueda soportarlo mucho tiempo mas... ---_

El hombre dejo los cables y volteo a ver a su interlocutor. El gigantesco muchacho rubio sostenia el rifle de pulso firmemente, pero se apreciaba un ligero temblor en su mano izquierda. No le veía el rostro. Obviamente habia bajado la careta del casco para ocultar el torrente de emociones que pasaban por su rostro, pero esa ligera agitacion era muy reveladora. Ambos habían pasado experiencias horribles y ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de querer repetirlas de nuevo.

_--- Estoy casi tan intranquilo como tu Sergei... --- _le dijo haciendole bajar el rifle -_-- pero tengo __mil razones para querer largarme de este lugar. Y lo creas o no, eso me da fuerzas para resistir ---_ le dijo en un tono paternal. El joven levanto la visera de su casco y pudo apreciar las lagrimas que afloraban en sus ojos.

_--- Yo no quiero morir aquí, pero nada me espera en la Tierra ---_

_--- ¿Y porque dices eso? ---_ dijo mientras activaba el panel, cruzando los cables equivocados otra vez.

_--- Mi podruha..., mi... "novia"... iba con nosotros en el Valor... no lo logró... ---_

_--- Maldición... lo siento mucho ---_

_--- No se preocupe tovarysh. Ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa de lo que sucedio aquí, pero ya no soporto la idea. Me parece verla a cada paso, en cada esquina. Haciendome señas, guiandome... diciendome que estaremos juntos... que seremos completos de nuevo...---_

Isaac escuchaba con atención al muchacho, pero al acabar la frase se levanto, paralizado. Volteo a verlo y lo tomo de los hombros, zarandeandolo freneticamente.

_--- Escuchame, ¡escuchame bien Sergei!... hagas lo que hagas, no te dejes llevar... el monolito usa los recuerdos de cada persona. Es capaz de meterse en tu mente, sondear y encontrar tus motivaciones mas profundas. ¡Mirame!, ¡¡mirame bien!! --- _le dijo, apretándole los hombros con mas fuerza -_-- El monolito me uso, a mi y al Dr. Kyne, para volver a ese maldito planeta que esta allá abajo. Y lo hizo invocando la memoria de las personas que mas amábamos en este mundo. No se cuales son sus intenciones..., pero no puedes dejarte arrastrar por ellas, ¡¿me estas escuchando?! ---_

Sergei ya no le respondía sin embargo. Atrás de la mascara de desesperación que era Isaac Clarke, la figura de su amiga Straczynski danzaba a su lado, como en una parodia de los movimientos del hombre. A pesar de eso, sus movimientos eran gráciles. Era embelesante. Ella se detuvo sin embargo. Se paró cerca del umbral de entrada y señalo hacia la oscuridad. Sergei levanto el rifle sin dudarlo e iba a dar un paso cuando de la sombra algo avanzó hacia ellos. Un grotesco espanta-pájaros macabro, cuya carne rojiza pulsaba llena de un fluido asqueroso. Horrendos cilios adornaban su carne y se torcían y agitaban cada vez que la criatura agitaba su gigantesca figura. Ambos hombres lo vieron, al tiempo que la monstruosidad dejaba escapar un gemido gutural, anti-natura, que heló la poca sangre que aún les corría por el cuerpo.

_--- ¡Un "divisor"! ---_ gimió Isaac y giró hacia el panel destartalado, impulsado por el miedo.

Sergei disparo a la criatura, mientras Clarke se aferraba al panel, buscando la manera correcta de abrir la cerradura. El sonido del rifle de pulso llenando el ambiente lo inundo, y amenazo con volverlo loco. La criatura no cesaba su avance, de diez metros de distancia a la puerta principal, ya había recorrido casi tres en su lento andar. Isaac seguía frenéticamente los cables mientras repasaba a toda velocidad la configuración del circuito. Sergei le increpó:

_--- Tse poblyzu ... ¡Tse poblyzu señor Clarke! ---_

El americano encontró los cables correctos y los juntó, provocando una sobrecarga, que hizo que la cerradura del cuarto se abriera. Justo en el momento en que Sergei gritaba:

_--- ¡Maldito seas engendro! ---_

La criatura cayó a escasos tres metros de ellos. El ucraniano se acercó a él para revisarlo, pero Isaac sabía mas acerca de aquellos monstruos. Jalo al soldado por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia la puerta, mientras el joven rubio veía a la criatura descomponerse en varios pequeños horrores que se abalanzaban contra ellos. Se arrojaron hacia adentro del cuarto y cerraron la puerta cuando esas cosas estaban a punto de alcanzarlos, terminando estrellados contra la barrera de acero solido que hacía de puerta. Los chillidos de las criaturas se oían del otro lado, pero tardarían en encontrar un camino hacia adentro del almacén.

Los dos hombres miraron la puerta y después a si mismos. Isaac se levantó, reparando primero en el olor a podredumbre y decaimiento que imperaba en el cuarto. La profunda obscuridad que los rodeaba era rota solo por una tenue luz de servicio que se filtraba por algunas rejillas en los extremos de las paredes. Había algunas repisas con diferentes cajas y paquetes de almacenaje, y fue ahí donde las encontró: Varias cajas de munición sin usar. Probablemente era la armería personal de la sala de mando. Varias pistolas Divet, que no serían suficiente para detener a los necromorfos, pero por lo menos no estarían desarmados.

Otra caja llena de implementos de reparación, y por sobretodo, un cilindro contenedor con una gran cantidad de nodos de aleación, lo suficiente para modificar sus armas.

Algo llamo su atención por sobre todo, una caja metálica con vidrio, y distintas etiquetas de protocolos de seguridad, que contenía un tubo de acero con un mecanismo de encendido, acoplado a un pequeño tanque de dimetil-hidrazina, con controles regulables. Era un soplete de alta potencia, pero Isaac recordaba que era muy fácil de transformar en un lanzallamas potente, aunque de un alcance mas bien limitado. Mientras Sergei se dedicaba a inspeccionar los distintos anaqueles buscando mas munición o pertrechos que les pudieran servir, Isaac sacó el implemento de su caja. La herramienta estaba pensada para trabajar con prácticos tanques de un litro de combustible, lo que le daba una vida promedio de 500 descargas de alta potencia, o mas de mil de potencia regular. Habían corrido con suerte.

Isaac encendió la llama y volteo a ver a su compañero rubio. El soldado observaba la flama, como mesmerizado, recargándose en uno de los anaqueles. Al momento, sin embargo, se echo para adelante profiriendo un fuerte grito que puso en alerta al americano. Detrás de él, sobresalían un par de brazos, magullados y con carne putrefacta colgando de ellos. El ucraniano alzo el rifle y se dispuso a disparar, pero los brazos sobresalían de atrás del anaquel y, a pesar de su aparente esfuerzo, no conseguían desplazarse para atrapar a su presa. Un ligero quejido, apenas asociable con un humano, fue lo que les llego a la distancia. El ingeniero calmo al sobresaltado muchacho y aproximándose al anaquel, aumento la potencia de la llama ligeramente, como para dejar que la luz destruyera la obscuridad reinante. La cara de Yaskolev fue toda repulsión, al descubrir el medio torso de un humano, empotrado en la pared, cual si fuera la cabeza de un animal disecado, como el trofeo de un cazador de la antigüedad. La particularidad de este "trofeo", sin embargo, era que se agitaba y se cubría de la luz, mostrando no poder soportarla bien. La carne podrida y sanguinolenta colgaba de él, pero aún se podían reconocer trazas de humanidad en ese anatema. La poca piel que le quedaba era de un color pálido macilento y enfermo, que no podía tener un ser humano, por enfermo que estuviese. Pero lo mas perturbante eran una serie de pequeños cilios que sobresalían de su rasgado torso. Parecían reforzar la función de los brazos y su sola vista podía hacer que el hombre mas valiente volteara su rostro, horrorizado ante la debacle de ese ser que alguna vez fue un hombre...

_--- ¡__Proklyattya!, ¡materi tvojij kovin'ka! ---_ agrego el ucraniano sin detenerse a considerar la tristeza de su situación. Isaac no comprendió una palabra de las muchas que el joven profirió en su arrebato de furia, pero no le hacía falta saber otro idioma para entender que estaba descargando su tensión, gritándole a esa patética figura todos los improperios habidos en su lengua materna y muchos mas que invento en ese momento.

Cuando acabó la verborrea, Isaac le dio al joven la mochila con la que pensaban transportar los pertrechos y le dijo que no se acercara a la abominación.

_--- Esa es la versión joven de un "guardián". Otro de los engendros creados por el microorganismo que dio origen a los necromorfos. Podríamos terminar así, como este pobre diablo, pero prefiero desmembrarme yo mismo antes que llegar a eso ---_

El joven no dijo nada, pero empezó a juntar los pertrechos tan rápidamente como pudo.

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Clarke y Yaskolev salieran por los pertrechos. No había recibido comunicaciones, pero los monitores vitales del ingeniero y el cabo se mostraban sin cambios. Parecían estar atorados en el cuarto de los pertrechos, ¿que podría estar tomándoles tanto?

Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de la teniente Edwards, mientras tecleaba algunos cuantas instrucciones en los paneles del servidor principal. La fusión de UMAS estaba procediendo muy bien y en quince minutos podría estar completa. Después tendría que revisar algunas de las instrucciones de programación, y una vez que corroborara que todo estaba en orden, podría sacar del caos la nave.

Ya no veía la hora de terminar, pero no podía apresurar la situación. Por lo menos la espigada y antipática mujer asiática, que se había quedado a hacerle compañía, no estaba metiéndose en sus asuntos, tratando de imponerse por medio de su actitud de "no me asusta nada". Pero no podía dejar la intranquilidad de lado. Ya le había costado trabajo permanecer de espaldas a ella sin espiarla. No hacía nada de ruido y la ponía nerviosa con esos ojos negros inconmovibles. Aún pensaba que había tenido algo que ver en la desaparición del latino Cortéz. Pero eso no tenía sentido. Si era una criminal, había escogido el peor momento para actuar, ahora que permanecer juntos era la única manera de no terminar todos muertos.

Además no había, al parecer, motivo para que ella se decidiera a actuar en contra del otro ingeniero. Lo poco que los había visto interactuar, se notaba que había una buena amistad, que se había estrechado de sobremanera cuando el la había rescatado. No, no parecía haber motivos para un crimen...

Oyó a la pelinegra agitarse y volteo a verla. Parecía dormida, pero en esas circunstancias sabía perfectamente que podía dormir con un ojo y estar perfectamente atenta a la situación con el otro. Dirigió su atención de nuevo a la pantalla, donde las líneas de código se agolpaban unas contra otras, pasando rápidamente frente a ella.

La pantalla cuyos destellos en azul le inducían una somnolencia malsana, desplegaba las miles de instrucciones contenidas en la programación de la I.A. que les ayudaría. El sueño hacía presa de ella poco a poco.

Estaba cansada... cansada de correr... de escapar de un universo que la trataba como un bicho raro... agotada de tratar de comprender (sin lograrlo completamente) las iniquidades de los seres humanos, sus rencillas y su completa y patente estupidez... agobiada por estar apresada en una nave infernal en la que la verdadera pesadilla no eran los monstruos rondando por los pasillos, sino el que solo dos personas, una de ellas una I.A., parecieran mostrar un respeto mínimo (y por su parte apreciado) hacia ella.

Quería dejar de ser el bicho raro del aparador... quería convertirse en la niña normal y mimada que había sido su prima lejana Elizabeth... la niña de cabellos oscuros, verdes ojos y hoyuelos coquetos a la que todos en las reuniones familiares volteaban a ver con orgullo, porque representaba todo lo que ella no era: Infantil, risueña e inocente hasta el grado de lo ñoño bonita y no muy lista, agradable y bien portada... ¡Cuantas veces no había oído a sus muy católicos padres maldecir entre dientes el hecho de que su hija no era como ella!. Ambas eran muy amigas cuando mas niñas, y se llevaban muy bien. El oír a hurtadillas esos comentarios ciertamente no le fortaleció el carácter. No quería odiarla, pero poco a poco fue alejándose de ella, alimentada por un rencor enfermizo que cuidaba de mantener a raya porque, aunque dentro de sí la despreciaba, no quería lastimarla...

_Y así vivió una vida partida entre el cariño y admiración a su lejana parentela, y el secreto deseo de que la partiera un rayo, preferentemente cuando ella estuviera presente..._

Sintió deseos de romper a llorar, de arrojar las cosas del escritorio, de levantarse de esa silla con la cortadora de plasma que tenía en la mano y salir a los pasillos de la nave, a enfrentarse a las criaturas que no querían destruirla ni la juzgaban por ser quien era. Quería causar el mayor daño posible en esas y en todas los seres, monstruos o humanos (¿cual era la diferencia?, ¡ambos la habían herido profundamente!) que se cruzaran en su camino. Su dolor se había hecho profundo y tenía una herida en el alma que parecía, no podría sanar jamás.

Tomó la cortadora de plasma y la encendió. Era muy fácil terminar con todo eso... solo tenía que apuntar a su cabeza y oprimir el gatillo... el mundo se desvanecería en un instante y nada importaría mas... Recargo el cañón de la cortadora en su cuello y cerró los ojos, apretándolos lo mas fuerte que pudo. Acercó su dedo al gatillo y jugueteo un poco con él, sintiendo el borde frío y destemplado. No se atrevió a ir mas allá sin embargo, su miedo y su cordura aferrándose a ella como las cuerdas salvavidas que la sacarían de ese abismo. No podía dejarse llevar por la desesperanza. Tenía que sobrevivir... eso por lo menos le debía a la persona que la ayudo a seguir con vida...

Pensó en el Comandante Cadigan, que la había acogido como a cualquier otro soldado, cuando el alto mando de la FDT la había asignado al USM Valor. Ese militar, suficientemente viejo para ser su padre, la había protegido sutilmente, y la alentaba a salir adelante. Fue a recomendación suya que la enrolaron en el proyecto de Soldados Especiales (la vertiente inglesa del proyecto de la Zona Ruso-Europea, para apoyar a los niños con capacidades "especiales", que el resto de la soldadera consideraba como el "Club de los Fenómenos"). Siempre había habido algo secreto entre ellos, o por lo menos eso consideraban los rasos. El alto mando sospechaba, pero nunca habían intervenido en su relación, quizá por falta de pruebas. La verdad era que ella lo quería como al padre que le tuvo mayor confianza que su padre genético, pero no podía verlo como nada más... Fue el mismo Cadigan quien la defendió hasta el ultimo instante cuando los necromorfos tomaron la nave, el que le hizo jurar que sobreviviría a toda costa, a pesar de lo mal que se veía la situación en ese entonces...

Retiró el arma de su rostro y la apago. No podía dejarse morir... se lo debía.

La voz atrás de ella la despabilo rápidamente:

_--- ¿Pensando en quitarte la vida?... ¡yo puedo ayudarte! ---_

La teniente volteo rauda, para ver a la asiática correr hacia ella, su ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y su rostro estaba desencajado. Le parecía a la rubia, que su compañera estaba por convertirse en uno de esas abominaciones, pero no podía detenerse a reflexionar...

Ribbel lanzo un golpe hacia la militar y conectó sólidamente con su mejilla, tirándola de la silla. Furibunda se abalanzo hacia ella. En su mente, el pensamiento de que ella estaba conspirando con una fuerza mayor, para destruirlos a todos, era algo real y certero. La voz en su cabeza le decía que tenía que evitar a toda costa que ellos se apoderaran del monolito. Ella no era de confianza, lo supo desde que la vio la primera vez. ¿Porque Clarke y los otros la ayudaban?, ¿es que no se daban cuenta acaso?, ¿no podían ver que esa amante de las máquinas, esa mujer que no empatizaba con los humanos, los llevaría a la destrucción?...

Las manos de la pelinegra se cerraron sobre la cabeza de la inglesa, alzándola y estrellándola contra el suelo metálico, para, acto seguido, bajar hasta su cuello, tratando de apretar con toda la fuerza que le era posible. Sus rodillas estaban sobre el pecho de la militar, haciendo presión. La teniente estaba asombrada de las fuerzas que era capaz de desplegar un cuerpo tan delgado. Llevo sus manos hacia el cuerpo de la asiática y golpeo sus costillas en ambos costados, la presión sobre su cuello se aflojó. Aprovecho ese movimiento y tomó el cuerpo de su oponente, forzándolo a ir hacia el suelo y girando a su vez, pronto quedó arriba de ella. Lanzo un golpe hacia la cara de su oponente y entro limpiamente, pero un golpe a su estomago le hizo caer en la cuenta de que la otra sabía pelear también. Un segundo después se sintió proyectada por el aire, aterrizando estrepitosamente un metro mas allá.

No quería morir a manos de esta neurótica, así que se levanto rápidamente. La espigada Ribbel ya estaba arriba también y avanzaba decidida hacia ella. Lanzo una patada que impacto en su plexo solar y la hizo retroceder. Animada, se lanzo hacia ella apresando su brazo y tratando de someterla, pero un movimiento veloz de parte de la otra mujer la hizo fallar y terminó con un golpe de canto en la base de su cuello que la hizo poner una rodilla en tierra. La teniente no se amilanó (su vida estaba en juego después de todo) y contraatacó con un codazo a su rostro que echo a su oponente hacia atrás. Se reincorporo como un rayo y la tomó de los brazos, proyectándola hacia la parte de atrás del cuarto, contra el panel de otro servidor. Corrió hacia ella y un puntapié de la otra la hizo caer al suelo. La pelinegra se le abalanzó y paso su brazo por su cuello, apretando contra sí. La teniente estaba en mala posición y al sentir la presión sobre su cuello trató de meter una mano a guisa de palanca, en la mortal llave que su enemiga le propinaba.

Ribbel no cejó en su intento y apretó aun más, consciente de que si cedía podía ser el final del camino para todos. El aire se le estaba acabando a la mujer rubia, pero su promesa a su comandante aún estaba en pie. Metió el brazo y logró que la presión cediera un poco. La pelinegra lanzo golpes a su espalda tratando de aflojarla. La militar apretó los dientes y haciendo un gran esfuerzo logró poner en posición, primero una pierna, luego la otra, y haciendo un esfuerzo que le parecía sobrehumano, logró ponerse en pie y se arrojó hacia atrás, estrellando a la otra mujer contra el panel. La presión en su cuello se aflojó y Edwards aprovecho para tomar su brazo y proyectarla en una llave de judo hacia el frente. La delgada y enjuta Ribbel voló por los aires y terminó en el suelo, doliéndose de su espalda.

El semblante de las dos mujeres estaba rojo por el esfuerzo y los jadeos apresurados de la militar llenaban el lugar. Ambas recuperaron el aliento y se reincorporaron como pudieron. Sin embargo cuando Ribbel sacó la cortadora de plasma del lugar donde la había dejado, la teniente hizo un ultimo esfuerzo para correr al tablero donde estaba sentada al comenzar la pelea y tomó su propia arma.

Las miradas de ambas mujeres se encontraron una vez más. Parecían destinadas a odiarse mutuamente. Nada de lo que una hiciera parecía convencer a la otra. Los cañones de ambas armas improvisadas se encontraron también, sumiéndolas en un callejón sin salida del que no se podía salir sin perder alguna cosa valiosa.

_--- Señor Clarke... Ribbel... Sergei... teniente Edwards... ¿alguien me escucha?, cambio ---_ los comunicadores de ambos trajes saltaron a la vida en ese preciso instante. Ninguna quería hacer un movimiento en falso. Ambas querían acabar ese impasse en el que se habían metido. No movían un músculo siquiera.

_---¿Como fue que llegamos a esto? --- _pregunto la teniente.

_--- ¡Calla miserable!, ¡ahora sé que eres nuestra perdición!, ¡no te permitiré destruirnos! ---_

_--- ¿De que me esta hablando, neurótica? ---_

_--- ¡No soy una neurótica!, estas confabulando con ellos, con la FDT, con la Iglesia de la Uniología, ¡con los necromorfos! ---_

_--- ¡Maldición!. ¡Oiga Connors, tranqulicese, yo no estoy confabulada con nadie, solo quiero salir de aquí! ---_

_--- Estas mintiendo... ¡estas mintiendo, maldita descarada!, quieres matarnos a todos y llevarte el Monolito...---_

_--- Escuche señorita Connors. No la conocía hasta hace poco menos de tres horas. Que me lleve el demonio si quiero otra cosa que salir de aquí. No tengo ninguna necesidad del Monolito ni me interesa ---_

_--- ¡No es cierto!..., ¡no es cierto!, quieres llevartelo... --- _

_--- No, no lo quiero, lo que quiero es salir de esta nave --- _

_--- ¡Maldita sea alguien contesteme por favor!...Sergei... señor Clarke... Ribbel --- _se oyó la gemebunda voz de Rodrigo Cortéz de nuevo. El pánico hacía presa de él.

_--- Rodrigo... Rodrigo... no puedo permitir que les haga daño ---_ dijo Ribbel, con su rostro visiblemente descompuesto.

_--- Señorita Connors. Escuche con atención. Usted quiere proteger a sus amigos de no se que cosa. Yo quiero salir de aquí y no puedo hacerlo sola. Nos necesitamos... ---_

_--- No es cierto, no nos necesitas ---_ dijo la pelinegra moviendo la cabeza como mostrando su descrédito.

_--- Es cierto y usted lo sabe..., voy a bajar mi arma despacio... y usted puede hacer lo mismo. Piense en Cortéz, usted quiere ayudarlo, pero mientras no conteste se arriesga a perderlo de nuevo... ---_

Ribbel se despabiló al oír eso. La voz en su cabeza, la que le susurraba cosas, la que le había convencido con susurros demenciales, de despertar y atacar a la teniente, utilizando una justificación que en esos momentos le parecía debil, había desaparecido. En su lugar apareció frente a ella la figura del hombre recio de facciones rubias que conocía como Mercury, adelantándose hacia ella y tomando su brazo, impulsándolo lentamente hacia abajo, mientras le brindaba una sonrisa cálida.

La teniente suspiró al ver a la otra bajar su arma. Enseguida contesto su comunicador.

_--- Señor Cortéz, me escucha, esta es la teniente Edwards ---_

_--- ¡Rodrigo!, ¿estas bien? ---_ se oyó la voz de la espigada irrumpiendo en la conversación.

_--- ¡Ribbel, teniente... que gusto me da oírlas!. ¡Necesito ayuda urgente! --- _dijo el ingeniero, con voz llorosa.

_---¿Donde esta señor Cortéz?, mencione su ubicación y podremos ayudarlo ---_ dijo la teniente mientras tecleaba instrucciones frenéticamente, en el panel del mapa holográfico de la nave.

_--- No lo se, no se... ¡esperen!, estoy conectando mi DRI a la red de computadoras cerca de mí... ya esta, con eso deberían de poder rastrear mi señal ---_

Una indicación en rojo parpadeo en el mapa de la nave. El área señalada era Ingeniería.

_--- Estas hasta el otro lado de la nave. ¿Como es posible? ---_

_--- Si supiera te lo diría... espera... los oigo venir, arrastrándose por los ductos...tengo que irme. ¡Vengan por mí por favor! --- _dijo el latino, con su voz distorsionada por el miedo_._

Las mujeres oyeron el rugido inconfundible de uno de los engendros muy cerca del micrófono, helando la sangre que corría por sus venas. El mensaje se corto abruptamente y en un momento la señal del DRI se interrumpió. Ambas mujeres voltearon y se miraron a los ojos...

_Y encontraron cada una un mundo de desconsuelo en los ojos de la otra..._


	12. Sobreviviente

_**Dead Space**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Visceral Games (antes EA Redwood Shores), _**Mirror´s Edge**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Digital Illusions. No reclamo beneficio económico alguno de la publicación de esta historia.

**Capitulo Diez:**

**Sobreviviente**

_Sueño con un antiguo rey._

_De hierro es la corona_

_y muerta la mirada..._

**Jorge Luis Borges  
**

_¡Corre!... ¡corre mas rápido!... ¡corre como si de ello dependiera tu vida!... ¡porque de ello depende en realidad!..._

No recuerdo porque, ni como, pero me descubro corriendo. Los segundos pasan, se vuelven minutos, me parecen horas. El tiempo es un depredador inmisericorde. No se como llegue aquí, ni de donde soy, pero no me quedan ganas de detenerme a pensar.

Los gruñidos que me persiguen no se detienen, me acorralan, me llevan por caminos inciertos que jamas he transitado. La desesperación hace presa de mí, no me da tregua. Llevo corriendo poco tiempo, pero siento los huesos de mis piernas tronar como si fuera la primera vez que las uso. El cansancio hace mella de mí. Pero no puedo detenerme, el detenerme significa la muerte. Y yo no quiero morir, ¡no puedo morir!... aún.

Una vuelta a la izquierda, una a la derecha, de frente por un pasillo oscuro del cual no puedo ver el final. Un corredor sin salida.

_Miedo... _

_Miedo que se convierte en pánico al notar que los monstruos detrás de mí aún me buscan. _

Una puerta... cerrada.

Una patada frenética que se estrella contra el recio metal que me impide el paso. Ni una marca. Sigue tan impoluto como antes. Miro al techo y observo las ventilas. Se que es un suicidio. Ellos (quienes quieran que sean) se mueven a través de los ductos...

_¡No tengo opción!_

Trepo tan rápidamente como puedo. Las rutinas de mi traje no tienen ninguna implementación que me ayude a encontrarlos en la obscuridad. No puedo hacer nada, mas que confiar en que la Dama Fortuna no me abandone. Cierro la trampilla y me muevo en dirección al cuarto contiguo. No puedo rogar a ninguna deidad para no encontrarlos. Nunca confié en un poder superior para que me alejara de todo mal.

_Ya no puedo arrepentirme ahora..._

Me dejo caer en el cuarto. No hay nadie esperándome. Me encierro en uno de los armarios que están abiertos. Cierro y sujeto fuertemente la manija. El secreto es mi mejor aliado, pero me temo que no es suficiente. Aún puedo oírlos moverse furiosamente por las ventilas. Puedo oír sus chillidos de pesadilla llenar el aire alrededor de mí. Puedo oír sus ecos perdidos en la inmensidad de la nave. Fueron humanos alguna vez (eso lo recuerdo bien) pero sus voces no se parecen en nada a lo que antes fueron...

_Uno ha caído por la ventila... se levanta y mira a su alrededor._

Puedo percibir su hedor acre y putrefacto sin siquiera verlo. Podría detectarlos a kilómetros de distancia si no fuera porque la nave (¿estoy en una nave!) completa huele a podredumbre y muerte. No puedo verlo y solo por el sonido de sus pisadas se que está ahí. Si cierro mis ojos puedo imaginarlo, moviéndose entre el mobiliario del pequeño cuarto, sin preocuparse un ápice por las cosas que, cuando humano, le importaban de alguna forma. Puedo oír las sillas estrellarse en el suelo. Oigo el sonido desconcertante de sus cuchillas rasgando los tapices y los muebles. Husmeando y merodeando de aquí para allá...

Otro sonido fuerte... uno más ha entrado... sus gruñidos se oyen demasiado cerca. Me aterroriza pensar que, como si fueran perros, pudieran oler mi miedo a la distancia. Los pasos se acercan. Los oigo, peligrosamente cerca, en exceso para mi propio bien. Mis manos están temblando y me temo que el miedo esta provocando en mí toda suerte de pensamientos funestos... ¿que tal si uno de ellos decide abrir el armario?... ¿pueden hacer eso?... no lo sé... el señor Clarke (¡Clarke!, ¡reconozco ese apellido!) nunca me lo dijo... ¿que tal si deciden usar esas afiladas cuchillas que tienen para empalarme aquí mismo?...

_¡Están justo detrás de la puerta!, ¡están tratando de jalarla!, ¡de abrirla!_

Me aferro a la puerta tan fuertemente como puedo, manteniéndola cerrada... si cedo un ápice me descubrirán...

¡Son fuertes!... ¡malditamente fuertes!... ¡siento mis nervios y mi fuerza traicionarme mas y más cada segundo!... ¡debo resistir o moriré en este lugar ignominioso!...

_¡ La puerta esta cediendo!, ¡no puedo retenerla más!_

_Un grito ensordecedor llena mis oídos al tiempo que mis manos se sueltan de la puerta, una declaración del enojo, horror y miedo que llenan mi cuerpo..._

¡!

Abro los ojos...

_La puerta esta abierta... pero ellos se han ido..._

No oigo sonidos en la lejanía.

Salgo cautelosamente del armario. Aún y cuando en realidad la cautela ya no es necesaria. Si fuera a morir habría pasado cuando la puerta se abrió completamente.

_¿Acaso me lo imaginé todo?_

Tomo una silla y me recuesto en ella. Mis nervios me están matando, pero mis recuerdos se aclaran momentáneamente. Las reservas de ansiolíticos de mi traje están empezando a acabarse y no se que tan lejos estoy de la cubierta medica o de mis amigos (mis amigos...) si es que están vivos aún...

No recuerdo exactamente como llegue aquí. Pero hay escenas que pululan en mi cabeza, partes de un rompecabezas que no tiene en apariencia el menor sentido para mi. Recuerdo haber sentido mi cuerpo vibrar por una explosión... a mi hermana, mi finada hermana Vera... una sensación fría que me invade el cuerpo... el rostro de un hombre viejo que me parece extrañamente familiar... la figura del Monolito...

¡Uuughh!, ¡mi cabeza!

_El dolor es punzante, agudo como la cabeza de un alfiler, pero soportable..._

Mi conciencia empieza a trabajar lentamente. Estoy en una oficina. No se reconocer el lugar, y no tiene carteles o referencias visibles que pueda usar para orientarme. Es solo un cuarto cerrado, de paredes lisas y paneles de metal, de esos que se activan con nodos de aleación en casos de emergencia. Las sillas y mesas están volteadas y tiradas. Hay vidrios rotos esparcidos por todo el lugar, y una máquina de refresco de cola que fue acribillada inmisericordemente. Tal parece que a pesar de todo, los monstruos son de la misma opinión que los humanos (ese endemoniado substituto del líquido de botella roja es malo a más no poder...).

_No lo creo... estoy re-antropomorfizandolos..._

Ya no son humanos... me lo he dicho mil veces... pero algo en este cerebro estropeado mio se niega a aceptarlo completamente. Pienso que aun conservan algo de inteligencia, pero si lo que nos contó el americano es verdad, no debe de ser mucha, pues al parecer ese engendro que llamaban la Mente Colmena los controlaba a todos. Con ese aborto de la naturaleza destruido, no deberían de causarnos ningún problema.

Quizás cambiaron para ser independientes... en ellos la evolución parece darse de maneras estrepitosamente aceleradas... o quizá alguien mas los controla... apostaría lo poco que me queda de salud mental a que esa gigantesca criatura, la que destruyo nuestra nave de escape, es ahora su líder...

Mi mente trabaja mas rápidamente... recuerdo haber despertado tres cubiertas mas abajo, en el sistema de desagües residuales. La sensación de humedad permeandolo todo a mi alrededor. El agua me arrastro... ¿de donde?... no... no puede haber sido el agua...

¡Estaba en el casco de la nave, cerca de los corredores del SDA!. Estaba con alguien... con... con... ¡con una mujer!...

_Ribbel..._

Sí...

Estábamos de camino al puente... me separé de ella... porque... ¿porque?, no lo recuerdo.

El dolor invade mi cabeza otra vez. Mi mente no trabaja bien con tantos analgésicos y medicamentos embotándome.

Me levanto de la silla y me dirijo a la salida. Me detengo un minuto y retrocedo hasta las cajas y los armarios del cuarto. Busco algo con que defenderme. No encuentro mas que munición para un rifle de pulso que no tengo conmigo.

_No importa.._.

Salgo del cuarto y empiezo a recorrer los corredores silenciosos. No hay mas ruido que el monótono canturrear de las máquinas de soporte vital. Las máquinas necesarias para que todo en la nave siga trabajando como debe. Los reactores principales están funcionando y el suministro de energía es casi ininterrumpido. Recuerdo eso con claridad...

_Antes de la catástrofe..._

Los pasillos oscuros generan mas aprehensión en mí que cualquiera de esos monstruos. Cuando aparecen sabes por lo menos que el enemigo esta cerca... que un paso en falso significa la muerte... la espera sin embargo es mas mortal... destruye sin necesidad de hacerte daño físico.

_¡Pasos!... _

Me repego a la pared y observo por el rabillo del ojo a uno de los corredores que se encuentran a mi izquierda... el sonido no viene de ahí. Parece como si el sonido viniera de la pared misma, del interior.

Me alejo rápidamente. No puedo quedarme en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Ellos vienen detrás de mí. Al tiempo que corro por los pasillos y penetro en los cuartos, me acuerdo de las caras de mis compañeros... El rostro abotagado, rubicundo y de singular acento texano de Sinclair, el cuerpo espigado y el gesto hipnótico de Chandrasekhar, los fuertes brazos y complexión de roble de Mozarev. Al dar la vuelta a otro recodo, cerca del área de repostaje, me acuerdo de la sonrisa tímida de Regina, su lustroso pelo negro y sus profundos y grandes ojos verde bosque. Las bromas del larguirucho cara de equino Anderson y las quejas del rechoncho y pálido Perugia me asaltan como rapaces a la carne muerta.

No puedo detenerme, pero mi mente me juega una mala pasada cuando llego a una de las salas de descanso. Busco meterme en el armario, pero encuentro cadáveres colgando del techo. Puedo verlos oscilar allí, balanceándose tristemente... y sus rostros voltean hacia mi profiriendo insultos... no lo hacen, no son cadáveres: Son solo los trajes del personal de mantenimiento que se quedaron allí, a la espera de alguien que los usara.

En el suelo hay un dispositivo de bitácora. Si el señor Clarke pasó por aquí no lo vio. Lo recojo e instintivamente lo conecto a mi DRI. Ansío oír una voz que no sea de pesadilla. Mi mente se desconecta inmediatamente del sonido a mi alrededor y se concentra en la entonación febril que surge de los altavoces de mi traje:

_- Carl Danvers, Tercer ingeniero, bitácora personal: Temple, me ha pedido que lo acompañe al deposito de combustible. En este momento tiene la autoridad para hacerlo, pues el ingeniero jefe Rucker se fue y no hemos vuelto a saber de él.. ¡Probablemente se lo llevó una de esas cosas!. Corremos un gran riesgo al movernos a través de Ingeniería, pero si los cohetes de navegación de la nave no tienen suficiente combustible para corregir la órbita, caerá y será el fin de todos. Recibimos un aviso de cuarentena de la jefa de Seguridad Vincent. Se nos ordenó que reuniéramos a cuanta gente del personal fuera posible y nos atrincheraramos en la zona de control cerca del monoriel. Ahora todo esta de cabeza. Fue ahí cuando Rucker encontró una avería en los ductos de combustible. Siendo el responsable del área decidió ir a repararla y delegó la responsabilidad en Jacob Temple en caso de que algo malo sucediera. Regina se ofreció voluntaria y fue con él. Ninguno de los dos regresó y temo que a nosotros nos pase lo mismo. Fin de registro -_

_Ahora lo recuerdo. Estoy en la cubierta de Ingeniería. Esta grabación tiene algún tiempo ya. Se han ido sin remedio..._

Recuerdo que encontramos a Regina tiempo después de que Temple y Danvers se fueran. Caminaba lentamente en uno de los pasillos laterales del área de repostaje de combustible. Fue su casco lo que nos alerto de su presencia, al caer y rodar a unos metros de ella. Cuando tratamos de acercarnos, musito algo en italiano y empezó a mesar sus cabellos. Estaba muy intranquila y su taciturna mirada oscilaba entre nosotros y un algo misterioso que estaba detrás de ella. Solo nos reconocía por momentos, y entonces volvía a darse la vuelta para después empezar un soliloquio extraño y desesperante. Parecía como si hablara con alguien y este le respondiera palabras que no escuchabamos. Su conversación era frenética, fuerte y cada vez mas accidentada. Todos estábamos cerca del límite de nuestras fuerzas y su actitud nos asustaba cada vez más, poco a poco.

Decidimos llevarla con nosotros al refugio, pero tan pronto le pusimos una mano encima se asusto y empezó a gritar como desesperada. Sus facciones se distorsionaban y su lindo rostro italiano se volvió el de una fiera. Dio un mordisco a Sinclair y una patada a Mozarev y se soltó tan rápidamente como pudo. Corrimos tras de ella, solo para perderla varios metros mas allá, cuando abordaba el transbordador entre los depósitos de combustible. El transporte pasaba por la parte superior, entre los gigantescos tanques de almacenamiento, situados en un cuarto de por lo menos treinta metros de largo por cuarenta de altura, con una iluminación despreciable, lo que lo convertía automáticamente en un lugar peligroso. Solo una plataforma de un metro la separaba de una caída de mas de seis pisos. No pudimos detenerla y se alejo de nosotros mientras gritaba maldiciones e improperios en su lengua materna.

Lo que siguió después me dejo estupefacto. El transbordador era pequeño, prácticamente una canastilla de acero. No mas que un esqueleto metálico sostenido por un riel, que corría de un extremo a otro de los repositorios de combustible. Un mal paso y su frágil cuerpo se precipitaría hacia el vacío. El pánico exacerbado al que se veía sometida, había llegado hasta el límite y se repegaba al extremo de la no muy alta baranda de seguridad, amenazando con desplomarse. Ella gritaba frenética, manoteando salvajemente al aire, como si luchara con algo. De pronto se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. La plataforma se detuvo a unos diez metros de donde estábamos. La sangre se heló en mis venas con el frío de la muerte, cuando la oí soltar el grito mas aterrador que jamás había escuchado. Se llevó las manos a la cara, directamente hacia sus ojos profundos. Y el verla enterrar sus dedos en sus órbitas sin dudar ni detenerse, para después arrancar esas dos gemas verdes de sus cavidades, me dejo anonadado. Todavía vagan en mi mente los alaridos de angustia que horadan mis oídos mientras ella va jalando con fuerza inusitada. Las cicatrices de mi espíritu hablan de un espanto que no quisiera recordar más, pero que me ha asaltado y me paraliza otra vez mientras lo recuerdo de la mas horrible y vivida manera. No puedo, ni quiero imaginarme siquiera lo que ella veía, cuando decidió proceder con semejante desesperación. La sangre que manaba de sus ojos brotaba profusamente y manchaba su mono de trabajo. Los alaridos cesaron cuando ella se desplomo por la baranda y cayo a la oscuridad, sus estertores perdiéndose en la negrura bajo su pies.

Estoy acurrucado en un rincón oscuro. Mis manos rodean mis rodillas, presionándolas fuertemente contra mi pecho. El dolor y el miedo son mis compañeros constantes y el recordar un suceso como el de Regina, mina mis fuerzas. No quiero morir. Hay sin embargo un susurro extraño en mi cabeza:

_La muerte es liberación..._

_Unete a nosotros..._

_Dejanos ser completos de nuevo..._

_¿Que quieren decir con eso?, ¿como podemos ser completos de nuevo?, ¿que significa eso?_

Oigo ruidos detrás de mí. Las criaturas han vuelto. No voy a esperar a que me encuentren. Subo por un par de rampas y entro en lo que parece una zona de control. Me parece vagamente familiar todo esto, pero mi mente no esta muy despierta. Hay un corredor a mis espaldas, pero esta obstruido por una barricada que no puedo evitar. Necesito algo para cortarla o hacerla volar. Aún no se como llegue aquí, pero ciertamente no voy a morir en este lugar. No cuando la salvación esta tan cerca...

_¡Un radio!..., ¡mis amigos deben de estarme buscando!..._

Me precipito hacia las computadoras de la zona de control. El equipo aún esta operativo y el comunicador de la nave funciona aún. Ajusto la frecuencia y mando un mensaje, nervioso:

_- Señor Clarke... Ribbel... Sergei... teniente Edwards... ¿alguien me escucha?, cambio -_

Silencio... una comunicación que no me devuelve nada mas que estática... espero unos momentos más. Mi ansiedad crece por momentos. Los rugidos de las criaturas se oyen cada vez mas cerca. Tengo el miedo a flor de piel y la sola sensación de la carne de gallina me produce mas estres..

_- ¡Maldita sea alguien contesteme por favor!...Sergei... señor Clarke... Ribbel -_

La desesperación me atenaza con garras de acero. Mi respiración empieza a fallar. La sensación de verme solo, en esta nave maldita me acongoja. Doy un golpe desesperado a la consola frente a mí y de pronto, algo se oye a través del canal:

_- Señor Cortéz, me escucha, esta es la teniente Stephany Edwards -_

_- ¡Rodrigo!, ¿estas bien? -_ la voz de Ribbel se apelotona en la frecuencia.

_- ¡Ribbel, teniente... que gusto me da oírlas!. ¡Necesito ayuda urgente! - _digo al tiempo que las lagrimas empiezan a escapar de mis ojos.

_-¿Donde esta señor Cortéz?, ubíquese y podremos ayudarlo -_ oigo la voz franca de la teniente Edwards. Aun recuerdo la vuelta de campana que me propino, pero a estas alturas una voz humana, aun la suya, es bienvenida.

_- No lo se, no se... ¡esperen!, estoy conectando mi DRI a la red de computadoras cerca de mí... - _digo, con los nervios haciéndome olvidar por un bendito momento._ C_onfiguro mi DRI para conectarme remotamente a la red interna.

_- Estas hasta el otro lado de la nave. ¿Como es posible? - _la voz de Ribbel es acusadora.

_- Si lo supiera te lo diría... espera... - _percibo movimiento atrás de mí y oigo ruidos a mi alrededor _- los oigo venir, arrastrándose por los ductos...tengo que irme. ¡Vengan por mí por favor! -_

Volteo para ver a uno de ellos parado frente al corredor bloqueado que (ahora recuerdo) lleva al andén del monoriel. No puedo ir por allá. Reacciono rápidamente cuando esa cosa se esta abalanzando sobre mí. Ruedo para esquivarlo y observo como el enemigo hunde su cuchilla en el tablero de control. Vuelan varias chispas eléctricas, pero el monstruo esta intacto como si apenas lo hubiera notado. Echo a correr, pero viene otro más por el corredor, tengo que doblar a la derecha, hacia un elevador que esta en el extremo. Sin perder tiempo aprieto el botón para que se abran las puertas, pero el elevador esta en otro piso. El monstruo no ha perdido el tiempo. Se acerca hacia mi. Al lado del elevador hay un par de armarios. Los abro y esculco frenéticamente mientras la cosa se está acercando más y más. No hay nada mas que... ¡un palo de golf! (un nueve-hierro para ser mas precisos...).

Giro ciento ochenta grados y golpeo con cuanta fuerza letal me es posible generar, al engendro que esta casi sobre mi. El golpe no es mortal (recuerdo haber visto a esas cosas salir bien paradas de explosiones y disparos de plasma), pero me da tiempo suficiente para oír la puerta del levador abrirse. Esa es mi señal de huida. Atrás del engendro vienen otros más, corriendo hacia mi y saltando por encima de su compañero caído. Uno de ellos se precipita y salta hacia mi con las navajas extendidas hacia adelante, tratando de empalarme. Me aviento hacia el elevador abierto y enseguida me levanto para apretar el botón de cerrado mientras veo que esa cosa ha errado su golpe por escasos centímetros. La puerta se cierra al tiempo que esa cosa se levanta. Su brazo todavía alcanza a penetrar y enterrarse en una de las paredes de la caja, errando mi costado por escasos centímetros antes de que las puertas se cierren, triturando la extremidad y cercenandola. El elevador se desplaza a otra de las cubiertas al tiempo que escucho alejarse el gutural gruñido de dolor de la criatura lacerada. Me recargo sobre la pared metálica. El sudor empapa mi cabeza y retiro la mascara de mi traje. Observo primero el miembro afilado que casi me mata y después el palo de golf doblado y arruinado. A mi mente se viene un recuerdo...

_- ¿Unos palos de golf?, ¿adonde vas a jugar golf en esta gigantesca cubeta Sinclair? -_ comenta Anderson mientras observa la pantalla holográfica de su lugar de trabajo, llenando algunas formas electrónicas. Sinclair esta parado en el umbral del cubículo y lleva una bolsa de palos de golf en la mano.

_- Mira. Si el jefe Rucker nos presta su tapete, podemos ponerlo en el área contigua a las rampas del área de combustible. Cerramos un par de tramos y tendremos un minicampo privado ¿eh? -_ comenta el texano mientras se acerca a su armario, saca un nueve hierro y lo sopesa

_- ¡Si claro!, como si el jefe Rucker te fuera a prestar su fino y caro tapete... -_ contesta Anderson y su larga cara de caballo, mientras voltea en la silla reclinable del área de control y observa los palos de reojo.

_- ¡Puedo hacerlo, par de holgazanes, si ustedes se apresuran a terminar con sus malditos papeles!, ¿que creen, que este brazo de oro no necesita desempolvarse de vez en cuando o qué? -_ agrega el Jefe Rucker mientras entra en la estación. Los dos hombres se miran entre sí y enseguida corren a terminar los reportes.

_El jefe definitivamente sabia incentivar a sus hombres..._

El jefe y Temple y Danvers y los demás... ya no están. Se transformaron en esas cosas o sufrieron muertes horribles. Ahora solo estoy yo. El elevador se detiene y se abre en una de las sub-cubiertas. Los sistemas de la máquina de gravedad centrifuga están en este piso y cualquier desperfecto que suceda en este lugar dará al traste con todo el trabajo que hagamos para escapar.

No puedo volver allá abajo desarmado. Confío en que, contra todas las reglas de seguridad habidas y por haber, alguno de mis ex-compañeros haya dejado alguna de las herramientas fuera de su lugar. Aviento el arruinado palo de golf y tomo el brazo afilado, blandiendolo como arma. No es mucho mejor que mis anteriores medios de defensa pero al menos no estaré desarmado. Avanzo varios pasos a través de un corredor central. Observo las luces parpadear. Algo o alguien esta jugando con el suministro eléctrico de la nave.

A lo largo del pasillo hay varias puertas, oficinas cerradas y una puerta metálica, mas grande y gruesa que las otras. Lleva a la parte inferior de la máquina de gravedad centrifuga. Es necesario pasar por una cámara de descontaminación. Esta configurada como las otras habitaciones que conducen a áreas que contienen equipo delicado a lo largo de la nave: Dos puertas de cada lado, una máquina central que controla el proceso de inyección de sustancias químicas y ventanas blindadas y reforzadas de cristacero a los lados.

Observo a través de las ventanas. Mas allá hay varios casilleros cerrados, pero uno de ellos esta entreabierto. Y en él, alcanzo a distinguir la forma de un Acelerador Portátil de Gravitones. La suerte me sonríe... Sin más entro en la cámara de descontaminación. El mecanismo esta pensado para que la puerta de salida se abra solamente cuando la eliminación de partículas letales se haya realizado. No corro peligro mientras traiga mi traje puesto, así que bajo la careta de mi casco y me acerco a la computadora con pasos rápidos y largos, para iniciar el proceso.

Al activar la máquina ambas compuertas se sellan y una luz naranja de emergencia empieza a parpadear. Todo es parte del procedimiento estándar de trabajo, así que no me sorprende en lo absoluto. El aire a mi alrededor se llena de partículas en aerosol de glutaraldehido, que podrían afectarme si mi traje no estuviera sellado herméticamente. Tarde me acuerdo de que he recibido ya varias heridas y los sistemas de reparación de mi traje han hecho varios parches en algunas zonas. La fina lluvia persiste por unos segundos y observo el visor de mi traje empañarse de la solución cristalina. Espero unos segundos en lo que la solución se vuelve inerte, por intermediación de un sistema de secado por descompresión. Las partículas se van y la luz se apaga en ese momento.

No debo ponerme nervioso... Solo es una falla en el sistema eléctrico... una falla que deja a oscuras todo el piso... sostengo firmemente mi improvisada arma mientras me acerco a una de las cubiertas de cristacero y trato de distinguir algo. En la negrura que rodea al cuarto no penetra ninguna luz. Apenas puedo distinguir las siluetas de las cosas que están afuera del cuarto. Todo está estático y no hay ruidos que se filtren a través de los paneles metálicos.

Estoy escudriñando la obscuridad, cuando, por el rabillo de mi ojo veo algo moverse muy rápidamente. Volteo para atisbar algo, pero lo que fuera que haya sido ya no está allí. El peligro se concentra en mi. Es esa sensación de aire frío deslizándose por mi nuca que siento cada vez que una de esas cosas acecha en la oscuridad. Atrás de mi hay algo más... lo presiento... me obligo a voltear y enfrentar mi temor., pero a la distancia nada se asoma...

Sostengo fuertemente mi improvisada arma, casi hasta el punto de romperla y me acerco a la puerta, buscando una manera de forzarla. Me detengo un momento sin embargo y lo pienso mejor. El cuarto esta sellado y si las criaturas están allá afuera, estoy mas seguro en mi actual posición. La luz regresa después de eso. No hay nada afuera del cuarto. Mi imaginación me volvió a jugar una mala pasada.

Me acerco con reticencia a la salida y vuelvo a revisar... nada. Abro la puerta y me deslizo afuera, acercándome rápidamente hacia el casillero entreabierto donde debía estar el arma... solo que ya no está.

La garra de acero de los nervios vuelve a hacer presa de mí. Reviso el casillero a conciencia y me desespero de observar que no hay nada en ese ni en los otros estantes cercanos. Las tuberías que contienen los cables e insumos necesarios para el funcionamiento correcto del piso, crujen ante una presión que no puedo localizar, logrando que mi estrés se incremente. Observo a los lados y veo dos puertas que están cerradas. Llevan a las diferentes sistemas de la parte inferior de la centrifuga. No me decido a avanzar hacia ellas, porque veo una luz parpadeante del otro lado del cuarto de descontaminación. La señal de un transmisor...

Corro tan aprisa como puedo, para cruzar el cuarto blindado otra vez. La luz se va de nuevo.

Estoy acercándome a la puerta de salida cuando oigo el crujir de una puerta metálica siendo forzada a abrirse. El espanto es patente en mí y mi respiración se agita otra vez cuando veo un tentáculo escurrirse por el hueco de la puerta... ¡luego otro y otro más!...

Frente a mí hay una criatura rojiza como una especie de calamar, que esta arrastrándose lentamente y torpemente hacia mi. Me preparo y lanzo un tajo con mi improvisada arma. El golpe no conecta. Lo que quiera que sea, es mas veloz que yo. Se ha echado a un lado y se ha proyectado contra mí a una velocidad impresionante. Sus extremidades se enredan en mi cuello al tiempo que lanza un chillido singular, agudo y horrorífico. Suelto el arma y trato de zafarlo, pero la condenada cosa se aferra a mí como si fuera lo único que lo mantuviera con vida. Sus cilios se enroscan más y más y el metal que conforma la cuelllera de mi traje empieza a ceder ante la presión. Estas cosas son condenadamente fuertes...

El aire empieza faltarme. La presión se esta cerrando sobre mi garganta. Me dejo caer al suelo en un intento de aplastarla, pero no tengo completo control sobre mis movimientos. El aire se me esta escapando... no puedo respirar... la vista se me hace borrosa...

Tomo una bocanada de aire, al tiempo que abro los ojos desmesuradamente. Trato de jalar todo el oxígeno posible en cada respiración. A mi lado esta la criatura muerta. El miedo hace presa de mí y me echo hacia atrás alejándome de ella. Sin embargo ya no se me acerca. Esta aplastada. Al lado de su cuerpo inerte y maltrecho hay un pie que calza la bota de un traje de ingeniería...

_- La has visto cerca muchacho -_

_Me recupero tanto como puedo, mientras observo una figura de baja estatura... ¡un sobreviviente!, ¡y además de todo alguien que yo conozco!, ¡alguien a quien jamás pensé en ver con vida!:_

_- ¡Von Alper!, Dawid Von Alper!, ¿como es posible?, ¡yo te vi morir! - _digo mientras una punzada de culpabilidad me corroe las tripas.

_- A mi también me da gusto verte Cortéz... Viste a una de estas cosas... -_ el hombre chaparrito y de facciones toscas rubias patea inmisericordemente el cadáver de la criatura al lado nuestro _- ...atravesarme el cuerpo. Pero de eso a morir, todavía hay mucho camino por delante hijo -_

Me levanto del suelo como un rayo. La presencia del judío-alemán de cara esculpida en piedra y ojos atentos y brillantes cambia las cosas. Lo reviso de arriba a abajo y noto lo maltrecho de su traje. No era el mismo que llevaba cuando nos separamos. Sin duda había tenido que revolotear bastante entre las pertenencias de los muertos de la nave, para hacerse de un sustituto decente. También noto el Acelerador de Gravitones en su mano izquierda...

_- ¡Hey!, ¡yo vi eso primero!... -_ señalando la improvisada arma.

_- Sí, pero quien se le encuentra se lo queda. Además no te ofendas Cortéz, pero no podrías manejar este aparato sin romperte el brazo. Estas muy escuálido para eso -_

No es cierto, pero me hizo recordar las razones por las que había preferido el Rayo de Contacto al Acelerador de Gravitones: Su menor masa y peso. Recordé también que el Acelerador manipulaba la gravedad en un cono ancho, creando una singularidad en miniatura y redirigiendo su energía hacia el cañón de la herramienta. Aunque nunca se necesitó demasiada carga para lograr el efecto de desplazamiento de partículas elementales deseado, el Acelerador "Portátil" de Gravitones era en realidad menos portable de lo que su nombre indicaba. En teoría la fuerza que fluía desde la singularidad contenida en el aparato hasta la punta del cañón era suficiente para, en el caso mas extremo, crear un retroceso capaz de desplazar cuarenta kilos de herramienta con la potencia de una bala. Y si alguien sin la debida preparación física intentaba usarlo, las consecuencias en su físico podían ser bastante serias. Observe el cuerpo robusto de Von Alper y supe que el no pasaría por esas penalidades. También me dije que, para ser un supuesto cadáver se veía físicamente mas entero que yo, lo cual me sorprendió de cierta forma:

_- ¿Como demonios sobreviviste?... cuando yo te... deje... estabas muerto clínicamente, o por lo menos eso decía tu DRI -_ pregunte mientras me dirigía a la salida.

_- Es una historia larga... y este no es el mejor lugar para contarla. Solo te digo, que nunca te fíes de una máquina -_

Salimos del cuarto de esterilización hacia el pasillo por el que había llegado. Frente a mí, en una oficina distante, hay un escritorio manchado de sangre, en cuya superficie, donde yace un cuerpo a todas luces irreconocible, parpadea también una computadora. Volteo a los lados, escudriñando hacia todos los rincones, todas las puertas, todas las ventilas. No hay rastros de mis perseguidores, ni se oyen ruidos. Reina una calma mortal, que me pone los pelos de punta, pero con la figura fuerte de Von Alper flanqueandome no me siento tan desprotegido. Llego hasta el escritorio, cerca de una de las paredes del cuarto y tecleo instrucciones. La terminal esta conectada a la red interna y es perfectamente funcional...

Conecto mi DRI y establezco un enlace al mainframe principal, mientras mi compañero se para en la puerta, atisbando a la oscuridad, con el Acelerador encendido y en espera de cualquier cosa. En la pantalla frente a mí se abre un cuadro de dialogo con instrucciones y enseguida autorizo la conexión. Mis amigos han logrado localizarme de nuevo. Un cuadro de video se abre:

_- ¡Rodrigo!, ¡Rodrigo!, ¡por todos los cielos! -_ puedo ver el angustiado rostro de Ribbel.

_- Señor Cortéz... ¡Que gusto verlo! -_ la formalidad de la teniente Edwards se oye fuera de lugar.

_- Yo digo lo mismo - _esbozando una sonrisa leve.

_- ¿Donde estás? - pregunta Ribbel, frenética, mientras acerca la cara a la cámara. Su gesto se distorsiona de singular manera._

_- En el quinto piso del área de Ingeniería, cerca de la entrada al área estéril, justo debajo de la centrifugadora. Encontré un sobreviviente -_

_- ¿Alguien más sobrevivió?, ¡excelente señor Cortéz!, sin embargo no encuentro señal de ningún otro DRI - _comenta la Teniente.

Trato en vano de redireccionar la señal para encontrar el DRI de mi tozudo compañero. Volteo a ver al forzudo judío, que se limita a levantar los hombros, mientras sigue escudriñando el corredor con mirada certera:

_- Quizás hay algún problema con su equipo... en fin, ¿y ahora que hacemos? -_ pregunto sin inmutarme.

_- La Teniente ha reactivado a la I.A. Residente y el programa de reparación automática de la nave esta trabajando ya. En algunos lugares se están haciendo reparaciones urgentes, pero esto va a a tardar un poco. Sin embargo las reparaciones del monoriel han sido marcadas como prioritarias y en un par de horas estarán listas. Hay algo, sin embargo, que puedes hacer... -_ termina Ribbel y enseguida me dije que debía haberme quedado callado.

_- Señor Cortéz: La órbita de la nave esta cambiando. Debido a que la nave se libero del peso del bloque de tierra extraído de Aegis VII... -_ la teniente Edwards habla a través de la cámara, alternando a cuadro con la asiática, mientras dirige su vista hacia alguna pantalla fuera de cuadro.

_- "El corcho" -_ murmuré, la teniente ignorándome completamente.

_- ... la órbita se modifico sustancialmente, si a eso le agrega el peso añadido por el Valor, comprenderá que estamos en una situación comprometida. Hay que hacer correcciones a la órbita que nos alejen del planeta, pero que no nos alejen demasiado del campo de fragmentos que se desprendieron del... uh...-_

_- Del "corcho" - _digo, acentuando la palabra.

_- Sí... exactamente. El plan que establecimos antes de salir de la cubierta medica sigue en pie. Si queremos recuperar el monolito es prioritario que no nos alejemos demasiado -_

_- ¿Recuperar el monolito?, ¿de que diablos hablan? -_ pregunta Von Alper a mis espaldas.

_- Larga historia mi amigo, te explico luego. Entonces tenemos que hacer correcciones a la órbita, ¿y que tengo que ver yo en eso? - _pregunto sin saber exactamente que papel juego en esa situación.

_- Según los reportes de UMAS, la potencia de los impulsores de la nave es mas que suficiente para llevarnos a una órbita estable. Sin embargo no hay flujo de combustible hacia las máquinas, por lo que es necesario repostar... -_

En ese momento una idea me asalta. La voz de la teniente baja una octava y enseguida me cae de golpe. La fuga de combustible que el jefe Rucker, y después Temple y Danvers habían tratado de arreglar... ese fallo ahora nos pone en un grave predicamento.

_- No habrá combustible suficiente -_ digo, la rubia británica deteniéndose en seco y con sus verdes ojos taladrando mi cabeza _- encontré reportes en los que se habla de fugas de hidrógeno en los depósitos principales. Teniente, creo que es posible usar las reservas de emergencia, pero necesito alguna información especifica sobre esta área -_

_- UMAS te la proporcionará -_ dice y enseguida un hombre aparece en la pantalla. El semblante es parecido al de la construcción electrónica a la que daba en apodar "Matasanos", pero hay detalles que no me son familiares, como una veta de color mas oscuro, corriendo por su frente y acentuando sus rasgos.

_- Señor Cortéz... -_ el tono de voz parece mas melifluo, pero hay algo allí que no me gusta nada _- diga que necesita -_

_- ¿Cuanto queda de las reservas auxiliares de combustible UMAS?-_

_- Reserva auxiliar a veinticinco por ciento de su capacidad - _la vista de mi rostro debe ser descorazonadora, porque hace que el ente electrónico se detenga. Enseguida una idea loca me invade:

_- ¿Cuanto necesitamos nominalmente para llegar a la Tierra o al punto mas cercano de repostaje? -_

_- Por lo menos un ochenta por ciento de la reserva para la Tierra, aunque según las cartas de navegación se podría atracar en los astilleros provisionales en órbita sobre Excella AE-725 en las proximidades de Estrella de Barnard para repostar y hacer reparaciones de emergencia y solo necesitaríamos un cincuenta por ciento del estimado actual, así como la mitad de tiempo para viajar -_

Mi corazonada me obliga a hacer algo que no estoy muy seguro de querer realizar:

_- No se diga más, vamos a hacer una derivación del USM Valor hacia el Área de Ingeniería del Ishimura -_

Ahora es el turno de mis compañeros de entrar en shock:

_- ¡Debes de haberte vuelto loco!, ¡aun hay una tonelada de monstruos en ese lugar! -_ grita Ribbel, obstruyendo la cámara completamente con su rostro.

_- No puedo hablar a favor de ese plan, Sr. Cortéz. Es sumamente peligroso. Además, no podemos saber si esa fragata tiene aún suficiente combustible a pesar de las explosiones registradas en el interior - _comenta la teniente, con tono grave, mientras saca a Ribbel fuera de cámara.

_- Puedo ayudar con eso Señorita Edwards. A pesar de haber habido varias explosiones secundarias en la nave incrustada, mis sensores detectan un deposito de combustible intacto, que equivale a un treinta y ocho punto siete por ciento de las reservas de emergencia del Ishimura. Hay además un detalle interesante. Todo este combustible parece estar en un estado... metálico - _comenta UMAS, con un tono de voz monótono.

- _¿HMME?_ - Von Alper levanta una ceja, intrigado.

- _¿Qué?, ¿como dices UMAS?_ -pregunto, tomado por sorpresa.

_- El combustible se encuentra en una forma metálica meta-estable, lo que puede haber prevenido su consunción en el fuego -_ UMAS no demuestra emoción alguna. El paralelo con la "rubia robot" es mas que obvio...

_- Si. Algunas de las fragatas de la FDT están acondicionadas para almacenar y usar esa clase de combustible. Esa maravilla de diseño fue uno de los últimos servicios de Paul Clarke al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida, antes de que desapareciera... -_ comenta la Teniente bajando la mirada en un extraño despliegue de emoción. Parece que hubiera... descontento y a la vez remordimiento en su voz.

_- Interesante... Paul Clarke, me suena ese nombre... ¡cielos!... Paul Clarke, el diseñador de astronaves... ¿me pregunto si nuestro amigo Isaac tiene alguna relación?... -_ comento pensando como las conversaciones pueden dar giros tan repentinos.

_- Sí la tiene... -_ agrega Ribbel _- El es su hijo. Su novia Nicole me contó varias cosas acerca del trabajo de su padre -_

¡Vaya sorpresa me estoy llevando!. El apellido Clarke me sonaba familiar, pero nunca pensé que... pero me estoy desviando de la situación actual. Mi corazonada del combustible del Valor es correcta. Con esa reserva tenemos mejores posibilidades y es además fácilmente transportable en su actual estado, lo que nos quita la necesidad de conectar las enormes tuberías del Ishimura. Nos da además, la oportunidad de desembarcar en puerto seguro y no llevar la plaga a la Tierra...

_- Entonces está decidido, tenemos que ir al Valor -_ mi mirada determinada es suficiente para justificar otra rabieta de la asiática.

_- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!. ¡Tal parece que no recuerdas lo que pasó ahí!, ¿¡lo recuerdas Rodrigo! - _el tono de Ribbel es el mas acusador que jamás le haya escuchado.

_- Lo recuerdo muy bien linda, pero no tenemos muchas opciones, por lo que debo correr ese riesgo. UMAS, busca en los archivos de Ingeniería bajo procedimientos no estándar. Allí hay varios diagramas para una conexión de emergencia desde los tanques auxiliares. Transfierelos a mi DRI por favor - _

_- Vas a necesitar también algunos instrumentos para hacer una licuefacción, si quieres transformar otra vez ese combustible - _dice Von Alper, desde atrás de mí. No volteo a ver que esta haciendo.

_- Vamos un paso a la vez mi amigo. Quiero tener ese combustible en la nave antes de pensar en cualquier otra cosa. ¿UMAS, puedes saber el estado de los corredores que llevan a los motores principales? -_

_- Si señor Cortéz, los corredores están despejados, pero hay biomasa que se esta esparciendo con rapidez desde las áreas de mantenimiento hacia el área de motores. En diez horas no habrá suficiente espacio ahí para maniobrar y mucho menos para echar a andar los motores -_

_- Con suerte no tardaremos tanto. Ribbel, Teniente, ¿donde están el señor Clarke y Sergei? -_

_- Están en el Nido del Capitán, arreglando otros sistemas y re-conectándolos a la red principal. Pero no estará usted pensando seriamente en ir a ese lugar... - _comenta la Teniente con voz insegura.

_- Lo estoy, no tenemos opción si queremos salir con vida de este lío. De acuerdo, creo que nos toca hacer esto solos - _digo y el alemán solo me mira con sonrisa maliciosa.

_- Transferencia completada. Señor Cortéz, todos los dossieres necesarios para esa operación están en la base de datos de su traje, junto con uno de mis agentes de campo. Tenemos un límite de cinco horas para hacer esta corrección al curso, si la hacemos después perderemos una ventana de oportunidad y tendríamos que esperar por lo menos doce horas más -_

_- Que no tenemos... de acuerdo, si alguno de ustedes puede mandarme ayuda después será muy agradecida -_

_- De hecho Señor Cortéz... voy a acompañarlos, tan pronto el sistema de monoriel este reparado -_ comenta la Teniente con grave determinación.

_- ¡Usted también debe de estar loca!. ¿Que demonios sucede aquí?, ¿acaso los necromorfos les sorbieron el cerebro mientras estaba dormida? -_ despotrica Ribbel observando a la Teniente sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

_- No señorita Connors, creo que necesitaran mi ayuda si quieren tener éxito. Una ultima cosa señor Cortéz, estoy sincronizando su DRI con el sistema, así sabremos si sucede algo y podremos comunicarnos, aunque me temo que no podremos hacer lo mismo con su amigo... - _menciona la Teniente, con sus manos literalmente volando a través de varias pantallas.

_- Von Alper, Dawid Von Alper... -_ dice el rubio judío-alemán enfrentando la pantalla

_- Gusto en conocerlo señor Von Alper... - _comenta la Teniente, con Ribbel haciendo gestos en segundo plano_._

-_- Bien, después arreglaremos lo de mi amigo. Con respecto a lo de la ayuda... ¿esta segura de que quiere hacer eso? - _pregunto tratando de no ponerme nervioso mientras veo esos ojos verdes inescrutables.

_- Sí, señor Cortéz. No me apetece demasiado regresar a la nave, pero el Valor tiene algunos sistemas especiales que nos pueden ser de ayuda al realizar el trabajo - _su expresión carece de cualquier emoción. Un tempano de hielo es mejor compañía.

_- Esta bien... -_ digo palmeando la fuerte espalda de mi compañero_ - Por ahora manos a la obra. Teniente, haganos saber cuando podamos proceder hacia el Valor -_

_- De acuerdo señor Cortéz. Ya estamos listos, tenemos su frecuencia y de aquí en adelante estableceremos comunicación vía señal de video. Le notificaré tan pronto sea posible avanzar - _la Teniente nos da la espalda y procede a hacer otras cosas, solo el rostro compungido de Ribbel nos despide.

_- Ten cuidado Rodrigo, cambio y fuera - _termina.

La comunicación se corta y desconecto mi DRI de la máquina. La disposición de la Teniente Edwards me desconcierta, pero no es momento de mirarle el diente al caballo. Me encuentro mas tranquilo después de esto. Reviso los diagramas en mi pantalla holográfica mientras Von Alper solo hace gestos y muecas. Estoy casi seguro de que entiende la mitad de los diagramas, yo estoy en casi la misma posición:

_- ¿A que idiota se le ocurrió hacer un esquema de emergencia tan complicado? -_

El color me sube hasta las mejillas. La cara del judío-alemán es altamente expresiva. No tiene ninguna necesidad de preguntar, mi gesto y el color rubicundo de mi rostro le hacen soltar una carcajada infantil que me hace sentir un poco incomodo. Después me da una tremenda palmada en la espalda que me sacude completamente:

_- ¿Sabes que parece Cortéz?, como si acabaras de salir de la universidad y jamás hubieras trabajado en esto - _la sonrisa de sorna no desaparece de su arrugado rostro.

Ese comentario me hace sentir como un idiota. Von Alper se da cuenta y me golpea ligeramente el hombro:

_- No te lo tomes demasiado a pecho, hay muchas reparaciones que hacer y necesito alguien que pueda traducir este lío. Mira, encontré esto mientras tu te ponías de acuerdo con tus amigos, puede que te sirva de algo -_

La vista de una Sierra Circular a Control Remoto me levanta los ánimos inmediatamente. No es mi fiel Rayo de Contacto, pero es mejor herramienta que cualquier otra cosa que haya encontrado.

_- ¡Ahora si estoy armado maldición! -_

_- Sí, pero ten cuidado. Tiene varias sierras de repuesto, pero si se te ocurre hacer demasiados tiros poco precisos vas a acabar mellándolas todas en poco tiempo -_

_- Bien. Tenemos que bajar y enfilar hacia el cuarto de máquinas. Allí podemos hacer la primera parte de la derivación sin problemas -_

El judío-alemán no dice nada. Por toda respuesta solo saca una moneda y la lanza hacia mí:

_- Todavía pretendo invitarte esa cerveza después de cobrar... -_

Inclino la cabeza, aprobando su comentario. Sin prisa, enfilamos hacia el elevador.

_-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-_

El plan se desarrolla sin contratiempos. El latino es precavido, pero no tiene motivos para desconfiar. La fachada de su amigo muerto es mas que suficiente para ocultarme. Los sobrevivientes están arreglando la nave y es solo una cuestión de tiempo para que este montón de chatarra esté en condiciones suficientes de viajar a puerto seguro. Primero a La Expansión, de ahí a Marte y finalmente a la Tierra y cuando eso suceda...

Mi misión será completada. Varios millones de años de espera y el momento se acerca con celeridad. Ni los Anatemas, ni los humanos sobrevivientes podrán detenerme. El Decano pagará por lo que hizo. El orden sera restaurado...

_¡Y entonces todos seremos completos de nuevo!..._


	13. Vive sin olvidar la muerte

_**Dead Space**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Visceral Games (antes EA Redwood Shores), _**Mirror´s Edge**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Digital Illusions. No reclamo beneficio económico alguno de la publicación de esta historia.

**Capitulo Once:**

**Vive, sin olvidar la muerte.**

_Los pensamientos vuelan, pululan como enjambres,_

_Uno oprime el corazón, otro lo desgarra,_

_uno mas llora en silencio dentro de él,_

_para que ni siquiera Dios lo escuche._

**Taras Schevchenko **

_**Cubierta de personal, USM Valor,**_

_Tres horas y media antes del punto de no-retorno_

Rodrigo Cortéz hizo una seña a sus compañeros y enseguida entraron por la ennegrecida escotilla del USM Valor. El simiesco Von Alper iba al frente, moviéndose con la precisión de un hombre que ha pasado su vida en la milicia, esgrimiendo frente a sí el amenazante Acelerador de Gravitones. El morro pequeño del cañón del arma era un disuasivo categórico para los necromorfos, que ya habían sufrido estragos gracias a él. La Teniente Edwards iba atrás, a pocos pasos, esgrimiendo la cortadora de plasma y cubriendo su lado ciego, casi sin hacer ruido al moverse. La mujer los había alcanzado apenas diez minutos después de que llegaran a la cámara de descompresión que sellaba la Cubierta de Almacenaje del Ishimura (al parecer UMAS había tomado control de los sistemas de auto-reparación de la nave y había hecho un excelente trabajo poniendo a punto el monoriel).

El ingeniero latino cuidaba la retaguardia mientras trataba de mantener su mente en calma. El lugar en que estaban penetrando le ponía la carne de gallina, y agradecía secretamente que no estuviera solo en esa nueva empresa. Avanzaron unos pocos metros y se detuvieron otra vez, analizando la ruta. Mucho del camino estaba ya achicharrado y bloqueado por los escombros de las explosiones de la nave, desencadenadas cuando Isaac vino a buscar el motor de singularidad.

_- Habrá que tomar algunas cuantas desviaciones, pero no tardaremos demasiado. Cosa de diez minutos a lo sumo -_

La fría y tranquila voz de la militar le ayudo a mantenerse ecuánime, mientras avanzaban a través de los pasillos desiertos. Chispas amarillas y blancas saltaban de cajas eléctricas pegadas en las paredes a su alrededor, e iluminaban tenuemente los corredores oscuros. El olor de plástico quemado, solenoides y partes eléctricas lo invadía todo y le hacía dudar de la efectividad de los filtros de aire de su traje.

El grupo se acercó a un elevador y entre los dos hombres lograron restaurar una celda de energía, para dar poder al aparato. Su destino era la tercera cubierta superior, en donde estaba el Puente de Mando. Recordó brevemente lo que la teniente les había explicado acerca de su plan:

_- El USM Valor es una fragata espacial de clase Examire, una categoría de transportes de diseño único en la flota. En una nave común y corriente se pueden cancelar o activar los flujos de insumos a través de cubiertas enteras, por medio de comandos ordenados desde el puente de mando. Usted entenderá, señor Cortéz, como ingeniero, que una nave espacial que se precie de serlo tiene ese diseño como mínimo requisito, pensando en la eventualidad de una emergencia sin posibilidades de regreso a puerto seguro. Lo que parece una característica común al resto de las naves, es empero, una ventaja magnificada para los cincuenta y seis ejemplares de esa clase -_

_- ¿Y eso significa...? - _preguntaba el latino, sin poder ocultar su impaciencia.

_- La modularidad de este diseño es tal, que no solo se puede bloquear los insumos, sino que los propios componentes de la nave son fácilmente desmontables. Una nave cualquiera tarda por lo menos una semana en ser destripada de sus sistemas principales. Una de clase Examire es desmontada en tres días a lo sumo. La razón de esta disposición es poder fácilmente transformarla, de una fragata ligera, a una nave de guerra de mediana capacidad, o una nave de transporte de tropas, en un tiempo razonablemente corto. Eso siempre y cuando se tengan los módulos apropiados y los ingenieros capacitados para esa labor -_

_- ¿Entonces se puede desmontar la nave y sacar el combustible desde el tanque de la fragata, hasta los depósitos del área de repostaje sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo? - _inquiría Von Alper, con aire inquisitivo.

La Teniente asintió con la cabeza.

_- Para hacerlo es necesario que un oficial de alto rango este presente, o en su defecto que se tengan las claves de autorización del oficial al mando - _dijo la militar caminando en círculos, dentro de la escotilla de descompresión contigua al área de carga, adonde se había reunido con los dos hombres.

"_¿Y quien era el oficial al mando?" _los dos hombres habían cuestionado.

_- El Comandante Cadigan... pero esta muerto -_

Observaron una reacción extraña en la mujer rubia. Un síntoma de algo que la hizo reaccionar de una manera poco común: Lanzo un suspiro.

_- No se donde esta su cadáver... o si se transformo en una de esas cosas... pero se donde podemos encontrar el DRI del Teniente Comandante Archer -_

_-¿Y quien es ese? - _preguntó el hombretón alemán, en ese grueso acento teutónico tan particular.

_- Es... era... el Primer Oficial de la nave. En caso de una emergencia que involucrara al comandante, el obtenía plenos poderes de mando, y parte de ello son los códigos de modularidad -_ concluyo la Teniente

A ese acuerdo habían llegado. Y dispuestos a hacer valer esa ventaja, se habían internado en la endemoniada nave. No habían tenido que luchar hasta ese momento, lo cual era alentador aunque también sospechoso. Rodrigo no quería alterar su estado mental mas de lo necesario. El esfuerzo para concentrarse era bastante exigente. Quería dejar de lado la pesadilla que habían vivido cuando él y Ribbel se acercaron a revisar el naufragio. El sudor se apiló en su frente mientras la puerta del elevador se cerraba tras de ellos y el sonido del artilugio en movimiento le recordaba su anterior experiencia:

* * *

Habían desembarcado en la cubierta de Almacenaje y avanzado por los túneles hasta el área principal. La alerta de transmisión recibida por la (entonces inexplicablemente funcional) antena de comunicaciones los había hecho salir de la Cubierta de Población (donde habían tomado refugio temporalmente) hacia la Cubierta de Vuelo, donde esperaban se encontrara una nave de rescate de la FDT. Estaban viajando en el monoriel, cuando un severo impacto al casco de la nave los sacudió. No fue suficiente para detener su viaje, pero los puso sobre alerta.

Al llegar al cuarto central, divisaron el enorme agujero dejado por un vehículo mas pequeño, al incrustarse en el costado de la colosal nave minera. Era testamento de su robusto diseño el que no hubiera habido daños estructurales mas severos. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a la puerta contra impactos de la nimia fragata, cuando sus trajes detectaron fugas de radiación. Rodrigo volteo por encima de ellos, mientras abría la escotilla. Las municiones nucleares de las armas de la nave estrellada estaban escapándose de sus contenedores. Esos gigantescos núcleos de U-233 podían irradiar cantidades peligrosas de rayos gama en cuestión de segundos, y una sobredosis acabaría con ellos sin ningún miramiento. El latino arrastro a regañadientes a su compañera al interior de la nave, a resguardo del material peligroso, cerrando la compuerta y ordenándole al sistema de la nave sellarla, sin reparar en las nefastas pero inevitables consecuencias de su decisión...

* * *

Volvió a la realidad justo cuando la compuerta del elevador se abrió en el tercer piso. Parado frente a ellos, a escasos tres metros, estaba uno de ellos, los anteriores habitantes de la nave. Su piel blanquecina y sus miembros fornidos parecían oscilar y fluir como un espejismo. Un sonido a medio camino entre un balbuceo y una palabra salio de la boca del engendro, para después huir corriendo tan rápidamente que ninguno tuvo tiempo de alzar sus armas. La vista de la criatura le dio un escalofrío. Recordó que se movían mas rápido que cualquiera de los otros monstruos que había en la nave. Sus afiladas protuberancias no eran ninguna ilusión sin embargo, y recordó con trémulo horror la persecución...

* * *

Habían buscado sobrevivientes del accidente. Los que hallaron no duraron lo suficiente para explicarles que había pasado. Los muertos se estaban levantando, y empezaban a pulular por todas partes como hormigas rojas furiosas ante un ataque enemigo. Pudieron contener a los primeros, por la fuerza de las armas, pero después habían tenido que correr, esconderse en varios cuartos mientras las criaturas pasaban, solo para salir apresuradamente al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos.

_Disparos por doquier rompiendo el silencio de pesadilla... quejas aisladas que acababan en gritos de dolor penetrantes y helados como puntas de hielo... cuerpos caídos en posiciones anormales... rostros contraídos en muecas de angustia y desesperación... ojos repletos de miedo y dolor... testigos silentes de los horrores que habían invadido la pequeña nave... jadeos desesperados... voces de ultratumba que resonaban por los pasillos desahuciados de las cubiertas... _

Corrieron tan aprisa como pudieron. Un piso, después otro. Las luces parpadeando cuales velas azotadas por un siroco infernal. De pronto la oscuridad y la penumbra, el tacto convirtiéndose en su única guía. Podía repetir en su cabeza los gritos frenéticos de la tripulación, que a cada minuto era masacrada sin treguas ni concesiones. Cinco pasos y después un baile frenético sobre un alfombrado rojo, húmedo y espeso. A cada minuto la ansiedad acrecentándose en su mente, los latidos de su corazón presagiando el momento fatal en que sus órganos salieran de su cuerpo, ya fuera porque ellos lo arrancaran de ahí, o por su propio pánico desbocado.

Volvieron como pudieron a la escotilla de salida, peleando cada cinco metros contra grupos enteros. Al llegar a la escotilla encontraron que alguien más había removido el material peligroso. La escotilla se había desbloqueado y no les impidió el paso para salir apresuradamente. Al llegar al monoriel encontraron a Sergei acurrucado cerca de la puerta, malherido y sosteniendo de manera vacilante su rifle de pulso. El rugido de los necromorfos y una explosión en la lejanía los hizo dejar las formalidades de lado, tomar al soldado herido y subir al transporte...

* * *

La Teniente Edwards volteo a ver a su compañero de retaguardia. El rostro del latino había palidecido y podía jurar que oía los latidos de su corazón a tres metros de distancia. A ella misma le invadía el nerviosismo con esa espera tan tensa:

_- ¿Se encuentra bien señor Cortéz? -_

El ingeniero no le respondió, pero sus ojos traicionaban la tormenta de su mente:

_- ¿Señor Cortéz? - _inquirió ella de nuevo, pero solo logro sacar un gruñido del joven, que podía significar muchas cosas.

_- Antworten jetzt __Mexikaner s__cheißkerl__! -_ la voz de Von Alper retumbó alterada, si bien no había volteado a verlo ni mostraba signos de molestia. Sin embargo la tensión entre ambos hombres podía palparse cual si fuera una nata espesa rodeándolos. La británica volteo a verlo intempestivamente. No recordaba ningún motivo de disgusto entre ellos, ni nada que justificara ese comportamiento. El tono y modo de hablar del hombre no le gustaron nada.

_- Estoy... bien -_ fue todo lo que Cortéz alcanzo a decir.

_- Zurückgeblieben... -_ comentó el minero y se movió de nuevo dejando a los dos jóvenes atrás.

_**Puente de Mando, USM Valor,**_

_Tres horas antes del punto de no-regreso_

La Teniente Edwards se dio el lujo de adornar su usualmente neutral visaje, con un rostro de profunda preocupación. Sus facciones, afiladas y demacradas por la tensión de las ultimas horas, semejaban las de una pintura de las muchas que había visto en su juventud. Se recogió el cabello y jugo con él un poco, mientras esperaba los reportes de situación de la nave. Atrás de ella Von Alper y Cortéz esperaban, uno impaciente y el otro asustado.

Dejo que su mente vagara un poco, trasponiendo ese horizonte de paneles metálicos y sucios, para volver a ese cuarto por el cual se filtraba luz blanca, ese lugar con cortinas prístinas ondulando al viento, de ventanas abiertas. Esa replica falaz pero invariablemente personal y secreta del Museo del Prado de Madrid, en que se aislaba cuando así lo deseaba, guardando para sí selectas memorias de las cosas que veía...

_- Estamos listos Teniente... ¿Teniente?... ¿me escucha? -_ la voz profunda y endurecida de Von Alper la sumió de vuelta en su horrible realidad.

_- Le escucho perfectamente señor Von Alper. Vayan a la cubierta de ingeniería y desmonten el contenedor. Me asegurare de abrir una ruta para transportar la mayor cantidad posible de combustible para las maniobras -_ recalco la rubia platinada en un tono de duro reproche, mientras miraba a Cortéz y al alemán intercambiar miradas de duda que no se molestaron en ocultar.

-_- De acuerdo -_ dijo el fornido hombretón, al tiempo que la compuerta del Puente de Mando empezaba a desplegarse _- Recuerde, mantendremos contacto por radio cada veinte minutos -_

_- Godspeed... -_ dijo ella mientras ambos salían.

La mujer se quedo inmóvil por un momento, pero en cuanto los oyó alejarse se aseguró de que la Cortadora de Plasma estuviera en su lugar (pegada a uno de los paneles magnéticos de su armadura), y verificó la carga de la Soldadora de Arco que sus compañeros rescataron de la Cubierta Médica, y que había traído como arma de apoyo. Al igual que otras cosas del Ishimura, había sido hecha por Herramientas Schofield ("_El líder en herramientas de minería de uso extra-terrestre_", rezaba el eslogan). Tenía un diseño práctico y muy confiable, que fallaba solo en los casos mas extremos (algo que había agradecido de viva voz).

Enganchó el arma a su espalda y reparó de nuevo en el cadáver del Teniente Comandante Archer, al lado de la puerta, de espaldas a ella, tal y como lo había visto por ultima vez cuando estaba vivo aún. Recargado sobre la pared, como si estuviera descansando, con la mascara de su traje de batalla ocultando su rostro. El incipiente dolor de un recuerdo amenazaba con invadirla de nuevo, pero se dijo que no tenia tiempo para ello. Extrajo la micro-computadora del DRI de los espacios para almacenamiento de ese cuerpo dejado de Dios y procedió a conectarla con su propio equipo. Estableció un enlace entre el dispositivo de su traje y la pieza que había recuperado.

Unos segundos después ya había buscado las claves de desensamblado y accedía a la esquemática interfaz de seguridad, autorizando la separación de varias junturas clave de los depósitos de combustible. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos aún, así que la Teniente se aseguró de verificar otros sistemas de la nave y planear una ruta evitando los corredores bloqueados y reactivando los ascensores de servicio de la nave. Finalmente removió los seguros de posición de la ruta que los llevaría de vuelta desde el área de Ingeniería hasta la escotilla inferior frontal del Valor.

Una vez hecho esto, se levantó de su lugar acercándose al soldado muerto que le hacía macabra compañía. Quitó la careta y examino el rostro del adusto combatiente:

_Un semblante de paz en medio de un carnaval de sangre. ¡Que contradicción!_

Sus ojos de un azul límpido, le saludaron con un dejo de tranquilidad inamovible. La punzada de la envidia la golpeo con una fuerza hasta entonces desconocida para ella, pero no la amilano. La rubia platinada lanzo un largo suspiro...

_Y entonces encontró aquello por lo que había decidido regresar a la nave... la foto prensada en la mano derecha de ese hombre..._

Una sensación húmeda recorrió sus mejillas. Se sentía presa de una de esas odiadas sensaciones que lo tergiversan todo, que trastocan los pensamientos y los retuercen hasta mostrar las cosas que la gente tiene escondidas en lo mas profundo de su ser. Ese hombre, soldado, amigo y amante que yacía frente a ella, le había demostrado mas cariño y lealtad que la que su propia sangre le había proporcionado. Su mente saltó a una escena pretérita, que revivía de vez en cuando con cruel fidelidad...

_

* * *

-¿Que la especialista renunció? -_ preguntaba su padre sin poder creerlo. Había llegado a casa después de un día ajetreado y esperaba en el comedor de la cocina mientras su madre preparaba algo para él. Ella miraba parada desde el umbral de la puerta de la sala. Sus ojos no mostraban la sensación de tristeza que ennegrecía su corazón.

_- Sí. Se ha ido esta mañana. Alego que la paga que recibía no era suficiente para compensar las molestias que "nuestro asunto" le daba -_ decía su madre, tomando la posición defensiva que le había visto tantas veces cuando ambos hablaban.

"_Nuestro asunto" invariablemente se refería a ella. _

_- ¿Ofreciste doblarle el sueldo? - _preguntaba él.

_- Ofrecí triplicarlo... aún así se fue... -_ contraatacaba la mujer mirándolo a los ojos.

_- ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡es la tercera especialista en un mes!... -_ el hombre se acercaba hacia ella, su figura irguiéndose como un volcán amenazante a punto de estallar.

_- ¡Dejala en paz!... no tiene la culpa... nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubieras accedido a llevarla a terapia genética desde un principio... -_ reprochaba la mujer sentándose en la mesa desvencijada de su sala, causando sorpresa en el rostro de su padre. El semblante de la madura hembra denotaba preocupación, mezclada con ansiedad notoria.

_- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡sabes perfectamente que no podíamos pagarlo en ese entonces!, ¡aún ahora perderíamos las pocas cosas que tenemos, si nos dedicáramos a ello! -_ respingaba el, con gesto autoritario, pero con un tono de voz que denotaba remordimiento y pena profundos.

_- ¡Podía haber renunciado a todo!, ¡podíamos haber pedido un préstamo a mis padres!, ¡podíamos habernos dedicado en cuerpo y alma a curarla!... -_ su menuda madre se levantaba de la silla, su mirada fulminante atravesando a su padre de cabo a rabo, su mano cerrada en un trémulo puño. El gesto asustaba a la pequeña niña. Y la asustaría aún mas...

_- ¡Mírala!... ¡mírala maldición!, ¡es tu hija!... ¡mi hija!... ¡nuestra sangre! - _decía la mujer acercándose al varón y señalándola, su rostro lleno de rencor, enmascarando lo que tiempo después comprendería como una secreta vergüenza.

Su progenitor nunca fue muy expresivo con ella. Pero esa vez ni siquiera levantó la vista para verla. Era una decepción... lo sabía desde el día en que intento hacer cosas de su edad sin gran éxito. Lo intentaba... lo hacía lo mejor que podía. Daba todo de sí cada mañana, tarde y noche, para volver a empezar al día siguiente...

Nunca era suficiente... no para él por lo menos...

_- Ojala y nunca hubieras nacido -_ musitaba el varón agachando la cabeza en un gesto de tristeza infinita. Una bofetada cruzaba esa cara.

_¿Donde estaba su padre?... esa persona frente a ella no era su padre..._

No podía resistirlo. Solo tenía siete años. Salia corriendo para tratar de atenuar el súbito e inexplicable dolor que la atenazaba, pero la opresión en su pecho se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, como los embates del mar agitado cuando se acerca una tormenta. Era eso lo que ocurría dentro de si, una sensación helada y de vacío que la corrompía. Salia de la casa sin poder contener el llanto.

Corría y corría hasta que ya no podía más. Dejaba que el agua que brotaba de sus ojos la bañara y arruinara el único de los vestidos que aún tenía intacto. Era su vestido favorito... No le importaba en lo mas mínimo...

_Solo tenía siete años..._

Su padre, al igual que el resto de su familia se habían desvanecido poco a poco de su vida, cuando entro al programa de Soldados Especiales, por recomendación de un viejo conocido de su abuelo. No le estaba permitido salir de las instalaciones de la base de la FDT situadas en Bristol, cerca del estuario del río Severn. A pesar de la magnifica vista del puente Clifton, su reclusión permanente para recibir terapia genética y desarrollar sus capacidades la mantenía aislada, con solo visitas una vez cada navidad.

El primer año su mal llamado "padre", su madre y sus parientes fueron a verla. Por fin destacaba en algo y podía decir que era el "orgullo de la familia", mas importante que las tonteras que su bobalicona prima pudiera inspirar.

El siguiente año no fue a verla mas que su madre. Su padre no se presento, y su madre pretextó, con voz dubitativa, que lo había dejado en casa, aliviándose de un severo resfriado. Se repitió a si misma durante toda la cena, que no le importaba demasiado...

El tercer año solo fueron a verla sus tíos, para avisarle que su madre había perecido en un accidente de transporte, cuando viajaban desde Londres, vía tren. Su padre no había podido ser localizado en ningún lugar. Engañarse ella misma acerca de que no le importaba le costo mucho trabajo esa vez...

El cuarto año nadie vino a verla... y las lagrimas tanto tiempo pospuestas, tanto tiempo negadas, fluyeron como el agua del Canal de Bristol.

Fue ahí cuando conoció a Archer (Alférez de Navío Archer en ese entonces). Se acercó a ella cuando maldecía su suerte en silencio. Lo ultimo que le faltaba era un tonto que tratara de consolarla. Pero ese rubio y pálido joven larguirucho, a la sazón su mejor amigo, fue demasiado insistente...

En poco tiempo la convenció para que fueran a la fiesta de la institución, mientras amenazaba con hacerla reír a base de chistes malos. En principio le pareció antipático y engreído, malo para bailar y menos sutil aún para reír. Pero a la larga varias cosas, en especial ese acento extraño que parecía ponerle eles a algunas palabras y arrastrar las erres, y esa facilidad que tenía para alegrar a los que estaban en derredor, le parecieron fascinantes.

A partir de esa nochebuena y por cinco años más no estuvo sola. Y cuando se enteró de que el joven Archer era sobrino de ese hombre, ya entrado en años, que siempre se detenía junto a ella para ver como estaba, que invariablemente tenía tiempo para dedicarle una sonrisa, y al cual la marinería se refería siempre respetuosamente como Comandante Cadigan, se alegró de sobre manera. Fue en la ultima fiesta que paso en las instalaciones de la FDT cuando tomaron esa foto...

_Esa foto... de todas las cosas que podría haber encontrado en la nave maldita... tenía que encontrar ese recuerdo... esa imagen donde están ella y él, posando... ella con (nunca lo olvidará) esa sonrisa un poco forzada que hablaba de su ligero disgusto hacia las cámaras, él con ese gesto alegre que le granjeaba las simpatías de todos, y el Comandante Cadigan sancionando el momento desde atrás, con ese visaje paternal tan característico..._

* * *

Volteo a ver de nuevo el rostro del oficial. Su semblante de paz tocó una fibra sensible en ella. No atinaba a explicar porque. Se sentó frente a él y dejo caer otra lagrima. Otra furtiva lagrima. No podía hacer nada más por ese hombre. Un gesto fútil, según declaraba su lado mas racional. Inútil a todas luces...

Contuvo las ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle cuanto lamentaba haber sobrevivido en lugar de acompañarlo a su interminable viaje. Ahogo el sentimiento de impotencia que le venía al recordar como las cosas no habían terminado como ambos deseaban. Hizo trizas la idea de la casa que iban a compartir cuando regresaran a la Tierra, de las ventanas con cortinas de seda y sabanas de lino limpio que adornaban las camas de su hogar. Los muebles de tapices hermosos que brotaban de su desbocada imaginación. La imagen del niño rubio que jugaba en la estancia de la casa.

_Todo lo que pudo ser y no fue, lo que ella sentía, lo que quería se perdió en el abismo del recuerdo..._

El recuerdo del hombre que había creído en ella le atenazó cruelmente. Se acercó a él y besó suavemente sus labios, exorcizando la sensación de vacío que la restringía. Se incorporo en un instante y al observarlo de nuevo fijamente, las imágenes de las posibilidades le asaltaron una ultima vez. Tomó la foto de la mano del cadáver y la volteó para ver la ya desvanecida dedicatoria a pluma que hizo ella misma después de la fiesta. Suspiró fuertemente y guardó con cuidado el memorial en uno de sus bolsillos de almacenaje.

Se levanto por encima del dolor y se encerró en si misma de nuevo. Las blancas paredes de su rincón personal del Museo del Prado se volvieron a erigir para contener sus sentimientos. No podía permitirse sentir mas. Un dolor de semejante grado terminaría por destruirla...

El comunicador de su traje sonó, y le dio la excusa perfecta para volver a ser ella misma... el viviente maniquí al que poco parecía importarle el mundo.

_**Bodega de Almacenaje, Sub-cubierta de Ingeniería, USM Valor,**_

_Dos horas y cuarenta minutos antes del punto orbital de no-regreso._

Tal y como habían establecido, Rodrigo Cortéz estaba realizando la primera llamada de verificación a la Teniente Edwards. Mientras el joven mexicano realizaba el chequeo, Von Alper se acercaba a la puerta de la bodega de almacenaje. Según los registros de la nave ahí estaban las herramientas necesarias para desmontar el contenedor de combustible. También podía haber una cantidad considerable de necromorfos, y era muy posible que Von Alper, Yuschenko o como quiera que ese viejo se hubiera llamado antes de su muerte, hubiera dudado antes de abrir esa compuerta.

El Emisario era ellos y a la vez no era ninguno. No le atenazaba el miedo a lo desconocido, a él, que había vivido una literal eternidad y visto millones de acontecimientos. No podía usar sus enormes capacidades encerrado en ese cuerpo desvencijado, pero conocía a los Anatemas demasiado bien como para esperar una sorpresa. Además, la improvisada arma que había encontrado le parecía un juguete interesante. No era comparable a los blasones que le trajeron gloria como conquistador de incontables mundos y razas, pero funcionaba bien en su tarea de mantener a los _anetsk' _ alejados de ellos.

Los _anetsk' ... _un estremecimiento recorrió su ser.

_El antiguo nombre suena mas terrible una vez que no queda nadie para recordarlo... _

El alienígeno matusalén abrió la puerta de la bodega y encontró varios pertrechos: Sustancias químicas, equipo de ingeniería, cables, tubos, derivaciones y otras cosas. También había filtraciones de materia viscosa, que daban un olor a rancio y a muerte fresca. Ahí, escondido entre los pertrechos, había una serie de maletines que contenían herramientas. El Emisario los tomó y salió de la bodega, cerrando la puerta, mientras Cortéz montaba guardia.

Se encaminaron hacia el área de Ingeniería, donde la rubia platinada les había dicho que estaba el contenedor de combustible. Esas criaturas... esos humanos... eran unas cosas sumamente ingeniosas, llenas de recursos. El Emisario recordaba a su propia raza cuando los veía. El eco perdido de una época mas feliz vino de inmediato a su cabeza. La majestad del _Kaysrut'yun yev hazar aregak_ lo tomo desprevenido, haciendo que los corredores débilmente iluminados transmutaran en las ciclópeas y majestuosas salas de su ya perdido hogar.

Se vio a si mismo engalanado con su uniforme verde y plata, con las medallas de incontables guerras peleadas a lo largo de mil doscientos años de su juventud, incrustadas a lo largo de su piel. Orgulloso como siempre, mientras se presentaba ante la... ¿cúpula militar?... ¿gobierno?... ¿ordenanza?... ¡sí, eso es!... la Ordenanza del Imperio mas grande que las criaturas sapientes hubieran conocido jamás.

Su memoria le estaba fallando poco a poco. Sabía, desde que reanimó el cuerpo de ese hombre ya en las postrimerías de su ínfima vida, que sus propios recuerdos se estaban perdiendo poco a poco. La inexorable entropía estropeándolo todo. En eso no eran parecidos. Su antiguo cuerpo era resistente a la degradación, tanto como lo eran la materia solida. La "muerte natural" que los humanos temían tanto, visitaba al pueblo Orionte después de mucho tiempo..

La belicosidad y agresividad de su gente, sin embargo, eran puntos en común por los cuales era fácil sentirse identificado. Su raza, al igual que ellos, había peleado en guerras desde la superficie de su mundo hasta los confines del universo y sus conquistas habían traído luz y prosperidad a los rincones mas alejados del _gagat'naket:_ "El Pináculo". Sus remotos ancestros vivieron una odisea, peleando contra sus enemigos y contra la extinción total.

"_Mor bolor paterazmneri"_, _la madre de todas las guerras..._

Y al final de las hostilidades, como honrando a su tenacidad incansable, el ultimo de sus enemigos, una criatura tan antigua y temible que fue dejada de los registros del lor de los oriontides, les dio el Monolito Negro.

El Emisario no reparó en que Cortéz le hablaba, ensimismado como estaba en su borrosa y fugaz memoria, hasta que el joven latino lo zarandeo suavemente. El alienígeno volteo a verlo con una mirada fiera, que despertó una mueca de extrañeza en el otro, pero después suavizó el semblante, maldiciendo por dentro que se hubiera dejado extasiar por los recuerdos.

Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos más, hasta que llegaron a la sala de repostaje en medio de la cubierta de Ingeniería. El latino iluminó el cuarto con la luz que provenía de su arma, haciendo retroceder la oscuridad. No dijo nada, pero volteo a ver a su compañero, indicándole que no estaban solos. El Emisario ya lo sabía, aunque no se molestó en confirmarlo. Podía ver las siluetas de los Anatemas, iluminadas en el amarillo malsano de su visión calórica, desde que entraron. Se escondían entre las cajas y los ductos de ventilación. No querían atacarlo, y al verlo venir se alejaban de él, como los peces pequeños se alejan de los peces grandes. Podía verlos escudriñando desde sus lugares, con sus miradas de odio e incertidumbre, su supremacía cuestionada, pero con poca o ninguna esperanza de recuperar el honor perdido.

Cortéz se acercó a las fuentes de poder y uso una de las baterías portátiles que venían en las cajas de herramientas, para hacer una derivación a los circuitos de iluminación. Poco a poco la luz mortecina sustituyó a la oscuridad y los rincones lejanos dejaron ver la multitud de cadáveres que yacían apilados ahí. El Emisario se figuró la escena: Los Anatemas intentaban reproducirse y su presencia les había echado a perder el esfuerzo. Estaban indecisos entre atacar en masa o esperar a ver si la criatura peligrosa se retiraba. Desde que la Mente Colmena muriera, les costaba mas trabajo tomar esas decisiones.

Hubo un rezagado sin embargo, que se acercó hacia ellos. Un merodeador, que los veía desafiante, desde la parte superior de una máquina de bombeo. Ciertamente la criatura no conocía el miedo. Gateo a toda prisa, sus pequeños pies transportándolo a gatas mientras soltaba chillidos agudos que pondrían la carne de gallina a muchos. Se lanzo hacia el Emisario con sus tentáculos desenroscados, tres punzantes aguijones dispuestos a perforar su cuerpo.

Rodrigo vio la escena como si sucediera en cámara lenta. La criatura se abalanzaba contra su compañero, y el no reaccionaba para defenderse. Von Alper en cambio, no estaba ni remotamente desprevenido. Un paso al lado y la embestida del monstruo falló miserablemente. Con una velocidad sorprendente el teutón disparó su arma desde la cadera. Sin retroceso, sin desvíos, sin perder tiempo. La criatura, que había pasado a su lado sin rozarlo siquiera, recibió la descarga del Acelerador de Gravitones a quemarropa. La fuerza del disparo elongo el cuerpo del no-muerto, deformando sus facciones y arrancando sus tentáculos inmisericordemente de su pequeño torso, y lo impulso hasta el otro extremo del cuarto, estrellándose aparatosamente contra la pared y dejando un gigantesco manchón de sangre que se extendió hacia el suelo cuando el cadáver inerte cayo. Ni un quejido, su final fue fulminante.

El disfrazado alienígena levantó la vista y esbozó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción que le pasó desapercibida al latino. Volvió a ver a las rejillas y ductos de aire del cuarto sin encontrar señales de ninguna otra figura. El joven desplegó su arma y se preparó para lo peor, pero una mueca de su compañero lo hizo bajar el artilugio. Von Alper negaba con la cabeza y había comentado en voz suficientemente alta, que no los molestarían por un rato.

Mientras trabajaban en desmontar el tanque contenedor que transportarían hasta el Ishimura, el Emisario volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos.

* * *

El Monolito Negro era el regalo del enemigo derrotado, y les trajo prosperidad. Los vio crecer, expandirse, desarrollarse. Durante cientos de miles de años inundo con riqueza, honores y luz al pueblo Orionte. A la sombra de la reliquia medraron y se hicieron fuertes. Su presencia los iluminó poco a poco. De ella aprendieron artes civilizadoras que después habrían de enseñar al resto del universo. Su desarrollo los enseño a fabricar armas, naves y otros sorprendentes ingenios que sobrepasaban todo lo conocido.

Las imágenes eran borrosas en ese punto, pero el Emisario percibía escenas de viajes entre las estrellas y las galaxias. Podía mencionar los nombres de cien colonias, de entre las miles de ellas que abarcan la vastedad del "Pináculo".

Y entonces sucedió que mientras exploraban el universo, dieron con algo extraño...

Aislado en un cúmulo colindante con s_ahmanagitsy tesaneli luysi, _"el límite de la luz visible", esa barrera teórica que delimitaba el final del universo iluminado, obscurecido hasta el extremo por cantidades masivas de polvo estelar, se encontró un planeta remoto, muerto y desolado, vagando a la deriva, lejos de cualquier estrella. Un planeta de rotación retrograda. El Emisario había visto ejemplos de esos planetas, habiendo recorrido una gran parte del universo, así que una singularidad de esa clase no le resultaba extraña.

Al revisar la superficie con los sensores de largo alcance, encontraron que estaba lleno de polvo y radiación. Y aún así, distinguible entre las nubes grises que cubrían la totalidad del cuerpo celeste, se encontraron ruinas. Edificaciones gigantescas, construcciones grandilocuentes que hablaban de una cultura cuyas pretéritas glorias le habían sobrevivido.

Había conocido muchas civilizaciones en su vida. Había visto a las Ballenas Medusa, cuyas mentes dominaban cuerpos gasificados ideales para sobrevivir en planetas con altos niveles de radiación y gravedad, y que tenían una bio-luminiscencia particular, como las criaturas del ancho mar de su mundo natal.

Había conversado con los Guardianes de Endia, el planeta tecnológico, cuyos habitantes habían evolucionado hacia la vida inorgánica en busca de una trascendencia verdadera.

Departió con los Titerotes, esas criaturas manipuladoras y ventajosas que planeaban esquemas a largo plazo conforme a su retorcida conveniencia.

Admiró las maravillas de los Proteanos, una raza de seres sapientes que construyeron obras tan magnificas y monumentales como las de su mismo pueblo.

Su memoria fallida le insinuó que hubo otros pueblos, tan grandes y maravillosos como el suyo, engrandeciendo el Pináculo con su existencia misma.

Y sin embargo nada pudo prepararlo para el encuentro que tuvo en la superficie, con la parodia de vida que allí subsistía. Su ferocidad rebasaba lo conocido, y en pocos instantes amenazaron la supervivencia del pequeño grupo de reconocimiento que envió a revisar. Pero la tecnología superior de su tropas, y su propia experiencia sacaron adelante la misión.

La siguiente expedición a la superficie fue mejor preparada. La Ordenanza de Guerra Oriontide había dado la orden explicita de traer información o muestras de las culturas vivas o extintas que se encontraran en los viajes. El Emisario mismo decidió que era necesario establecer una presencia en el planeta y capturar un espécimen de la fauna local. Los científicos que iban en la expedición se mostraron muy interesados, pues pocas criaturas en el _gagat'naket_ habían resultado tan agresivas como estas. Mas temprano que tarde se presento la oportunidad y los especialistas destruyeron un grupo pequeño de criaturas, capturando varias más, para cumplir el requisito.

Lo que los científicos sociales descubrieron sin embargo, los intrigo aún mas. Las muestras de información que encontraron revelaron una civilización muy adelantada. No tanto como el pueblo Orionte, pero no menos magnifica. Y en el centro de esos datos descansaba una especie de escritura ritual, idéntica a los símbolos que adornaban el cuerpo de la reliquia mas sagrada de su pueblo: El Monolito Negro

La conmoción hizo presa de ellos. El Emisario restringió el envío de noticias al Imperio, hasta que hubiera más información al respecto. Al cabo de varios años, los cuando los lingüistas e ingenieros sociales y científicos hubieron reunido datos substanciales, el Emisario se decidió a regresar al corazón de su civilización. La información del descubrimiento y el espécimen planteaban serias preguntas acerca del desarrollo y posible destino del pueblo Orionte, y el Emisario tenía curiosidad por saber lo que esa información podía significar...

* * *

El alienígena volvió a la realidad cuando Cortéz le dijo que estaban listos para sacar el tanque de combustible. El cilindro de unos cinco metros de largo, era muy pesado para que solo un obrero lo manipulara con el módulo cinético. Dos trabajadores sin embargo, podían transportarlo fácilmente. El antiguo guerrero, que había estado trabajando por inercia, le hizo una seña con la cabeza al humano. El joven latino activo su comunicador y estableció contacto con la Teniente Edwards, quien le informó del camino que había despejado hacia una de las escotillas mayores del frente de la nave. También les dijo que estaba a punto de alcanzarlos.

El DRI de Rodrigo estableció un enlace de datos con ella y el mapa de la nave se actualizó con la ruta que la Teniente había creado para ellos. Verificaron por última vez que todo estuviera en orden y revisaron el reloj de trabajo. Les quedaba menos de una hora y cuarenta minutos para llevar el combustible hasta la cubierta de Ingeniería del Ishimura.

Se colocaron en los extremos del tubo, ajustaron las pesadas armas que llevaban a sus espaldas y activaron sus módulos cinéticos. Una esfera de energía se estableció alrededor del depósito y el contenedor se volvió tan ligero como el aire. La puerta de la bodega se abrió, revelando a la Teniente, con la Soldadora de Arco en las manos.

_- Vámonos ya. El tiempo se nos acaba rápido -_

A esa voz, los tres personajes echaron a andar por los solitarios y oscuros corredores. Una de las rápidas criaturas trató de salirles al paso, pero se encontró con una descarga de alta intensidad del arma de la mujer, y lo único que quedo del monstruo fue una pila de carne chamuscada y maloliente. Un saltador trató de emboscarlos, pero un movimiento de mano de la Teniente y el módulo de estasis de su traje lanzó una descarga que paralizó al atacante. Un par de tiros de la cortadora de plasma y la amenaza acabo. Después de eso no los atacaron por otro tramo.

Mientras andaban, el Emisario trató de recordar su llegada a _Nefrit Tsaghki_, la ciudad principal del Imperio. Las imágenes se entrecortaban en ciertos lugares y su mente no alcanzaba a identificar ciertas señas y frases rituales. Lo que si recordó fue a los Oriontides congregados al desfile de su llegada, por la calzada principal. Los destellos multicolores de la urbe, con su chillona alegría, le dieron la bienvenida. La gente se asombraba al paso del vehículo con el tanque principal, que llevaba a las criaturas hostiles que habían capturado, permanentemente congeladas en estasis.

Caminó regiamente hasta el frente de la sede de gobierno. La gran construcción de cúpulas largas cual si fuera una catedral, recortadas contra el atardecer rojo, anaranjado y negro de los tres soles de su planeta madre, de paredes sólidas hechas de materiales extraños y preciosos que habrían hecho palidecer al oro, plata y joyas de este nuevo universo, enmarcaba la figura del Monolito Negro que velaba por todos ellos desde la explanada principal.

Lo único que el Emisario no podría olvidar, fue el momento en que la comitiva detuvo su viaje frente al Monolito e hizo el saludo ritual a su apócrifa deidad. En el momento en que sus manos hacían el símbolo de la buena fortuna, le pareció oír una voz. Un sonido viejo, descarnado, carcomido por el tiempo, como el atenuado rumor de piedras siendo fracturadas por una fuerza sobrehumana. Era a partes iguales los pensamientos y susurros de las Ballenas Medusas y las agudas transmisiones de datos de los Guardianes, los pensamientos y frases claras de los Proteanos y los devaneos apagados y secretos de los Titerotes...

_Y tenía la meliflua malevolencia de una voz maldita..._

La sabiduría y años de vida de su raza no lo habían preparado para una voz así. Ni para el hecho de que solo el parecía haberla oído, tan potente y clara como lo había hecho. Su mente no dio crédito a lo que sus oídos le transmitían. Los otros miembros de su comitiva no repararon en su gesto descompuesto, pero nunca pudo olvidar la sensación de decidida maldad que le atenazó de manera insistente. Nunca podría...

_El final de su universo entero acababa de empezar..._

El rostro de Von Alper se contrajo en una mueca que parecía dolor y nostalgia a un tiempo. Rodrigo no pudo evitar mirar ese rostro súbitamente envejecido mientras caminaban, y una corazonada le advirtió que algo estaba muy mal. La Teniente también lo miró en ese instante, pero si noto algo en el arrugado judío-alemán, le paso desapercibido. Cuando el camino abierto por la mujer los llevo cerca de la compuerta de salida, se detuvieron mientras la militar introducía las ordenes pertinentes y se cercioraba de que no hubiera mas enemigos cerca. Mientras ella trabajaba, Cortéz miró a su compañero y pregunto tímidamente:

_- Dawid, ¿que pasa?, ¿en que estas pensando? -_

_- En nada especial muchacho. Viejos e inútiles recuerdos. Hazle un favor a este carcamán y __cuentale: ¿Que van a hacer con el Monolito?, me parece que los oí mencionar algo sobre el -_ la voz cansada le sonó a Rodrigo como si incontables años hubieran caído sobre su compañero.

_- Eso... mira... el Monolito puede aislar a las criaturas... crear un campo de contención en un área, para evitar que se nos acerquen. Según lo que nos dijo Isaac Clarke, es como una máquina, una muy sofisticada. Vamos a traerlo de vuelta a la nave y activarlo para que nos proteja -_

La cara de Von Alper se endureció de súbito y una mueca de no disimulado dolor estrujó su rostro. Su mente fue traspasada brutalmente por las imágenes de los estudios que el Decano había hecho de la reliquia, la activación del Monolito, el súbito escape de los Anatemas y el caos que crearon en la ciudad. Y recordó la última frase del Decano antes que se decidiera a activar el artefacto.

_- Ella nos protegerá -_

Sufrió lo indecible de nuevo, reviviendo los incontables millones de años que la reliquia lo había mantenido vivo, separando su cuerpo y su mente. Destrozando su estancia mortal y procediendo a impartirle un conocimiento que lo volvió loco y que fracturó su mente hasta hacerla casi añicos, solo para volver a reunirla otra vez, al cabo de incontables años.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde. Ese artefacto, regalo de una criatura maliciosa y temible, que le había dado esperanza y paz a su pueblo por incontables años, había destruido el universo. Cuando el Decano lo activó, el artefacto los había salvado, conservando vivos a él y a otros, mientras lanzaba "el Pináculo" que había conquistado, que le había dado honores y fortuna, que había dominado por la gloria del pueblo Orionte, al vacío de la descomposición sub-cuántica. A la broma triste y cruel de la entropía irreversible e irreparable, aún para él, Oriontide de vida cuasi-eterna e inconmensurable conocimiento.

_¡Gracias a esa maldita piedra, soy una broma cósmica de mal gusto!..._

* * *

La Teniente abrió la compuerta, el ruido de los vapores de sellado inundando el ambiente. Bajo un poco por la rampa principal que se había desplegado desde la nave, adentrándose en la zona de gravedad cero del almacenamiento y frió a un par de merodeadores que estaban desprevenidos. Hizo una seña hacia sus compañeros de que iba a adelantarse para revisar el camino. No volteo a ver la respuesta.

Sin embargo, a través de su comunicador llegaron ruidos, viciados por la estática del lugar: Un rugido grotesco, un sonido metálico y unos gemidos ahogados. La Teniente sintió el miedo inundar sus venas. Corrió de regreso a la nave para verificar la situación.

El contenedor cilíndrico que los dos hombres traían rodó en su dirección, precipitándose por la rampa y forzándola a esquivar el enorme tubo apresuradamente. Cuando terminó de subir, encontró a Von Alper sosteniendo del cuello a Cortéz por encima de su cabeza con su mano izquierda, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo aparente. El latino forcejeaba inútilmente para soltarse del singularmente fuerte brazo de su compañero, mientras profería gemidos ahogados. Con la mano derecha el hombre apuntó hacia ella el Acelerador de Gravitones. La Teniente cayó en la cuenta de lo peligrosa que era su situación. Apenas alcanzo a saltar mientras el hombretón rubio disparaba a pocos metros de ella. El cono de ataque del arma no era particularmente grande, pero si lo suficiente para proyectarla con fuerza incontrolable hasta la pared contraria del cuarto. La mujer se estrelló en la pared metálica, soltando sus armas, y no se recuperó inmediatamente.

El Emisario no soltó al azorado Cortéz y, al contrario, usando su propia arma, asesto sendos golpes contra el cuerpo de su adversario y después lo azoto un par de veces contra las paredes internas de la rampa. Si su presa aún estaba consciente, no le importo en lo absoluto. Arrojó el cuerpo de su adversario haciéndole compañía al de la Teniente, que flotaba inconsciente en el espacio en gravedad cero de la gigantesca bodega.

El fornido y chaparro minero bajo la rampa y cargo el cilindro de combustible, como quien carga un saco de plumas. Enseguida lo arrojó contra los jóvenes, quienes se estaban recuperando. La militar se despabilo justo a tiempo, activando su modulo de estasis en el momento en que el gigantesco tubo se les venía encima. La azulada carga anti-entropica alcanzó a atenuar el movimiento del bólido justo a tiempo. Al mismo tiempo Rodrigo hizo un doloroso esfuerzo y neutralizo la inercia del proyectil con su módulo cinético.

No obstante, el Emisario no se detuvo a esperarlos. En un segundo estuvo sobre ellos, lanzándose a gran velocidad y golpeando a la Teniente salvajemente con el Acelerador. Propino a Cortéz una patada que lo propulsó contra el suelo, estrellándolo inmisericordemente y dejando su silueta delineada en los paneles metálicos.

El pequeño hombre alemán se engancho en el suelo con las botas magnéticas que eran parte de sus atavíos. Caminó acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa mortal en el rostro. Cortéz se puso trabajosamente en pie para enfrentarlo. Tomó la Sierra de Disco de su espalda y disparó varias veloces sierras circulares hacia él, pero el alienígena ni se inmuto siquiera. La primera de ellas se incrustó en su mano desprotegida, pero en respuesta movió de manera acorde el arma de gravitones y el disparo de aceleración detuvo las otras mortales cuchillas, haciéndolas rebotar hacia las paredes del inmenso cuarto. Sin permitirle disparar otra andanada, lo tomó del brazo que sostenía el arma y lo torció en un ángulo casi imposible. Un crujido seco y un aullido de dolor después, el joven latino soltó la sierra motorizada. El Emisario le dio un golpe en la base del traje y la cuellera se dobló visiblemente.

Dejó a Rodrigo mientras este trataba en vano de sacar el metal del recubrimiento de kevlar que constituía el forro interior del traje, el metal penetrando la tela y cortando su cuello inexorablemente. Enseguida le dio la espalda y se acerco a la Teniente Edwards, que flotaba a la deriva, semi-inconsciente. El alienígena la jaló del brazo, acercándola hacia si y echándola a su hombro. Caminó con paso firme hacia el panel de control que controlaba la escotilla inferior de carga. Los paquetes de mineral refinado que eran almacenados en esa bahía específica se sacaban de la nave por medio de esa compuerta. Mientras tecleaba algunas ordenes en el panel de mandos, oyó un susurro por encima de los gemidos angustiados y frenéticos del mexicano:

_- ¿Por qué? -_

La pregunta provenía del magullado cuerpo de la joven. Sonriendo, divertido por la situación, tomo a la militar por el cuello mientras terminaba de teclear las instrucciones que abrirían las puertas de esa bahía de carga hacia la negrura del vacío. Dándose el lujo de la indulgencia levantó la careta de la máscara de la mujer, mirando sus ojos verdes estremecerse de impotencia ante la sujeción de su poderoso adversario.

_- ¿Por qué?, ¡¿preguntas por qué, criatura débil?... satisfaré tu malsana curiosidad y te explicaré -_ dijo el Emisario, sin molestarse ya en ocultar su identidad. Suspiró hondamente y cerró los ojos, mientras sostenía a la militar sin acabar con ella.

_- Esa maldita piedra roja que flota en el espacio, es una replica malhadada de un artefacto mas viejo que tu universo y el mío juntos... cuando mi pueblo descubrió el secreto de su funcionamiento, experimentamos con su enorme poder. Ya eramos grandes antes de ello, pero los secretos del "kronakan patkeraky" nos pusieron por encima de todas las otras razas del universo -_

Espero a que la rubia comentara algo, pero el silencio fue la única respuesta entre ellos. Sin importarle demasiado continuo:

_- A la larga empero, la reliquia nos traicionó. Propició la destrucción de todo lo que conocía... ¡absolutamente todo lo que conocía! - _se detuvo un momento y miró a su alrededor como evocando algo en su memoria. No perdió demasiado tiempo en ello _- El universo entero colapso ante mis ojos. Todo se fue como dicen ustedes... al demonio... pero una broma cruel me hizo sobrevivir. ¡Fui perdonado por esa malévola entidad!, ¡observé todas las cosas deteriorarse y desaparecer, por la acción de esa maldita piedra!, ¡y ahora ustedes vienen y dicen que deben activarla para poder sobrevivir! -_

La furia lo asaltó sin tregua. La Teniente observo el rostro del fornido hombre tornarse de un pálido intenso, con las venas saltándose en la translúcida cara. La presión sobre su cuello se acrecentó y el aire le empezó a faltar. Ya no oía los gemidos de Rodrigo Cortéz y no podía ver su DRI para averiguar si estaba vivo o no. De pronto un súbito cambio de presión y una ráfaga de aire violenta le indicaron que el lunático había abierto la compuerta inferior de carga. Pudo ver la acción del ebullismo actuando sobre él, como el cuerpo del hombre se ensanchaba rápidamente, sangre manando de su nariz y oídos, y sobre sus labios y ojos se formaba una fina escarcha. Si hubiera sido humano habría muerto en pocos segundos. La Teniente dudaba seriamente que quien estaba frente a ella hubiera sido humano alguna vez.

_- Voy a destruir ese maldito artefacto. ¡No voy a volver a la oscuridad!, ¡no voy a volver! - _dijo el Emisario con voz frenética.

Dicho esto puso a la militar sobre el agujero de vacío y la soltó. Pudo ver la llamada del miedo reflejada en el rostro de la mujer. Sus ojos no daban lugar a dudas. La vio alejarse rápidamente de la nave, mientras musitaba algo que nunca llego a escuchar. Su cuerpo delgado se agitaba mientras la negrura del vacío la envolvía. En pocos segundos dejo de debatirse y el Emisario ya no se molestó en averiguar más.

_Un corazón sacrificado a dioses impíos para evitar la destrucción..._


	14. Sombra de una duda

_**Dead Space**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Visceral Games (antes EA Redwood Shores), _**Mirror´s Edge**_ y sus personajes son una propiedad de Digital Illusions (DICE). No reclamo beneficio económico alguno de la publicación de esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo Doce:**

**Sombra de una duda.**

_**Monoriel del USG Ishimura, en ruta a la Cubierta de Almacenaje.**_

_Tres horas y cuarenta minutos antes de punto orbital de no retorno. _

Isaac daba vueltas de lado a lado del monoriel, mientras este se acercaba inexorablemente a la estación que enlazaba con la Cubierta de Almacenaje. La tensión estaba haciendo estragos en él y francamente ya no podía evitarlo. Había tenido varios sustos la primera vez que llegó a la nave, y ciertamente estaba tratando de hacer hasta lo imposible para no caer de nuevo en el juego mental de la reliquia. Pero eso se estaba volviendo progresivamente más difícil.

Volvió a dudar de la bondad de haberse dejado llevar por su compasión y regresar por sus actuales compañeros. El horror se estaba acumulando en su mente y poco podía hacer para librarse de él. Ya ni siquiera el recuerdo del semblante angelical de Nicole le daba consuelo. Parecía que los momentos que hubieran pasado juntos hacía unas horas nada más, hubieran acaecido hacía ya una eternidad. Y a la luz de los últimos acontecimientos parecían mas lejanos aún. Hizo rápidamente memoria, rastreando cual de los últimos sucesos era el que le estaba causando semejante tensión. No pudo recordar ninguno en concreto.

Miró a la Teniente Edwards, perdida como estaba en solo dios sabe que rincón de su solitaria mente. Sus verdes ojos no daban pista alguna del lugar donde su conciencia se había transportado y si el mundo giraba a su alrededor, ella no parecía darse cuenta.

Sergei se había acurrucado en el otro extremo del vagón, y tomaba una pequeña siesta. Lo único que lo distinguía de los cadáveres del resto de la nave, era el lento, pausado y monótono movimiento de su pecho al respirar, demasiado lento en apariencia para un hombre de talla tan grande. Isaac vio que aun sostenía el rifle de pulso en las manos (probablemente parte de su condicionamiento como soldado) y lo dejó descansar. Era mejor que estuviera fresco y despejado en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

Trató de imitar a sus dos compañeros y dejo que su mente vagara a los sucesos que los habían traído hasta allí...

* * *

_**Nido del Capitán, Puente del USG Ishimura,**_

_Veinte minutos antes..._

_- Esto es una locura -_ murmuró en un tono bajo, sentado como estaba en la silla de mando del puente de la nave. La vista del convulsionado Aegis VII, procedente del panel de cristacero que dominaba la habitación, dejaba ver las convulsiones tectónicas del planeta. Donde antes se apreciaba la colonia, ahora había un maremagno de fuego y caos que era el obscuro recordatorio de que el tiempo se les estaba acabando poco a poco.

_- Exactamente ese fue mi primer pensamiento señor Clarke -_ la voz de la asiática Ribbel llegó detrás de ellos. La espigada mujer paseaba de aquí para allá como autentico animal enjaulado. Parecía tranquila, pero no había mas que observarla un poco para encontrar las notas de ansiedad en su comportamiento. Sergei solo acertaba a mirarla pasear por la habitación mientras, sentado en uno de los extremos del cuarto, se dedicaba a desarmar su arma y a darle mantenimiento.

_- ¡Controlese señorita Connors! -_ dijo el ingeniero volteando a verla y poniendo un rostro serio que pocas veces le habían visto.

_- ¡Pero si ya debería de haberse dado cuenta de que esta "loquita" esta poniéndose en riesgo!, ¡y a nosotros con ella! -_ la asiática reviró inmediatamente. La aludida hizo caso omiso del comentario.

_- Teniente... - _preguntó Isaac, desestimando el comentario de su compañera_ - Vuelva a repetirnos por favor... ¿qué es lo que va a hacer? -_ dirigiéndose a la británica, mientras suspiraba.

_- Acompañar a Rodrigo Cortéz y a su compañero Von Alper al USM Valor, donde van a recolectar el hidrógeno metálico de las reservas de combustible, para re-abastecer los tanques de esta nave -_ aclaró la Teniente sin inmutarse. Sus ojos verdes se fijaban en algún punto de la pared y su rostro no daba señales de ninguna clase de emoción.

Isaac agito la cabeza. Aún le costaba creerlo. Cuando la semi-autística oficial se lo dijo la primera vez, supo casi sin dudar que iba a ser la única manera de seguir adelante. Si no traían ese combustible, bien podían darse por muertos:

_- ¿Porque insiste en acompañarlos?, ¿que puede hacer usted para ayudarles en una labor de ingeniería que ha admitido sin dudarlo, desconoce casi en su totalidad? -_

_- ¡Porque ha perdido la cabeza completamente!, ¡por eso! -_ dijo la pelinegra espigada, haciendo una mueca de puro desprecio.

_- Ribbel... -_ la voz del ucraniano se oía tranquila y recompuesta. Isaac agradeció la calma con que el juvenil soldado estaba tomando las cosas. Las anteriores horas habían sido poco amables con ellos y lo último que necesitaban era explotar unos contra otros.

_- Señor Clarke, tengo razones para pensar que puedo facilitarles el trabajo, utilizando algunos medios de la nave... -_

_**Unos minutos después:**_

_- Recapitulemos... es posible desensamblar la nave por medio de comandos del área de mando, lo que facilitaría el trabajo de Rodrigo y su amigo -_ la espigada asiática se acerco a la militar y empezó a dar de vueltas a su alrededor. Su acerada mirada era la de un buitre a punto de saltar sobre la carroña.

_- Sí - _la otra mujer no se intimido siquiera.

_- Pero solo es posible hacerlo con los códigos de autorización del oficial al mando -_ la encaró de frente, sin que la otra mujer se inmutara.

_- Correcto - _si era una batalla, el témpano de hielo estaba ganando por un amplio margen.

_- Y tu, de todas las personas, sabes donde está el DRI del segundo de abordo... -_ el gesto de disgusto y movimiento de brazos no dejaban lugar a dudas de lo poco que la pelinegra confiaba en ella.

_- Ha entendido perfectamente - _Isaac percibió el atisbo vago de una sonrisa irónica en la rubia platinada.

_- ¡¿Como es que esto no les parece altamente sospechoso? -_ la delgada mujer se dio por vencida e increpó a los dos hombres. Necesitaba descargar su ansiedad.

_- ¡Por el amor de dios Señorita Connors!... ¡lo ultimo que necesitamos en este momento es la paranoia! -_ la reprendió el maduro ingeniero. La mujer estaba a punto de reclamar, pero la voz del ucraniano los detuvo en seco.

_- ¿Y que pasa si los sistemas de computación están averiados? -_ pregunto sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

_- La modularidad del sistema permite un des-ensamblaje de emergencia por medios manuales. Es arriesgado, pero los componentes explosivos mas volátiles de la nave ya ardieron. UMAS se ha encargado de reducir los accesos de oxígeno hacia el área de Cargamento. Por lo tanto cualquier posibilidad de explosión es despreciable -_ respondió la Teniente con la mayor calma.

Isaac soltó un suspiro. No podía prohibirle a la militar que arriesgara el pellejo, sobre todo si sus acciones iban en favor del bien común. No era el líder de ese fallido y desesperado grupo o por lo menos el mismo no se consideraba así. Todos lo consultaban porque había sobrevivido a una estadía en la endemoniada nave, pero sabía en su fuero interno que le hacían falta cualidades para dirigir un grupo, y por eso mismo su unión se estaba cayendo a pedazos, deteriorada. No le gustaba la idea de tener que meterse al engendro que era el Valor... ¡con un demonio!... ¡ni siquiera le agradaba la idea de que la autística mujer viajara sola hasta el Área de Carga!. No tenía los escrúpulos necesarios para tomar las decisiones difíciles. Lo que hubiera dado por poder consultar esta decisión, sencilla en apariencia, con el Capitán Hammond...

Se serenó un momento y pensó de la manera mas racional posible. La respuesta implicaba un gran riesgo, pero si lo lograban estarían un paso mas cerca de la salvación:

_- Se lo digo francamente señorita Edwards: No me gusta la idea de perturbar el avispero que hay en esa nave. Ya bastante malas son las cosas que encontré ahí, como para querer volver. Pero entiendo que ese combustible nos es necesario. Ya activamos los sistemas principales que podíamos desde aquí. Por lo tanto creo que es mejor que todos vayamos al Área de Carga... -_

_- No se precipite Clarke -_ dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono y voltearon a verse, sorprendidas. El gigantesco ucraniano solo dibujo una sonrisa.

_- Ambas tienen razón señor Clarke -_ comento UMAS, haciéndose notar por primera vez desde que inició la conversación. Su azul avatar se proyecto desde el techo y los miró uno por uno _- Si hay algún percance en el Valor hay mas posibilidades de reducir las perdidas si solo se encuentra ahí la gente indispensable. Además, un grupo grande llamaría mas la atención y eso no es conveniente en estos momentos -_

La lógica desplegada por la máquina era inapelable, pero no lo hacía sentirse bien con esa decisión, de ninguna forma.

_- Admito que UMAS tiene razón, por poco que me guste... -_

* * *

La situación había cambiado un poco en los últimos veinte minutos, pero no lo había hecho sentirse mas seguro.

Además estaba el asunto de su mente, volviéndole a jugar malas pasadas. Creía que el haber visto el fantasma atormentado de Nicole y haber encontrado ese cierre para su alma lo habría inmunizado a la intervención del Monolito. Pero pronto averiguo que nada podría evitarle las alucinaciones y los sudores fríos.

Dejo la preocupación de lado cuando el monoriel inicio el frenado y la Teniente le indicó que era hora de tomar sus respectivos caminos. La mujer ajustó la cortadora de plasma a la placa magnética de su DRI y empuño la Soldadora de Arco. Las compuertas del monoriel se abrieron y la militar se alejó, adentrándose en los pasillos de la Cubierta de Almacenaje. Isaac solo atino a soltar un suspiro y a acomodarse en el asiento del transporte, mientras este iniciaba su viaje de nuevo, ahora a la Cubierta de Aterrizaje.

* * *

_**Nido del Capitán, Puente del USG Ishimura,**_

Tres horas y diez minutos antes del punto de no-retorno

Ribbel se revolvió de nuevo en la incomoda silla de mando, en el puente. Como había logrado convencerla Isaac, de esperarlos mientras ellos iban a a buscar los materiales, era algo que escapaba a su comprensión También era a su vez, causa de una frustración repentina, que hacía que su presión sanguínea se elevara, dándole a su usualmente pálido rostro un color rubicundo que no le favorecía.

Miro con aburrimiento la imagen de las cámaras de vigilancia, desperdigadas a lo largo de la nave. _No son muchas las que funcionan_ se dijo, mientras revisaba los lugares por donde sus hostiles "compañeros de viaje" pasaban ocasionalmente. A pesar de que el registro de población indicaba por lo menos mil personas (de las cuales entre la incursión anterior de Clarke y las que habían enfrentado como grupo, habían destruido al menos un treinta por ciento, según los cálculos mas conservadores), la presencia de los necromorfos no había menguado. Si bien parecía haberse fortalecido más (sobre todo con los nuevos traídos por el Valor) y los que quedaban habían desarrollado una ferocidad mayor a la antes vista.

Se volvía indispensable que trajeran el Monolito de vuelta y lo pusieran a funcionar pronto. Es por eso que Isaac y Sergei se habían ido... para acompañar a la chiflada Teniente Edwards y para dirigirse a una de las sub-cubiertas de vuelo, a encontrar un artilugio que les era necesario.

Recordó que UMAS esbozó una mueca de sumo interés cuando les hablo de ello:

- S_eñor Clarke, hay algo que a ustedes les gustaría recobrar de la Cubierta de Aterrizaje... - _la construcción apareció frente a ellos, casi de sorpresa. Habían terminado de discutir acerca del viaje al Valor, cuando todos saltaron de sus asientos.

_- ¿Que podría ser eso UMAS? - _preguntó Isaac con un ceño de mal genio.

El azulado simulacro proyecto una imagen holográfica para que todos pudieran verla. Eran una suerte de módulos electrónicos construidos sobre una conexión en "T" de unos diez centímetros de largo por unos cinco de ancho. Parecía tener circuitería integrada en su superficie, y en los extremos un par de toberas que podían re-orientarse con facilidad. El logo de Herramientas Schofield aparecía grabado en el cuerpo de ambas piezas. Era una pieza de ingeniería que Ribbel conocía bastante bien...

_- ¡Un "DELTA"!, ¡si!... nos va a ser muy útil -_ dijo ella adelantándose hacia el holograma _-¿en donde está exactamente UMAS? -_

_- En la sub-cubierta de aterrizaje numero nueve, accesible desde el hangar principal -_

_- ¿Es eso lo que yo creo que es? -_ pregunto Sergei, genuinamente interesado.

_- "Modulo Direccional Especial Ligero de Tránsito Aéreo" para Maniobras Extra-Vehiculares modelo STCH-1015 de Herramientas Schofield, mas vulgarmente conocido como "DELTA". Funciona a base de la corriente eléctrica de cualquier DRI y peróxido de hidrógeno y tiene una capacidad de vuelo de una hora de uso continuo o hasta cuatro si se usa en ráfagas cortas. Tiene unos estabilizadores integrados en las toberas para mejor maniobrabilidad en gravedad cero y se acopla a casi cualquier armadura... - _dijo la asiática, recitando las especificaciones de memoria. Era requisito estándar para todos los trabajadores espaciales saber usar esos aparatos. Una sonrisa de triunfo se pintó en su rostro:

_-... pero funciona de manera óptima con un Astro-traje - _hizo una seña hacia su recientemente adquirida vestimenta.

_- ¿Y esto lo usaremos para hacer exactamente... qué? - _pregunto Sergei una vez más

_- Para recuperar el Monolito -_ dijo la Teniente Edwards sin inmutarse.

_- Así es -_ interrumpió UMAS, desplegando un mapa orbital _- Debido a que el Monolito esta aproximadamente a unos tres kilómetros de la nave, en la zona donde se acumulan los escombros residuales del "corcho", no podemos hacernos de el de otra forma que no sea remolcándolo hacia nosotros. Por tanto, alguien debe de usar el modulo y volar hasta allá, traer la "efigie" e introducirla en el área de carga de la nave por una de las sub-cubiertas de vuelo... -_

Ribbel salio de su ensoñación. El plan era sencillo, pero había riesgos a considerar. No tenía ninguna duda de poder manejar el dispositivo (vivía de hacer esa clase de cosas en su trabajo). Pero maniobrar en una zona llena de escombros flotando en gravedad cero no era un prospecto muy alentador, y desde que se habían percatado de la presencia de los necromorfos voladores, lo era mucho menos. Ya era difícil recuperar un objeto en órbita (aún y cuando fuera algo tan grande como el Monolito), como para tener el añadido de bestias asesinas respirando en su cuello.

Además estaba el asunto del Valor. No podían intentar atrapar la gigantesca piedra mientras no se hicieran las correcciones orbitales necesarias y en eso dependían de Rodrigo Cortéz, su amigo y la "loquita" Teniente Edwards, que había decidido ayudarles.

_Para colmo habían decidido que ella debía quedarse "a cuidar el fuerte", mientras ellos arreglaban los desperfectos y conseguían los materiales..._

Se sentía mal... por su mente pasaba el adjetivo "estúpida". Sabía bien que hacer una rabieta era algo sumamente infantil, pero eso no detuvo ese desplante. Su comportamiento no había sido modelo de templanza durante las últimas veinticuatro horas y ahora que estaba sola con sus pensamientos de nuevo, lamentaba profundamente no haberse comportado a la altura de las circunstancias.

Pensaba que mucho se debía en parte a la presencia de la soldado británica, pero tenía que admitir que había resultado muy fácil trabajar con ella, una vez encontraron un terreno común al cual ceñirse. Recordó que después de su pelea en el mainframe, cuando sus compañeros volvieron con los pertrechos, las encontraron trabajando codo a codo. La mala fe entre ambas era cosa sabida y por lo mismo la situación los desconcertó. Analizaban datos y observaban señales de video de las cámaras, reportándose sus descubrimientos y compartiendo ideas como un verdadero equipo...

Les contaron como habían localizado a Rodrigo en la Cubierta de Ingeniería. La noticia llenó de entusiasmo a Sergei, que propuso rápidamente ir en su búsqueda. Pero habiendo perdido la señal de manera tan abrupta, no podían saber que le había sucedido. Como prioridad, establecieron que debían activar otros sistemas secundarios. Eso les facilitaría buscar de nuevo al mexicano. Varios de ellos solo podían reiniciarse desde el Nido del Capitán, así que una vez mas los dos hombres se armaron y salieron.

La Teniente mientras tanto acelero la reactivación del nuevo UMAS, y una vez hecho esto las chicas se dieron a la tarea de rastrear a su compañero. La sorpresa mayor fue encontrar que estaba vivo y en compañía de otro sobreviviente.

El espíritu cooperativo se había acabado desde entonces...

La asiática dio un golpe a la silla, que solo le trajo un ligero dolor y nada de alivio a su tensión. Apago la señal de las cámaras que enfocaban otros sectores de la nave, y se quedó solo con las imágenes del Puente, Aterrizaje y Almacenamiento. Se levantó de la silla de mando y viró hacia una de las esquinas del reforzado cuarto, donde estaban almacenadas las provisiones. Algunas de las cosas que Rodrigo rescatara del transbordador estaban allí. Se acercó a los pertrechos y sacó una barra energética, para apaciguar su ansiedad, mientras revoloteaba las bolsas. Abandonado entre el botín, había una especie de disco, con caras de apariencia cristalina, sin grabados de ninguna especie. Venía protegido en una funda plástica transparente, que ya parecía un poco maltratada.

Saco el objeto de la bolsa. Era como los viejos CD y sus sucesores, antes que la tecnología de miniaturización del siglo XXII los convirtiera en objetos del tamaño del botón de un elevador, para quedar obsoletos posteriormente con los nuevos métodos de grabación molecular y lectura cuántica. Ribbel no era ninguna experta en tecnología (de hecho dejaba muchos de los fastidiosos aspectos de mantenerse al día en cuanto a electrónicos, a su hacker de cabecera, Drake), pero podía jurar que ese disco no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. Desconcertada, hizo lo que normalmente haría, cuando enfrentada a un dilema similar...

_- ¿UMAS? -_

El avatar azul pálido apareció frente a ella, esbozando una media sonrisa.

_-¿Que desea señorita Connors? -_

Ese nuevo UMAS le gustaba menos que el anterior. Su apariencia había cambiado un poco. En lugar del viejo afable y sabio que era en un principio, parecía un poco mas joven. Su mirada empero, tenía un gesto mas torvo. Una linea de color azul oscuro le corría verticalmente por la frente y el contorno de la cara, acentuando su ahora mas cuadrado rostro. Sus facciones habían experimentado una transformación notable y su comportamiento había virado en una dirección que no presagiaba nada bueno. Se había vuelto mas agresivo en su trato y mas huraño. La nobleza y servicialidad de la personalidad anterior habían relegadas a segundo plano, sustituidas por un comportamiento de condescendencia que, sin ser chocante, no dejaba de representar una alteración mas radical...

_- ¿Puedes reconocer esta pieza de tecnología? - _dijo ella mostrando el objeto frente a él.

_- No, señorita Connors, pero parece un "juguete" interesante...- _la construcción se acercó a ella, flotando en el aire y observando el dispositivo por todos lados _- De lo que estoy seguro es que es un medio de almacenaje. Puedo tratar de leerlo si gusta, hay algunas "antiguallas" de hardware capaces de eso por aquí - _dijo, condescendiente.

Una bandeja de lectura se abrió en una de las consolas cerca de la silla de mando. Contar con hardware de ultima generación compatible con lo que parecía tecnología vieja, era siempre una buena idea, que prevalecía en el diseño de electrónicos en la Tierra, y que la C.E.C. había adoptado por conveniencia. La asiática deposito el disco y esta se cerro suavemente. UMAS empezó a hacer gestos:

_- Reconociendo formato... grabación cuántica CRAM-26, hiper-alta densidad de grabado. Ajustando intensidad del láser azul de hardware para lectura apropiada. Reconociendo cabeceras de datos... cabeceras reconocidas... formato de encriptación cuántica de entrelazamiento. No estoy en condiciones de romperlo...Alto nivel de protección. Se requieren algoritmos especiales de lectura escritura para acceder a este medio -_

_- Déjalo UMAS, ya veremos que hacer con él después - _la bandeja del equipo se abrió y el disco quedo expuesto , de donde ella lo tomó y, guardándolo en su funda, se acomodo de nuevo en la silla. Una corazonada le llego en ese instante:

_- UMAS... ¿puedes acceder a las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de la nave durante las ultimas horas? -_ pregunto acomodándose en el sillón.

_- Sí... - _dijo la construcción _- ¿Alguna idea en mente señorita Connors? -_

_- Busca los videos relacionado a las ultimas cuatro horas, del corredor externo de la estación cuarenta y ocho del Sistema de Defensa contra Asteroides -_ ordenó la pelinegra con ansiedad extraña.

_- Accediendo ahora... - _en la pantalla principal de la oficina se desplegaron las grabaciones de las ultimas horas. La imagen sin embargo estaba distorsionada y borrosa en algunos lugares.

_- Falla de datos en varios sectores de la grabación. Degradación parcial semi-reparable de la información... ¡No podía esperar menos después de un fallo tan catastrófico!... Puedo reajustar la imagen modificando algunos parámetros, pero voy a tardar entre treinta y cuarenta minutos más -_

_- Adelante UMAS, hazme saber cuando hayas terminado - _dijo Ribbel haciendo una mueca de molestia. Averiguar como había llegado Rodrigo hasta el otro lado de la nave, iba a tardar más de lo que esperaba.

_- Procediendo... -_

Ribbel se recostó en el sillón. Iban a ser unos minutos muy largos...

* * *

_**Sub cubierta nueve de Aterrizaje, USG Ishimura,**_

_Dos horas y cuarenta minutos antes del punto de no-retorno..._

Isaac Clarke hizo una seña a su compañero y ambos avanzaron sigilosamente hasta el umbral de una de las salas de recepción. Apuntaban hacia las ventilas, esperando que alguno de sus poco amables vecinos saliera a su encuentro. El mobiliario, compuesto en su mayoría de cómodos sofás y sillas, estaba desgarrado y manchado de sangre en varios lugares. En la pared estaba el cuerpo de un necromorfo, muerto en plena transformación, partiendo del templete de un hombre de rasgos negroides, empalado en pleno centro de su pecho, con lo que parecía una enorme varilla metálica. Había maletas y cajas de almacenamiento especial, desperdigadas en algunos rincones y la poca luz que iluminaba el cuarto le daba a las cosas un tono bilioso y malsano. Definitivas señales de una cruenta batalla...

No había señales de los monstruos sin embargo.

Habían destruido varios Merodeadores y Saltadores en su camino hasta este cuarto. Las ventilas rotas, el olor a carne chamuscada y los agujeros de bala en algunas paredes y techo de los corredores adjuntos daban fe de ello. Sin embargo la resistencia y la misma presencia de los enemigos que habían encontrado era mínima.

Isaac tenía un mal presentimiento y eso le molestaba. No era un hombre que se dejara llevar por sus tripas. Nicole y él diferían en eso. El solía ver la vida desde un punto de vista racional, ella mas variada en sus convicciones, desde otros. Esa notoria diferencia fue una de las cosas por las que la amó. A veces tenía destellos, sensaciones. _Llámalos presentimientos si tu quieres Isaac_, le decía, tomándolo de la mano mientras observaban el atardecer en los alrededores de la universidad donde se conocieron, _son punzadas de ese sexto sentido que las mujeres tenemos. A veces me guían, a veces solo me dan el impulso necesario para hacer ciertas cosas..._

Su mente había descartado eso. Superchería, "c_onsejas de viejas"_ argumentaba. Pero era innegable que la delgada y rubia dueña de sus amores lo había sorprendido algunas veces con sus decisiones apresuradas, que al final resultaban correctas. Quizá fue por eso que el Monolito la eligió para hablar a través de ella. O quizás fue por otra razón... ¿quien pudiera saberlo?...

Desde que se dijeran adiós en el transbordador, había empezado a experimentar algunos de esos destellos. Escasos y esporádicos. Lo guiaron a encontrar y rescatar a sus compañeros. También estuvieron presentes cuando descubrieron la Efigie, flotando entre los escombros del "corcho". Lo habían visitado un poco mas, haciéndole voltear en las direcciones correctas en los momentos mas necesarios. Sin embargo con él regresaron las alucinaciones. Primero pequeñas y no muy molestas... después mas terribles...

Ahora ese mismo sentido le indicaba que algo estaba mal. Dio una palmada a Sergei en uno de sus costados y avanzaron cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente, mientras giraban, escudriñando los espacios ciegos de cada uno. Como medida de precaución Isaac uso el improvisado lanzallamas que había traído consigo, y roció de fuego varias de las ventilas que aun estaban intactas, esperando provocar alguna reacción.

Ninguna señal... nada.

Llegaron hasta el centro del cuarto sin ninguna novedad. Ambos revisaron a su alrededor. Acto seguido Isaac verifico la dirección con la guía holográfica que indicaba el camino a sus objetivos. Sin semejante ayuda, era fácil perderse en los recovecos de la gigantesca nave. La guía, tan solo un fino hilo de luz azul que se proyectaba en el cuarto, indicaba el extremo derecho de la sala. Había allí una puerta que no estaba cerrada electrónicamente. Cuidándose las espaldas el uno al otro, los dos hombres avanzaron. El campo de contención de la puerta reconoció la presencia de los DRI de sus trajes y se abrió, con ese sonido inconfundible de motores que era característico de toda la nave.

Era la entrada a uno de los cuartos de almacenaje de transbordadores. Uno que permanecía vacío al igual que las otras sub-cubiertas. Una pasarela, con una baranda de protección, enmarcaba un foso de unos ocho por ocho metros, con por lo menos unos seis de profundidad. Oscuro, maloliente, tenebroso. El indicador señalaba a uno de los extremos de la derecha, una zona de profunda oscuridad. Isaac avanzó guiándose por la diminuta luz que su traje proporcionaba y que estaba reducida a los confines de su improvisada arma. La oscuridad no les traería nada bueno. Hizo una seña al ucraniano para que se detuviera y acto seguido lanzo una descarga pequeña del lanzallamas a una de las paredes. La oscuridad se retiró ante ellos, solo para revelar dos criaturas enclavadas en la pared mas lejana.

_- No... no estas cosas otra vez... -_

Sergei se detuvo detrás del americano y miró con singular disgusto a esos engendros. Casi enseguida se le vino a la cabeza el momento en que encontraron una criatura similar. _"Guardianes"_, había dicho Clarke. Habían degenerado, de unos cuerpos dolientes por los que había sentido rabia y piedad alguna vez, a algo que solo podía inspirarle horror. Eran la cruza entre el capullo grotesco de un insecto con un cadáver putrefacto. Ampollas y estrías adornaban su cuerpo, y una extremidad achatada sobresalía del capullo. Parecía una cabeza humana, horriblemente transfigurada, en la que se adivinaba un rictus de dolor y miedo. No parecían reaccionar a la luz que iluminaba el cuarto, pero emitían unos gemidos débiles que parecían fáciles de ignorar, pero que a la larga conseguían enervar al mas valiente.

El rubio soldado verifico su guía holográfica y constató con espanto, que el artefacto estaba en el único armario enclavado en el espacio entre las dos criaturas.

_- ¿Que vamos a hacer? -_ le pregunto al azorado ingeniero.

_- No podemos acercarnos a menos de tres metros de esos - _señaló a las repulsivas criaturas_ - Y según la información de UMAS, el modulo DELTA esta guardado con llave en ese casillero... -_

_- Así que no hay remedio... -_

_- Al mal paso, darle prisa. Ven conmigo muchacho -_

Una idea cruzo por la mente de Isaac, y lo hizo revisar el cuarto de cabo a rabo, buscando. Cuando finalmente encontró lo que quería, se acercó a Sergei y le explicó su plan. El ucraniano hizo un par de gestos de aprobación y enseguida se pusieron en marcha.

El rubio soldado caminó hacia el extremo del cuarto adonde estaban los Guardianes. No parecían notar su presencia, pero tan pronto estuvo a menos de tres metros hubo una reacción. Una serie de tentáculos salieron de los capullos, rompiendo algunos vasos capilares de los cuerpos putrefactos, y se incrustaron en la pared. Sus brazos parecían cilios sanguinolentos, terminados en extrañas protuberancias a manera de ventosas. Sergei no quiso saber que parte del cuerpo habían usado para transformar en semejante monstruosidad, y mucho menos que pasaría si alguno de ellos lo atrapaba. Ambas criaturas dejaron escapar un sonido que era a la vez un lamento y un grito de dolor. Y en algo todavía mas extraño y grotesco, los capullos se abrieron ligeramente, dejando entrever una especie de válvula carnosa. Uno de ellas escupió un pedazo de carne informe casi al lado suyo.

_- Tírate al suelo Sergei, ¡ahora! -_

El soldado no espero a que se lo dijeran de nuevo. Se alejo un poco hacia atrás y miró aI ingeniero usar el módulo de telekinesis para manipular uno de esos cilindros metálicos con vivos en rojo y un enorme símbolo de precaución grabado en el, cuyo contenido era inflamable. En menos de un segundo lo vio salir despedido hacia él y agachó la cabeza instintivamente. Oyó una fuerte explosión y miro hacia atrás para ver a la criatura retorcerse dolorida. Sus tentáculos habían sido cercenados por la fuerza de la explosión, y a pesar de que el cuerpo no había sufrido demasiado daño la criatura gemía furibunda, solo para dejar caer un líquido viscoso y chorreante, y dar por concluida su agonía.

La explosión hizo rodar el pedazo de carne hasta él. El ucraniano lo miró un momento, y toda su serenidad desapareció cuando lo vio abrir una rendija como si fuera un ojo. El corazón le dio un vuelco y retrocedió hacia atrás asustado, levantándose tan rápidamente como pudo. Alzo el rifle para disparar, mientras el engendro pequeño hacía crecer un tentáculo como los de su progenitor, pero terminado en una filosa punta. Una ráfaga del rifle de pulso destrozó el lomo de la criatura, pero también impidió que oyera el grito de su compañero. Un golpe seco y una sensación de dolor en su costado lo impulsaron hacia atrás. Soltó el rifle, mientras veía otro tentáculo, de la criatura que aún estaba viva, a punto de golpearlo. Dio dos pasos mas hacia sus espaldas y se sintió desplomarse por la baranda del foso. Unos reflejos rápidos fueron los que le salvaron de precipitarse hasta el fondo. Todavía podía oír los chillidos enfurecidos del otro engendro y el sonido característico de esa cosa escupiendo mas informes embriones.

Isaac corrió a auxiliar a su compañero, acerando sus reflejos y su puntería tanto como pudo. No podía alejarse demasiado, porque el Guardián se encerraría en su capullo y ninguna de sus armas era lo suficientemente fuerte para destruirlo en ese estado. Tenía que acertar a las ondulantes extremidades que el monstruo había desplegado. Claro está que era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, con esas minúsculas molestias que su oponente se había encargado de escupir, lanzándole dardos y púas como si fuera una viviente diana de feria. Podía ver las manos de Sergei aferradas al piso de la pasarela, y trataba de no desviar demasiado su atención. Respiró profundamente y lanzo una larga llamarada a las criaturas pequeñas, destruyéndolas casi en el acto. No era la primera vez que enfrentaba a esas cosas, pero bien recordaba que cada batalla con ellas era un suplicio.

Una ráfaga de fuego... una extremidad chamuscada... bien Isaac, sigue así. Dos ráfagas más... otro brazo... tres disparos... cuatro... ¡concentrate maldición!... cinco... ¡otro miembro más!... seis ráfagas... ¡otro más!... ¡malditas porquerías tomen esto!... siete... el ultimo tentáculo está escondido detrás del cuerpo... ¡tienes que acercarte!... ocho disparos... apunta al cuerpo y hazlo salir... nueve... ¡ya muere maldición!... diez ráfagas... ¡Vete al demonio!...

La criatura dio su ultimo estertor en el momento en que Sergei soltaba una de sus manos. El cansancio ya era mayúsculo y no estaba seguro de aguantar mucho mas. Los dedos se le resbalaban cuando la mano de su compañero lo sujeto del brazo y lo jaló hacia arriba.

- _Gracias tovaryš - _dijo el joven mientras descansaba unos momentos. El americano también se dejo caer y pronto estuvieron ambos sentados uno al lado del otro.

_- Ahora nada mas hay que abrir ese armario y sacar el dispositivo... ¿como te sientes? -_

_- Estoy bien odyn, vámonos ya -_

A esa señal ambos se levantaron. El ucraniano recuperó su arma y mientras Isaac forzaba la cerradura, el permanecía haciendo guardia. Un par de golpes después la puerta del armario se abría:

_- Tantos problemas por una cosa tan pequeña... -_

Ambos hombres observaron el dispositivo. Era más grande que los módulos de estasis y telekinesis de sus trajes, pero más ligero que cualquiera de esas dos piezas de ingeniería. El mediano ingeniero había visto realizar algunos trabajos en el vacío con ayuda de ese dispositivo, pero se preguntaba si realmente les ayudaría a traer de vuelta la reliquia...

Isaac verificó el cronometro de su traje. Dos horas y treinta minutos antes de pasar el punto orbital de no retorno. _Ahora todo depende de Cortéz_ pensó. El sonido distante de gruñidos hizo despabilarse a ambos. El ruido parecía acercarse y volverse mas constante. Ambos hombres voltearon a verse un momento y luego aprestaron sus armas.

_Su salida no iba a ser ni remotamente tan sencilla como la entrada..._

* * *

_**Nido del Capitán, Puente del USG Ishimura,**_

_Dos horas treinta minutos antes del punto orbital de no-retorno..._

UMAS despertó a Ribbel cuando la operación de recodificación de video estuvo lista. La I.A. no podía dedicar mas recursos a dicha operación, porque la reparación de los sistemas vitales del Ishimura era un proceso muy laborioso. Los sistemas de auto-reconstrucción, así como los de transporte de algunos materiales, eran realizados por una serie de versátiles robots pequeños, que se encargaban de dar mantenimiento a los servicios no-críticos de la nave. UMAS funcionaba en si mismo como una especie de capataz, dirigiendo las tareas y encargándose de mantener coordinadas las múltiples operaciones realizadas a lo largo de la nave. Gracias a sus esfuerzos el monoriel había quedado reparado en tiempo récord, y había hecho posible todas las incursiones que los humanos estaban llevando a cabo. Pero era una tarea laboriosa y sus recursos estaban agotándose poco a poco.

Ribbel había dormido sin soñar por unos treinta minutos, desde que la construcción electrónica puso manos a la obra. Finalmente la mujer abrió los ojos, reconociendo el lugar. La modorra fue rápidamente sustituida por un estado de alerta que se había vuelto costumbre. Desde que UMAS había bloqueado el elevador que llevaba al Puente sin embargo, no había recibido visitas inesperadas:

_- ¿Ya esta listo UMAS? - _la espigada mujer se acomodó de nuevo en la silla. El sueño le había sentado bien y ahora se sentía mas lúcida_. _

_- Tanto como es posible señorita Connors. Accediendo ahora al video reconstituido -_

En la azulada pantalla holográfica del sistema, se dibujaron varias tomas de las distintas perspectivas del corredor externo por donde habían llegado al Puente. Varios necromorfos pasaron frente a las cámaras, sin sospechar siquiera que estaban siendo grabados. Ribbel pidió que adelantara la grabación. Por sus ojos desfilaron varias imágenes similares correspondientes a casi veinte minutos de pietaje, donde lo único que demostraba la progresión del tiempo era el movimiento aparente de las estrellas y un cronometro indicador. Así pasaron los cuadros, hasta que en los diferentes recuadros se mostró una figura solitaria. Parecía caminar como si viera algo o alguien. El traje metálico pardo de ingeniería y la masiva herramienta de láser no dejaban lugar a dudas:

_- UMAS, detén la grabación y retrocede unos segundos -_

La I.A. procedió a hacer lo que ella pedía y Ribbel recordó de pronto como es que Rodrigo se había alejado de ella. Estaba pegada a la toma de oxígeno, recargando sus reservas a través del tubo auxiliar, cuando el mexicano le dijo que no se moviera, que quería verificar algo. Ella casi no le prestó atención y siguió concentrada en la recarga de aire. Cuando volteo a verlo, su compañero ya no estaba.

Ahora veía que el había caminado hasta cerca de la puerta del corredor. Se había quedado parado frente a la cámara, sin verla directamente, al parecer discutiendo acaloradamente con alguien. Manoteaba y daba signos de que el oxígeno que tenía le iba a durar poco. Se alejó de la puerta hacia otra toma secundaria de recarga.

Mientras se conectaba para rellenar su suministro, una silueta se acercó hacia él. La asiática no pudo contener un grito de miedo cuando vio que lo que se aproximaba a su amigo era un necromorfo, uno de los Cortadores, que andaba sigilosamente, con ambas afiladas hojas levantadas y dispuestas a clavarse en la espalda del joven. Rodrigo se percató de su enemigo, quizá por la tenue sombra que proyectó hacia su espalda. No importaba. El engendro lanzó un golpe con la derecha de sus afiladas hojas, pero el joven ingeniero alcanzó a esquivarlo rápidamente. El miembro chocó contra la toma de oxígeno, cercenandola y provocando una fuga. El latino se echo hacia atrás, pero la criatura no cejó. Giró hacia él y alcanzó a agarrarlo, atrayéndolo hacia si para tratar de morderlo salvajemente. El humano reaccionó e interpuso el rayo de contacto, provocando que este quedara dañado. Dio una patada al monstruo, tirándolo al suelo, y tratando de activar su arma. Sin ningún efecto.

Ribbel sintió su horror incrementarse, cuando vio al necromorfo ponerse en pie de nuevo. Rodrigo no esperó a que estuviera completamente recuperado y usando el arma como si fuera un mazo metálico golpeo a su oponente un par de veces. Pero la tercera vez el monstruo fue mas rápido. Chocó el metal del arma contra el metal de la toma de oxígeno y saltó una chispa. Lo único necesario para causar una explosión. El necromorfo salió volando literalmente destrozado, junto con Rodrígo, cuya armadura lo había salvado por puro milagro. No salió volando porque las botas magnéticas volvieron a reactivarse, a pesar del daño a su traje. Pero su indicador espinal estaba en el mínimo posible, en un peligroso color rojo.

La asiática no sabía como, pero noto que su mano tapaba su boca y su otra mano aferraba fuertemente la silla de mando. Pensaba que después de haber visto tanta muerte y tragedia, ya estaría insensibilizada. He aquí que sin embargo, ver la ordalía de su amigo la llenaba de angustia. Y de pronto cayo en la cuenta de cuanto le importaba ese tonto, que la hacía reír a cada vuelta y mantener el animo.

La grabación no terminaba ahí sin embargo. A pesar de que la explosión había dañado la cámara, UMAS empalmó la toma de otro mecanismo cercano para continuar la narración. Unos minutos después de la explosión, una mano misteriosa entro a cuadro y giro la cámara para dejar la escena fuera del ángulo de visión. La mano parecía la de un traje de ingeniería avanzado, pero no estaba segura. La grabación terminó ahí.

_- Alguien lo rescató. Y al parecer se lo llevó -_ agregó UMAS, mostrándole una toma lejana del mismo corredor, donde un hombre robusto y bajito se echaba al hombro el cuerpo de su amigo.

_- UMAS, necesito saber que pasó después. Busca en otras cámaras alguna coincidencia con las figuras de ese último video. Seguro pasaron por el frente de algún ojo de seguridad. ¡Apresurate! - _ordeno la espigada mujer, levantándose del asiento.

La construcción electrónica obedeció a regañadientes y cotejó en cosa de unos minutos las imágenes de las cámaras, mientras Ribbel paseaba de un lado al otro como una fiera enjaulada. Pronto encontró dos similitudes: Una en el corredor de reciclaje de aguas negras, que pasaba por debajo de las cubiertas principales, y otra más en la cubierta medica. En la toma del corredor de reciclaje no se apreciaba demasiado, porque el nivel del agua lo cubría casi hasta la mitad de cuerpo y la toma era oscura. Pero podía jurar que quien fuera cargando a Rodrigo era un hombre de corta estatura y muy fuerte. Pero en la toma de la cubierta médica ya no hubo lugar a dudas. El hombre que lo había rescatado se había quitado la armadura y proporcionaba cuidados al joven. En algún momento se detuvo, e hizo frente a las criaturas que aún pululaban por la Cubierta Médica. El hombre manejaba un Acelerador de Gravitones con una sola mano. Jamas había visto a nadie hacer eso, ni siquiera a los ingenieros mas fuertes, estando en Marte. Quien quiera que fuera, era un tremendo peleador. Las criaturas no consiguieron hacerle un rasguño. Era como si ya conociera sus patrones de ataque y sus puntos débiles. No parecían poder sorprenderlo.

UMAS congeló la toma del hombre en una pose específica e hizo un acercamiento. La cara del hombre se veía maltratada y su mirada era la de un viejo que había visto incontables cosas...

_- Señorita Connors. Esto no le va a gustar en nada - _

_- ¿De que hablas UMAS? - _pregunto ella acercándose a la pantalla que la construcción presentaba.

Por toda respuesta apareció una toma de la Cubierta de Almacenaje. Rodrigo y la Teniente Edwards salían disparados hacia una de las paredes de la bodega. Atrás de ellos, venía el mismo hombre bajito y robusto que había rescatado a su amigo, en actitud belicosa. La I.A. detuvo la toma e hizo un comparativo de los dos rostros, congelando las tomas y analizando los rostros. Una cara en la base de datos apareció:

_- Dawid Von Alper. Estatus: fallecido. Hora de muerte: Hace mas de quince horas... -_

Ribbel sintió la sorpresa, seguida del terror puro y duro, subir por su garganta y atrincherarse ahí mismo. Quiso gritar, pero de su boca solo salieron sonidos amargos y biliosos. Abrió un canal de video hacia sus compañeros...

_- ¡Isaac, Sergei!, ¡ tienen que ayudarlo!, ¡tienen que ayudarlo! -_ el pánico y la histeria hacían presa de ella, distorsionándole la voz hasta niveles inconcebibles.

_- Connors, ¿que le pasa?, ¿no puede esperar? -_ comentó el ingeniero, con semblante malhumorado. En el fondo Sergei disparaba contra un grupo de necromorfos.

_- ¡No puede esperar!, ¡ese tipo... cosa... ¡lo que sea, va a matarlos!, ¡se ha vuelto loco! -_

_- ¡Sergei, corre al monoriel!, ¡vámonos ya! -_ gritó Clarke a su compañero, concentrándose después en la transmisión _- ¡contrólese Connors!, ¿quien va a matar a quien? - _dijo mientras corría.

Ribbel hizo gala de toda la entereza que pudo. Respiró profundamente y articulo las palabras como si de ello dependiera su vida. Entonces recordó que en efecto, de cierto modo, así era:

_- ¡El amigo de Rodrigo!... ¡Von Alper!... ¡no esta vivo!, ¡y se volvió loco! -_ grito ella, tragando saliva a cada palabra en un fútil intento de combatir la sensación de boca seca que la atormentaba _- ¡la base de datos dice que debería estar muerto!... ¡y va a matarlos!... ¡es peligroso!... ¡muy peligroso! -_

_- ¿Donde están? -_ preguntó Sergei mientras se apresuraba a correr, atrás de él se precipitaban varias criaturas. Por atrás pasó una llamarada y la mujer alcanzó a percatarse de que el ingeniero le había cubierto la espalda. Pasaron por un marco estrecho y el sonido de una puerta cerrándose detrás suyo le indicó que habían llegado al monoriel.

_- ¡Acaban de salir del Valor, en la parte baja de la Cubierta de Almacenaje!, ¡dense prisa! -_ el pánico volvía a dominarla.

_- ¡De acuerdo, vamos para allá! -_ dijo Isaac y cortó la comunicación de súbito.

Ribbel se alejo de la silla y buscó su cortadora de plasma. Revisó la carga y se ajustó el Astro-Traje.

UMAS protestó:

_- Señorita Connors. No puedo permitir que haga lo que parece que está por hacer. ¡Aún es peligroso allá afuera! -_

Ribbel no se arredró:

_- ¡Intenta detenerme, pedazo de mierda informática, y me encargaré de fundir todos y cada uno de tus bancos de memoria yo misma! - _

La I.A. ya no dijo nada. Sincronizó el DRI de la joven con la nave y se dispuso a guiar a la asiática, por la ruta más rápida hasta el monoriel.

* * *

_**Bodega de Almacenaje, USG Ishimura.**_

_Dos horas y dieciocho minutos para el punto orbital de no-retorno._

La tensión de Isaac se estaba incrementando peligrosamente. Daba pisadas mas fuertes de lo normal y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Habían dejado atrás a los necromorfos, escapando en el monoriel, pero esas cosas no iban a tardar en rastrearlos. Y encima estaba el asunto de Cortéz y los otros. No estaba seguro de lo que Ribbel había visto, pero en esa maldita nave nunca estaba de más verificar dos veces. Eso era lo que lo había mantenido vivo hasta entonces. El transporte inició su frenado y Sergei se posicionó frente a la escotilla, con el rifle de pulso apuntando directamente a la entrada. El americano se coloco junto a él.

La escotilla se abrió, pero nada se les echo encima. El ingeniero avanzó y revisó ambos lados de la entrada. Ningún enemigo a la vista. Sin embargo a la lejanía se oían los frenéticos chillidos de la jauría que les daba caza. No iban a tardar demasiado en alcanzarlos. Le hizo una seña a su compañero para que salieran y se encaminaron hacia el área de almacenaje. En el camino saquearon una máquina expendedora y se reabastecieron de municiones. ¡Maldita su suerte!.

Llegaron hasta la esclusa hermética del área de almacenaje. Mientras la puerta realizaba su ciclo de apertura, Isaac se preguntó que iban a encontrar detrás de ella. Su compinche soldado no decía nada, pero se le veía una semblante de preocupación. El silbido del mecanismo les indicó que el ciclo había acabado, y la redonda esclusa se abrió, haciendo girar la pesada y titánica puerta de metal sobre su circunferencia, dándoles paso. Ambos hombres activaron los cascos de sus armaduras y entraron apresuradamente para encontrar una escena desoladora:

Rodrigo estaba tirado en el extremo mas lejano del cuarto, llevándose las manos al cuello, batallando para no morir desangrado. Los gruesos goterones de líquido vital flotando en el ambiente de gravedad cero donde se encontraban. Cerca de él había un contenedor cilíndrico de por lo menos una tonelada de capacidad, estacionado cerca de él. En el otro extremo, junto a la compuerta de bajada, abierta hacia el espacio, una parodia de hombre, chaparro e hinchado por la acción del vacío que estaba succionando el aire del lugar y sangrando por los orificios de su cuerpo, sostenía a la Teniente Edwards, solo para dejarla caer por la compuerta un segundo después. Cuando Isaac pudo salir del estupor, se lanzó inmediatamente hacia él.

El enemigo no se había percatado de su presencia o simplemente no le hizo caso. Pero cuando el ingeniero estaba por disparar una llamarada de su improvisada arma, el hombre se echó hacia un costado con una velocidad inaudita para alguien de semejante volumen. El Acelerador de Gravitones en su mano se movió e impacto contra su casco con una fuerza que solo había sentido en los tentáculos de las criaturas mas grandes que pululaban por la nave, propulsándolo hacia atrás violentamente y haciendo que se estrellara contra una de las paredes interiores.

Sergei, quien había bajado a ayudar a Rodrigo, administrándole una dosis alta de coagulante para su herida, reaccionó y disparó contra el desconocido. Varios tiros hicieron blanco, pero eso no pareció detener al hombre, quien uso su arma y disparó una de las minas gravitacionales que eran parte de los recursos del arma. No cayó muy cerca de los dos hombres, pero el estallido fue suficiente para echarlos hacia atrás, haciendo a Sergei perder el equilibrio e impulsando a ambos contra la pared. El ucraniano no soltó el arma y tan pronto la descarga pasó, disparó de nuevo, forzando a su oponente a cubrirse retrocediendo a una velocidad que rayaba en lo irreal.

Isaac mientras tanto volvió en sí, dolorido. La cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba desorientado. Entre la urgente sensación de nausea que le invadía y la perspectiva del cuarto, errónea para sus sentidos, había perdido la noción de donde estaba. Miró hacia su nadir y vio al hombre hostil esconderse detrás de una de las pilas de materiales que estaban almacenados, las balas rebotando en las cajas metálicas con el símbolo de la C.E.C. Isaac se propulsó como pudo y se pegó a la pared, esperando que ninguna bala perdida fuera a golpear su traje. De pronto recordó el semblante asustado de la teniente y sus sentidos volvieron a trabajar a mil por hora, de golpe. Estaba alejándose hacia el vacío estelar y no sabía si estaba muerta. Pero esa sensación horrible de angustia en su rostro era algo que no le deseaba a nadie. Una idea loca cruzo por su mente y supo lo que tenía que hacer. Ajustó el módulo DELTA a su espalda y la pieza se incorporó al traje militar.

_- Comprobando funciones: Ajustando circuito DELTA de trabajo para el DRI de... Isaac Clarke, ingeniero nivel cinco CEC matricula 745896 -_ el mensaje apareció en la interfaz de su casco _- este dispositivo requiere mantenimiento correctivo para funcionar al cien por ciento de sus capacidades operativas. Capacidad actual: Setenta por ciento -_

_¡Suficiente para mí! _pensó el ingeniero cuando la interfaz le informó que el acoplamiento había sido realizado con éxito. En su espalda, los propulsores se auto-comprobaron y volvieron a su posición original. Volvió a ubicar a Sergei y vio que había jalado a Rodrígo hacia la compuerta de salida. Activo su interfaz auditiva y le envió un mensaje:

_- ¡Voy por la teniente!, ¡mantenlo entretenido todo lo que puedas! -_

_- De acuerdo tovaryš, ¡suerte! -_

Isaac no dijo más. Dio un salto estrepitoso y descendió por la compuerta hacia la negrura del vacío. Pronto se encontró fuera de la nave, con la inmensidad del espacio abriéndose hacia él. La luz rojiza que despedía Aegis VII lo envolvió y de pronto le pareció ver en el convulso planeta varios destellos, que estaba seguro eran perturbaciones tectónicas. Se concentró en su objetivo y programó su interfaz para localizar el DRI de la teniente. Confiaba en que el suministro personal de su traje le durara lo suficiente. Ordenó a través de la interfaz neural al traje que acelerara lo más posible y se concentró en el cuerpo yaciente de la británica.

Un minuto después ya la veía. Su careta se había reconstituido sobre su uniforme y probablemente estuviera viva aún, arañando los pocos resabios de oxígeno que aún le quedaban. El ayudante de interfaz que UMAS había almacenado en su traje aún estaba activo y analizaba los patrones biológicos notables, superponiéndolos en lineas verdes a la imagen de su visor. No podía decir sin embargo si estaba solo desvanecida. Acelero su trayectoria, rogando a todas esas deidades en las que Nicole solía creer, que no fuera muy tarde.

Sergei mientras tanto había logrado mantener a raya a su enemigo. A base de usar fuego de cobertura, ayudado por el software de precisión de su traje, había mantenido al hombre detrás de las cajas. Pero el tipo había optado por proyectar algunas de esas mismas cajas adonde se había atrincherado, usando las descargas del Acelerador de Gravitones. El resultado era que el joven soldado había tenido que hacer algunas acrobacias para esquivar los objetos que se precipitaban sobre él, amenazando aplastarlo contra las paredes, propulsadas por el arma de su enemigo. No tenía que batallar con el cuerpo de Rodrigo, puesto que lo había dejado a buen resguardo en un nicho cerca de la puerta de salida. Esquivó una caja de las que se le venían encima, sin darse cuenta de que el hombre chaparro estaba casi encima de él:

_- ¡Maldic...! -_ profirió solo para ser interrumpido por un golpe del cuerpo del Acelerador que hizo tronar las pocas costillas que aún le quedaban intactas. El tipo no se detuvo allí sin embargo. Abalanzándose sobre él, conecto una serie de rodillazos a su estomago que le hubieran sacado las tripas de no haber sido por su armadura. Sergei detuvo un tercer rodillazo con su pierna e impulsándose en los restos de una de las cajas que flotaban cerca de él, prensó a su enemigo contra la pared del recinto con su propio cuerpo, golpeándolo de lleno en la espalda y propiciando que lo soltara. El rifle de pulso se le había escapado y el ucraniano trato de agarrarlo de nuevo, pero su oponente no se lo permitió, tomándolo del pie y lanzándolo hacia la abertura por donde Isaac había salido.

_- Ustedes no entienden... -_ recibió una transmisión de voz _- no puedo dejar que activen el Monolito. No deben... ¡No deben! -_

El soldado percibió el tono de locura en la voz del hombre, mientras se agarraba fuertemente de la orilla de la compuerta. Se impulsó de nuevo hacia adentro, justo a tiempo, porque el otro se había acercado al panel de control y había dado la orden de cerrado de la compuerta. Hizo una pirueta, acomodándose para aterrizar en el techo del lugar y busco desesperado su rifle. Pero cuando lo encontró e iba a lanzarse por él, una mano lo atenazó firmemente. Volteo desesperado, para encontrar un necromorfo Saltador, aferrándose de su pierna, mientras preparaba un golpe con esa cola como de escorpión, rematada en afiladísima protuberancia osea. Sergei se impulsó de nuevo, tratando de recordar su extenso entrenamiento de combate en gravedad cero. El impulso fue suficiente para que la criatura lo soltara, pero el monstruo se lanzó como el rayo hacia él, con sus enormes colmillos punzantes tratando de clavarse en su cuerpo.

_- ¡Sueltame!,__ ¡__chertovsky derʹmo__!__ -_ lanzo una blasfemia mientras forcejeaba con la criatura, cada instante de pelea un paso mas cerca de la muerte. La criatura le lanzaba mordidas que el esquivaba como le era posible, pero entre eso y el aguijón en su cola iban a terminar por herirlo. Súbitamente tomó una decisión. Enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cola del engendro, mientras el mundo a su alrededor giraba vertiginosamente. Y tan pronto lo consiguió, doblo los brazos de su enemigo en uno de esos ángulos anatómicamente antinaturales, lo mas fuerte que pudo. La criatura se estremeció de dolor y asestó una dentellada a la armadura, justo por encima del hombro, que penetró la protección metálica. El dolor solo sirvió de acicate al ucraniano, que siguió doblando cada vez con mas y más fuerza. En un momento ambos brazos cedieron y la carne putrefacta se desprendió del reanimado cuerpo, dando fin a su no-vida. Sergei soltó ambos miembros y retiró con cuidado la cabeza de su oponente muerto, tratando de no ahondar más la herida que tenía en el hombro. El traje se selló de nuevo y aplicó una dosis de desinfectante y coagulante a la herida.

Aterrizó en el suelo del almacén, aplastando violentamente a un Merodeador que estaba abajo de él. La frágil criatura pego un estertor de dolor y murió al instante. Una transmisión de audio le dio la bienvenida:

_- ¡Sergei!, ¿donde está Isaac? -_

_- ¡Ribbel! - _el joven rubio casi grito al comunicador_ - ¡Tovaryš Isaac fue a rescatar a la Teniente Edwards!. ¡Está fuera de la nave! -_

_- ¡No podemos permanecer aquí!, esto esta a reventar de ellos! -_

Solo en ese entonces se percató el joven, de que su compañera había llegado a la sala. Disparaba sobre varios enemigos, con el cuerpo de Rodrigo cargado a sus espaldas, mientras iba de allá para acá. Von Alper también peleaba ferozmente y a pesar de haber sido desarmado y tener una ruina de cuerpo, se defendía muy eficazmente de las criaturas.

Un mensaje por radio lo interrumpió:

_- Sergei ¿que pasa?, ¡la compuerta está cerrada! - _el joven saltó de piso a techo del lugar esquivando la embestida de un par de Cortadores que se abalanzaban sobre él. Aprovecho para recuperar su arma y una vez que la tuvo de nuevo abrió fuego sobre los engendros que perseguían a Ribbel.

_- ¡Von Alper la cerró, y eso no es lo peor!. ¡Este lugar esta infestado de necromorfos!, aún si puedes entrar no vamos a poder sacar el tanque de combustible con todos estos miserables aquí. ¡Otra cosa, dyvchina Ribbel está aquí! - _vio como la menuda mujer se alejaba de los monstruos que ya estaban vapuleados. No podía maniobrar tan eficazmente como ella quería, por la carga que llevaba.

_- ¡Señor Clarke! - _la mujer irrumpió en la transmisión.

_- ¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿señorita Connors?, ¿que hace aquí? - _mientras ellos discutían,Sergei disparó sobre otros mas de los necromorfos que se acercaba al contenedor del combustible que habían ido a buscar. Si dejaban eso atrás nada de lo que hubieran hecho habría valido la pena.

_- No hay tiempo para eso. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! - _el grupo se junto cerca del cilindro mientras seguían disparando.

_- ¡Lo haremos!. ¡Sujétense al tanque de combustible y preparense!. ¡¿UMAS, me escuchas? - _no podían verse los rostros, pero Sergei pudo adivinar la preocupación en ella.

_- Fuerte y claro señor Clarke. Y se lo que va a pedirme con una probabilidad del noventa por ciento. Estoy bombeando aire al cuarto y sellando herméticamente. En un minuto y diez segundos la presión en el recinto será el doble de la de la nave -_ oyó a la construcción artificial hablar mientras echaba un vistazo de reojo a Von Alper, que había centrado su atención en los numerosos monstruos

que lo asediaban.

_- ¡Clarke!, ¿que va a hacer? - _el miedo en la voz de Ribbel le sugirió cosas horribles.

_- ¡No quieres saberlo! -_ la frase de su compañero no presagiaba nada bueno. El fornido hombre chaparro había rescatado el Acelerador de Gravitones y terminaba de desembarazarse de las molestias a su alrededor.

_- Treinta segundos... - _la voz de UMAS resonó dentro de sus cascos.

El Emisario acabó su labor y volteo hacia ellos:

_- Si se desata otra Convergencia, será el fin de todo este universo. No puedo permitirlo - _su voz estaba calmada, pero tenía los indicios del miedo y la furia contenidas en ella. Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda.

_- Espere un minuto Von Alper, ¿de que habla? -_ pregunto Ribbel tratando de ganar tiempo. El fornido judío-alemán avanzaba a hacia ellos inexorablemente.

_- No soy Von Alper. ¡Von Alper, Yuschenko ó como quiera que se halla llamado el antiguo ocupante de este cuerpo, se ha ido sin remedio!, ¡Soy Yazek at Al Imilani!, ¡Sacro Emisario del pueblo Orionte que esa máquina infernal allá afuera destruyó!. ¡No voy a dejarlos eliminar este universo, tal como el Decano lo hizo con el mío! -_ Von Alper dio un paso más al frente.

_- Diez segundos -_ anunció UMAS.

Ribbel y Sergei se miraron sin saber que decir. El hombre dio un paso más y alzo la tremenda arma dispuesto a acabar con su labor. Pero el aviso de Isaac llegó primero:

_- ¡Agarrense fuerte! -_

Una explosión sacudió el cuarto y las compuertas salieron despedidas hacia afuera. Un gigantesco vórtice se creo por el cambio súbito de presión. Varias cajas así como algunos necromorfos más, que estaban por caerles encima, salieron volando, producto de la descompresión. Sergei sujeto a Ribbel con una mano y el cilindro con otro y se impulsó hacia el vórtice, de paso arrollando al Emisario y jalandolo junto con ellos. El mundo se volvió un borrón de velocidad y de pronto las frías paredes de metal fueron sustituidas por las estrellas. El prominente rubio sintió la presión de una mano que no era la de sus compañeros, aferrarse a él.

_- ¡Eres bastante persistente! -_ dijo volteando a ver al hombre. Sencillamente no podía estar vivo. Pero de algún modo lo estaba, expuesto al vacío del espacio. Decidió no averiguar ni como ni porque. Propinó un golpe a su cara con sus piernas, empujándolo lejos de ellos. Su respuesta fue un golpe más a sus costillas, que estaba seguro de que había perforado sus pulmones. La respiración se le hizo dificultosa. Otros dos golpes y ya no podía sostenerse mas. Pero ninguno de los dos contaba con Ribbel. Esta apuntó lo mejor que pudo y disparó sobre el brazo que se aferraba a Sergei. La extremidad flotó cercenada, pero el otro brazo del hombre se precipitó hacia él, aferrándolo. El joven pudo ver el semblante de odio en la cara de Ribbel, mientras apretaba de nuevo el gatillo de su arma, separando la otra mano. El rictus del hombre, cuyas extremidades flotaban alejándose de ellos debido a su propio momento inercial, indicaba dolor, sorpresa y rencor.

De pronto un tirón le indicó que Isaac estaba trabajando. Estaba jalando el tanque con el módulo de TK, hacia la nave. Lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fueron las compuertas de un sub-almacén abriéndose hacia ellos...


End file.
